Vampire Heart
by claymaker
Summary: Alucard finds himself in an awkward situation. An American girl has unknowingly brought upon a curse that links them together, with her able to command him. Surely He hates the girl, but cannot understand why he feels drawn to her as well.AL/OC Ch.29up!
1. First Impressions

I'm Back! Yeah! This isn't the second installment to my first story, but something that has been bumping in my head for a while. Its a little darker i think and quite mature as the rating suggests. i hope you enjoy because there will be more to come. Review as usual. i don't mind constructive critizism, but please don't flame me. If you don't like the story, don't read it. Thank You. Anyways here ya go!

Disclaimer: Hellsing does not belong to me nor will ever belong to me. I gain no money in this, only my selfserving entertainment.

Vampire Heart

---------------- Chapter One: First Impressions

"Mary, I'm going on break!" It was the second day of the sidewalk sale and she was itching to check out the exotic and antique jewelry across the street.

"Kay!" Mary, her substitute manager and good friend acknowledged. She padded towards the "Trinkets and Things" shop in her red Keds, faded knee bare jeans, and navy blue "Music Heaven" t-shirt. The October sun felt good on her back and bare arms.

She, Katherine (Kat) Farley, was the owner and manager of Music Heaven. Her store contained all the genres of song and melody she could get her hands on, as well as various instruments, such as guitars, drums, keyboards, saxophones, and among others. She loved music, played decently on a guitar or piano, and sang tolerably in karaoke bars. She believed it could effect one's being into any mood: Happy, angry, sad, giddy, lonely, etc. She sometimes felt music was sustenance for her soul and without it; she would shrivel up and die.

She was 24, almost 25, and she wanted to get something for herself as an early B-day present. An old Middle Eastern woman with black streaked long grey hair in a loose ponytail, mined the store. She sat on a stool watching customers and looky-loos. Kat eyed the selection of old rings, picking up a few to examine them. None of them quite spoke to her like "buy me buy me!", "you'll never want to take me off your finger!", or "I could so totally be an engagement ring if a guy bought me!"

"Is there something you're looking for? In particular, music girl?" the old woman addressed her, squinting her eyes to see Kat better.

"Yeah, something special for me. I'm not sure really. I like something that has history like a pair of earrings that someone who had saved all year to buy just give to their mother, or a ring that holds cherished love through many generations. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm rambling. No one can see that kind of thing in an object. Maybe, just something unique that says me."

"That's quite alright dear. Most people want new things, untainted by the past. You want something that was loved because you want to be loved" the old woman smiles crookedly at Kat.

"Um, I suppose so." Kat says a little confused.

"May I see your hand?" the woman hops gently off her stool. I may have a ring in mind.

"Okay." She shows out her hand. The old woman takes it in her wrinkled hands turning it palm up. The old woman appears to read the palm of Kat's hand. A glint of excitement sparkles in the old woman's eyes.

"Ah, you will do nicely." muttering. "You don't have a boyfriend do you?"

"No, I don't and why do you ask?"

"I see loneliness in these hands." 'So, she was reading my palms,' Kat thought.

"The ring I have is very special." The old woman turned and went into her store. A minute later, she comes back with a fist size wooden box in her hand.

"This ring is very special, very old, it is a love ring."

"A love ring?" Kat repeated, skeptical.

"Yes, it is said the wearer will bring her true love to her if she placed a kiss upon the ring." She opened the box and handed the ring to Kat.

"Wow." She mouthed. The old ring was beautiful and extremely detailed. It wasn't large, but it felt heavy in her palm. The ring bared one pure black gemstone with fifteen tiny red ones circling around the pewter colored band. A differently colored metal roped around the gemstones like a chain and on the under side was an inscription in a pictographic language.

This ring did speak to her and it was saying, "I want to be worn, I need to be worn, by you." in her creative mind.

"What does it mean?" pointing at the inscription.

"It says 'I command you, yet I follow you'."

"That's an odd phrase. Are you sure that's what it says?"

"Yes" a little tartly. "It has been in my family for generations."

"I meant no offence. Are you really selling this to me?"

"No, I give it to you" the old woman clasps and closes Kat's hand over the ring when she tries to give it back. "I won't accept no for an answer. Only promise me you will wear it and blow a kiss upon it some lonely night. The strange woman was dead serious.

"Okay, I will." She said, not wanting to upset her. The old woman released her hand and went back into her jewelry shore. Kat walked slowly back to her store, pondering over her new possession. A sudden breeze whipped at her ponytail. 'That was strange to say the least.' She gently slid the ring into her watch pocket. Once it was secure, she walked into her own store and began fiddling with the Halloween displays.

------------

The following Sunday was her birthday and did not have a thing planned. She sat huddled up on her love seat with her jet-black hair shoved into her favorite purple beanie and a comforter around her. She wore loose blue jeans and a blue tank top. She doodled casually on her art pad while listening to H.I.M's latest album. Not her favorite artist, the singer, however had a nice voice, which was strangely soothing.

Aside from music, Kat loved to draw what she saw in her minds eye, and was fairly good at it, or at least she thought she was. It was one of the few ways she could express herself openly, even if she only showed her art to a few people. The current song caused her to draw bat wings on a faceless figure and she was about to add fangs when energetic knocks rattled her apartment door. She got up and looked through the peephole to see her three close friends grinning with mischief.

"Nobody's home!" She yells jokingly.

"Come on Kat! We got gifts." Her best friend Rachel coaxes.

"And banana split makings!" Roxie added holding up two grocery bags.

"With the little cherries?" Kat asked through the door.

"Yes!" she answered.

"All right." She opened the door, for her friends knew her weakness and she could never say no to a banana split. Beth, Rachel, and Roxie clobbered her in hug and sang the birthday song blaring in her ears.

"Thanks guys," she said after the ringing stopped. Roxie went into the kitchen to set out the edibles.

"So, Kat how is the music biz? Are you a super star yet?" Rachel Asked.

"Ha ha, it's going good, and no, David Letterman has not called me back on that interview." She joked.

Rachel and Beth dropped the gifts on her coffee table and the three joined Roxie in the kitchen.

"Okay, B-girl first." Roxie announced.

Kat gladly piled on the stuff for her Banana split, two scoops vanilla and one rocky road, Magic shell chocolate syrup, three dollops whipped cream, and a cherry on top of each. After all four of them had made one, and picked out a seating spot in Kat's small living room, Beth pulled out a bottle of red wine.

"Ahha! I knew it! You're all here to get me drunk." Kat said, digging into the rocky road.

"Yes, and to take you out. You need to _meet_ people, especially men, and we, won't take no for answer!" Beth exclaimed.

"Alright, but gifts first."

"No, you have to have a glass of wine before you can open any one of these." Beth explained, setting out three wrapped presents.

"I've been black mailed, and by my best friends no doubt." She smiled though, taking a champagne glass full of wine, and sipping at the grape tinged beverage. She was not much for alcohol, but she appealed to her friends, and who knows it might be fun tonight.

First glass empty, Kat opened up Beth's gift. It was three t-shirts with a saying on each; a black one with 'I leave bite marks', a bright orange 'I scare myself', and a blue 'I stop for bad boys in blue jeans'.

Second glass empty, she tore open Roxie's gift. It was a collection of romance DVDs, a self-help book on finding that special someone, and an English version of the Kama sutra. Kat blushed at some of the pictures. Her friends giggled at her embarrassment. Kat was still a virgin and her friends knew it.

"Are you trying to tell me something? Eh?" The wine began to affect her.

"Well, duh! Kat, you can't just mope around in your apartment all the time, you need to get out, show yourself, and gets some good, good love'n." Chimed Rachel.

"I do not mope! I'm focusing on my art." Kat drained the third glass.

"You need to change your focus to something more tangible than a 2-d sketch." Rachel handed her gift out.

"Why is everyone telling me I need a man in my life, even the old woman across my store is saying I'm lonely. Is it that obvious?" She ripped open the last gift. It was a pair of stylish high-healed black shoes.

"What woman?" Beth asked. Kat propped her feet on the table so she could try on the shoes.

"Um, The one that's works in the Trinkets and Things store. She flat out gave me a ring as a sort of good luck charm." She managed to get both shoes on in her buzzed state.

"Isn't that shop expensive?" Beth remarked.

"Yeah, that old manager never just gives stuff away. Let see the ring." Roxie voiced.

On tipsy legs, Kat meandered to the desk in her bedroom. A minute and a stumble later, she returned, ring in palm. The three friends ogled at it.

"Wow"

"It's beautiful."

"You should wear it tonight." Agreeing, Kat slips the ring on in a perfect fit. She feels a quick hot flush through out her body. 'Woo, the wine must be getting to me.'

"All right if you are taking me out you better do it now before I change my mind, and if I forget later, Thanks guys."

"Sure thing Kat." Roxie said. After ten minutes of getting dolled up, the four went out.

----------------------

She woke up the next morning still in yesterday's clothes and shoes, beanie still snug on her head. Well, almost. She was wearing the 'I scare myself' shirt instead of her blue tank top. She could not remember much from the outing except that her friends kept insisting to take her beanie off and her refusal to do it. The ring was also still there, warm on her finger.

She flopped out of the bed to reach for some aspirin and to use the bathroom.

With that done, she sat back on the bed and tried to loosen the ring off her finger. It would not budge. 'Did my fingers swell up? (Checking) No, they did not. Maybe I need to kiss it and make nice' she thinks a bit crazily. She did promise the woman.

"Okay here goes." Wetting her lips, she pecked the ring then stared around the room. 'Well, no knight in shining armor so I guess that's a bust.' She goes to try pulling it of again when a black mist pored out of the ring and started to blanket over her skin. The ring seemed to melt into her flesh causing a sharp chill to run through her.

"Eeek" she jumps up and waves frantically. Her actions do nothing to hinder the cool shrouding mist from embracing every inch of her cutting off her air. She couldn't even scream as her blood began panicking through her body. Soon she saw nothing but black and feels a falling sensation. She struggled for breath clawing at her throat. Her body screams for oxygen when her ears pop.

------------

*crash!*

Her back hit something wooden and it shattered under impact. Her face grimaced in pain as she gulped some much-needed air. She rolled off the splintered wood, groaning in pain, on hands and knees. She blinked away the stars out of her eyes. It looked like a large desk from what she could tell.

A pair of black boots greeted her next. Her gaze followed the path upward. Ash grey pants adorned long masculine legs. A matching button vest fit snuggly over a lean torso and white dress shirt. A long out of style overcoat in vibrant red hugged broad shoulders and tall frame. An elaborate cravat hung around the neck and orange tinted sunglasses stare down at her from a pale, thin, handsome frowning face. Inky black hair topped his head in a rugged mess, the tips not quite brushing his shoulders.

"Oh, god. I've certainly woke up on wrong side of the bed this morning." She mutters. Before she can stand up, a hand roughly jerks her vertical by her left upper arm.

"Ouch! Easy, my back was just used to break my fall, not to mention my head." He loosened his grip while Kat brought her free hand to rub her head. "Who are you, my prince charming?"

"Hn," His mouth twisted in a small grimace. "Now why would you address me such? Have I caught your fancy? Who are you to 'drop' in, unannounced, and where is Sir Integra Hellsing?" In a serious deep masculine voice.

Kat surveyed her surrounds a moment before responding. It was a large upscale office, and a red-eyed, short, blonde-haired girl stood not far from her. 'Red eyes? Am I still drunk?' "Okay, first of all, I was just joking. Second, um, I have only just met you. Third, the name is Katherine Farley and lastly, I haven't a clue who you are talking about. Now let me go and tell me your name." He released her at once.

"Alucard." frowning at something. Kat backed off a step and noticed her hands.

"What the Hell?" Her ring gone and replaced by circular tattooing on the back of her hands. Four concentric circles enclosed foreign writing, as the ring had, the inner most circle contained a small solid black heart. "What is this?" Kat rubs at the markings trying to erase it off her hands. Alucard grabs her hand and inspects it for himself. He sneers at it.

"Hey, let go!" He lets go immediately. "What is going on? Why was I shrouded in darkness and dropped here? Am I dreaming? And why is that girl's eyes red?" A trembling rush of anxiety permeated into Kat as she spotted the exit.

"What are we to do with her, Master?" The blonde-haired woman asks.

"Master?" Kat mouths. "You are not doing anything to me. I'm out of here!" She heads for the exit.

"Police Girl, restrain her." In a flash, the blonde has her arms locked around Kat.

"Let me go!" She cries as Kat struggles in vain. Her intense brown eyes widen when Alucard takes her chin in his thumb and forefinger, and exposed sharp pointy teeth.

"If you do not tell me where my master is, I will simply take it from you, misbegotten human."

Shaky words come out. "I seriously don't know what you're taking about." Eyeing those impossible teeth of his. 'Are those real?!'

"Have it your way." He tilts her head to the side and opens wide his mouth of daggers. She squeezes close her eyes closed as hair and hot breath drapes onto her exposed neck. 'Oh, god, Kat wake up, wake up from this nightmare!' Her mind screams. She felt the very tips brush against her skin, waiting for the pain to ensue.

Several moments pass of silence before Alucard growls in frustration and remove himself from her person.

"What are you? Tell me!" voice cracking.

"Vampire!" He yells, combing a gloved hand through his hair.

"Is there something wrong, master?" The police girl asked. It clicked in Kat's head that the woman restraining her is likely a vampire too. Kat resumed her struggles.

"Let me go, Let me go!" frantic. "Tell your minion to let me go!"

"Let her go, Police Girl. No, belay that!" The vampire countermands his own order. 'Is this Alucard mental or something?' The wheels began to turn in her head and something from an anime; she saw once pops in it.

"Sit, Boy!" The vampire immediately sits on the floor. For the first time Kat can see swirling red eyes of anger peak over his sunglasses.

"Cover her mouth now, Police Girl!" Slender pale fingers clamp over Kat's mouth.

"Master, how did she make you do that?" Police Girl asks.

"Witchery, old magic." Standing back up, he addresses Kat. "You will pay dearly for this, you pathetic, naive girl of a witch." He spat turning away. "Keep her restrained." He orders.

"I need Walter." She heard him mutter before melting into the floorboards. A gasp barely escapes before she and the police girl smack into the same floorboards.

The hand is gone from her mouth and Kat yells in pain. Her little nose took the brunt of the fall, blood seeping out of both nostrils. Fed up with this madness, she screamed.

"What the hell was that for? _Police Girl_!" The blonde's grip momentary loosened, Kat wriggled out of her grasp and scooted on her ass toward the door. A moment later Alucard pops back up through the floor clearly pissed.

"Police girl I told you to-"

"NO!" Pointing at Alucard, "_you_, restrain _her!" _Alucard quickly grabs his Police Girl from behind in a fierce embrace.

"Now, stay that way." Kat stands up on shaky legs and fumbles for the doorknob. When open she darted out only to fall back on her ass like a dog at the end his chain. She looks behind her. Nothing held her, and she stood back up, to stare at the vampires through the open door. She backs away slowly, at least she tries to. A force tugged at her chest at a certain distance like an invisible chain. Maybe the vampire is holding her here she thinks.

"What weirdness is this?" Addressing the vampire. "Release me." She wiped at the bloody nose.

"I do not hold you, witch. It is your doing." his distain visible on his face.

"I did not do any of this! And why are you calling me a witch?" Her face cringes in frustration as she pulls off her purple beanie, jet-black locks fall haphazardly around her face and shoulders. She sees the Alucard's mouth fall open for a moment. The police girl shifts fidgety in his arms.

"All I did was kissed a stupid ring." 'I am never drinking again! Wake up, Kat. Wake up!'

Taking a deep breath Kat steps back into the office, feeling awkward talking into a room from the hallway.

"Release this curse now and your death will be swift and painless."

'Oh, what a way to inspire cooperation.' She rolls her eyes. 'This isn't a dream is it?'

"Look, I haven't got a damn clue what is going on, or what these mean" holding up the back of her hands. "And I certainly did not do this on purpose, not with a hangover." Her hand ruffled through her hair in confusion. She looked at the blonde he held.

"What is your name?" She asked the blonde.

"Seras Victoria."

"And do you want to kill or eat me?"

"No."

"Will you promise not to grab me again?" Seras looked up at her master.

"Yes." Alucard answered for her. After a moment, she spoke.

"Alright, you can let her go, but I am watching you." Alucard releases Seras and slowly backs off until Kat felt the tug.

"Fifteen feet." The vampire remarks. Kat holds her head back, pinching her nose. Alucard pulls her with him to reach a box of tissues on the broken desk and throws it at her.

"Thanks," she mutters, taking a tissue to a nose. "You know I don't appreciate being pulled around like dead weight."

"And I don't appreciate being ordered around by some sniveling girl!" He barks.

The old woman's translation comes to her mind.

"Oh no, the whole thing's been that antique ring the old woman gave me."

"What ring? You wear none."

"It disappeared when I got here, okay? It had a black gemstone, with a bunch of small red ones around it. The inscription on it, the old woman translated, said 'I command you yet I follow you' in the same writing that is on my hands. She said it was a love ring, that it could bring soul mates closer to one another. That's a load of bull." She stared at the circular marking for a moment. "I don't suppose you know what these mean?

"Yes, somewhat-"

A distinguished manservant flies into the room. "Alucard," panting for breath. "I've been trying to reach you, it's Integra, and she's been kidnapped." He hands a cell phone to Alucard. He takes the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" His face changes from a frown to a downright sneer.

The manservant takes notice of Kat and the broken desk. He looks at Seras with a 'what the hell happened in here' look.

"You are nothing but wretched scum, and your lot will pay dearly for what you have taken." Alucard ends the call and crushes the cell phone into bits.

"What did they have to say?" Asks the manservant.

"Not much. The location, and to come alone at midnight." Shifting his gaze to her. "However, Walter, there is a complication. By some idiocy, this human who reeks of black magic has bound herself to me, and I to her. Fifteen feet is all that separates us. The spell enchanted on her hands also forbids me to dispose of the girl." He explains.

"You mean kill me, don't you? Well, at least I have that in my favor and I did not do this on purpose!" Kat huffed and crossed her arms. The man, Walter, addressed her.

"May I see your hand, miss?" Kat felt leery of anyone touching her right now.

"You're not going to put me in a choke hold, are you? I'd rather not be man-handled anymore."

"No, I promise you. Miss?"

"Katherine Farley." She deems this Walter truthful and extends her right hand towards him. He grasps her hand lightly as he studies the markings.

"This isn't good. It is an ancient love binder or rather love forcers spell, and it is just as powerful as what holds you, Alucard to the Hellsing Family, perhaps more so."

"What do you mean love forcer?" She asks, her eyes darting between Alucard and Walter.

"You see the circles each represent an aspect of the love bond, care or security, compassion and trust, love or desire, and finally eternal devotion." His finger moves outward, identifying each ring. "At least that is what the order appears to be. When each is met, the circle is broken. The magical bond weakens while the spiritual bond between the two strengthens, at least in theory. The enchanter can command the other to do anything he or she desires, however forcing that other will often leave him or her resentful of the commander."

"Oh god." Kat's eyes widen at the implication of her situation.

"It is flawed magic, and we are wasting time. I can hide the girl's presence in front of these inept freaks."

Kat breaks out of her daze.

"Come girl hold on to me, I can't transport without you." He orders, and before she can respond, an arm wraps around her and he whisks the both of them away to another location. They rematerialize in what looks like a commercial wharf lit by the glow of the full moon. Kat takes a moment to recover from her shock. The offshore breeze pricks at her skin making her shiver.

"Here, put this on, it will obscure your smell, and that idiotic shirt." He removed his jacket and hung it over her shoulders. He lifted her chin up roughly, bringing them nose to nose.

"Stay in my shadow, and do not utter a sound or the freak vampires will detect you." He released her chin and walked away toward a large metal building with a British flag painted over the entrance. His blacker than black shadow swelled out, encompassing her while she hurried to maintain pace behind him.

'Oh god! More vampires? Am I in Great Britain now? This horrid day has got to get better now.' Her heart hammered frantically under her ribcage as she pulled arms into the jacket sleeves.

Once inside the building the air became chillingly cold and Kat wrapped the jacket tighter around her, pulling the collar over her ears. The Jacket's strange earthy musk tickled her nose. Kat could see three figures stand at the far end of the building, and one tied up female figure hanging above from a hook between Alucard and the freaks.

"Three against one. Hardly suitable odds. It will take more than the likes of you to best me!" Alucard pointed out.

"Is that empty bravado I hear coming from the Hellsing's pet? We'll see. Take us on if you want to take your prize." The middle freak spoke. The two others branched off in a deadly dance toward Alucard, samurai swords in each of their hands. Kat's heart lumped in her throat at the frightening speed the two employed. Alucard was faster, pulling out two long barrel guns shooting one in the chest and other in the head. Their swords clattered onto the ground as grey dust spewed forth from their bodies until there was nothing left. Kat had to cover her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"Not bad, human's pet. But can you take on me without those human weapons of yours?" The remaining freak challenged.

"Scum like you doesn't deserve to die like a vampire. Dying by a gun is far better than you deserve." Alucard shot both his oversized guns at him; however, the third freak easily eluded the bullets, moving closer with his own swords. He got so close as to slice Alucard's left arm off, while simultaneously getting his own right shoulder blown off.

The freak laughed. "Is that the best you can do?"

Kat was paralyzed in fear at the brutality and proximity of the opponents, and ever so slightly concerned for her unintentional benefactor. That concern disappeared as the void in Alucard's arm reformed into a ghastly head of a black dog.

"No, I can do much worse." The freak's eyes widened in surprise as the six-eyed dog's head bit off the freak's remaining arm. "You've just become dog food." The freak screamed while his limbs tore off and consumed by the ghastly appendage. Kat covered her ears until there is nothing left of the freak. The dog's head reformed back into a normal arm and hand.

"It is safe now, girl." Alucard walked toward the dangling woman causing Kat to stumble forward by the fifteen-foot limit. She stared wide eyed in shock. Looking upward, his arms lengthened to gently remove the tied up woman off the hook and set her on the ground. He cut the ropes off her. She removed the gag from her mouth.

"You took long enough, Alucard." She straightened up her bowtie.

"It could not be helped, my Master." He bowed slightly to her. On closer inspection of this woman who had to be this Integra Hellsing, she wore a rumpled business type suit and had long platinum blond hair.

"Who is that woman?"

Kat takes a shaky step toward them. "YOU….ate…. Him!" Voice cracking with hysteria and mouth open in disbelief. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't find her breath. Her hands clench and unclench to keep herself from fainting.

"The reason I was late. Master, I believe it would be better to explain back home."


	2. Cats and Dogs

Numero dos! Review as usual and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The only thing i own is Kat

-------------------- Chapter 2 Cats and Dogs

In a darkened room lit only by two fat gnarly candles and the unnatural glow of a liquid filled bowl, a shady figure stoops over the large ceramic dish. A crooked finger with a long nail swishes at the liquid's red-brown surface. A lump of flesh, barely discernible sets at the bottom and twitches slightly. She pours a dab of a noxious smelling liquid from a bottle into the bowl. The room's only occupant waits patiently for the murky fluid to clear into an image. 'The spell must work.' She thinks. 'I've waited far too long for this! It will work! That girl is almost perfect, and so naive.' She hums with anticipation at the fuzzy appearing before her. It clears and sharpens slowly. 'Ah, good girl. You've activated the spell. Now who's your lucky man?' She cackled giddily.

The bowl comes to life with the image of orange tinted glasses and pale skin. Stark black hair messily covers the top of the man's head. His long narrow nose overshadowing cold frowning lips and long chin. Her eyes alight with glee. "Yes!" 'And so it begins my dear Count. Your days are now numbered.' The image fades as she withdraws her attention and covers the bowl with a stiff cloth. She hums erratically as she envisions a soon to be brighter future.

---------------------

Kat sat in Sir Hellsing's office, sipping hot, soothing chamomile tea provided by Walter. The room was cleaned up, and a new desk provided for the regal blonde who currently occupied the chair behind the desk. Kat explained everything she could about the ring and what had happened up to this point.

"So Walter, you're telling me, as long as that curse remains upon her hands, she can control my servant as she pleases? In addition, she is in essence chained to him? And _what_, needs to happen to break it?" Sir Hellsing sounded incredulous while Kat became annoyed at being referred to in the third person.

"I'm afraid so, Mam." Walter said.

"Walter, find anything and everything that can possibly be used to remove this 'love charm' from Miss Farley here." She orders. Walter leaves the room.

"Cutting off her hand might be one way." Alucard morbidly suggested. He stood beside Sir Hellsing.

*gasp* "No!" hugging her cup filled hands to her chest. "I like my hands, thank you very much… cannibal." She said to Alucard.

"Cannibal, you say?" He leaned a little toward her. She stiffened and shifted away from him.

"Yes. You… ate a vampire and you are a vampire, so yes. A cannibal." Explains Kat.

"That scum was not a true vampire," clarifying.

"Well, at this current junction, I don't know the difference, _sir_. *sigh* I don't understand why the ring would bring me to… to… you. I don't like you and I doubt I am your _type_." She sets down her cup and crosses her arms.

"The feeling is mutual, wench."

"Quiet the two of you," Sir Hellsing orders loudly. "For the time being, you two will have to tolerate each other," She points a finger at Kat. "And as for ordering my servant around, nothing you ask of him will countermand _my_orders. Remember, only Alucard is not allowed to hurt you. Is that clear?"

"Yes mam." responding quickly.

"Now leave, both of you." Sir Hellsing ordered taking a puff of her cigar.

Alucard walked through the door while Kat had to open it. Before closing it, she asks. "Sir, I have to ask is he always like- yipe!" she's pulled away, closing the door, before she could get an answer.

'Bastard.' She trailed behind him in the corridors. She remained silent in her thoughts. She was doing her best to maintain a strong front, but it was beginning to wear her out. She had never been so scared and clueless in her life and she was stuck with possibly the most terrifying person, no being, in the known world. Vampires and witches were real! She wondered what else might be real, shivering at the thought. She only hoped that this Walter will find a way to break this love curse. She doubted this Alucard had a single caring molecule in his entire body. She could really listen to some Evanescence right now, or maybe even The Eagles. Just something to soothe her nerves.

Her feet ached. She still wore the high heels from yesterday.

"Could you stop a minute, please?" He stopped. He watched her lean against a wall and removed her shoes. "I'm not accustomed to wearing high heals. My feet are killing me."

"If only." he mutters.

She frowned at him. "Where are you going, anyway?"

"We, are going to my chambers. A cot has been set up for you near my coffin." She pulled out the appearance of a scared rabbit then.

'I have to sleep in the same room as him? Why did I not see that coming?' she groans.

Taking a deep breath, "Okay, but you are not allowed to touch me without permission."

"I do not _want_ to touch you, woman." With that resumed his long stride.

------------------------------

That was a lie. The woman sitting cross-legged and hugging herself bared a striking resemblance to a woman he knew long ago. A woman who, had the events played out differently, would have been his bride of the night. His fingers itched to touch one of her black tresses and remember the scent from the past.

However, this Katherine was nothing like her, not that he wanted her to be. His bride to be was ultimately flawed in the end. However, despite the flaw, no woman since then could hold a candle to her. Katherine would be no different.

He studied her from his solitary thrown chair. It annoyed him to no end that the curse prevented him from reading her mind. The woman refused to touch the food brought by Walter other than the hot tea and an aspirin. She faced him and his coffin, but did not look at him. Rather, she stared sternly at the door to his right with unfocused eyes. Most likely, she's in deep thought, trying to cope with the horrors of tonight. He mused, smiling behind his goblet of blood. He watched her face soften as it cocked to one side. Her mouth curled ever so slightly upward in something amusing, then sighed. A shoulder length lock fell into her face when she briefly dipped her head down. A moment later, she rubbed her arms up and down, seemingly getting out her reverie. She now turned her head to him, staring at him for a change.

He discarded the hat and coat a while ago. His tie lay rumpled on his table, with his glasses, and now the woman had full view of his red piercing eyes, which he endeavored to peer into her very soul with. They looked at each other a moment before she turned away looking bored.

"Is this how your days are? Kill a few creeps, then sit and drink?" She spoke for the first time in an hour.

"It is none of your business what I do."

"It is if I have to endure it." Lying on her side on the cot still facing him. "I doubt I will sleep after what I witnessed you do tonight." Her eyes flicker close after a few minutes and her breathing evened out in deep sleep after five minutes. Alucard sat in contemplation for another hour before opening his casket and lying to sleep.

------------------

Tap, tap, tap.

Someone tapped on his lid sometime in the mid afternoon. Maybe, he should have told that woman not to wake him during the day. His right hand pulled open the lid.

"What is it?" He spoke tersely. Her head peaked over the casket.

"I need to use the restroom." she said matter-of-factly.

"You can hold it, girl. Now leave me be." His lowering the lid.

"No." She grabs the lid. "I _have_ been holding it, and I can't wait any longer!"

"Weak girl." remarking coldly.

"Well, do forgive me if my internal organs still function!" she yelled.

"You're forgiven." He glowers at her, unmoving.

"Would you rather I piss on your head?"

*grrr.* he growled, getting up and took her to the restroom. He stood just outside the door. Five minutes later, she walked out.

"I could have just ordered you know. I gave you the option of doing it yourself," she said walking back to his chambers.

"Wait." They both stopped. "I need to make a phone call."

"No."

"I need to talk to my store in America and tell them I'm okay, or my junior manager is going to freak out." She explains.

"Surely a few days of absence is not going to affect your business." Obviously refusing to oblige.

"I have never missed a day I have not planned!" She straightens up looks him square in the eye. "If I do not call or show up, Mary, my junior manager, with her worry wart nature will be too distracted with worry and stress to work. Not to mention my other employees!"

"You should not have appointed her your second in command then." He pointed out.

"Her attributes far out way her failures!" yelling now.

"Why haven't you ordered me? You have the power." He asks, almost challenging her.

"I don't make a habit of forcing others to do things they do not want to do! I am asking you!"

"You won't order me around? You are afraid of commanding!" He was goading her. "It is a wonder you have any underlings at all!" he yelled baring all his teeth in rage.

"Are you saying you want me to command you, like a dog? Because I can do that! Just say the word, vampire!" screaming.

"DO IT!"

"Fine, but remember, you put yourself up like this. I was only trying to be nice." Kat said calmly. "Take me to a phone, now," she barked.

------------------------------

"Calm down Mary. I am fine. Something big came up that I could not ignore. Can you take over for me for a while?" Alucard overhears the other woman's prattling and worry on Walter's cell phone.

"Wretched woman." Alucard comments. Kat gave him the one finger salute.

"You'll do fine. You often said you could do it blind folded. Now here's your chance. I gotta go Mary. I'll try to keep in touch, okay? Bye." Ending the call and handing the phone back to Walter.

"Thank you Walter, I really appreciated letting me use your phone."

"You are welcome, miss."

"I was wondering if…." Alucard had enough of her chatter and began walking briskly back to his chambers.

"Oooff!"

*thump*

"Hey! I wasn't done talking, you blockhead!" Her butt slid on the floor with each long step he took.

"Yes, you were." He did not even look back. Walter walked out of his room.

"Pardon me miss. I have business upstairs. Perhaps later after night fall." He walked away in the opposite direction.

*groan* "At least stop a minute, I am not going to be ass scooting it all the way back." She stood and dusted her butt off after he stops. She stood beside him, arms crossed.

"You can go now." his tired vehement eyes stare at her a second before resuming his trek to his coffin down stairs. A mental image of her falling down those stairs, breaking bone and ripping joints permeated his mind.

Before closing the lid of his coffin, he looks at the insufferable woman. "Do not wake me again, girl." He threatens.

"No promises, vampire" she replied, turning away to sit on her cot. A low growl escapes him, before closing the lid.

A half hour after dusk he reawakens to an impatient Katherine with a folded pile of clean clothes on the cot.

"You done snoozing? Good. Get up and follow me to the bathroom. Sir Hellsing was so kind as to lend me some of her old clothes, and before I change I need to take a shower." He stepped out of his resting place, stood behind her, and began to follow. His gloved hands reached out to choke her, but fell a foot short of doing so because of her order of not touching her. She didn't notice.

"I don't know what you do to get ready for the day, er night, but its lady's first." They reach the bathroom door.

"You are no lady."

She twirls to face him. "Oh, what am I then?"

"The woman who's throat I am going to rip out when I am free of this bungled curse!" She jerked, slightly scared.

"I did not do this on purpose. Just stay right outside this door until I'm done, okay?" She opened the door and locked it behind her. 'God, he's horrid!' she shrieked mentally.

She scrubbed and washed her hair and skin quickly, not wanting to incur any more wrath from the vampire than necessary. Sir Hellsing gave her a selection of three outfits, two were skirts with long sleeve blouses and one was a pair of slacks with a similar blouse. She also provided a pair of slip on shoes, which fit nicely. She preferred to wear pants but the slacks fit too snug for her curvy hips, so she decided on the ankle length, light blue skirt with the white blouse. Her bosom strained slightly at its buttons, but it would have to do. Evidently, Sir Integra Hellsing was a bit more petite than she was. She dried and combed out her hair with fingers as best she could before opening the door.

After ten minutes of waiting for the damned woman to come out, Alucard's eyes widen in mild surprise at how exquisite she looked in his master's fine clothing. He nearly complemented her when he remembered he hated this woman. She looked stunned for a moment, noticing his change in attire. He was now wearing the hat, coat and tie like yesterday.

"How-"

"I can summon my clothing at will. Are you quite done?"

"Yes."

"Then don't dawdle, my master awaits." moving off. He could hear the swish of her skirt as she hurried behind him.

In Sir Hellsing's office, Kat is asked to sit. She did so while Alucard stood right behind her chair. Her fidgeting hands lay in her lap, her legs were crossed, and her back was ramrod straight. The vampires' leering proximity behind her unnerved her. 'Must he be so close, standing over my shoulder like that?' She could tell him to back off. However, she did not want to give him the satisfaction of making her uneasy. She tried to focus on the cigar-smoking blonde by the window across from her.

"What do you have, Walter?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. I've scoured the entire library, and aside from what I've mentioned before, there is no other way to break the curse that I have found."

"There is no way Mr. Creepy (jutting a thumb at Alucard) is going to fall in love with me."

"I would rather bottle that blood of yours for my next wine." Kat shivered just a little.

"And I would rather shove you into the sunlight and watch you burn, but neither of us can get what we want, now can we?" she retorted.

"Enough!" Hellsing yelled, silencing the two.

"Might I suggest locating the old woman who gave Miss Farley the ring in the first place? If she is the one who enchanted the ring she can break it." Walter added.

"I did consider that option; however, our rivals are scrutinizing our every move as of late. I can't fly anyone over to the states, let alone my head exterminator, to search for some old woman. It will raise too many questions. Unfortunately, for right now, Alucard, you are also out of commission.

"I am to stay here, in England? For how long, mam?" Kat asks, shoulders drooping at bit.

"At least two weeks, to be safe." Hellsing answers. Kat could almost feel the vampire's eyes boring a hole into her back.

"What am I to do for two weeks? Your vampire, (she turns her face to him) you are not exactly good company."

Hellsing groans a bit. "Have Walter provide you with whatever you need. You are dismissed.

Kat stood up. "Is there anything you need Miss Farley?" Walter politely asks.

"Yes," She eyed Alucard, making sure he didn't walk off again. "I wonder if you could provide me with a Sketch pad with pencils and some music to listen to?"

"Music, Kitty Kat? I prefer silence over anything you have to subject me to." Boring his eyes into hers.

'Oh great! Another wise guy with the name.' She rolls her eyes. "You just couldn't resist saying that could you? Well at least my name doesn't sound like an all you can eat buffet, Ala Card!" She rebutted gaining a low growl from the median.

"Ahem," clearing his throat. "Miss Farley, I can provide the pad and pencil. The music will have to wait, however. Are you hungry? I noticed you did not eat last night." At that moment, her stomach decided to rumble. "I'll take it as a yes. I'll have both your meals sent to your chamber post haste." He turned to leave.

"Thank you, Walter." She says before he disappears behind the door. The two soon walk back to his chambers. They received their meals and she her sketchpad. Both ate in silence. She watched him sip a blood pack like a juice box, while she periodically spooned in a mouthful of beef stew.

"Do you actually enjoy the taste of blood, or is it just a necessity to the life style?" Breaking the silence when she finished eating.

"I enjoy it fresh." His gaze hovered at her blood pulsing artery at her neck as he crumpled up the empty pack and tossed it aside.

"Delightful," un-amused. She brings out the sketchpad and at the top, she starts two tallies, one for "Insults" and one for "Threats."

On another sheet, she sketched out a figure of Sir Hellsing proudly leading the vampire by a chain leash. The vampire crawled on all fours and sported a very spiky collar. She hummed, and grinned repeatedly at the image as she adds finishing touches. She had talk bubbles over the two figures. Sir Hellsing said "Heel boy" while the vampire said "Yes Master!" with a tongue hanging out like a dumb dog. Completely engrossed in her drawing, she does not notice Alucard moving behind her.

"That's not very nice Kitty Kat." he speaks suddenly.

"Eek!" The pad and pencil fly into the air as she hops off her cot.

"My mistake, you are not a cat, but a squeaky mouse." She sneers, growling at him, picks up the pad, and whapped him in the face with it.

"Oh, crap." Realizing to late what she did and instantly regretting it. His face became very severe. He moved toward her, backed her in a corner, and gripped the wall on both sides of her. Being a full foot taller, he looms easily over her. He could hear her fearful, rapid beating heart.

"No one hits me like that, especially not a whiny, incompetent, wispy girl!" His cold tone could cut a diamond, along with his glistening sharp fangs.

"I'm sorry." She says softly. "But you startled me," voice gaining strength. "And then you insulted Me." standing a little straighter and looking straight into his eyes.

"You should not have hit me."

"Oh, then I should have just let you get away with the verbal abuse then? I don't think so." Boldness replaced any lingering fear in her voice.

A hand swung out to her neck with sharp nails protruding out of his gloves and hovered a mere inch from the flesh under her chin. She heard him growl through his fangs. Frustrated that he can do nothing to her, he backed off and exited his chambers, forcing Kat to follow behind him.

Alucard wandered randomly through the hallways looking for something, anything, to release his anger and to forget what he saw briefly in her eyes. It was something else that reminded him of his lost bride to be. It was a flicker of blind courage. Something he admired once. He wanted to push the memory down and bury it in the past where it belonged. Nothing but bitterness and pain could come from this.

'The woman is nothing, despite her brief bravado.' He walked outside spotted the nearest tree, took out one of his guns and proceeded to blow off every limb the tree possessed.

Kat clutched the sketchpad to her chest while she watched the vampire methodically destroy the poor tree.

'I really pissed him off this time. Note to self, don't smack his face.' She remained silent while a number of Sir Hellsing's officers appeared at the scene.

"Hey Alucard, wuzz all zee fuss? Want to wake us all up?" a French voice yelled. She turned her head to see a battle-worn man wearing only pants and boots. His left eye covered in a patch. He noticed Kat staring.

"Ah, you must be zee beautiful Katherine Farley I've heard so much about," he came over to her and pressed a chaste kiss on her hand. She blushed immediately.

"Oh, I haven't heard a thing about you sir."

"I am Captain Pip Bernadotte, Mademoiselle." bowing. "A woman as enchanting as yourself zould never be shackled to a man such as Alucard. I would gladly trade places with him if I could." Kat's face reddened even further.

"I would gladly let you, captain." Alucard spoke, his attack on the tree ended.

"What was zee entire racket for anyway?" Pulling away from Kat. Alucard merely stared at the two of them before trudging back into the house.

"Have to go! Nice meeting you captain!" Saying quickly before following the vampire back in.

---------------------------------

Two hours later, they were with Seras Victoria in her quarters and the vampire was trying to teach her how to move through walls without much progress. It was probably the hundredth time Seras smacked her face and chest on the wall, and the twelfth time Alucard explained. He cursed and belittled her continuously, sometimes even forcibly slamming her into the wall.

"Focus Police Girl!" He snarled.

"I'm trying master." She was near to tears.

Kat had drawn at least six different positions of Seras on a sheet of paper and she was bored of the subject. She spotted a CD player with a small collection of CDs on Seras' desk. Setting the pad down she thumbed through the CDs noticing a few artists she liked.

"Seras?" She asks. "May I?" pointing at the CD player. Seras, who was on her rump this time, nodded, before standing back up.

Kat put on headphones, popped in an Evanescence CD and pushed play. 'Ahh.' The music was like sweet balm on blistering sunburn. She wished she could help the little vampire, but she didn't know a thing about their supernatural powers. 'Wait, I can help her! I'm such a dunce.'

"Vampire, stop banging your fledgling against the wall. It's not helping. And stop cursing her, its grating on my nerves." Alucard hissed between his teeth, but continued the instruction, quieter this time. Eventually, Seras was able to pass her hands through the wall a few times. Kat smiled.

"Yay. Way to go, Seras!" giving her praise when Alucard did not.

"That was nothing." The vampire remarks.

"It was progress." Kat says.

"Barely. We are done here." Kat replaced the player on the table, snagged her pad and followed the grumpy vamp out the door.

After her toiletries, she settled down on her cot and stared at the bleak ceiling. Her heart felt heavy and she was tired. Dealing with the vampire all day wore her out mentally and emotionally. It was so draining, keeping up a brave front continuously around him. 'I wonder how Sir Hellsing deals with him everyday. She probably has a will of iron. And, he probably likes her.' she sighs audibly and pulls the blanket over her head to blot out the world. 'Why does he hate me so?' Sleep comes to her a minute later.

She awoke a few hours before dusk, and before the vampire. 'Oh, great! I have to wait on him again unless I want to incur his wrath again.' She dug out her sketchpad and drew his coffin wrapped up with duck tape, adding "Knock" sounds and a voice bubble over it. 'Let me out, woman!' it said. She may not be able to harm him, but at least she can artistically abuse him.

She hummed and muttered softly to Tom Petty's, This One's for Me. Her memory was sharp when it came to lyrics and melody. Any song or tune she heard once, she can duplicate on a keyboard or guitar. She may have been in a band if her voice had been stronger and didn't fear singing in front of thousands of people.

"Silence that tongue of yours, mousy woman!" The coffin's lid opened a slit.

"I'm sorry, grumpy lord of the dead. I did not know you can hear me." She said hotly.

"I have very sensitive ears, Now do clamp it!-"

"Or you'll what?" She added, regretting the words instantly. The lid swings wide open and instantly his face is inches from hers.

"I can make your stay a living hell," he threatened.

"Too late! Already there, Bat breath."

"Just be silent!"

She ponders the request for a second. "Not a chance." She began singing "The Bitch is Back" purposely off key. Halfway through the song, Alucard grabbed the legs of her cot and swiped it out from under her. It crashed into far wall while Kat's back slapped the floor hard. She's silent for a moment from the air being knocked out.

Propping herself on her hands, she sings:

"It was an itsy bitsy, teeny weenie, yellow poke-a-dot bikini, that she wore for first time today…"

Alucard decided to move through the walls so he could slam her body, indirectly, into the wall. Kat apparently read his mind and ended that idea.

"Don't even think about ghosting around, vampire." He unleashes a blood-curdling scream of frustration. After a moment, he decides to scare her into silence. Before her eyes, he morphed into a huge black wolf dog much like the one that appeared out of his arm that first night. Large clawed feet dug into the stone floor mere inches from her and its over-sized head hung over her face snarling in anger.

Kat cringed frozen at those six eyes bearing down into her soul. They stared at each other for several moments. She barely breathed. 'Is he going to do anything? He's just looking creepy at me, and drooling. Eeww.' Her fear dissipated.

"Um, I think, um, you have a little salivating problem." a finger shyly pointed at his gaping jaws. "You should um, have that checked." She never lost eye contact. She had half a mind to start singing Who Let the Dogs Out when he growled in infuriation and shifted back to his standard scowling human form.

"First thing I'm going to do when I am free of you is rip your tongue out through your rib cage." He spat out, inches from her face. Kat cringed in disgust momentarily.

"Would you like to make a request, I know a million songs." Exasperated, he turns and proceeds to bang his own head against a wall. Kat frowned. 'Maybe I pushed it too far. However he's done nothing to deserve my compassion.'

Sitting up and hugging herself, she sang softly to "Renegade" more to herself than anything.

"Why must you torment me?" He asked, pausing in his self-assault.

"Why must you threaten and demean me?" She stared blankly at the floor. "I need music, to sing, for therapy."

"I need my sleep!"

"I need my sanity!" Again angry, her vocal volume turns to full blast. "…THE RENEGADE WHO HAD IT MADE. RETRIEVED FOR A BOUNTY. NEVER MORE TO GO ASTRAY. THIS WILL BE THE END TODAY OF THE WANTED MAN…"

Alucard mentally called out to his master. "_My master, please destroy me now. No monster deserves this torment._" Nothing. Sir Integra was sound asleep. Alucard sat on his coffin, covered his ears, and rested elbows on knees.


	3. Cruelty, Music, and Unwanted Guests

Hi! Arn't you happy I updated. No? Well get happy. Here it is!

Dislaimer: You know the usual. I don't own Hellsing. If I did, Alucard would be chained to my basement as my personal sex slave. te he he

----------------- Chapter 3 Cruelty, Music, and Unwanted Guests

He kept growling and cursing and she kept singing off key, picking annoying and happy love songs. That is until her voice gave out and the retainer walked in with their meals.

Walter noticed the broken cot near a wall.

"Did you sleep well?" Addressing the both of them.

"No!" Both answer at the same time, although Kat's reply only came out as a squeak. Alucard turned to look at her. One corner of his mouth lifted up in a derisive smile. Kat covered a hand over her face in a 'What did I just do to myself' pose.

"Is there something wrong Miss Farley?" Walter asked, setting up a tray for her food.

"Nothing" she mouthed while holding up her hand in a dismissive wave. She stared down at the cursed markings upon her hands.

"I'll have another cot brought in. Good evening Alucard, Miss Farley." He exits.

Kat took in several deep breaths trying to bring in strength to her body and spirit. 'I can get through this. Just hang in there. Don't let the vampire get to me.' trying to perk herself up.

The night went by a little quieter this time, much to the vampire's relief and he was free from any of her annoying commands for the time being. She went to bed the same time as he, and woke up when he did for a change.

Her voice was back, however. The forth day, or night really, Alucard noticed she appeared dispirited and hardly voiced anything except for her basic needs. The light in her eyes appeared clouded. Sir Integra called them into her office.

"We're going to have a visitor in four days from Section Thirteen, and he has requested to stay a few days." Sir Integra started with a hint of distain. All three sat around the desk.

"What is Section Thirteen?" Kat asks.

"The catholic version of the Hellsing Organization, however their tactics are sometimes less than… orthodox." she answers.

"They are sending the Archbishop. How delightful." Alucard said flatly, seeming to pry the information out of the air.

"Yes, the opulent prick is going to watch us like a hawk like we're his wayward children. It sickens me that he think he can intimidate me in this fashion."

"You want to skewer him over a bond fire, don't you, my master?" Both master and servant grinned at each other. Kat watched this interaction. 'The two must be very close. It feels like I'm missing some inside joke. He does have a rather nice smile, though. Bastard.' Sir Hellsing turned her focus on Kat.

"Here," handing Kat a document. "I've put together a story for you for the Archbishop. I don't want the head of the Iscariots to know of our 'complication.' He would use it to his advantage. Miss Farley, you are to play the part of my American cousin, who flew over for a surprise visit, wanting to get to know the Hellsing family better. You are aware of my Organization. However, you would rather take no part in it. The rest is in that document. I did try to stay as close to the truth as possible, to reduce any slip ups." Integra explained.

"God forbid there be any slip ups." The vampire said mockingly.

"I would think the problem would be with you, seeing as you can't get away from my presence."

"Oh do I wish. I have powers you know nothing about, Kitty Kat."

"Oh, do enlighten me, Mr. Omnipotent." saying the name in distaste.

"I can blend into the shadows, transform myself into any form, call forth familiars, regenerate, read minds, use telepathy, hypnotize, pass through solid walls, possess great strength-"

"Stop. You can read minds? My mind?" she asks suspiciously.

"No, your insufferable charm prevents that, otherwise, I can read any undisciplined human mind with ease." She looked at him with a disapproving face and muttered "pervert" under her breath.

"Back to the issue at hand, people." Getting the two to focus back on her. "Do you understand what you need to do, Miss Farley?"

"Yes sir, I do." assuring.

Back in the corridor, she rereads the part she is to play. Doable she thinks when something catches her eye. The two had past an open door to a drawing room. Inside tucked in a corner was a baby grand piano.

"Wait." Alucard paused about ten feet from her. "Is there some place you need to be?" she asked.

"Other then away from you?" He was grumpy again.

"I'll take that as a no. Want to go into that room?" He just stared.

Sighing, "Come on!" she pinched the sleeve of his coat and practically dragged him into the room toward the dark brown maple finished piano. She released his arm and sat down on the piano chair.

"You are going to play that, Kitty Kat?" He groaned. She looked at him while stretching her fingers together. Looking back at the instrument, she ordered him not to move.

Taking a minute to test out the tonality of the keys, she composes a melody in her head. 'Something pleasing, even to this vampire. Beethoven perhaps.' With a melody in mind, she begins to play.

Alucard mentally braces himself for the torment when he realizes how well she is playing. After a dozen notes, he recognizes the piece as Fur Elise of Beethoven. Her key strokes are flawless as he watches her nimble fingers dance over the ivories. For the first time since meeting her, he does not loath her presence. Too soon, the melody ends and Alucard desired more.

"Play something else." his voice pricked with interest. She tapped her slightly upturned lip for a moment. Her fingers began again. This time the piece was nothing he ever heard before. She played a slightly upbeat melody but one with a sense of purpose. Occasionally he could see her lips move silently. It was obviously a more contemporary piece and she was being rather gracious not singing to the interesting melody.

"What is that one called?" He asks after she finishes.

"Piano Man by Billy Joel. You like?"

"It's very interesting. Play more."

"You may sit down if you like." He did so gladly, on the top of the piano and facing her. 'He thinks to intimidate me? I don't think so.' She was enjoying herself for the first time in days. Alucard was almost amiable right now. It must be true what they say. Music does soothe the savage beast.

For her third installment, she played Elton John's Your Song, without the words. She would remain vocal free to please him, for now. 'I think he will be quite surprised at how my singing voice really sounds.' She sneaked a look at him periodically through out her piano playing. His face slack with mild contentment as he studied her performance.

She would put her whole body into the music nodding forward and swaying passionately as if the music was oozing out of her very being and into the ivory keys. The light shone through her eyes again as she expressed her talent. It was something else she shared with the other woman: their passion for the musical arts, and it unnerved him. If, by some remote chance this woman was her reborn, things will only end badly, it would end in betrayal. Closing his eyes, he elicited a small prayer to the fates that Katherine Farley was a completely different woman.

His mind wondered into the past.

-----------------------  
-----------------------

Milady, shouldn't we wait for escorts. It is approaching dusk." Her faithful maid trailed behind her.

"Don't worry Lilly, I am only going to surprise the Count and having too many accompany us will alert him early." The raven-haired beauty reassured her and hiked up her skirts over the uneven dirt path.

"I know you are eager to wed Count Dracula, but shouldn't you wait til morning to see him?"

"No, now is the best time. My Count dislikes the mornings," she said. 'If only she knew who he really was. A glorious creature of the night, both beautiful and deadly, but with careful actions and touches I can tame him, tame his heart.' It was a challenge to be sure, one she looked forward to.

The two women reached the Count's two-story door to his manor, twenty minutes after sunset. Before she can lift up the large round knocker, the door opened revealing a tall, dark, and well-attired Count of the manor.

"Elsbeth, what a pleasure to see you. You bring only your maid?" Lady Elsbeth Pendleton basks in the vibrant presence of Count Dracula.

"I want to show you I trust you, that I don't need any 'protection' from you." smiling sweetly.

Dracula leans into her ear and whispers. "Is she for me?" Elsbeth frowns immediately.

"Count Dracula, this is Lilly Hopkins, and she is _**my**_ good friend and servant." Her underlining tone told him she's off limits.

"An honor." Dracula bowed to Lilly. Dracula escorted the two women upstairs to a small drawing room with sumptuous couches and a curtained balcony.

"Miss Hopkins, please sit. I have to speak to your lady in private. Do not worry I will not take her far." Dracula points Elsbeth toward the balcony. When both were concealed behind the curtain. Dracula came up behind her and wrapped strong arms possessively around her. His nose leaned into her hair and nuzzled the spot behind her left ear. Her hands laid over his lovingly.

"Why did you come tonight?" Hot breath tickled her neck as he inhaled her rose scented hair.

"I wanted to be sure you weren't up to no good." She leaned into his chest. She could feel the slow, muted beat of his vampire heart.

"I am always up to no good. It is my nature. You cannot change that." He placed a small kiss behind her ear and heard her soft gasp. His touch always provoked a tingle within her.

"I can try, my Count Dracula." A soft chuckle rumbled from his chest.

"Do you realize how badly I want to sink my teeth into you and make you mine right now? I desire you more than any other mortal woman I have ever met." Elspeth's face flushed scarlet, her beating heart atwitter in both fear and anticipation. "Fear not darling Elspeth, I would never intentionally want to cause you harm."

-----------------------  
-----------------------

"Darling? I'm not your darling, vampire." Kat's voice pulls Alucard back into the present. She had stopped playing when she heard the passion-laden endearment pass his lips. Her head cocked to one side looking at him bewildered. He hops off the piano.

"We're done here. Let's go." She stood up and followed him.

"What's gotten into you?" He just sneered at her.

"Did my music make you mushy?" She couldn't resist. "Do I make you horny, baby?" Imitating Austin Powers.

He paused to look at her weirdly.

She giggled lightly. Then stopped. "Sorry. Bad joke." He resumed walking.

For the remainder of the night Kat watched Alucard continue to Instruct Seras in the ways of vampirism. Again she commanded him to be 'nice to his student' while she went through Seras' music collection.

On night five, there were eighteen notches under insults and at least nine under threats. She added a third column called weirdness and there were three marks under it. Kat decided to badger Alucard with a million questions. She asked about his past, about the Iscariots, the Hellsing Organization, the Archbishop, and others. Alucard only answered occasionally, finding her prattle quite annoying.

"How old are you, vampire?" She asked her one hundred and third question.

"I don't age, woman. Quiet that mouth of yours!"

"I know that. I mean how long have you been a vampire?"

"Over five hundred years." He stood up from his chair to take a walk. Kat dutifully followed with her sketchpad and continued to pester him. At question one hundred sixty-five, Alucard spots Walter in the upstairs library. Approaching the retainer Alucard whispered something in his ear. Walter gave Kat a sideways glance and nodded at Alucard. Alucard walked out of the library toward a study at the end of the hall.

In the study at question one hundred eighty-three, someone tackled Kat from behind and slapped duck tape over her mouth. The attacker proceeded to tape up her hands behind her, and then her ankles. When the assault was finished, she sat on the study floor staring at Walter and an appeased Alucard.

"You are very gracious Walter, thank you." The vampire said. Kat screamed into the duck tape.

"Remember Alucard, this is the only time I do this. I don't make a habit of tying up innocent women. Do remember the phrase 'Hell hath no fury like woman scorned'." He turned to Kat.

"Forgive me young lady for treating you so, but it was at Alucard's request. You should not pester him so." Walter bowed and left the room.

Kat shook with anger and shot daggers at the wretched vampire, who just sat smugly, in a high back wooden chair. 'I hate you Asshole; you're going to pay for this.' Alucard occasionally heard a deep growl escape her nostrils. Once, she tried to stand up using the wall as a brace, but she quickly fell down, eliciting a small chuckle from the vampire.

After a while, he stood up to visit his chambers _down_ stairs. Her squirming form dragged, back first, behind him until his foot hit the bottom most step. Kat's skirted legs fling over her as her rump dropped onto the top most step. Alucard watched creamy calves jutter as her back thumpily slid down over the stone steps. Her body finally came to a rest at Alucard's feet. She laid there for a minute, her back, and head sore. Her hands began to throb from scraping on over a dozen steps. After a minute, she realized her full legs were still exposed and elevated. Nudging them to one side to try to cover them, she flushed with embarrassment.

"Very nice legs you have Kitty Kat. Any broken bones?" He asked in a mocking tune.

*moan* Her hands were really hurting. She noticed a thin smear of blood halfway down the stairs. Tears began to well in her eyes.

"I'll remove the tape if you promise not to pester me with your questions or your voice." She nodded weakly. He ripped off the tape on her ankles with one sharp nail and propped her on her feet. He paused a moment, seeing her reddened and blood-seeping hands. For an instant, he wanted to lick her wounded hands clean and heal them, before clearing his head and freeing her bound wrists. He left her to do the tape on her mouth.

Once in his chambers, Kat reached for an embroidered handkerchief provided with her clothing and dabbed at her bleeding hands. Nothing was broken, only the pinky side of her hands were scratched raw. Her wrists would hurt for a day or so. She stared hard at the markings, willing them to go away. She wanted to scratch those away. She faced a wall away from the vampire. She felt utterly worthless in his presence, right now. He treated her like trash. Hot tears threatened to spill over, yet she forced herself to calm down. She was not going to let the creature see how he affected her. She sat on the cot, back to him, and did not speak a word until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Alucard watched her apparent mental struggle. Her head hung low and her fists clasped and unclasp at her sides. His sensitive nose smelled the hint of unshed tears. 'So, the wench was breaking under the strain. Weak fool.' He couldn't care less. It would mean less confrontation later, however, a tiny part of him in the dark recesses of his mind said he should care, that he did care. He scoffs at it. 'She needs to learn her place if she is to remain with me.' _It could kill her_, it said. He mentally shrugged it off and went to bed.

At about an hour before sunset, Kat pushed open Alucard's coffin lid.

"Wake up, Vampire!" His slumber, rudely disturbed by a shrill yell.

"What is-" She cuts him off.

"Get up and follow me, and not one word." He grudgingly followed her to the bathroom where she showered and changed into another one of Hellsing's borrowed outfits. Then he followed her to an office where she made a few phone calls. One to her business for an update and another to her friend, Beth to let her know she didn't fall off the face of the earth. She told Beth she was okay and may come see her in a week or so. Kat refused to explain any further. After hanging up, she turned to the vampire.

"I don't know why the ring landed me in your lap. You are a the meanest man I've ever met, and I would never be intimate with you even if you were the last male on earth and the future of man kind depended on it." He grunted in amusement. Kat sighed audibly and rubbed her slightly hollowed eyes and paled cheeks. "Believe it or not Mr. Vampire, I don't want to be your enemy. I just want to go back to my sunny California and immerse myself in my business." She started out the door.

"Oh, and the next time you see Seras Victoria you are going to go up to her and say 'Seras Victoria, you look very pretty tonight. You may now speak." She headed toward the study to retrieve the sketchpad she dropped yesterday.

"Why would you want me to compliment the police girl, Should you order me to be nice to you?" He asked, clearly confused by her order.

"Because it would not feel right to me. I prefer honesty to false flattery, and besides I think Seras deserves the occasional compliment. She is very pretty, and she needs something to perk up her spirit." She smiled weakly with tired eyes. 'Hmm, I need to take my own advise. I wonder where I can find that nice Captain.'

Later, in Captain Bernadotte's quarters.

"Can I move yet, Miss Farley?" The captain asked.

She smiled. "You can move however you like sir, it's not a still life," she penciled in the details of Pip's hat. She drew him bare-chested holding a rifle over his left shoulder while he smoked a cigar in his right hand.

The vampire leaned against a wall, arms crossed with a wide brimmed red hat down over his face. Pip and Kat were sitting across from each other.

"You mean I could have scratched my nose this whole time." She giggled at him.

"I never said you had to stay still." She giggled again. The sound resonated pleasantly in Alucard's ears. It was something he liked about her, though he was loath to admit anything pleasant about her. He peeked a red eye over her drawing of Pip. She personified him very well. However, did she have to draw him half-naked? It strangely bothered him.

"That does not look a thing like him Kitty Kat." He lied, strangely wanting to irritate her and see her reaction.

"Well, It's obvious you have no appreciation for art, vampire." she replied.

"Let me see." Pip crossed over to her, placing a hand on her left shoulder while he peered at the sketch with his good eye. She stiffened slightly at the physical contact.

He grinned with impure thoughts at her shirtless representation of him. "Wow. You're really good, but I think I'm a little buffer than that." His fingers unconsciously massaged her shoulder. It felt nice, but Kat was still apprehensive about the captain.

"No, I got it about right. You're not as masculine as you think sir." Alucard smiled from behind his hat at that.

"Oh, you think so, artiste?" In one swift motion, he cupped her face and kissed her open mouth. His tongue flickered inside for a moment before withdrawing. "What do you think now? They don't call me the kissing fiend for nothing." He grinned at her appalled face.

After a moment, she stands up and wielded her sketchpad hard apon the captain's nose, making it bleed instantly. "Aaarr, I did not need that just now, pervert! God, is there any respectable gentlemen here?" Exasperated, she walked out, the vampire trailing behind.

"Yuck, he tastes like cigars. He needs mouth wash." She wiped at her lips trying to remove the taste and lingering sensation. Once inside the main hall, the two spot Seras Victoria in a faded tank top and worn blue jeans. Alucard walked over to her and said-,

"Seras Victoria, you look very pretty tonight." Alucard spoke convincingly, and then returned to Kat who resumed walking down the hall. Seras was stunned to say the least.

"You satisfied?" speaking low.

"Yes, you did that very well, g-" She bit her lip, cutting off a ridiculing phrase. He noticed.

"What were you going to say?" He saw her start nibbling on her lower lip. It was rather adorable, he thought for an instant. She shook her head. "You want to say it don't you?" She nibbles harder and shakes her head more vigorously. 'She has verbally abused me since she got here and she holds back now? It must be truly bad to hold it back.' "Please tell me. You have me riveting." His eyes glisten with curiosity into hers.

"It's kind of demeaning."

"I thought as much. Well, don't hold back now."

She sighed. "Good doggie!" Her body cringed, waiting for some sort of attack on her person.

"That's it?" Deep laughter rumbled out from him as a wide smile and fangs mold his face. She relaxed and studied his face. His eye lids crinkles just a little, without malice. 'It's rather handsome when he's not brooding or pissed off. Wait, what am I thinking? Don't go there. He's a mean old vamp.' She mentally shook away the thoughts and the two walked down to the lower levels.

--------------------

It was the day of the Arch Bishop's arrival and Alucard and Kat occupied the drawing room. She was wearing a silky white, log sleeve blouse that had a frilly collar and cuffs. She again wore a skirt, much to her chagrin. Could anyone provide her with some decent pants? The skirt was sky blue, falling just below her knees, and had white frills sown at the bottom. White stockings and blue slip-on shoes adorned her feet. Walter provided a pair of lacey white gloves to cover her markings. She pulled up her hair with a dainty clip, with a few black locks left loose to frame her face. She felt like a cloistered schoolgirl, too dainty and refined to even think of naughty thoughts. It was not her at all. At least, she appeared presentable for this Archbishop, if he should rear his holy head. Supposedly his holiness arrived hours ago and was currently in conference with Sir Hellsing.

She sat at the piano doodling a demise for the black haired median who sat on a white Victorian couch nearby. He wore the same outfit as everyday minus the hat and glasses. She drew a vision of him shackled to a post and burning to ash in the afternoon sun. While pondering on a background, she saw Alucard morph into a two eyed black shadow under the piano.

'Ooh, creepy.' thinking. She opens her mouth when someone knocked on the door jam. Her eyes gaze upon a tall, lithe, distinguished thirty-ish man with white-blonde hair tied back. He was good looking, except that he held his aristocratic nose as if he was holier than thou. It must the bishop.

"Excuse Miss," He quickly approached. "Are you the Miss Farley, the cousin I've heard so much about?"

"Perhaps" holding out a hand for a handshake and smiling. "What have you heard?" He gingerly clasps her fingers and kisses her gloved hand. Her face redden at his action.

"Only that your cousin's description did not encompass your beauty." He straightened; one hand went behind his back. "I am Enrico Maxwell, Archbishop to His holiness."

"You may call me Katherine, sir."

He snagged a gaze on her drawing. "What is this?" raising a curious eyebrow.

"Oh, um, I'm burning the vampire in ephigy. I don't like him much." Maxwell's lips curled in agreement. She could feel the vampire's eyes bore into her.

"I understand completely, he is a filthy plague upon the earth. Miss Katherine, do you play?" referring to the baby grand.

Her eyes brightened. "Yes I do. Would you like me to play something?"

"Yes, I have a great appreciation for music. Surprise me." He sat down in the vampire's once occupied spot, hands clasped.

Taking a moment to select a song. 'Yes, I will sing this one' she thought, smiling inside.

Giving Maxwell a smile, she placed her fingers on the keys and began the piece.

"_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need  
by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

Maxwell had not expected her to sing along with the melody, but what a voice is was, soft and full of passion! Her dainty fingers played masterfully and vigorously. To say simply, he was enthralled, hanging on every note.

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more no  
remorse cause I still remember_

Alucard knew she played beautifully; however, the voice was nothing like the off-key singing she tormented on him days ago. Her voice laden with emotion vibrated in harmony with the piano notes through him. Like Maxwell, he too was enthralled.

_The smile when you tore me took my heart,  
__You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
you showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real  
you broke a promise and made me realize  
it was all just a lie_

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me  
fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember_

'Her body moves as if she is an extension of the piece. She gives all. I wonder if she gives all in the bedroom?' Maxwell muses. His eyes lingered on her exposed pale calves and knees. His thoughts getting more and more impure.

_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start  
you showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real  
you broke a promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie  
Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end._

Alucard noticed the Archbishop's thoughts and he inwardly frowns in disgust. 'Lecherous pig! I knew it! All you clergymen are alike.' He was tempted to pop his head right through the piano to scare the hell out of him, however that would likely freak the woman out as well, and for once, he did not want to interrupt. Her melodious voice calmed him, and it lightly pricked at his chest that she would sing so sweetly to the Archbishop, an adversary.

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why  
You could have chosen a different path in life_

_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start  
you showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real  
you broke a promise and made me realize  
it was all just a lie  
Could have been Forever  
Now we have reached the end._

(Angels by Within Temptation)

She finished.

"Bravo, magnificent!" His clapped politely. "It warms my heart to know that there are still a few people who still engrain such passion into their work."

'And into his loins as well.' Alucard sneered at the filthy bastard.

"I do believe you preformed it better than the original group, Within Temptation" Maxwell complements her. 'The bishop's sure is a flatterer.' she blushed, averting her gaze. 'Damn, I gotta stop doing that with strangers.' Red eyes stare at her scornfully in her peripheral vision. "I must say I am rather surprised you played that. They are one of my favorite bands. How did you know?"

"It's just a knack I have. I can read people's music interests easily and I'm usually spot-on ninety-five percent of the time. I guess it is a sixth sense so to speak. Not very useful unless you're in the music biz, which I am. I own a little music store back in the states." going into detail to the standing, inquisitive man.

"May I sit with you Miss Katherine?" He politely asked.

"Um, okay." She scooted to the left side of the bench. He sat besides her and she was careful not to touch his fine clothing while she sat stiffly. Her hands held tightly in her lap.

"I too, indulge myself in the piano." His bony-gloved fingers tap the keys to one of Bach's pieces. His played fairly well albeit a little flatly.

The two exchanged small talk, which turned into an engrossing discussion on their points of views on music, what they liked most, about her ambitions and pride for her store, and so on. Enrico Maxwell, she noticed was quite an enlightening conversationalist, which she found refreshing. She hung on his every word. However, what she did not find so comforting was his 'accidental' brushings of his hand on her outer thigh and arm. He did it one too many times to be accidental and he went so far as to reach out a hand for one of her raven strands when she cocked her head away from him to think. She pulled her head away when she noticed and gave him a dirty look.

"I was merely wondering what kind of shampoo you use. Your hair is so very lustrous." He explains. 'Right!' She mentally scoffs at his explanation. She no longer wanted to be in his presence, or within reach of wandering hands. She was getting that 'dirty old man' vibe. She envisioned siking Alucard on him like a dog. She smiles briefly at the shadow below her.

"Perhaps, you should retire to your room, sir. I'm sure Sir Intega has provided the same shampoo that I use in your bathroom." verbally nudging Maxwell to leave.

Maxwell feigned hurt. "Is my company so un-desirous that you would send me to my room?" playfulness etched in his voice.

'YES!' She wanted to scream. "No, sir. It's just that Sir Integra's vampire has a tendency to pop out of nowhere around this time and pester me to no end, and I simply want to spare you from such annoyance." Smiling as sweetly as she was able.

"Hmm, very well." He stood up to leave. "Would you like to join me for a formal brunch tomorrow at eleven in the dining hall?"

"Maybe. I'll have to check my schedule." unsure if she could attend, and loathing it if she could.

"I do hope you can, your angelic presence would lighten up an otherwise mundane meal, especially in a house of such… darkness." He says with a smile before leaving. Her face flushed red again. 'Why am I such a sap for flattery?' After a few moments, Alucard reappeared to his old self and stared at the exit the Archbishop left from. Kat slumped on the bench and sighs audibly.

"I have a question." The vampire groaned. "Archbishops, they are supposed to be celibate, right?"

"Yes." he paused. "However, this one is not. His thoughts did not stray far from envisioning how you would scream in ecstasy underneath him." His face showed no emotion.

Kat shivered in disgust. 'I knew it! Lecherous holy man, or rather unholy.' "Well, in that case, I'll have to decline his invitation."

"I'm afraid not. My master has requested my presence there and that means you must attend as well." She groaned. Her head plopped onto her hands. Her elbows resting on the piano.

"Fine, but I am NOT sitting next to that man. I promised Sir Integra I will act the courteous lady as long as he's here, however if he tries to touch me like that again, I may do something very unladylike."

"Hmm, I can't wait." A wide toothy grin filled his face. Kat's eyebrow rose in suspect.

-

-

-

Review time!--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------v


	4. Of Mice and Pigs

----------------------------- Chapter 4 Of Mice and Pigs

Elsbeth held the arm of her beloved Count as they cruise the deserted streets of London. Yes, it was the eerie dangerous hours of the night, but she felt utterly safe with her vampire. She sang softly to Dracula of an opera piece she once heard in Italy. Sweet and calming, her voice always brought pleasure to his ears.

"You sing masterfully to these old bones, darling Elsbeth." breathing his deep voice into her ear and sending shivers down her spine. She blushed.

"Oh, good sir. I know you like my voice, you needn't tell me so every time." squeezing his arm tighter.

"But I do. Every time I hear it it's like the first time, and I forget I've already complemented on it." Elsbeth blushed even deeper and he adored how her blood graced her cheeks like that. Pausing in their walk, he stroked her cheek and moved in for a kiss.

"Oy mate, nice tart ye got. Care to share 'er?" A group of three men stepped out of the shadows, two carried sharp blades. The three wore nondescript dingy clothes and unkempt hair. The ringleader sported a mouth of missing teeth and a scar along his cheek. "We also be tak'n any valuables ye may have as well, mate." grinning as the two armed men step forward.

A deep growl emanated from Dracula as he leered to the three stinking humans. "Leave now, if you value your lives!" his arms wrapping protectively around Elsbeth, who was apprehensive, but calm.

The leader cracked out a hoarse chuckle. "Ye aren't that bright, are ye? There's three o' us and really just one o' ye." he pulled out a dagger and started towards him. Dracula's eyes brightened in rage and bloodlust.

"You've just secured your deaths." He released the hold on Elsbeth and lunged at the nearest man with bared fangs. His claws slashed and crunched into the man's chest, ripping ribs and flesh away as blood poured out of his ripped-open heart; beating one last time before the quite dead scumbag hit the dirty street, painting it thick dark red. Elsbeth could only stare and tremble as Dracula ripped out the throat of the leader with his teeth cutting off any screams he may have had and drained him dry. The last man dropped his sword and ran for his life. After twisting the head off the dead leader, he sprinted after the terrified man into a small side street.

Elsbeth heard a gurgling scream. She covered her ears and scrunched shut her eyes. She knew part of him was a monster, that he drank blood from the living, but she never realized how brutally violent he was or how his vampire song swelled in glorious satisfaction in the assault of these men. However horrid these men were, did they really deserve this? To be torn apart limb from limb, and die painfully? Is this what she will become when he turns her? A night creature that gets pleasure from killing so torturously? She did not want this. She did not want her beloved count like this, in bloodlust as he called it. Her back connected with a wall and she slid down to her knees.

Dracula finished off the third piece of scum punching a hole through his drained heart, and basked in the release of carnage and the quench of thirst. During his bloody assault of the rapist human scum, he completely forgot about Elsbeth. He sprinted back into the street and spotted his intended huddled next to a wall. 'She is terrified of what I did no doubt. It is the first time seeing me in this state and it won't be the last. She needs to accept fully what I am and what she will become. Once she is a nosferatu, she will accept it, and even enjoy it. Oh, Elsbeth, so strong, and yet so frail.'

"Elsbeth?" reaching a hand out for her. She looked up to his blood dripping lips and still wild eyes. Her eyes gave off a far away look and she ignored the offered hand. Grunting in impatience, he lifted her up to a standing position. Her feet move of their own accord.

"I never knew how… you took pleasure in… they were criminals but…" she continued to mutter incoherently and for her sake, he hypnotized her into sleep and carried her back to her manor.

"_Sleep, my beloved. You will feel better on the morrow,"_ and kissed her forehead.

-----------------------------  
-----------------------------

The archbishop arrived ten minutes late to the dining room. All sat in their respectable places around the long polished hard wood dining table. Sir Hellsing sat at the head of the table. Alucard sat to her left, and one of the Archbishop's retainers sat to her right. Kat sat next to Alucard and Captain Bernadotte resided to her left. His holiness seated himself between his retainers directly across from her.

Kat adorned a sleeveless light-green button-up silk shirt, a matching green skirt, and her dainty white gloves. She wore her whole mass of obsidian hair in a high ponytail. Kat nearly ranted at Walter for providing her with yet another girly skirt.

-

"Walter, can't you provide me with a wearable pair of pants. There are certainly enough men around here that there's bound to be some I could borrow. I'll take jeans, dress pants, uniform pants, even sweat pants. I'll take anything. I'm not picky, just pants! I don't like having cold air blow up my legs!"

"Perhaps, you'd like a warm body up your legs, Kitty Kat." Alucard derisive remark shocked Kat into silence.

"Miss Farley, Sir Hellsing deemed it prudent that you appear as benign as possible in front of the Arch Bishop."

'Yeah, so benign that I am an easy target' she thought hopelessly.

"I can provide what you want after he leaves." Walter explained.

-

Correction, she did rant. That was an hour ago.

"Greeting and good morning Sir Hellsing, Captain… Vampire, and a pleasure to see you again Miss Farley." Maxwell bowed his head slightly.

Forcing a weak smile Kat acknowledged his holiness. "Good morning, sir." and fiddled with the knee length shirt.

Walter and a few other servants came out of the kitchen with hot plates of steamy food. Kat caught a whiff and nearly gagged, turning a shade paler. 'Oh no, they didn't.' The entrées came into view. 'Oh yes they did.'

Alucard saw her go pale. 'What is wrong with her now?'

The dishes were placed before each guest, even before Alucard. He could eat human food if need be, though it gave him little nutrition. He would eat the meal before him. If only to unnerve the Iscariot leader. Each plate contained eggs made to each person's taste, grilled sliced ham, hash browns, and English muffins. A simple meal requested by the Bishop.

'Of all the things to serve they had to serve pork for breakfast.' She groaned holding a fist to her nose.

"What is wrong?" The vampire whispered so only she could hear.

"I can't eat that." whispering back. The Arch Bishop spoke a few words of thankfulness and of new beginnings before starting the meal.

"You need to eat, woman. Your lacking in the proper nutrition, I can tell." 'Hell, she was just as bad as his fledgling.' He tried not to roll his eyes.

She carefully snagged a second napkin, the first lay in her lap, and opened it up beside her plate. Using her fork and knife, fished the two slices off onto the napkin and then folded it over the pieces. All watch her with curiosity.

"Is something wrong with the food dear cousin?" Sir Integra eyed her un-amused.

"No offence to the chef, Sir Integra. It's just I haven't eaten pork since I was seven." Kat wiped the knife and fork with the napkin in her lap.

"And why is that, Kitty Kat?" Alucard asked.

She frowned at the nickname, her hand tightening around the fork still in her lap. 'God, he infuriates me so much.' "I used to have a pig as a pet. His name was Spitball. He was the cutest and fastest little guy. He would curl up in my bed next to me when he was small. Anyway, when I was seven, I visited my uncle Jake for the summer. He never liked Spitball. One day, Spitball ran out into the road and was run over by Uncle Jake's truck and instead of giving him a proper burial, he-".

"He cooked him." Integra piped in guessing. Kat heard an amused grunt from the vampire. Kat flipped the fork around in her hand so it would be easier to stab something annoying down with it.

"Yes, and tried to served him to me. He said 'that's all that pig is good for' while he carved up poor Spitball. I hated him after that. I always thought he did it on purpose. The little pig was my first best friend."

"Dear Miss Farley, had I known, I would never have ordered such a meal." Maxwell spoke up.

Alucard whispered. "Your best friend was a pig. How pathetic." Without looking at him her arm swung out and embeded the fork deep into his outer thigh. The vampire jolted slightly, gaining a puzzled stare from the Bishop. She pulled it out just as quickly and dropped the bloody utensil on the floor. Alucard ignored the small gash in his leg as if it never happened. Inside he coiled with anger. 'How dare she fork me like that!' He fumed. 'Well, she has guts. I'll give her that, but must her bravado remind me of _her_.'

"I'm sorry; I think I dropped my fork," attempting to explain her small awkward movement.

She looked at her plate. "I don't feel so hungry anymore," pushing the plate away and grabbing the goblet of water, taking a sip. The slightest devious smile grace Maxwell's face when he looked at her. 'Does he know what I did, I hope not. The bastard deserved it.'

The table grew silent for a few minutes. Kat lazily stared at Maxwell's hanging silver cross.

"Miss Farley, does my wardrobe fascinate you so?" A sly smile pulled at his lip, before sipping from a goblet.

"No, I was just wondering if you're really an Archbishop." Maxwell coughed into the glass cup. All eyes were on her again. Sir Integra rolled her eyes as if to say 'What now?'

After he recovered, he asks. "Why would you think that?"

'Oh crap! I didn't really mean to say that.' "For a man who is devoted to serve god, you showed a 'passionate' interest in my 'music' last evening. The Lord above may think it was too passionate, sir. I think you may have strayed too far from the path." Alucard did not miss the underlining tones to her words.

"There is nothing wrong with others appreciating the talents god has graced you with my dear Miss Katherine." Maxwell's tone wasn't lost either.

"And if God graced me with beautiful hair you would see no problem in fingering it?" Emphasizing the last two words.

"What?" Sir Integra cried.

Maxwell's left retainer spoke. "That is preposterous! His Holiness would never-" Maxwell's hand shot up to silence him.

She continued, "The only reason I would touch another's hair was if I was a barber, or if I was interested in the person enough to entertain with the notion of a more 'intimate' relation." Kat's voice somber, but laced with irritation. The corner of Alucard's mouth twitch in amusement. 'Hmm, she harasses the Archbishop. Dangerous, but worth it if she knocks his so called holiness down a peg.' The Archbishop's face remained unchanged. Sir Integra looked as if she could chew lead and Pip frowned at the Bishop.

"Forgive me for giving you the wrong impression. My intensions were truly plutonic in nature." His eyes pierced her with a barely hidden lust-riddled stare that turned her stomach.

The remainder of brunch went a bit smoother. The others discussed things work related and possible alliances, while Kat stayed quiet and managed to nibble on a muffin. She glanced periodically at the vampire biting into his eggs and meat with a fork. It was so strange to see him eat human food when he normally indulged in a bag of blood. Alucard noticed her curiosity and glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you really enjoying eating normal food?" she whispered.

"Occasionally, I still have taste buds you know, even though I _indulge_ in a different pallet." He flashed fangs at her.

She stifled a yawn. He finally took notice of her drooping shoulders and tired eyes. It would appear she has become used to her new sleeping schedule. He mused briefly. However, he too was rather tired. Being up during the daylight drained him considerably. Nevertheless, until the Archbishop finished prattling on whatever he had to say and his master dismissed him and the sleepy woman beside him, he was stuck.

The woman in question started to doze off and lean in his direction. Her head actually connected with his shoulder when she heard the Archbishop address her.

"Are you are all right Miss Farley?"

"Hmm?" Her sleepy eyes open to red fabric and fingered it a moment with a left thumb and fore finger before two stern red eyes meet her gaze.

"Eeek!" Wide eyed she jumped sidewise into Pip, knocking her chair out from under her. Her rump would have connected with the floor had Pip not grabbed her rather unceremoniously. Beet red with embarrassment, Alucard grinned at her folly. Sir Integra called the meal/meeting to an end and everyone was excused except for Kat who was asked to wait in her office.

----------------------------

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" She asked the standing vampire in the otherwise empty office.

He merely grinned from ear to ear at her sitting form. He was quite amused, the incident with the fork nearly forgotten.

Kat could feel herself dosing off again and quickly stood out of the chair and paced the office, trying to keep herself awake. It was fifteen minutes and Sir Integra still had not shown up. She was having trouble staying on her feet. Her body ached from inside out. She shouldn't be this tired. She's never been this tired. It was the vampire doing this to her. She was sure of it. 'He's sucking the life out of me!' No one stressed her out this way, or got under her skin like he did.

"Talk to me." She asked.

"What do you want me to say?" He loathed having her put words in his mouth.

"Anything. I don't care. Whatever to keep me awake."

"Why did you fork me under the table?" His tone growing serious.

She giggles slightly. "Do you know how odd that sounds, 'fork you under the table'?" She continued to pace, her steps a bit uncoordinated. "I stabbed you because your words, and actions with me, hurt me." 'More than you know.' "And for what you said earlier. That was uncalled for. Do you think I'm a slut or something?" A few feet from the vampire, she stopped moving and a hand goes to her forehead. "I am nothing like that…" 'Oh, I feel so dizzy.'

Alucard can see her sway as she takes a small failing step toward him. Something in his mind told him to catch her when she fainted. At the last moment, his arms caught behind her back and over legs, and just held her for a long moment before laying her down on Sir Integra's off-white couch.

Sir Integra walked in just then. "Alucard, what did you do to the poor girl?"

"Nothing. She collapsed. I told her to eat for her own good." He knew she wasn't eating much, that she was starving herself, and still she pushed herself to stand up to him time and time again. For a split second, he felt remorse for what he was doing to her, and then shook it away. 'No, she put this on herself. I am not to blame.'

His Master rubbed the back of her neck. "Alucard, take her to the infirmary, just in case, and from now on make she gets enough to eat." He lifted Kat's form up, bridal style.

"Yes master. Why did you what to see her for?" Clearly curious.

"To reprimand her on her behavior, but it seems she's been through enough." His master's face softens at the last bit. 'She is taking pity on the woman. Is it because of me? No, for her whole situation' grazing his master's thoughts before heading for infirmary, vampire style.

------------------

She woke up, inclined, on a medical bed in a white room. 'Was it all just a dream?' "Oh thank God." She reclined her head back on a pillow, closing her eyes.

"For what?" The voice asked from overhead. Snapping her eyes open, she saw a mass of black hair and curious red eyes sticking out of the ceiling.

"Aah! Oh, crap! The nightmare is real." She grabbed the pillow and ploped it over her face. Alucard heard muffled screams as her little feet pummeled the bed. He smiled at how adorably nuts she looked as he uprighted himself onto the floor. 'Wait a minute. Adorable? She's not adorable. She's a pain in the ass, and thigh.' inwardly frowning at the peculiar observation.

After her tantrum, she lowered the pillow.

"What am I doing in here?"

"You passed out. From lack of energy and excessive stress according to the Doctor. I am to get you to eat by the Doctor's and my master's orders."

"Oookay. Vampy" she grinned like an idiot. "I feel kinda funny." She mumbled swinging her legs off the bed. Standing, she grabbed Alucard's left hand and looked at his glove.

"What are you doing?" Kat was acting really out of character. 'Wait, the doctor had given her some sort of … anti…de…pressant. Hmm, that might be it, but why give someone something that makes him or her act ridiculous. Humans are bizarre.'

"I want to see." She pulled off his glove. It revealed a large pale hand, chiseled in masculinity. He could have pulled away anytime, however he found himself mesmerized by her ministrations. Her gloved thumb massaged over the tight sinuous hand.

"Your hand is beautiful. Why do ya hide them?" Before he could respond with annoyance, she brought the palm of his hand to her cheek. The sudden contact of skin on skin was like a jolt of hot electricity for Alucard. Her small hand held his while she nuzzled into his palm. His thumb feathered her lips of its own accord. A sweet moan escaped those lush pink lips. 'Elspeth felt the same way before she-'

Alucard snapped out of it and snagged his hand out of her grasp as well as his glove. His glove back on, he snarled at her. "You are not to touch me like that again, woman! I do not entertain such human notions!" He grabbed her arm and shoved her into the doctor's office where the doctor currently sat.

"Human quack, how long is she going to be loopy like this?" The Doctor jerked in his chair. The plaque on his desk said Stineberg.

"Wait, I remember now, I hate you Fangs a Lot." She swatted weakly at his gripping hand.

"Hmm," Doctor Stineberg thought a moment. "About eight hours. I gave her a rather big dose, though. Could be longer. Her anxiety was off the charts." The vampire growled and exited the office, dragging the doped woman with him.

"Let me go, ya ton of bricks. I can walk myself, thank you very much." She pretended to brush dust off the arm he had had a hold of. Kat did not notice one of Enrico Maxwell's trusted retainers entering the hallway behind her.

Her arms flung into the air, and she announced, "You know vampy I would rip off the wings of a butterfly, hell I would even kiss Enrico Maxwell full on the lips, to get away from you, ya bloody freak!"

"Kitty Kat?" He tried to warn her. Too late, the retainer heard her little confession and would likely report it to the Archbishop.

"I am not a kitty! I do not go by Kitty! I… What was I saying? I'm hungry. Let's go raid the kitchen!" In addition, she marched past the retainer, oblivious, towards the dining area.

---------------------------------

Kat awoke in her cot, a dull ache in her head and a sour feeling in her stomach. Alucard was already awake sipping blood in his chair, and looking a bit moody, or in other words, as usual. Moaning and holding her stomach, Kat sat up and swung her bare legs onto the floor. Alucard can't help but linger on her smooth legs. She looked down at her naked thighs and pink panties. It took a few seconds to click.

"Aaaah!" she yanked at the blanket to cover her legs. In a small voice, "Where is the skirt I was wearing?" Alucard mulled over her question. 'Should I lie and fabricate the most embarrassing story or tell her what really happened? Decisions, decisions.'

"What do you remember?" She rubbed her temple in thought. A conversation came to mind.

"Do you know how odd that sounds, 'fork you under the table'… I was in Sir Integra's Office. What happened?"

"That was yesterday. You collapsed because you were not feeding yourself. The inept doctor gave you some sort of antidepressant, and you became _very_ interesting after that." He smirked at the last bit. She stared daggers at him. The vampire was dragging out the story.

He decided to lie to see her reaction.

"In your idiotic state you visited the Archbishop, in his room. There was a multitude of very naughty sounds coming out of that room. (Kat's left eye twitches) I think a whip and some chains were involved. And I do believe he still has your skirt." grinning evilly. "As a souvenir." He adds.

Her teeth clench in anger. "Vampire! That is not what happened. Tell. The. Truth!"

'That got her peeved' thinking happily. "Fine, you ranted. Only half the things you said made any sense, and went into the kitchen and stuffed your face. You forced me to taste test everything, and just for the record, I despise carrot cake. Later you practically ripped off the skirt in the kitchen because you could not stand being 'girly' anymore."

"Oh, God, in the kitchen? Did anybody see me?" Her face riddled in embarrassment.

"Only Walter and he was there when you took it off." Kat was hiding her face now. The vamp grinned in supreme satisfaction. He was curious what the woman will do now.

A few minutes later Walter walked in with a new selection of outfits. None was with pants yet.

"Hello Walter." She said weakly still hiding her face. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Miss Farley. I am rather more concerned about you."

"Embarrassed as hell, But I'll live." She bundled the blanket around her after selecting an ankle length green dress, and motioned Alucard to take her to the restroom.

"What possessed that doctor to medicate me? And without my knowledge?" She said aloud to no one.

--------------------------

*Smack* the sound resounded in Stineberg's office.

"How dare you give me mind altering medication without my permission. Do you I think I need that sort of thing right now? Moreover, because of that, I have lived a day I know nothing about. Don't ever try to treat me like that again!"

She smacked Doctor Stineberg, said her piece, and left the office, not letting the doctor say a word.

-----------------------

Alucard grudgingly followed the wretched woman outside for a moon lit walk around grounds. The woman was a walking contradiction. He loathed her with every fiber of his being. She is weak, frail, annoying, untrusting, and stubborn. And yet when his hand came into physical contact with her face she ignited sensations in his body he had not felt in three centuries. Sensations and emotions that were better left buried and forgotten. Sensations and emotions he once cherished, but now loath. Sensations and emotions that brought light into his dark soul and then were ripped asunder by the same woman, His Elsbeth.

--------------------------------  
--------------------------------

He watched his beautiful virgin bride-to-be saunter into the carriage that awaited her. Halfway into the carriage she looked back at him with sweet contentment glowing on her face. Lady Elspeth Pendleton then looked away and seated herself safely in the carriage. The driver cracked a whip and the carriage was off towards the next town, and towards a soon rising sun.

Dracula was known to be patient, and yet he could not wait until his strong and spontaneous Elspeth was truly his. He conceded to her wishes on the proper courtship her title and social circle demanded. 'It is worth the wait.' He mentally states. 'No other womanly creature melts away the loneliness of countless years from my being like she does when she enters my presence.' Even his vampire heart pulsed a notch harder within his chest when she neared. 'She makes me forget I am truly a monster.'

Elsbeth appeared quite content with herself after the night of his attack with the thieves. She came to him three days after that night and told him she was fine and merely surprised at him. She reasoned that those men did deserve the hand that was dealt them, and held no fear of him, which was true. He detected no fear coming off her.

He mulled over her reason for going into town as he moved back into the dark recesses of his manor. She said she was going to a friend for a while, and shop around. 'For what I wonder. Materials for her wedding dress, mayhap.' He thought with anticipation. He promised not to read her thoughts, or vise versa, for she knew if he did. She was a rare human indeed who could peer into his mind and pluck out his loudest and most demanding thoughts.

It was how she found out he was vampire, on the very first night they met, at her brother's grand welcome home party. He was merely looking for some rich blood after he "invited" himself to the affair. He had selected a victim when he felt a woman's harsh stare from across the room. The young Lady Pendleton had marched her dainty feet toward him and blurted to his face. "Sir, you are not to molest my brother Charles this evening. Whatever, ill will he has caused you can wait till the morrow." His red eyes scrunched in confusion behind his unruly, wavy, black hair.

"My good lady, why have you singled me out on this? I intend no ill will toward anyone here." 'Only a meal for tonight.' he had said and thought.

"A meal for tonight?" She gasped and stared straight into his eyes. Her slender hand hovered over her supple lips. "Blood… vampire…" Her eyes widened but she did not back away. He had felt her pulling the words out of his mind, and for a moment, he was shocked. 'No human could do that. Who is she?'

She had made a bold and dangerous move to usher him outside away from the crowd. This had interested him greatly. 'She should fear for her life, knowing what I am.'

"Be gone from here, Count, and do not come back. I want no trouble here." She tried to shew him away. 'Oh but he cannot go and never return. This woman was too much of a mystery to ignore.'

"Why do you not alert the others of my presence?" He asked and her response was,

"Like I said, I want no trouble, for anyone." She had not stopped staring into his eyes.

"You are concerned for me, a monster of the night? How touching. Why?" He scanned her mind for the answer. 'Hmm.' She shivered slightly at the intrusion.

"Ah, Lady Pendleton, you find me curiously alluring don't you? Oh, and very attractive."

"Stop that." She blushed despite the anger. She was truly beautiful when blushed, Dracula noted.

And that's how it started. He came to her each evening just to figure her out, or she came to him. It was quickly apparent they desired each other, and officially started to court her for publicity's sake.

He laid down onto his velvet pillow. She was still an enigma after three months and still could never get enough of her warming presence and her melodious voice. His bones and muscles ache to feel her adoring virgin blood inside him when he finally made her his. Thinking of giving her little love bites of pleasure, brought a yearning moan to his lips. As do other impure thoughts.

A restless sleep of the undead took him.

Review, review, review! the sooner you do the sooner I update. Thank you all for the one's i have so far.


	5. Broken

Hey, Hope you enjoy. I'm really looking for at least 5 reviews. It encourages me to update, and update sooner, when I know that people like my story. You know the line: no Kiss Kiss, the Bang Bang. lol I do appreciate the ones i've gotten so far.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kat and Elsbeth.

-------------------------- Chapter 5 Broken

Her hand waved in front of his eyes. They were near the back of the property.

"Hey, you all right, vampire?" Her uptight voice brought his mind back into focus. His lip curls in a grimace and growls a threatening 'Back off wench or I'll tear off your hand' at her. She backed off, slumping her shoulders and lets out a misery-laden sigh. He hated her ten fold now, since that night she was drugged and had let him touch her face. She brought up old memories and feelings of passion and misery. Part of him did not want a repeat of that pointless venture. A subconscious part of him did not want to relive the pain.

Emotionlessly, she says, "We need to go back inside. The sky is getting light." So caught up in his thoughts he failed to notice the sky.

"Unless of course you'll let me see you burst into flames. Hmm. With my luck, though, you'll probably just sparkle." She adds, a bit put out.

They began walking back.

"I do not sparkle." He spat. "What the hell do you mean?"

"You don't get out much do you?" She trailed behind him.

"Not since I've met you, wench!" His tone dripped venom. He ached to toss her off a cliff, in pieces.

"Oooh, you really need some new lines, Batzilla!" She practically goads him.

He whips around, grabs a fistful of the hem of her dress and pulls away, knocking her feet out from under her. He dangles her upsidedown in the air with a long outstretched arm. She feels a nasty updraft on her legs as she flails, hands trying to reach the grassy lawn. Her fingers barely feather the green blades.

"Hey! What's with not touching me?" Her face reddening from all the blood pounding into her head.

"Technically I'm not." shaking her by her dress.

"Put me-"

"Gladly!" He yells slamming her backside into the ground before letting go and swiftly walking off. Her shocked prone form drags across the intermittent grass and pebble field. He moves too swiftly for Kat to have any chance to get on her feet. She can only brace up her head as sharp rocks cut into her back. She finally finds her voice, but before she can yell, a hard vertical surface collided with her upper back and slid upward until her now battered spine is parallel to the wall. Her air knocked out a second time and tears pool in her eyes in pain and emotional turmoil. Her mouth tembles trying to hold back the dam. A minute later, his unforgiving voice speaks in her ear.

"Let me move you, woman."

"Whatever!" She cries, pretty much letting him grab her and teleporting the both of them to his chambers. She feels worse than before with the stairs. Hopelessness overwhelms her. He plops her on the cot, with her painfully spazzing back to him and his coffin. She falls limply to her side and lets the dam of silent tears spill over her nose, eyelashes, and into her hair on the pillow. 'I feel so dejected. I want to die!' One small whimper escapes her tortured soul.

Alucard prepares to lay down in his bed. He hears her tiny whimper. The tiny voice inside him says _'I think she is broken. You went too far this time.'_

'It's better she's broken now. She can't affect me now, and she will be easier to control.' He thinks, undermining the tiny voice. It asks, _'Does this woman really deserve this?' _He mentally brushes off the question and slips into unconsciousness.

----------------------------  
----------------------------

Elsbeth wondered the rundown streets at midday, looking for the right promiscuous shop. She heard it was marked by an upside down heart with a sword cut through the center. Elsbeth wore a deep blue cloak to cover her face to reduce attention to herself. It easily covered the voluminous dress indicating her high status. She needed to find the place quickly. Her maids were going to find her missing soon. She walked another twenty feet in the crowded street when she spotted it. The door was nearly hidden under under a poorly constructed wooden awning. She discreetly made it to the door and knocked.

"Come in my dear." An old woman's voice sounded like it expected her. She pushed on the squeaky hinged door and entered. The small room was covered from floor to ceiling with shelves of bottles, herbs, medicines, and talisman, among other things. She saw a few animal skulls perched here and there. There was one empty table at the back beside a ragged curtain doorway. A short old woman, whom she assumed was Sasha the Potent One, according to her source, was standing behind the table.

"How may I help you young Elsbeth." She cracked out.

"How do you know me?"

"I know many things milady. I know why you are here. You want to dispel the darkness from the soul of your intended. Certainly something nearly impossible to do, given what he is."

"Please help me." Elsbeth closed the distance between. "I care for him dearly, but I am terrified of the evil inside him. Of what he can do with it. Of what my family will do if they find out what he is."

"The vampire, one of the most feared creatures of the earth. Oh, my dear I think you fear something else. Let me see your hand, my child." She pulled out her delicate, gloved hand for Sasha.

"Please removethe glove milady." Elsbeth shakily slides the pricey material off her hand. She feels very nervous around the old witch all of a sudden.

Grabbing her hand, she traced a narled finger over Elsbeth's lifeline, headline, and heart line on her palm. Her lifeline showed great vitality, her headline was doubly etched showing strong mental abilities, and her heart line was deep and strong, but indicated a selfish nature.

"Hmm, you fear for your own soul if he turns you into one like him, as he is right now. A monster." The old hag had hit the core of her problem with such precision that Elsbeth was taken back with an intake of air.

"Yes, I want more than anything to be with him always, but me…I don't what to loose my sense of self, my purity of soul and become a blood thirsty monster. My heart could not take it if I destroyed innocents. I don't know what to do." She visibly trembled. Elsbeth no longer believed she could tame his heart by herself, anymore. Not since she saw him tear apart those thugs in pure glee.

The old witch Sasha patted her hand in sympathy. "Let me think, I may havesomething." Sasha rummaged around in the cramped shop until she pulled out a small locked chest. With a key pulled from her bosom, she unlocked it. Elsbeth felt a wave of unease as she opened the lid. It was as if evil spirits sprung forth from the chest. Her gut told her to leave, but she was too desperate in her per-suit to help her Count overcome the black part of his soul, to move.

She pulled out a pinky-length silver cross with a white stone embedded in the center. It hung from a long pearly white chain. She laid it into Elsbeth's hand for her inspection. The pendant was feather light and emanated a soft glow. After a minute, the witch returned it to her own crocked fingers.

"The stone here is very special. It will draw out the evil part of the spirit and entrap it in the stone. His bloodlust will dissipate. Simply press it into an open wound and he shall be as mellow as a kitten." She said assuring.

"I have never seen him with any wound, and I cannot possibly inflict one on him like that." She stated.

"Hmm, if the two of you are as close as you seem, then ask him that you want to taste his blood. He is likely to comply. For such creatures, blood is a weakness as well as strength. It would be best if you did not reveal your real intentions though, as his vampire nature will fight it."

"I don't know. Are you sure this will work? He won't have the dark urges anymore?"

"Yes, it will certainly tame his dark nature." Sasha grinned a devious, toothy smile. "However, I do ask a hefty payment in return."

"I can give you all the gold you need-"

"What I desire is the precious thing only a woman can give. Your maidenhead."

"What!" incredulous. "I don't understand." She didn't like where this was going.

"My son desires a maiden to grace his bed. One willing to give her jewel to him." Her eyes opened wide, aghast.

"No! I will not lay with a stranger. I am not some whore!" Elsbeth stepped away from the old witch.

"It is your choice. If watching him drain blood from an innocent human and tearing them apart limb from limb each night sickens you, then come back tomorrow at midnight. He will have the pendant with him." The old witch replaced the pendant in the chest and disappeared behind the curtain. Elsbeth walked back out into the street, troubled and uncertain.

'How can I give myself like that? Oh, what am I to do my dearlingDracula? I would give my heart from my chest for you. However, can I deny you the precious gift of the bride? Will that pendant really tame a vampire's bloodlust? I dread the nights I see blood apon your lips and teeth, and when I smell the taint of death around you. I know you'vemurdered to survive, and I want to cleanse your soul of the ungodly hold within you.' Elsbeth barely payed any attention to the crowds and shops as she made her way back to her servants and her cousin's townhouse. 'Will you hate me for what I may do?'

Back in the witch's shop in the back room.

"She will come, my son. She stank of desperation and she is so very pretty for you." Sasha held Muro's arms in warmth.

"Yes, I think so too, and she is so very gullable and stupid, too." he declared. Her son was lean but slightly short for his gender. Small narrow eyes graced his face under a mop of dirty blonde. His bell shaped nose sniffed at the lingering scent of the highborn woman.

"Don't be so cocky. She has afterall snagged the heart of the fiercest vampire of the known continent. That creature does not fall for idiots."

"I wonder if she will be a screamer?" He licked his fleshy lips in anticipation.

Sasha stares at her son lovingly. "Once you have taken her virginity that vampire will never be able to make her his, as it seems the old prince hasn't told her to remain one. He and his powers will soon be mine." her hands caress over the stone in the cross. 'Yes, your blood will be mine, Count Dracula. It is a pity her love would have softened his so-called soul up eventually. Oh how I love misery!' She cackled and her son soon joined her.

---------------------------------  
---------------------------------

Walter shook her awake. Kat moaned in pain. Her whole back stiff in dull pain. Dried tears coated her life-drained cheeks and black hairs plastered to her right side. Her pillow was exceedingly damp under her head.

"Are you are alright, Miss Farley?" Walter softly squeezed her shoulder.

She said nothing and tried to push herself into sitting position. With only an inch off the mattress, she yelped in pain and slumped back down.

"What is hurting?" She saw concern etch in his well-worn face.

She crackingly yelled, "Nothing!" and just laid there in misery. Walter took her arms and pulled her up into sitting position. Kat lets out a long hiss. Sweat perforated her brow. Walter inspects her face. Her eyes were dull, and in pain. He sat beside her and placed a hand on her back.

*YELP* her body jerked away from the contact and fell to her left side on the floor. She could now see black boots through the cot legs.

"Did she injure herself, Alucard?" She heard Walter say. Nothing but a grunt was heard from the red bastard.

"I need help getting her to the infirmary. Be gentle please." The booted bastard walked behind her. 'Huh, he doesn't know the meaning to the word.' Her mind said.

"I need her permission." He said plainly.

Kat let out a defeated breath. "Do what ever you want." Arms lifted her up at the knees and just below her shoulder blades. He felt her ragged gasp before her spine went limp. Her head turned away slowly, exposing her neck as if she were sacrificing her life to him.

In the infirmary, she sat alone with a female doctor in the small room. 'Oh, but I'm really not alone. That cruel bloodsucker is hiding somewhere behind a wall.'

Her dress was removed revealing a marbling of bruises and cuts on her back. The worst being the one at the base of the neck from hitting the wall. She barely spoke a word to the doctor who's name was Sally Donalds. She cleans and applies medication to the cuts. She's given a loose t-shirt and skirt to wear. Dr. Donalds gives her pills for the pain and watches Kat swallow the painkillers.

"Don't worry. Things will get better." She reassures her. Kat gave her a 'What do you know' stare. Kat opens the door out to the small "waiting" room and spots a sitting Enrico Maxwell holding a single white lily. He immediately stands up and goes to her at her appearance. She slowly gazes up to him with dead eyes.

"Miss Farley, I heard you were not feeling well and had to come see you and show my deepest hopes for your health. For you." Holding out the flower for her. She took it and instinctively sniffs its sweet honey like scent.

"I was hoping I could provide you company for tomorrow evening? Alone in my chambers? I simply cannot take no for an answer." He asks with a hopeful smile.

'HELL NO!' her mind screams. "Um, perhaps the drawing room?" suggesting flatly, the thought of being alone with the Archbishop in his territory sickened her.

"Of course. You want to be where you are most comfortable." 'Damn straight!' She thinks. Maxwell bows to her and exits the room. Alucard walks into the room through a wall.

"If the doctor is done with you, the next stop is the kitchen. You need to eat." The bastard orders her.

'Yeah, so you can fatten me up and put me on a spit.' Her will too depleted to voice her thoughts. She gives him a 'what are you waiting for' shrug. He grabs her and teleports to the kitchen and sits her at the island counter. A little roughly, she audibly gasps.

He pulls out various items out of the refrigerator: a pot of clam chowder, half a carrot cake, a carton of milk, bread pudding, hard-boiled eggs, and various miscellaneous items. He then sets out a plate, a cup, knife and fork. He goes back to the fridge and grabs himself a blood pack. He leans on a counter and stares at her with those annoyed red eyes. It was weird watching him do all that, and for her. She sets down the flower and peruses the selection. Her stomach voiced a complaint. Not wanting to start an argument with her stomach, she spoons out some chowder with a provided ladle, and pours her a glass of milk. She nibbles first at the chunky soup. Finding it tasty, she digs in more energetically with her fork. 'Not the most useful tool for soup' she thinks. Sipping the milk periodically, she samples the bread pudding with her knife. 'Hmm, yummy.' She cuts out a bite size piece of carrot cake, pops it into her mouth, and begins to chew.

She hops off the stool to the nearest trash receptacle and spits out the cake. Alucard hears a very audible "yuck" from her as he sips at his meal.

"You're right, that's terrible." She says without looking at him and sits back on the stool. She helps herself to seconds of the chowder before taking her dirty plate and utincils to the sink and begins to wash them.

"Walter can do that." The lazy bastard says. She barely glances at him while she continues to wash them.

He shrugs and waits for her to finish. She walks back to the island to grab the half-full glass of milk. She stares at it for a moment and without thought, she walks over to the impatient bastard and pours the contents over his head.

Insantly pissed, Alucard grabs the base of her chin and forces her to look up at him.

"What the HELL was that for?" yelling it in her face.

Her eyes stare blankly at his. He sees not a flicker of emotion or life. His angered face softens a fraction. He lets go. She moves to the sink to wash the cup as if nothing happened.

'She does look broken, but it is her fault in the first place.' That nagging little voice rears itself again. _'No it's not. It's your's.'_ He growls under his breath. 'That is getting annoying. I do not normally have contradicting conversations in my mind. That damn woman is driving me mad.' He shakes the drink completely out of his hair.

"You deserved what you got, woman." The ignored bastard says.

Kat picks up the lily from the counter and twirls it in her face. "Purity and virginity" she remarks at it. Alucard looks at the gift from the Archbishop in disgust.

"Woman, you are niether of those." The insulting bastard says. 'What do you know ingrate?' she thinks at him, not expecting a response. 'He can't hear my thoughts.'

The pestering voice squeaks again. _'Be nice, she needs nice words.'_it says. 'She deserves nothing but my wrath, and that is the end of it!' thinking to himself.

"Come, we're leaving. It's time to instruct Police Girl." He grabs her arm and nearly drags her with him to the firing range.

-------------------------

It was the next evening, two hours before her little interlude with the bishop. She simply sat there on the cot for the last fifteen minutes since waking.

"Aren't you going to shower, woman? You reak of humanity." She got up, picked up a clean set of clothes and proceeded toward the restroom. Alucard follows. 'It's almost as if she's a ghoul, doing nothing until she is ordered.' He hated it. He almost wanted her to turn around and yell some sort of barb or command at him. 'At least she was a bit more interesting, and lively,' he admitted.

She walks in and closes the bathroom door. About two minutes later, she reopens the door and asks in bland embarrassment. "Could you come in a moment? I… I need your… help." He walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

"What is it?" both irked and annoyed.

"I need my bra... un-clipped. I… I can't reach." She says quietly, turning around and bundling the back of her t-shirt up around her neck. For the first time Alucard sees the damage he afflicted on her. A black, blue, and swollen collage blighted her softly curving back. He looks at it oddly surprised. 'I did this.' His right middle finger and ring finger lightly graze over her uppermost bruise. She jerks slightly, but remains in position. A pang of guilt leaks into his heart before his stubbornness could reassert itself. He quickly but gently unclips the three hook bra.

"You deserved what you got." He says again, more to himself than her and leaves to stand just outside the room. Twenty minutes later she comes out clean and wearing an all red loose fitting blouse and knee length skirt. The bright red contrasted her depressed mood and her clouded brown orbs.

They ate in silence. Ten minutes before she would meet with Enrico Maxwell, Kat was second guessing her agreement to see the Archbishop.

"His holiness, my ass." She mutters.

"I could 'appear' as your escort, if you want." The considerate bastard offers.

"Hmm, no I would rather not see two assholes at the same time." She says impassively, not looking at him.

*groan* Back to hiding in the wall, not that he didn't mind spying on the Archbishop, However, he really wanted to put 'his holiness' back into his place. 'Like six feet under, back into his place, ideally.' He thought maliciously.

Her hands motion him to take her to the drawing room. When she's at the door, the eerie bastard floats through the ceiling, just to the floor above. She can hear a light melody waft through the door. Opening the door, she spots an energetic Enrico Maxwell apply fingers to keys on the baby grand. One of his retainers stands just inside the doorway. He nods her arrival and exit's the room with closing the door behind him. She walks over to the white couch, just into Maxwell's visuals, and sits down in a prim and proper fashion; hands in lap and legs crossed at the ankles. Kat notices a tray of tea and sweets grace the end table by the white couch. Along with it was a covered mystery dish. 'Does he think to butter me up with sweets? The man is persistent.' she thinks as she half listens to Maxwell's not unpleasant play. It was a piece she wasn't familiar with and perks her interest after a while. After he finishes, she asks the name of it.

"It does not yet have a name, as I have not quite finished it. I would love too hear your take on the piece. You are quite inspiring. I would be honored if you let me call it Ode to Katherine." He says. He stands now, a bit pompously, not far from the couch.

'Now I know he's buttering me up.' "Hmm, it's not bad. Let me have a crack at it." She stands, ignoring and moving past a perplexed Maxwell and sits her rump at the piano. She does her ritual stretching and taps a few practice notes before tuning into a good spot in Maxwell piece.

Maxwell stood stunned at the woman playing his masterpiece only after hearing it once. She altered a few of the notes as she worked the keys. He was mesmerized at how a few note changes; she made it sound so much more exquisite than he ever could. Maxwell slumped onto the couch. 'I must have her. She sings to my soul, and my loins.' He smirks.

Alucard filled with glee. 'She's showing him off and she's not even trying. Perhaps she is not as beaten as she looks.' His third eye studied her.

No, she does not move to the music as she normally does and her eyes still remain mostly vacant. The melody is not as vibrant with spirit as it should be. His mirth faltered.

'How can she play so well like that and still seem so lifeless inside her. If I can only read her mind I'd know.' Alucard inwardly frowns. 'Is her body only going through the motions?' His chest feels a second pang in one day. 'Have I done something wrong? No, it's her fault. She pushed me too far. She deserves to be punished for it.'

'_No, you pushed her too far.' _The nagging little voice is at him again. He ignores it and refocuses his attention on the unlikely couple.

"In all His glory, you are magnificent, my dear Katherine." He applauds her.

"Thank you, sir." She says blandly and stands up.

"Please, call me Enrico." Kat purses her lips not in favor of the idea. "And please have a seat on the couch." His hands gestures to the left side. She sits. Maxwell goes to retrieve the covered mystery plate and sits beside her. With the plate between them, he lifts off the cover and puts it on the table. Her eyes briefly lit up to a generous oblong bowl containing her favorite desert. 'How does he know? Is he just guessing?' No, the dish was prepared exactly how she likes it. There were two scoops vanilla and one rocky road over a soft banana. A stemmed cherry topped the whipped cream. A small bowl of the cherries nestles beside the banana split. Two spoons lay in the larger bowl at each end.

"How did you know?" She licks her lip and reaches a gloved hand to the mounted cherry.

"Here allow me." He plucks the red fruit off the whipped cream at the steam and gently places into her partially opened mouth. His thumb brushes her lips before pulling out the stem.

'Oh crap! She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks again, and why did she let him do that? It'd be romantic if was with any other guy. Hell it'd be hilarious if it was Alucard.' The thought produced a small smile.

"Ah, you look so much more the angel when you smile." Her cheeks redden even further. "I took the liberty of contacting a good friend of yours back in the states. She was quite amiable with information once I told her who I was." He beamed in confidence.

'Uh oh, this is bad. This is bad!' Warning bells rang in her head. She scooted away from him. He returned the dessert to the tray and tentatively moved closer to her. He leaned in and rested an arm on the couch back.

"Wha- what else did she tell you?" Her voice trembles. Her heart picks up pace. A voice in her head cuts in. _'Don't just sit there! Don't let him win.'_

"How much do you hate the vampire? What kind of hold does he have over you?" His left hand massages little circles on her exposed kneecap.

Alucard was going ballistic. 'How dare that filth practice his carnal activities in his master's home, and how dare she do nothing to stop him. Doesn't she hate his advances? Snap out of your daze, wench!' Her orders prevent him from interfering.

At the knee touch, she scrambles off the couch, yelled, "That was uncalled for, Sir!" and stumbles toward the door. Maxwell cuts her off and grabs her arms at her sides.

"I can take you away from here. I can tell you're miserable in this heathen establishment. I would lavish you like a queen and show you the wonders of my homeland." Maxwell cups the back of her neck and pulls her in for a possessive lip lock. His perusing tongue is thwarted by her clenched teeth. A voice in her head screamed. _'Do something!'_

Alucard can hear a small growl emanate from her as anger built up inside. He watched her right arm pull back a fist.

She jerks her face away from his.

*POW*

Her fist connects with the Archbishop's pompous nose and he flops onto the floor. Alucard's head pops through the door with a slightly stunned and amused face.

"Hello, head in the door." She says before going back to the tray and grabbing the bowl of cherries. The Archbishop writhes in pain, holding a profusely bleeding nose and staring daggers at the vampire.

"I'm taking your cherries, your holiness." She says down at him before exiting the room. The accommodating bastard slams the door for her. She sees the Archbishop's retainer slumped on the floor, passed out.

Bending down for a closer look, she says "Boy, sure not a good day for Catholics, is it?" She stands back up and leisurely walks down the hall.

"Remember, when I said I wouldn't be intimate with you if you were the last man on earth?" His eyebrow rises. "I've changed my mind. You are now second to last man." She says, popping in a cherry and rolling it around in her mouth thoroughly before vigorously chomping down. Alucard watches her with great interest at her little snack attack. So much so, she notices.

"Would you like one?" She held one out by the stem for him. He surprised her by accepting the fruit and shocked her by accepting it with his teeth. In a quick motion, he seized the cherry gingerly between his fangs, a mere inch from her fingers. He watched her intake of air, her eyes dilate, and her hand move away. He flicks his long tongue around the fruit before biting down and letting juice run along his dagger teeth. He grins deviously at her stunned face.

"You're weird, vampire." She says after regaining composure and her walk.

"And you were very un-lady-like, Katherine." He spoke her name mockingly. "And it was quite satisfying." He whispers.

'Why can't anyone here be normal?' She inwardly moans.

-----------------

Alucardlounges in his chair, his face in contemplation as it rested in his hand. The odd woman laid flat on her back on her cot staring at nothing with those blank brown eyes. It was still several hours until dawn, and the girl was already dosing off. She didn't dabble in her pad, she didn't talk to him, she didn't hum, and she didn't wander about. There was no energy to her at all, and the most active she was when she decked the filthy Iscariot leader.

It was the highlight of his night, however, the waves of anger flowing from her quickly fizzled. His antics in the hallway did nothing to reignite her ire or any spark in her eyes. He loathed admitting it but he wanted to see that lively flicker in her earthy brown pools, more and more as the hours passed. It still galled him that he couldn't enter her thoughts, and now her eyes clouded obscuring the onslaught of human emotions.

Watching the array of fierce emotions that play across the eyes of some poor bystander he was tormenting normally provided him entertainment. However, he was being denied that by her, as well. 'Certainly time will pass quicker if she wasn't being so… inanimate, right now. And to think I wanted her like this days ago.'

He looked at her then. She is sleeping deeply, but her heartbeat is faster than it should be and her fingers twitch at her sides. He stood and walked over to her with goblet of wine in hand. At closer inspection, her head is thrown back a bit, her mouth was quietly gasping, and her womanly wetness tickled his nose. 'She is moderately aroused. A sexual dream. I wonder who excites her to such levels.' frowning in slight disdain. 'Probably some pathetic male, back in the states.' Her fingers claw into the mattress while her grasps become soft coos and moans. 'She is just like every other human woman, wanton and despicable.

"Please… please ksss me." It's barely a whisper. Alucard stiffens. 'No, she not asking me, but a figment in her dream.' He relaxes. She would not ask for something like that from The No Life King, and pretty or not, he would be disgusted to be forced into such intimate actions with the woman. Moreover, he had a strong aversion to rape, if she ever directly asked him unconsciously like that.

He moved away back into his chair. 'I hope this Iscariot business is soon over and done with, so this damn curse can get fixed! The sooner the better.'

Please Please Please!! Review! the button's just right -------------------------------- Here!


	6. Comes to Light

Thank you thank you thank you!! heres the next installment nice and early cause of all the lovely feedback!

-

Evelina: to answer your question, Yes and Yes I am Mua ha ha! Over a dozen in fact!

Rosemary-raven: It takes a while but he will.

Lady Nightlord: kind of insane. i'm not sure if he apologies per say but I always believed actions speak louder than words.

nekomatonna: you will find out. in just a second in fact. he he!

Disclaimer: you've seen it once you've seen a million times

--------------------- Chapter 6 ...Comes to Light

She dug her hands into his black tresses as he placed light teasing kisses in the valley between her mounds. His fingers touched her stomach and hips like a painter's brush on a masterpiece. She moaned in sweet intoxication. If only she could see his face. His long hair obscured his eyes as it blanketed the sensitive skin above her breasts.

"Please, please kiss me," she begged. He ignored it and instead roved a pale soft hand through her valley, over her neck, and cupped a cheek. His thumb contoured her lips as if memorizing its shape like a blind man. Her right hand massaged into his bare upper back.

"Your face, let me see." She desperately wanted to see the man who was driving her mad with delight. His face rose over hers and she saw.

She saw red eyes and glinting fangs.

-

"NOOOO!" She bolted upright from her sleep, shaking and heaving air in unbelievable shock. Her hands covered her face. Kat darted a glance at the occupied chair.

Alucard witnesses pure loathing in her stare and he narrows his in interest. "Did I interrupt something?" His mouth curled up slightly.

Blind rage overtook her. She grabbed her pillow, sprung off the cot, hopped over the coffin, and whapped him in the face with it, knocking the glass from his hand. It shattered all over the floor. She continued the assault.

"Don't you…*whap*… Ever…*whap*…Do that again!" He stands and clutches her two wrists in one hand and holds them over her head.

"Stay out of my dreams, you monster!" She cried. Hot angry tears streamed down her face.

'So, a figment of me did interrupt her sweet dreams. Unfortunately she's blaming me for what her own mind concocted.' He thought sourly.

"What did I tell you about hitting me, you insane wench?" A pillow was certainly better than a sketchpad but it the principle she disregards, and besides she ruined a perfectly good glass of wine.

"I don't care!" Her voice screeched in emotional pain, as she tried to kick him. There was something in that voice that sent a needle of ice into his core. He released her wrists and she walked away and over the broken glass with bare feet as if she didn't feel it. Splotches of blood now led to her cot. She sat cross-legged on her cot and hugged the pillow to herself, her body rocked forward and back as her face hid in the pillow.

His heart held a tinge of something he occasionally felt for his master, compassion, and it was getting worse. He tried to ignore it. 'She doesn't deserve that from me, it is her own doing.' He justified. _'No, it is your fault.' _The little voice whispered.

---------

She thought it couldn't get any worse, but it did. Not even in her dreams was she safe from his torment. Awake or asleep, he plagued her. He made her want him, made her beg. Kat was convinced he did it on purpose. He couldn't reach her consciously so he tortured her in the unconscious. She never felt so alone. The people she knew and cared about were a continent away. And even if she could tell them what was going on, they wouldn't believe her or understand what turmoil she is being put through. She wondered if she could hold out until they found the old woman, and then there was no guarantee she could break the spell. 'That man is a curse upon my soul and he is slowly killing me.'

The pain in her feet began to register. 'Oh, the broken glass. There must be some shards digging in,' thinking nonchalantly. She didn't bother to remove the embedded pieces and fell into a dreamless sleep sitting up.

At some point, someone tenderly removed the broken shards from her feet in her sleep and bandaged them.

--------------------------------  
--------------------------------

Elsbeth had twice bathed and scrubbed herself raw, and still she could feel the greedy man's hands on her. It had galled her that the witch's son and her informant was the same man. He was rough but not bruisingly so, and although it was painful, it was over quick enough. He gave her the pendent after a thrusting assault of his tongue in her mouth.

"You did well, lady." She cringed at the memory of his hot breath in her ear. She also cringed at the thought that for one moment she enjoyed what Maru was doing to her and nearly begged for more. It sickened her that she was so weak.

It was over now, and she was on her way to see her Count. The pendent hidden safely in her dress pocket. She pushed the horrid payment into the back of her mind and plastered a smile over her face as she reached the steps to his door. It opened before she could reach it and her eyes sparkled at Dracula's appearance.

"Elsbeth" her name sent delicious tremors through her as he spoke it softly and passionately.

"Did you have a nice time in town?" he asked as he led her to a roaring fireplace and two cushiony chairs.

"Hmm, not really, I always have a nicer time with you." She said with truth. He may not be allowed to read her mind, but he could tell a lie in an instant. His arms wrapped around her waist as he gazed into those expressive eyes. 'Hmm, something uncertain swirls within them. A secret?'

"Dracula?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"There has been something on my mind for a bit." she hesitated a moment. "What does your blood taste like?" His eyes brightened at her underlining request. His thumb and pointer held her delicate chin.

"Would you like to find out? I would like to sample yours in turn." She nodded uncertainly. He removed his black tailored jacket and unfastened the top two buttons to his white dress shirt. Pulling the collar away, he dug sharp nails into the junction of his neck and shoulder. His left hand claws downward an inch and rivulets of blood seep out. With his right hand, he takes one nail to her right side. A few of her droplets make their way down her bosom.

His head bends down, mere inches from her little wound. "Ladies first." He whispers.

Her mouth nears his self-inflicted wound, her right hand on his chest, and her left curled around the pendent in her pocket. She takes a tentative lick before his mouth presses into her cut neck.

Her blood hits his tongue. 'What? It tastes wrong!'

"For you, my love" she whispers, before pressing the jeweled silver cross into his bleeding collarbone. He hisses in pain as the silver burns a scar into his skin. She drops the pendent on the floor from its sudden heaviness. The white stone now completely blackened with blood.

Dracula pushes her away. He senses the sudden aura of black magic around the necklace and around her.

"What did you do, woman? That is witchcraft!" He picks it up by the chain and hurls it into the fireplace. The pendent shatters and produces a black smoke.

"And what have you done to your body?" His hands grab her shoulders. Anger and something akin to loss shown in his face.

"I only wanted to remove the possessing monster from your soul. I did not want others to fear you for what you are. If you were tame, I-"

"You cannot tame me like that! I am a nosferatu; you cannot change what I am!" His yelling softened. "Did you not trust me?"

"Of course I do, with my life." She said.

"But not with your love. You have forever denied me the chance to make you mine for all eternity."

"I don't understand. The witch said it would work." His anger rose again and he shook her.

"You went to a witch? Did I not tell you they are the self proclaimed enemies of my kind and the manipulators of mankind?" He forced his mind into hers, searching and sifting, until memories revealed all of her indiscretion.

The sudden intrusion pained her and she fell to her knees once he released her. Dracula's face went cold and distant. His eyes glared with barely hidden pain.

"I cannot have you and will not have you for you are a virgin no longer. I can only embrace a virgin bride. You have sold it like some filthy whore and to a wretched ill begotten son of a witch, and you enjoyed it!

"I despise witches, whores, and most of all betrayal; betrayal of my heart. You will have none of it now." He spat the last words at her before disassembling into a flock of bats and flying away.

Elsbeth laid there in tears and shambles never to see her Count Dracula again.

----------------------------------  
----------------------------------

Kat was rudely awakened by the bastard vampire and Walter.

"Miss, you need to get up and dress quickly, Sir Integra is ordering your presence post haste." Walter holds out a set military fatigues complete with boots and vest. In her daze, she simply complies. Once changed the intrusive, perverted bastard whisks her away to Sir Integra's office.

"Miss Farley," Sir Integra acknowledged, "Alucard, I'm afraid I have to put you back on duty. There is an escalating situation in the commercial district, and all my men including Miss Victoria are occupied elsewhere. I'm sorry Miss Farley for putting you in danger, but I have no other choice. Stay out of danger as best you can, and Alucard, give her a gun. You know the situation. She is going to need it."

"A gun!" was all she manages to say before she's whisked away again to the armory. The impatient bastard grabs out a rifle and shoves it into her hands.

"Have you fired a gun before?" He asks.

"No!" she replies in a high-pitched whine.

He groans. "This is the safety here, on, off, you see. This is where you reload. Point then squeeze the trigger. Aim for the heart or the head."

"Who the hell am I going to be firing at?" finally awake and alarmed.

"Ghouls." She is whisked away a third time before she could ask.

The two reappeared at the open gate of "Russ's Pull Yer own Part Shop" or in other words a glorified junk yard. A few large fires were spewing black smoke into air out in the junk yard.

In the parking lot, there was an abandon fire truck and three police cars parked haphazardly and Alucard could hear another fire engine on its way. 'More fodder for the freak.'

He could sense the freak deep in the trash pit and hear a multitude of moaning ghouls through out. He looked briefly at the girl. Her heart hammered in her chest and she surveyed the area wearily.

"I will not be able to hide you this time so you must defend yourself." He says.

"Oh, then the gun is just for show?" giving him a tart response.

"Use that bite for the enemy, not me." He draws out Jackal.

"I'm afraid I can't tell the difference right now." Her sudden hotly remarks are likely only brought out by the intense situation, he assumes.

"You will." He said coldly to her face, and walked through the gate.

About twenty yards in she sees her first ghoul ever, moving awkwardly and wearing a police officer's uniform. He hears her mutter, "That's a cop, wait he doesn't…look normal." He squeezes off a shot to the chest. The ghoul busts outward into dust. "Holly crap! That's not fricken normal!"

"Hit it in the heart or the head or it will not stop." He emphasizes. She nods, a worried look plastered on her face. She looks at the gun in her hand and flips the safety off. His eyes roll. 'She should have down that earlier. It's going to be a long night.' He marches into deeper territory. Two more ghouls with firefighter outfits appear around a pile of shrapnel. The girl remains frozen. These two had guns, and were able to fire off a few before Alucard literally blows their heads off. The girl yelps in pain and spouts out a number of obscenities. She was holding her right arm at the shoulder. The bullet only clipped her.

"Act quickly or you will be the one to die, Foolish girl!" He yells baring his fangs.

"I was not made for this, you fucking bastard, so let up! I get it! Kill or be killed! Whatever!" She spat, and reasserted her hands on the rifle, now ignoring the flesh wound. Moving on, another armed ghoul is spotted and this time the girl squeezes off a few shots hitting it in the gut and shoulder. She stumbles back a little from the recoil.

'Clearly she has never held a gun in her life and desperately needs a better aim.' he inwardly groans putting away the ghoul for good.

They were getting close to a large bon fire of tires and automobiles litter the area like a post-apocalyptic war zone. For all intensive purposes, it was a battle zone, and the freak held the territory for the moment. Gunfire shot out in their direction and Alucard snagged the too slow girl into cover behind a Volkswagen on its side.

"Stay here!" pointing his finger down. She gave him a 'No shit, Sherlock' look and he walk back into the onslaught of bullets.

He was out of her view and she soon heard scuffling and moaning from behind her. She turns in her squatting position. Two fireman ghouls, no weapons, were encroaching in on her. She immediately fired off a round into the chest of the closer ghoul. It went down and dissolved. After fumbling to put in the next clip, she fires a few shots before the rifle decides to jam.

"Shit." She swears. The ghoul was still coming at her, its mouth gapping open drooling repulsively. 'Think, think, think!' She looks around quickly and finds an elongated piece of shrapnel; she picks it up ready to use as a steak. She backs up a bit and waits a second before the ghoul is in range.

At three feet, she lounges at the ghoul and plunges the shrapnel into its chest. Her hands bleed from forcing the sharp metal into its cavity. Blood squirts into her face as the ghoul falls backward onto the ground. It twitches a few seconds before melting into dust. She shakingly gets back on her feet a bit disgusted at what she just did. Gunfire rings out nearby.

Another ghoul jumps into her vicinity and she stumbles backward tripping over something. 'Shit, this one's armed and I got nothing this time' "I'm fucked." She scrambled around trying to be a moving target and trying to find something. She could see the ghoul tighten on the trigger when a white gloved hand twisted though its chest.

The woman just glared at the ghoul before Alucard rams his hand through it, eliminating it.

"Why did you not dispatch it, Girl!" roaring at her.

"My gun is jammed! Do you mind?" she roars right back, her bloody hands in dripping fists.

"Come out; Come out where ever you are, Big Red! My boys wanna make cheeze with you!" The freak responsible for this mess calls out.

"Yes I mind, you worthless twit! Must I save you every five minutes?!" He is nose to nose with her.

"FINE. I'll make it easier for you!" She moves away from him. "DON'T SAVE ME!" She jumps out into the open, before the freak and the firing squad.

In the span of half a second, his eyes widen in shock. Her eyes are closed and she's baring herself. The voice inside screams _'She doesn't want this, doesn't deserve this, SAVE HER!'_ The click of a dozen gun barrels echoed in his ears, his chest cringes strangely at the pending loss, and he agrees with the voice for the first time.

As the enemy bullets exits their respective barrels Alucard in his infinite speed appears in front of Kat and grabs her to him with one left arm around her back while a volley of bullets pelt into him. Her eyes open wide to him. After a second, her brown orbs become crystal clear and bright with life and most definitely in shock. He realizes just how much he missed them and his lips curl in a small genuine smile.

He never takes his red orbs off her blissfully lively brown ones as his right hand situates his gun over his shoulder and shoots away the offending gun squad, starting with the main offender.

Her eyes snap open when instead of searing bullets and death; she feels a strong arm and a sturdy form against her. Her whole body flushed with warmth as she stared into a most unusual face. There was not an iota of anger or scorn in it. Alucard's red eyes are almost serene, and his lips formed a soft true smile. She could not tear her eyes away from his, even when the reality of the situation started to seep in. 'He's using himself as a body shield, for me. Oh, God it must be painful for him. Wait he's shooting his gun. I hear it. He's picking them off one by one. Why can't I pull my eyes away? Oh God, what did I just do? Why the hell did I just try to kill myself? Why did he save me? I told him not to, didn't I? There are no more shots. Is the enemy dead?'

"Why did you save me?" She asks the vampire in the now quiet air.

"Because you did not deserve such a horrid end." The vampire answers in a soft voice.

"Oh." She finally looks down to his chest. "What have I done to myself?" Alucard hears her mutter before collapsing into his chest.

He picks her up bridal style and walks out of the junk yard, as a group of firemen ran past to put out the fires.

----------

Back at the Hellsing Headquarters in the medical wing.

Kat lays passed out on a gurney while Dr. Stineberg tends to her bullet wound. A nurse bandaged her left hand while her right laid in her lap. Alucard takes notice of the curse on her hands and moves in closer gaining brief stares by the two professionals. He lifts up her right hand. 'The markings have changed. The innermost circle is gone!' The girl moans softly indicating her arrival into the conscious world. Her fingers instinctively curl around his for a moment. He replaces her hand to her lap before her eyes open.

At opening, she spots the meddling doctor Stineberg, a sweet smiling nurse and the stoic face of the vampire Alucard. Looking down she sees a needle the doctor is injecting her with.

"That better not be some mind drug again because I if don't remember the next 24 hours I'm going to draw you in shame for the entire world to see, and then kick you." Her stern tone slightly threatening.

"Relax Miss Farley. It is only a tetanus shot." She huffs and looks down at her bandaged hand and rubs it gingerly.

She shoots ramrod off the gurney startling the nurse and stared closer at the markings. Her finger makes a circle over the disappeared ring. "It's gone." She whispers. 'What was it Walter had said? Care or security? The vampire did protect me. Does that mean that he will continue to do so? That he does not want to kill me anymore?' She looks at the vampire, trying to decipher his face. It remained stoic.

"Miss, you need to get back on the bed. I'm not done stitching up the wound." Dr. Stineberg gently nudged her back on the bed. "You went through a traumatic event and need to take it easy." She gives the doctor a 'no duh' look.

Once he finishes with her wound, he tells her he has prescribed a mild anti-psychotic. Alucard enjoys the play of emotions that cross her face.

"Excuse me, doctor? Why?" Irritation, confusion, and perkiness lace her voice.

"Because of your blatant disregard for your own life." She looks at the snitching vampire.

"I see you told him that."

"Well, I reported all to my master. He was simply in the room at the time." The doctor made some sort of grunting noise.

"You may prescribe to your heart's content, doctor, but I am not going to take anything that's going to screw up my mind any more than it already is. Whatever crap that happened tonight I am going to figure it out myself." her face stern, and finger tapping her head.

"All right Miss Farley. You are certainly one of my more feisty patients." He finishes the bandage around her arm.

Alucard watches a genuine crooked grin cross her lips. "Why thank you doctor. I do try." Dr. Stineberg dismisses her with a wave.

In the hallway, Alucard stood watching her walk slowly in deep thought. Ever since he averted her attempted suicide, she has exuded a different 'glow' about her. He did not understand it. Suiciders do not simply jump back like this, and she felt livelier than he ever saw her as. It's like her near-death kick-started something inside her.

'I jumped in line of the enemies guns! Why? I've never been suicidal before. Did I want to get out of the Alucard's cruel ways by ending my own life? And why did he save me? He said I didn't disserve it but he's been threatening to kill me since I met him. He hates me. What changed? And what about me? I feel different inside. I don't feel broken, but rather quite alive. I felt so numb to the world before like a clear plastic curtain was draped between myself and my body. I was viewing the cruel world safe inside a bubble. But I wasn't safe. I was slowly suffocating inside. Alucard saved me. I don't know how but he popped the bubble and allowed me to breath again. He drove me to this torment and yet he saved me from it as well. Maybe, just maybe there is something more to him than a monster…' She continued to ponder her and his recent actions when the tug in her chest tells her the vampire was lagging behind.

So engrossed in his own thoughts it took a few seconds for him to notice she was beyond the fifteen-foot limit and still walking away. 'So, the curse has weakened. How much I wonder?' He continues to watch her, oblivious in her new found freedom of movement. At thirty feet, she stops and this time Alucard feels the slightest pull in his chest. Before, anytime either of them would be at the limit, he wouldn't feel a thing but he was sure she felt it.

She looks back. "Vampire, are-" She turns all the way around. She stares at the distance between them. "How far is that?" She asks.

"Thirty feet, Kitty Kat."

"Finally, I can be in a separate room and still move around." she says happily.

"Yes, but unfortunately I can still hear you breathing." He glares at her.

She grunts. "You find a problem with my breathing, vampire?" suddenly serious.

"Yes, it is a constant reminder of your bitching and moaning." Her mouth drops open.

"You come here and say that- Eeek!" Alucard is instantly in her face and repeats the statement. She falls back on her butt.

"Holy crap, you're fast." She screws up her face at his towering form and he simply grins deviously. "You are such an ass!"

"And you are on yours, Kitty Kat." He turns away. He was rather enjoying her irritation.

"Grrr. Oh, no you don't!" While still on the floor, she snags the tail of his coat and pulls hard. Unexpected, he falls back, smacking the floor beside her. Too quickly though, he is leaning over her on his knees, and his leather gloved hand claims her chin.

"Right back at ya, vampire." She retorts before her face goes slack, eyes close, and exhales deeply.

"Woman, you tread on dangerous ground." He continues to hold her chin.

With eyes in slits, she calmly says, "Are you going to let me go anytime soon?"

"Miss Farley!" It's Walter and he is gasping for breath and holding out a cell phone to her. The vampire finally removes his person from her and stands, not bothering to help her up.

"Who is it?" Kat gets up and takes the phone from him. He is too out of breath to speak.

She speaks into the phone. "Hello?" Alucard eave drops on the conversion.

"_Oh Katherine, thank God I've found you!" _

"Mom? How did you…"

"_Your brother's been in an accident!" _

"Accident! Is he okay?" Kat crosses her fingers.

"_I'm afraid not, He's in critical at St. Mary's"_ The woman's voice cracks over the connection and Kat's face looses pinkness."

"Wha- what happened?" Kat leans her back against the wall and her head droops, hair hid her face.

"_It was a car, a car hit him… head on… didn't even stop…"_ He heard sobbing.

"No…Eddie… Will he pull through?" He could see Kat tremble slightly. He silently hoped this news was not going to break her down again.

"_He's got… doctors say seventy percent chance. Where are you, Kat? He needs you here." _Kat's hand rakes through her hair.

"I'm…stuck in…England, Mom."

"_England? What in-" _The connection begins to break up.

"I can't explain. I… I'll try to get the there as soon as… Hello? Mom! (Dial tone)" Kat stares sadly at the cell phone for what seems like forever before giving it back to a fully recovered Walter.

"Thank you Walter." She backs off the wall, her head still low and hidden from his view, and walks by Alucard to a door at the end of the hallway. She pauses realizing he does not follow. Still looking at the door, she asks softly, "Are you coming?" She waits until he nearly beside her.

She is silent the whole way to her destination to Alucard's chambers. Once in his chambers she simply stands near the center.

"Alucard?" She looks up finally and into his eyes. Could you… hold me please?" It is the first time she has ever addressed him such, without scorn that is. Her eyes still burn with life but they were cracked with sadness and something else. It was a request, so he did not have to, but seeing as the woman had gone through quite an ordeal tonight, perhaps he will humor her for a bit.

His strong arms gently wrap around her waist and back and she moves closer. Her hands find their way onto his chest as well as her forehead.

"I just feel so alone right now." She says. 'He feels warm. How unexpected.'

"And you seek out comfort with me? Why?" She feels the words reverberate in his chest, as well as something else.

"Well, I don't really know anyone here. The only one I've really spent time with is you, while you did treat me badly for most of it, you did save my life of your own free will, and I suppose its something, no definitely something." She shrugs and turns her ear to his chest. 'There is definitely something in there. It can't be. Could it be a heartbeat?' She presses into him a bit. 'Yes she can definitely hear a slow, muted thump within his chest. 'How can that be? He _is_ a vampire, right? There is so much I do not understand. It does feel strangely… soothing in his embrace.'

"I dearly hope Eddie pulls through." She prays softly into Alucard's open red coat. Alucard can feel the tension releasing slowly from her body and he had to tighten his hold on her as she became limp against him. Her breathing became deep and regular. 'She has fallen asleep, and on me of all places.' He isn't sure what to do with the woman. Her left hand gripped his coat collar rather tightly; her right had slipped under the coat near his armpit. The fingers tucked into his ash grey vest at the shoulder.

He did not care for being used as a pillow by the odd woman. On the other hand, it may be quite amusing to see her reaction if she found herself waking up on top of him…

…In his coffin. His grin grew wider and wider.

-----------------------

The hunched figure peers into her viewing bowl and watched as the vampire king embraces the sorrow-filled girl. A man in his mid thirties with dark blonde hair walks into the room and glances into the bowl.

"You did well my boy. The No Life King is finally softening to her. The pathetic girl is distraught and has sought out his comfort. Oh, she is so predictable!"

"I dare say news travels fast doesn't Lady Goodwill." The man said proud that his dirty deed has created notice far away in England.

"No one suspects you?" She asked 'turning off' the viewer.

"No, I used a stolen car and ripped off the plates. It was quite a drive up state just to bump off a pathetic teenager."

"Did he die?" The old woman asked in excitement.

"I do not believe so. At least not immediately. I saw the Ambulance load him up in a semi-stable condition. Perhaps I should have driven faster."

"No need. It has garnered the results I wanted. The Vampire has been quite stubborn and has taken longer than I expected to weaken for the girl. Luckily that wretched friend of hers gave out the number where my pawn could be reached so we could effect things from here."

"Lady Goodwill, I had expected dear Katherine and that undead abomination to be here by now. Do you think that might put a damper in your plans, them being in England?" He asked bravely.

"I know that" she spat. Her erratic temper flared. "Do you think me a fool Boy? I know of the Catholic's scrutiny over the Hellsings. Why do you think I picked this time? I want my little pawn as distraught as possible; not being able to get to her zone of comfort and to her loved ones. I have no fear of the spell breaking so soon. It has barely weakened as it is. They will seek me out soon enough. And you will have your chance at the vampire and your fill for misery." She shoed him away so she could prepare for the next stage in her plan. 'Ah vampire King I can almost taste your blood. If only the Hellsings hadn't captured you, I would have had you years before, but no matter this is so much more delicious a revenge." She cackled as her hands filled with various ingredients.

--

singing "Rain drops keep falling on my head- wait!" those are reveiws! Please keep them coming. The flowers of my motivation garden need them.


	7. Kat Has got Curiosity by the Tail

Hey, hey, hey. Another one in about a day. yeah! Aren't you happy?

Eveline: WOW! I've never seen a review longer than yours, but it still only counts as ONE! I have so many ready to go because I like to to have a story done start to finish before even posting the first chappy. I don't like it when i read a story and midway it just stops because the a writer had a brain fart and left it unfinished. You have my word that any story I post WILL have an ending that WILL be posted in a timely manner. As for your 'deadline' I'm afraid it won't be all posted by then, even if i posted one a day. If it helps any, you are not the only one squirming for more. Yes i'm evil, but i'm fine with that.

Momo*: TAKE A DEEP BEATH. Just calm down. here is the next chappy. lol

Discaimer: Whatever, I don't care what you think. I own THIS story! (Just not the characters)

----------------------- Chapter 7 Kat Has got Curiosity by the Tail

Alucard had long since removed his red outer coat and soundlessly crept into his coffin with the sleeping girl none the wiser. He remained awake during her slumber so he would not miss any of her "surprise" when she decided to wake up. She had shifted a bit in her sleep. Her two legs had wrapped themselves snuggly around his left calf. He was prudent enough to remove her boots, for she seemed the type to "kick" in her sleep. Her green military standard socks remained covering the bandages still on her feet. 'I wonder if she remembers that?' She didn't seem to pay any mind to her feet, hurting or otherwise. She still wore the fatigues, though the vest was gone, taken off during the doctor's examination. Her right hand had curled down his side and tucked between his torso and arm. Her bandaged left hand was now over his right shoulder tangled and buried in his black inky locks. Her springy raven hair cascaded over his chest as her left cheek and nose made a home in the division of his ribcage. It disturbed him that her very feminine assets were pressing against his hard masculine chest. He was not going to admit even to himself that he _liked_ it.

The girl was a mixture of aromas. The strongest and headiest was her own body's production of sweat, oils, and female hormones, made strong from her lack of showering the previous evening. Alucard could still draw out the hint of the strawberry shampoo in her hair though. Dried blood, antiseptic, and gunpowder also mingled rather pleasantly he might say with her scent. It was too pleasant, much to his uneasiness. He liked it too much. It is strange though, he could not tell if she is a virgin or not. She probably wasn't one, especially given her age in this day and age.

His arms did not hold her tightly as before. They were loose as his sides. His hands only lightly resting against her sides. He toyed with the idea of playing with her hair and entwining it with his fingers, but thought better as it might bring up once painful memories. She did continue to remind him of Elsbeth. He opened his heart to her, the first and only human he ever did so. Well, fully, anyways. He did hold compassion and respect for his master, Integra, but as a fellow comrade in arms. She did not ask for his heart, but his services and knowledge, and that was quite acceptable to him.

Elsbeth wanted to change him for the better, and tried to forcibly. Although out of love, she had still betrayed him. She was too blinded by her own greedy desires that she became duped by a filthy witch and her filthy son Muro, whom he had hunted down and killed most violently that faithful night. The witch he could not find. Dispatching Muro did not quell the acid pain in his chest. The loss and emptiness ate at him. Until he felt there was nothing left but a bitter scarred mass inside. He vowed never to allow a human to get near again. It was a great sorrow, for she was unique in that she was the only human who could hear the undead melody of his soul.

Kat stirred, jarring him to the present. In the onset of consciousness she squeezed him slightly and murmurs "warm teddy" at his ribcage.

'So, I am a child's cuddle thing now? How insulting.' He thinks. Her legs untwineand her hands pull away out of their respective hiding places. In all the scenarios he played out in his head, he had not expected this one. Her head and chest lift off him by her hands at his sides.

Eyes still dosed in sleepiness she asks. "Why do you have a heart beat?" The question catches him off guard, and he answers truthfully.

"It's not a heartbeat per say, but the pulsing of my vampiric essence that originates from the same organ."

"It's very nice." She said, looking around slightly at the open casket. 'Elsbeth thought so too.' he muses. "What time is it?" Hoping Alucard would just know, seeing as he doesn't carry a watch.

"A bit after noon." He did just know.

"Hmm, then why aren't you, like stark raving mad, right now? You hate being awake during the day." raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Not always." He stared intently at her, gauging any reaction. Her eyes narrow.

"I think you were up to something. I can see it in your eyes. I think you wanted to see me freak out in your coffin, didn't you?" His entertainment blown and getting annoyed, he removed her further off his chest until she was crouching at his legs.

"I think you should find your own bed and let me sleep now. I don't want to start the bad habit of 'snacking in bed'." Alucard gives her a hungry look.

*Hmmph*

"Oh! Eddie! I gotta find out!" She nearly fell climbing out of his coffin. Her feet pad to the door. "Come on vampire! I haven't got all day!"

He got up and followed as ordered, telling her "You are going to be ruin of me woman." She does not hear and finds Walter in the next parallel hallway.

-----------------

"Thanks again, Walter, for putting up with me." With phone in hand, she sits down on a couch in Sir Integra's empty office. Alucardloiters at the other end of the room sneering at the filtering sunlight coming through the blinds.

"You are no bother Miss." He walks away giving her some privacy. Kat takes a few collective breaths and dials the number for Mom. The two men look casually her way from time to time. Alucard can hear her chant, "be all right, be okay…" as she waits for someone to pick up.

"I hope everything's going to be alright with the Miss." Walter comments.

"She bared the news surprisingly well last night." Alucard mentions. He can feel her tension from here.

"Yes, well, she does seem to be shaping up to be a strong woman, despite her rough beginning," said Walter. A woman's voice finally answered the phone, the mother, and she was jabbering up a storm.

"She does, does she?" He asks.

"I suppose most other civilians would be in shambles by now with what she's been through."

"Walter, she _was_ almost in shambles, by me, and not by what she saw out there." Remorse actually hints in his speech and he surprises himself at the words. Kat falls flat on her side, a wave of relief crashes over her. She then rambles on about details, questions, and nonsense.

"It would appear that her brother is alright." Alucard voiced what he heard.

"Ah yes, her file mentions a brother, an Edward Leopold Farley, 17 and still living at home.

"Hmm, I was not aware humans still named their children that."

"Yes it is a little unusual. It appears the mother, a Margret Alisha Farley, is quite a Victorian enthusiast. Katherine's mother owns an antiquities and furniture shop specializing in the Victorian era." Walter elaborates as Alucard hears Kat tease her somewhat doped up bother.

"…Oh come on Elf, relax, I am just making sure there is still some kick in ya. Hey, I'm just glad you're alright…."

"Walter, what is her middle name?" Alucardasks out of curiosity.

"I'm afraid that's a well kept secret. Her records only show the middle initial E."

Alucard walks over to the horizontal Katherine. 'I wonder how hard it will be to pry that information? Will she fight it?' He inwardly smiles.

"Eddie, I gotta go. The people over here are getting antsy. Tell mom bye, okay?" *click* She sits up and gets off the couch.

"What is your middle name Katherine?" The vampire asks.

"What an odd question." She hands the cell phone back to Walter. "Here you are Walter. I really need to get my own. I really must be racking up the minutes on that."

"It's not a problem. I make international calls all the time-" Alucard interrupts.

"The middle name, Kitty Kat." She looks him in the eye.

"Why so curious all of a sudden, Alucard?"

"Answer me." He orders.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. I mean as the saying goes; since you're curious and I'm Kat, I don't think the outlook is that good for me."

"That does not sound very original, Kitty Kat." He remarks.

"It isn't. I just love using it." She smiles wide for the vampire. Alucard is definitely annoyed.

"What will it take for you to tell me?" he looks slightly devious. She smiles again.

"Now we're getting somewhere, but I will have to think about it and not on an empty stomach. Are you hungry?"

"Quite!"

"I'll have something ready in the kitchen in a moment." She and Alucard follow the retainer to the kitchen. "What would you like Miss?" Walter asks. Alucard pulls ahead.

"I don't know if you have it, but would really love a steak right now."

"A beef steak?" Alucard asks.

"No! A wooden steak! So I can pierce your ugly heart with it!" Sarcasm flowed out. It was ignored completely.

"I can easily cook you one Miss Farley, how would you like it?"

"Really, uh rare please. I have to do something nice for you now."

"It is not necessary Miss Farley."

"Are you sure?" He nods. The vampire growls lowly. Kat whispers in Walter's ear. "I think you should give him something extra, tasty today. I did get him out of bed rather early." She suggests friendly.

"I'm afraid Alucard's tastes are hard to find, around here." Walter says.

"Hmm, Alucard, What kind of blood do you like?"

"Fresh." He says with irritation.

"I know that part. I mean blood type, A, B,-"

"Virgin!" He cuts her off. She sighs and stays silent for a few minutes until they reach the kitchen.

She sits at the island counter, Walter starts up the stove, and Alucard moves his hand through the fridge and pulls out a blood pack. He sits across from her, slightly to the right, and digs his teeth into the bag.

"So I'm guessing there are not very many virgins working here." Directing the question at the vampire. However, Walter answers, still cooking.

"There is only one I am aware of, Sir Integra, and she rarely blood lets." Kat crosses her arms and leans on the table. Stares at the table in thought.

"I see. It is no wonder you are grouchy all the time, Alucard, being denied a favorite treat. I would be too, if I didn't have mine every now and then.

"And what would that be?" He asks pausing in his meal.

"I would think you'd know by now. The Archbishop kind of ruined it for me, though. Pompous ass." She says, the aroma from the stove making her stomach rumble.

"Hmm, I had wondered why the Section XIII leader had a swollen nose when he left yesterday." The retainer says.

"He's gone! Hallelujah! No more demeaning little skirts, no offense to Sir Integra."

"None taken, she doesn't like them either."

"Oh, then why does she have them?" She asks, salivating now.

"They are for public functions." Satisfied with the answer, she gazes over at the vampire. His blood pack is drained dry, and he is looking bored.

"Why do I get the feeling that wasn't satisfying?" His eyes dart to hers. She stares into his trying to decipher those red eyes. His head turns to face hers head on. His hands fold in front of his chin. The two stare intensely at each other for several minutes.

Kat thinks 'I wonder what he thinks in that head of his. Probably killing things and blood drinking. I wonder if vampires feel loneliness? He has certainly been on this earth long enough. I suppose he still can't read my mind. Is it selective who he reads or it a constant buzz? If someone sends a thought specifically to him, would he hear it? His eyes are so beautiful. Almost like a swirling pond covered in rose petals, and his face when he saved me, I can't get it out of my mind.' A strange sound enters her head. 'Some sort of sound I hear like wind in a cavern. Where is it coming from? It's getting louder.' Her eyes scrunch together.

Alucard thinks 'She's staring at me. Is she bored? No, she is studying me. Hmm, eyes flicker with questions. Does she expect me to answer that question? I see no fear in her eyes, just curiosity. Kat you were aptly named. Will you refuse my curiosity? Her eyes are so beautiful, much like Elsbeth's except, this woman's pupils are different somehow. They shine more light in I believe. She is still not worth my trouble. However why can't I look away right now?' He sees her eyes scrunch as if she's trying to see more.

Walter sets the plate of meat in front of her as well as utensils and a water glass. His intrusion breaks their eye contact.

Kat blinks at her steak, blood runs out from under it.

"Wow, that's a lot of steak." She smiled, and stood from the stool. "Thank you, Walter!" She leans upward and pecks his cheek. She sits back down from a slightly speechless Walter.

"You're welcome Miss." He says and leaves the kitchen. Kat picked up the knife and fork, and starts cutting little cubes. She forks at a particularly juicy piece and pops it in her mouth. She makes a low moan of pleasure. She savors the bite a moment before delicately attacking her plate. Alucard is mesmerized with each bite she chomps on. Halfway through her meal, blood leaks out the side of her mouth from her energetic bite. Alucardfeels a distinctive urge to lick away the dribbling red liquid from her chin and lips. His body leans noticeably forward before he catches himself.

"Alucard?" She wipes the leakage with a napkin. She waits a moment for him to respond. When nothing. She asked, "Would you like some? I can't really finish it all. You seem very intent on my meal or eating me. I can't be sure."

Alucard leans further over, grabs her fork, selects a bloody piece, and takes into his sharky mouth.

"I have no interest in drinking your blood, Katherine. It is probably as weak and bland as you are." He bites into another piece. She scoffs.

"All right, tell me this. Is the rarest blood type generally the most sought after by vampires?"

"Yes." He stabs into another piece.

"Do you seek it out too?"

"Yes, what are you getting at?" In a bold move, she picks up the knife and slices her left pointer finger open. Holding down his fork-wielding wrist with her right, she lets drip several droplets of her blood onto the piece of meat.

Letting go of his wrist she says, "Try that vampire, and tell me what you think." He pops it into his mouth and sucks at the cube of meat.

His pupils dilate in pleasure. 'Her blood, I have not sampled the like in such a long time. She is the rarest, AB-, and a virgin, and she is so sweet.' "Sweeter than my master's. I have not tasted the like." He had not intended to voice that thought. It is her damned command that brought it out.

"Wow, that good?" She smiles briefly. "Maybe that's not such a good thing."

"May I lick your wound clean, Katherine?" He asks with soft hungry eyes.

He used her proper name for once. "Umm, I don't trust your teeth, but since you asked, maybe a second sampling?" Fear trickles off her. He nods in understanding, a little put out, but grateful for another taste.

After a second blood soaked morsel, he watches her suck on her finger and aches for his lips on that finger, sucking at her life pulsing liquid. 'Control. I have control. She is merely the circumstances of genetics and human nature. I have fed already. I am sated. She has not yet told me her middle name.'

"About that name?" Alucard reminds her. Her face contorts in thought as she leaves the kitchen. He follows.

"You're still on about that? I am certainly not going to just give it to you. Not after the little treat I just gave you. I don't think I'll even barter with it right now. Do you need sleep?"

"Not anymore, your blood has energized me." he smirks at her.

"That tiny bit?" He bares his teeth.

"Yes, the sweeter it is, the greater the effect on a vampire." She looks at her finger and shakes her head. It didn't take a mind reader to know she was thinking 'I shouldn't have.'

-------------------

Later, in his chambers, after a shower and change of clothes, she sits cross-legged with her handy pencil and pad in hand. Alucard sits as usual in his chair. 'He is so boring sometimes, and yet I can't help being so interested in him as well.' Kat draws his form sitting in that chair, his ebony hair loose about his shoulders and his gloved hands clasped together at his chest. Occasionally, Kat lifts several sheets and adds a bit of detail to a second sketch: the image she cannot get out of her mind. It is the image of his eyes so soft and smile so genuine: the face of her savior. She didn't dare show this one to him. It was too personal, and she had to be careful. The vampire was rather sneaky.

She finishes the top sketch of the inanimate vampire. It would have been an innocent drawing except she adds the caption, 'Heaven didn't want him, Hell couldn't stand him, so there he sits plaguing the earth with his mind numbing BOREDOM.' She sits back, tapping the eraser end on her mouth, inspecting her creation. Her head tilts this way and that. A hand mindlessly plays with her ear lobe. 'Yes, just right.' She tears the sheet off the pad, hops off the cot and walks over to Alucard.

"For you good sir." Her lip twitches as she hands him her low opinion of him. He looks at it a moment. 'Thinks I plague her with boredom, does she? She should be so lucky. I could plague her with so much worse.' He gives her one of his award winning grins before the vampire seems to melt into his chair and a black ink blankets the floor. She takes a few steps back. The floor seems to move before her eyes as a hundred little bulges form into black ash colored rodents with red beady eyes. Kat gasps astonished. The unearthly creatures clamber their little claws onto her jean pants and up onto her t-shirt. At least a dozen are zigzagging all over her shirt, the pitter-patter of tiny feet creeping her out only slightly. Kat elicits a squeak when one particularly ugly rat noses itself under her shirt collar. Her noise only incites the mass further. The little beast dances in-between her breasts when she smashes it with a fist and pulls it out through the collar. She squeezes it tightly in her right fist as her left tosses off another pest off her head.

"That's enough!" she said to the clinched rat, clearly agitated. The horde merges back into one slightly dissatisfied vampire. Her hand now clutches around long fingers of his left hand. Her white teeth are visible in her revulsion for his prying 'hands' and she squeezes ever tighter at his fingers.

"That's a grip you have, Kitty Kat. Do you not like rats?" His tone taunting.

"Rats don't bother me, just wondering hands. Pervert!" She glares heatedly at Alucard. The odd sound of the wind whispers in her ear again, or is it in her head. Her face softens and Kat loosens her grip. Alucard pulls away, curious at her sudden deflation of anger.

"Tell me what you fear Katherine. I can assure you I that I won't be boring to you any longer." Kat mentally shakes the weirdness out. She punctuates her next words.

"What makes you think that I would divulge such information to you, especially after your little rat party?"

"I'll find out what it is, sooner or later." She rolls her eyes and responds with sarcasm.

"Oh I can't wait." She heads for the door. "I think I want to go visit Seras. Her company is so much friendlier and you are going to lead the way." She opens the door.

He walks into the doorway and turns his head with a glint in his red eyes. "Afraid I'll sneak up on you?"

"No, I'm afraid I'll have to smack you again. Now move." She chides and puts a little distance between her and the agitating vamp.

----------------

The troublesome, beguiling woman conversed adamantly with Police Girl. He could tell his fledgling is enjoying the company, finally with another girl, who didn't mind chatting about whatever. Most of Katherine's inquires steered toward the world of vampires. 'Bad choice of people to ask such questions from, Seras is still an infant in the world of darkness.'

They also chatted about their lives, specific events, and about the highlights of England. Alucard took out Jackal and started his usual maintenance on his trusty gun.

He kept stealing glances at the midnight-haired mystery. She was becoming increasingly more interesting since that night, and it really was just 24 hours ago. He wanted more and more to delveinto her mind and to peak into her darkest desires and fears. He wanted to know how her mind works. He wanted to know what it was that caused the sudden 'burst' of life that she is emanating even now. She is more surefooted verbally, and lack for a better word, spunkier. His mind conflicted. He did not want anything to do with this woman as she was somewhat unpredictable and yet he was still drawn to her. Despite the curse thrusting them together, he was not going to entertain any thoughts of making her his. Humans are flawed. They played upon their selfish needs and no woman will understand what his heart craved; true devotion of heart, body, and soul. Only another vampire with as much tenacity and power as him may be considered. Yet none with such a vibe has ever crossed his path and doubted she existed with his five centuries of un-living.

However, he did concede to one thing, though. She is a challenging mystery, and Alucard, The No Life King could not resist a challenge.

Some time later, Alucard interrupts the two for his fledgling's training. Tonight he is going to attempt to teach her to summon small objects from across the room. Police Girl had improved somewhat at phasing through walls and that any further practice she could do on her own. She would progress quicker though if she would ingest her blood at normal intervals.

At one end of the room, a dagger, a watch, and a cup full of liquid are laid out on a table. Seras, Alucard, and Kat stand at the other end. Kat is facing the two with her arms crossed as Alucard demonstrates retrieving the full glass, effortlessly.

"Show off." Kat says. He is unfazed as he puts the glass back to same way. Kat notices his eyes brighten ever so slightly as he does so. 'I wonder if that happens every time he taps into his power? He certainly doesn't need to 'see' with them. He shot that squad of ghouls with his back turned. Vampires must havesome sort of inner eye that they perceive the world with, a third eye, Seras mentioned. He can probably see through walls and floors, and see others milling about with any the wiser. He can probably see- oh!'

"Have you seen me naked?" She blurts suddenly. Seras goes wide-eyed. Alucard just looks puzzled.

"And what prey tell brought up _that _question?" He asks.

"Hmm, avoiding the question usually means a guilty conscious."

"I would have to have a conscious for that statement to be valid, but no, I have not seen your nudity, nor do I have any reason to see it. I doubt yours is any different from every other human female on this earth. Now why the sudden inquiry?" Alucard is definitely irked.

"I was thinking about the vampire's third eye and how you can be such an ass sometimes and maybe… look." Her face turns away slightly flushed. Her fingers come up to twist and knead her right earlobe for a moment. Alucard turns back to his fledgling. It was her turn, now that he had explained what she had to do.

At first Seras did not have any luck. Her face scrunches up in concentration at trying to move the dagger off the table. 'She is thinking too hard it seems. I know what I would do; I'd move that dagger into his right kneecap. Hmm, I am getting a bit sadistic aren't I?' Her face lights up in mirth as she looks at Seras. Seras breaks her concentration and looks at Kat.

"My master's kneecap? I can't do that." Seras says incredulous. Kat's hand flies to her mouth in shock. 'She read my mind! She said couldn't read minds yet!'

Annoyed but intrigued nonetheless, Alucard asks his fledgling if she entered Katherine's mind.

"No master! She said the words into my head! Like you _talk_to me master." He moves his gaze from his fledging to Katherine.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I swear!" she cries.

"It would appear your mind is very open, Police Girl, not a good thing when dealing with the enemy." He says. "Send a thought to her as you would me," ordering Seras. Kat frowns, annoyed at suddenly being a guinea pig.

Kat flinches at a slight push inside her head like hand grazing the side of a balloon.

"I can't master. She keeps me out."

"That felt a little weird, Seras." She says gaining an intense stare from Alucard. He closes in on her.

"You are not supposed to notice the intrusion." His hand clutches at the base of her skull, and under her jaw. His thumb juts her chin upward to look up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asks. He only bores into her brown orbs in search of something.

'Oh great. He is trying to get into my mind too. Does he not know privacy?' She begins to hear the melodious wind in her head again. 'What is this? Is this how it sounds, him getting into my head. A song in the wind? It's so weird and so unlike him.' Her eyes loose focus for a moment as she dwells on the mysterious tune.

Alucard breaks away frustrated and the melody ceases in her head.

"You were trying to get into my head, weren't you? Well did you glimpse anything, pervert? I certainly didn't _feel_ you."

"Not a single thing, as if you don't exist." He rakes a hand at his black hair.

"Humph. Tell me what you meant about not feeling the 'intrusion'."

"Humans by nature cannot feel the encroaching presence of a vampire entering their mind; unless the vampire makes it known they are doing so. The more disciplined mind may realize something is up after a while, but rarely has a human able to feel it instantly. It is likely only the curse that circumvents a vampire's prying mind." He explains.

"You said rarely. Have you encountered someone else like that?" He takes a moment to respond.

"Once," turning back to the training exercise.

------------------------

After a frustrated session with Police Girl, Alucard practically stormed out of the room, closing the door in front of Kat. Her chest smacked into the door before she could turn the knob.

"Damn vampire!" she mutters before the invisible chain slackens letting her open the door. She runs to catch up to him. He was heading outside. "What was that all about? Tell me!"

'Damn prying woman!' rolling his eyes. "Police Girl should not be so stubbornly inept with her vampire abilities. She is of my blood. She should not still be this weak." They were now outside and the moon shown full just over the tops of the surrounding trees. "And you are a nuisance to be meddling in things you do not understand nor are any of your business." His face never wavered from the moon.

"It's not like I asked to be here. I do not know about the meddling part, but I'm sorry that I've been nosey. I can't help it. I just found out that there are creatures that go bump in the night and I want to know all I can so I can be prepared in the future." Her vision darts between the moon and his face.

"Do you intend on hunting down us night creatures now?" He asks, finally looking at her.

"No. I just wonder if I should be carrying holy water and wolf bane along with pepper spray when I'm walking home at night." She responds tersely. "I have had the occasional shady character follow me. Fortunately I was able to subdue the first one easily and the second was harmless, in a physical sense." Disbelief etched in his face.

"You subdued an attacker? He must have been weak fool indeed." She frowns at his belittlement.

"No, he was about average. There are some fairly sensitive areas of the human body and I pinched the hell out of his. Would you like me to demonstrate, on you?" Little angry waves pelt his senses.

He smirks. "I doubt you can do any serious harm to me." He is rather enjoying her spurt of anger.

"You wanna bet, Alucard? I think even you feel pain." Alucard comes nose to nose with her an evil grin plastered his face.

"By all means Katherine, do your worse and I will do mine."

REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA. COME ON ITS JUST A LITTLE CLICK AWAY. DO YOU THINK I COULD GET AT LEAST TEN THIS TIME, MAYBE?

OKAY, I KNOW I'M PUSHING IT A LITTLE. DOESN'T HURT TO ASK, THOUGH.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- V


	8. Kicking Ass and Going Home

I feel better. For those of you who don't know i've disabled the anonamous reviews. the Note in my profile tells why so on with the chappy yeah!

Disclaimer: ...

----------------- Chapter 8 Kicking Ass and Going Home

Kat's hand swung out, pinched onto the soft flesh of his inner thigh through the pants, and gave a hard twist upward.

Alucard lets out a grunt and doubles over briefly one hand on her shoulder. As he straightens back up he shoves her to the ground and transforms into a mass of millipedes and spiders. They begin to crawl onto her legs and arms.

"You're disgusting!" She smashes a fist onto a tarantula sized red-eyed spider. Its body splatters inky blood. "I hope that was your eye!" as she squeezes the guts out of a millipede she had yanked out of her hair, "And this, your tongue, vampire!" She stomps her feet at the bugs trying to get into her pant legs.

Searing waves of anger waft off her as she maims and kills at his little horde. 'She is merely pissed, not afraid. A scared woman would run off, not stay and attack. Very interesting.' The army of bugs fall back to his single kneeling humanoid form. He chuckles at her heated face. She growls loudly, scrambles onto her feet and grabs a twisting handful of his vampire hair. She pulls hard knocking him off balance and drags him a few feet across the hard ground with surprising strength.

He changes again, into a dozen large coral snakes. Her hand is now holding the tail end of one.

"Rrr, you sure like the creepy crawlies!" This only spurred her on. She wrestled for the head of the one in her hand as she danced around and kicked at the others. The one in her hand bit her, but it did not hurt. It felt more like a gummy nip. She finally snatches the head into her tight fist and proceeds to whip the snake over her head like a lasso. After a few seconds, she flings the snake away into the yard.

"Alright, who's next?" She yells, baring her teeth at the remaining hissing snakes. Again the creatures regroup into the agitating vampire, this time she moves behind him before he can fully reform. As soon as he does, Kat grabs his right arm and wrenches it behind his back, then slams him into a nearby wall. Alucard laughs almost giddily into the wall. She pushes even harder upward on his elbow, causing a bodily crack from his shoulder.

"Why Katherine, I never knew you had such a fighter's spirit in you." He laughs maniacally while his red orbs glisten brightly in his sideways gaze. She lets go and backs off immediately.

'The Bastard is enjoying this!' She is seething. Having had enough she turns and walks away. A moment later, she is pushed to the ground. Turning over quickly she takes in the sight of a large black wolf dog with three pairs of red eyes straddle her body. Its large head growls and drools over her. "Bad dog!" she manages between clinched teeth.

"That is quite enough, Alucard! Stop terrorizing the girl!" Kat's gaze goes toward the voice of Sir Integra.

"My Master, I was just having a little fun." Alucard was already back to his normal form when Kat looked back at him. His very human male form was now straddling her, unsettling Kat and bringing the dreaded dream to her mind. She squirmed out from under him, her anger deflated and uncertainty taking its place. Alucard watches the play of her emotions from anger to unease on her face. 'Snakes, bugs, rodents, and hellhounds do not bother her and yet my own form above her does. She has slept on top of me with no problem, and this less intimate proximity disturbs her now? Strange girl.' He stands up and smiles to his master. Kat dusts herself and inspects any damage. There was none.

"What were you two doing?" His master orders.

"She was merely showing me some of her defense techniques." He explains with a grin.

"And Alucard was trying to scare me into submission, without succeeding." she adds, punctuating the last two words at him.

Intrigued, "Miss Farley, you really were not afraid of what my servant has thrown at you. I saw quite a bit of the exchange."

"No mam, I am not. He even threw a bunch of little mice at me earlier. There were just so adorable." She smirks trying to prick his ego. His eyes went slightly darker. "Growing up in a small mountain town, one gets used to the natural 'wildlife'. I even played with a few of them as a kid."

"What does scare you, Miss Farley?" Alucard's ears perked up at his master's question.

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge that information. That would make him happy." She could envision him snapping his fingers and muttering 'damn', though, he only remains motionless.

Sir Integra smiles slightly. "I have arranged a flight for San Francisco for the two of you at noon tomorrow. Captain Bernadotte will pilot and assist in any transportation you may need."

"The captain can fly?" Kat asks, happiness shining through.

"The man can be useful when need be." She glances at the vampire.

"Wait a minute, isn't noon kind of a bad time for…"

"Showing concern for me Kitty Kat?" he smiled suggestively.

"Not at all, vampire. I just don't want to smell burnt flesh on the trip," her hands made their way to her hips, and a decisive frown mars her previous glee.

"That won't be a problem, Miss Farley. I suggest you both get some sleep. It is nearly dawn," says Sir Integra.

"Yes Mam." Kat acknowledged while Alucard nodded, before the two drudged into the manor.

Back in their respective beds, Kat lays on her side facing his coffin with the blanket pulled snugly over her. She falls asleep quickly. Alucard lays flat on his back wearing only his ash grey pants and white cuffed shirt. His sleep did not come as easily as the events of the long day played in his head.

Police Girl was agitatingly slow in her progress as usual, and Katherine was something else. She was still a nuisance, but her little scuffle with him was decidedly entertaining and surprising. If he had been human, he would be kissing the dirt right now and in considerable pain. His mind bathed in her delightful rage at his familiars and his body, only using her bare hands and feet to bash, pull, squish, kick, and fling. Her body pulsed in adrenaline, not to flee but to face him head on. She has such spirit hidden under that passive exterior; he could drink that in for days on end, and her blood, that sweet nectar that rushed into her cheeks in embarrassment or anger. Oh, how he wish he could suck on her delicate neck and make it rise to the surface or taste and tease her lips until they swell from hungry kisses.

His eyes flash open. He could feel his body warm in… desire. 'No, I do not desire this woman!' He pulls at his shirt ripping the buttons off in frustration, exposing his sparsely haired and lean muscled chest. 'The woman is more trouble than she is worth. She cannot be trusted, seeing as I cannot read her mind.' His body cools as he alters his focus on possible fear he could throw at her. The typical things did not faze her, although her brief apprehension of his rather compromising position with her earlier might be the key. 'Maybe she could have a fear of intimacy with men. She blatantly disliked the kisses from the captain and the bishop, though he could not blame her. They were both so crude and base. Maybe I should test out this theory.' He muses as sleep finally takes him.

--

She moans in the pitch back as his lips play at the soft tender skin along her neck, pulling reddening flesh into his mouth and licking it thoroughly. Kat's hand pressed and glided along the well-formed man's back like a sculptor would clay. She feels his belt buckle press into her stomach. He still has his pants on, obviously, and she adorns a silky lingerie top and a puffy ankle length skirt. Why she was still wearing skirts, she briefly wondered as one of his large hands massages her breast through the thin material. His other hand hooks under her arm and plays at her loose dangling hair.

"Oooh," She sighs. "Who are you?" She whispers breathlessly into his ear.

"Your fate." His hot breath tickles her blood pulsing neck and sends hot shivers down her belly. Her hands move up into thick shoulder-length hair. Fingers massage into his scalp and a heated heart-fluttering moan escapes him. The attention to her neck becomes fiercer. He nips at the skin drawing out tiny beads of blood and laps it hungrily. The action only increases her ardor as her fingernails dig into his scalp pulling his mouth even closer into her. Suddenly an acute pain of sharp fangs plunges into her neck making her gasp. Fear replaces pleasure as she yanks his face away and desperately tries to see his face in the darkness. A glow emanates from somewhere and she can see the shadowed etched features of the hated vampire, his eyes burning with desire.

"No, not you! Not you!" She cries and the vision is gone. It is replaced by a dimly lit chamber and black coffin before her. She sits up out of bed wrestling with the now tangled up blanket. Her hand slaps up to her neck, still feeling phantom pinpricks. She felt only smooth skin.

'That damn vampire getting in my dreams again! He is so going to pay for that!" She locates and grabs the toe end of her stiletto heel shoe and prepares to steak him with it. Raising it over her head, she quietly lifts up his coffin lid and pauses. Kat sees his frowning face in sleep and his white shirt open for her view. She peruses over tight muscles and flawless pale skin. She lowers the shoe. A slight peppering of black hair appear in a faint diamond pattern over the chest. Hair also trails away below his belly button and under his belted pants. She blushes at the act of looking lower. 'He's beautiful and perfect, wait no….' Her gaze stops at a blemish in his skin half hidden by his shirt near his right collarbone. 'It looks like a scar, a burn mark, and an odd one at that. Would he wake if I…opened the shirt…no better not.' She leaned in closer though, making the lid creak. His eyes open startling her to drop the shoe and the lid. She skitters away to a far wall and covers the intense blush with her hands. 'I did not just enjoy looking at him like that! I did not! I did not! Damn that dream. Damn him! Damn him for looking so hot. Damn it, damn it.' "Stop it brain, stop it!"

"What the hell were you doing, Kitty Kat?" Suspicious and irked by her little statement, He got out and closed in on her. His nose picks up the lingering scent of arousal. 'Is she turned on… by me? I am rather attractive by human standards.' "Do you find me…intriguing?" He is mere steps from her.

"Don't get near me, Alucard! And stop meddling in my dreams!" She sits back on her cot and pouts.

"Ah another nightmare. I do wish I knew what partook in it, but believe me; I have never meddled in any of your dreams thus far."

"The truth?" She asks her head down.

"Yes"

"You swear?"

"Yes! I swear. Now, no more interruptions. I grow tired of your intrusions." He slinks back into his coffin. Kat lies back down and pulls the blanket over her head.

'It's my own subconscious doing this? Great! Just what I need. Self-induced nightmares.' a decidingly male voice calls in her head. '_What bothers you is you did not see at as a nightmare.'_ 'That's it. I've gone insane. I'm going to sleep now. _'Sweet dreams'_ the voice taunts, before sleep takes her.

----------------------

A voice intrudes in her sleep as she as lays with her face in the pillow. She mumbles unintelligibly and lazily waves the intruder off. A second later, someone rips the blanket clean off her and she squeaks at the suction of warmth from her body.

"You need to get up Miss Farley or you will miss your flight." A Walter sounding voice parted the haze of sleep.

She got up on her hands. "Flight? Flight! Oh, yes the plane! Home! Yes, yes of course." the fog of sleep dissipating fast. She snatches the set of clothes Walter was holding out for her and bounds for bathroom. There, she changes into a blue long sleeve button up shirt and dark blue slacks. She takes a moment to inspect her bandaged arm and feet. Both are healing nicely, though the various wounds and bruises still ached somewhat. 'I really have to thank Walter for cleaning out the glass and bandaging up my feet like that. He's such a nice man.' She pulls on socks and plain dress shoes and looks at her tattooed hands, and decides to cover them with the lacey gloves. What was she going to say if her friends and family saw those? 'Hopefully this damn curse will be broken when we find that old woman.' She brushes her hair quickly and puts half of it in a high ponytail. The lower half blankets over her neck and shoulders. She opens the bathroom door and spots Alucard just outside in all his attire, including the glasses and hat, holding a bag of her personal affects. His face spoke of grumpiness and his shoulders drooped slightly from exhaustion she guessed. Neither the vampire nor she got much sleep, and Alucard is likely not going to like the bright noon sunlight.

"Thank you," grabbing the bag from him.

"You took long enough," coldly.

"Well excuse me for not being able to summon my clothes at will, and do you ever take a bath?" She responds hotly as they trek down the hallway to the main entrance.

"Only if it's in a tub of your delicious virgin blood I would." giving her a tired grin.

"I'm sorry, but my blood is staying inside my body, I like it that way."

"Then what about yesterday, when you offered me a taste?"

"That was to prove a point."

"Which was?"

"That I am a virgin. You did not believe me." She scans the rooms for a certain retainer.

"I see. Your honor was at steak." Grinning wider.

"Hu hu, yes it was. And I thought vampires can sniff out virgins and such."

"Normally yes, but the curse is likely blocking that out too." He explains seeing the double doors in sight.

"My, I am just a dead zone for your vampire powers aren't I. You are a mosquito that can't see me." His face scrunches in annoyed confusion.

She stares at him a moment. "You never heard of insect repellent? You know you spray it on like camouflage so the little buggers don't snack on you. Though I doubt anything's going to find you tasty, you undead weirdo."

"You will be surprised what my blood tastes like, Katherine." one red eye looks down at her over his sunglasses.

"Oh, are you offering me a sample?" She asks in feign interest as she spots Walter just outside the open doors in the bright sunlight.

"No." He says simply.

"Hmp, then you are a selfish undead weirdo. Walter!" She waves at him.

"Yes Miss?" Walter stood by a black limo while Captain Bernadotte leans on the hood smoking one of his disgusting cigars.

"I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me, because it's likely I won't be seeing you again, and especially for tending to and bandaging up my feet."

"Thank you, but you give me undo praise, Miss. I did not give aid to your feet. I merely gave Alucard the bandages." She becomes briefly speechless and turns to the vampire.

"Yes, the selfish undead weirdo tended your wounds, Kitty Kat."

"Oh. Thank you then." speaking quietly. Her hand brushes his sleeve before she steps into the limo, the passenger door held open by Walter. After giving him room, Alucard slinks in, hitting his hat on the roof of the limo. The door closes behind him and the Captain starts up the engine, and drives it away to the airport. Alucard looks utterly ogre-ish in the small limo, his long legs stretched out nearly touching the front seat while his head bent forward from the low ceiling.

She giggles lightly. "You don't travel in cars much, do ya, Mr. Alucard? You can at least take off your hat." she in fact slips it off for him and holds it in her lap. His head straightens up in a comfortable position. She smiles. "There, much better. I'll hold on to your hat, if you don't mind."

He crosses his arms in silent retaliation. 'What is that woman's ploy now? Being nice to me was out of character for her.' She stares away, out the window. Her right hand mindlessly flicks and tugs at her ear. It was a tick the woman was displaying more frequently in his presence, and she probably didn't know she was doing it.

They arrive at a private airport. The captain hops out and opens her door. Holding tightly onto Alucard's hat, she steps out and walks over to his side as Alucard steps out of the limo into the sunny tarmac. She watches for any signs of burning hair, charring skin, or spontaneous combustion. Nothing, only a soft breeze wafting through shinning black hair, and a devilish grin plaster to his face.

"Expecting something? Katherine?"

"Does sunlight affect vampires at all? I mean you sleep during the day!"

He basks in her mystification a moment before speaking. "The sun is only physically draining for me; to a lesser vampire it would burn him to the spot. Police Girl would be ash by now."

"All right." Defeated, plops, and secures his hat back on his head.

"Come on, strange pair of lovebirds. Zee plane iz this way." Bernadotte says, getting a scoff from both of them and leading them to Hellsing's private jet.

The captain, Katherine, and Alucard in that order, enter the plane. Kat's eyes widen in awe at the sumptuous space and accommodations. The captain pointed out all amenities, including bathroom, mini kitchen, lounge area and storage. Alucard settles himself into the middle of a long comfortable couch.

"Captain how long will this flight take?" Kat asks.

"Oh, About four, five hours. Ze have to watch out for a storm coming across zee Atlantic, though." He says before entering the cockpit.

As soon the plane was safely in the air, Kat got up to raid the mini kitchen. There were a variety of snacks, drinks, and surprisingly fresh fruit in stock. The mini fridge had a supply of fresh blood packs for Alucard and assorted cheeses and deli meats for her she supposed. With a plate in hand she rounded up some cheese, turkey slices, an orange, which she cut in quarters, grapes, a multi-grain bar and a bottled water. Before leaving the kitchen, she pauses and grabs out a blood packet for the vamp.

Back in the lounge area Alucard had his arms stretched out over the couch, his boots flat on the floor for any bracing he might have to do with Pip's sometimes-crazy flying. His head drooped into his chest. His hat and glasses set in a chair across him. He really was tied. Being in the sun wore him out. The intriguing and insufferable woman wore him out, not to mention the limited rejuvenating rest he was getting lately. There was also a twinge of hunger pricking at him as well. He can hold that off for now. Maybe a few hours of shut-eye on the rather comfortable couch he was on. That is if the girl will let him.

Alucard began to doze when he felt a cold bag set in his lap and a larger weight settle in to his right about a foot away. His left arm moves to grabs to what he finds is a blood packet. His head lifts to peer at the gracious woman. She smiles genuinely at him and nibbles into the various food on her plate. He rips the top off, sips at the packet, and watches her eat with mundane interest. It was nothing unusual until she came to her orange. She picks up a slice, sinks her full teeth into the soft fruit and practically rips the peel away. Dribbles of juice glide down her chin, while chewing and swallowing quickly. Her teeth then scrape and pull at the stubborn remnants left on the peel. Her little ravenous attacks were so intriguing and dare say it, enthralling.

She notices his keen interest. "I'm sorry," wiping a napkin at her mouth. "My eating habits are quite crude. I'll stop now."

"Don't. I like watching you eat. It's very… stimulating, entertainment wise." He resumes sucking on his blood packet. His body had slightly leaned in toward her as she picks up another slice.

"You are a weirdo," and bites into the fruit again trying to ignore what his gaze was doing to her nerves. Any minute he is going to notice her blushing, and her pulse is definitely increasing in her chest. 'Damn him for staring and for making me blush. Damn it! Why can't I control that?' She tore more fiercely into the orange trying to let her frustrations out on the poor fruit. She let out a little growl on the third piece and she saw his face light up in a smile. 'Oh there it goes, blood rushing to my face. I must be a turnip by now.

'Ha ha, she feels so nervous now and she still tears away like a hungry lioness. And such an adorable little noise out of her.' He finishes the packet and tosses it in a trash collector. She soon finishes her plate and returns it to the kitchen, cleans it, and heads into the bathroom.

After a few minutes of 'calm down' time she exits and finds Alucard passed out lengthwise on the sofa, one foot still bracing the floor and his arms folded over his chest. She sits in a chair across from him and fiddles with his sunglasses. 'They look expensive. I will just put them in my pocket for safe keeping.' With his hat, she tries on finding it loose and pulls it back off. She takes a sniff of it. 'God I must be getting goofy, but it smells rather nice. Nothing at all what I expect. I guess he doesn't sweat.'

Soon she hears the familiar wind song in her head. Fully intent on listening this time, she sets the hat down and concentrates. 'Yes, definitely a wind in a cave, but not an empty wind. It is full of sound like a hundred different voices humming a different tune. Weird. They feel like emotions all mixed up together and yet their not. It sounds, feels like a grand symphony. Is it really coming from Alucard?' She silently slides off the chair and scuttles over to Alucard's sleeping form. The melody intensifies. 'Yes, it is coming from him, but why? He is not sending thoughts to me. I'm sure of it.' She continues to listen and closes her eyes. 'So beautiful. I can distinctly hear/feel each tune/emotion: anger, sadness, hope, glee, loneliness, longing, pain, anguish, excitement, and so much more. I can sense every feeling known to me except-, oh but the most prominent are the painfully lonely notes. They sing of such empty years, no, centuries of cold pain and loss. I do not feel much happiness in him. Those notes are so faint. It's as if I'm reading his life story and I can only see the pictures. The years of solitude, the decades of barrenness, God, he has been so desperately alone.' This strange vampire song of his racks her to the core making her shake and a tear rolls down her cheek.

"What is wrong with you now woman?" Salty tears wake him up to a shaky Katherine in close range.

"Oh, Alucard I never knew how it was for you!" She practically attacks him in a fierce hug and buries her head in his chest. She badly wanted to ease that loneliness. Suddenly a slight flush courses through her body making her tremble.

"What are you talking about? Are you suffering from some sort of fever?" pulling her off and sitting up. She shook her head, clearing it of the song, but this time it does not completely fade, and instead nestles in a corner of her mind like a newborn kangaroo in its parent's pouch. She still sat on her knees.

"Um, not a fever, but suffering from something. I heard-" the cabin lurches starboard causing Kat to fall backwards. Alucard catches her arms and pulls her onto the sofa and onto his lap. The sudden movement does not affect him at all. The plane then leans heavily into port and Kat's arms automatically wrap around the vampire's neck.

Pip's voice cracks on the onboard comm system. "Just some turbulence, folks."

"OH, is that what that was! I wouldn't a' thought that!" She yells sarcastically, eliciting a small chuckle from Alucard. She glares at him. "Your not helping the situation." just before a another lurch to starboard forces her to grasp tighter to him.

"I'm not?" He states, not quite a question as he smirks at her. He can feel her heart beat slam in her chest.

"What is he trying to do? Dodge albatross?" as the plane dips forward. Her hot breath is coming in gasps at the side of his face.

"That is the captain's crazy flying for you. He rather enjoys this. Do not worry Katherine; he is merely avoiding an electrical storm. He has done this many times." He consoles the jumpy girl.

"And you would know this because…?" The plane shifts back upward to horizontal.

"His mind is an open book." She mouths a noiseless 'Ah' and she slides open a window blinder and peaks out at dark clouds and streaking lightning. She jumps at a particularly close bolt and shuts the blinder. He hugs her tighter as she trembles, fear rolling off her in waves. Her head lays into his neck.

"That is awfully damn close." At her close proximity, Alucard's unusual musky scent tickles her nose. 'He smells rather nice for a dead guy.' His arms hold her securely, but soothingly. 'Wait, why is he holding me like this?' "Why are you being so nice? Don't you want me scared shitless?"

"I find it less entertaining when I do not cause it." The cabin dips to starboard again. "Do you not like thunderstorms?" Alucard found it quite delightful at how she was clinging to him, recalling all the times she told him to stay away from her. Her human warmth glides into his body like a salve. It began to disturb him how much his body savored her closeness, soaking it up as he would spilt blood. He nearly bent down to bury his nose in the crook of her neck to smell that sweet tasting blood of hers.

"I love thunderstorms actually; it's the getting struck by lightning and falling to our deaths that get me." The cabin leans again to port before leveling out. "I'm getting really tired of that."

"Yes, I can't rest while the captain partakes in theatrics." She looks up at him. His face truly looked tired. There were no bags under his eyes, but rather the skin was painted gaunt around them.

"Sorry about waking you up. I promise to let you sleep next time; I was just caught in the moment." She looked around thinking it might be safe to stand up.

"What did you mean before 'how it was for me'?" holding her securely for an answer.

"It's really strange to me but I- eeeee!" A sharp crack resounds as the bottom falls out on the jet and the lights flicker. Alucard's face becomes sternly serious.

"I think I need to have a word with the captain. You stay here." He picks her up and sets her in the chair, securing the seat belt around her. He strides into the cockpit and closes the door behind him.

"Captain, WHAT is wrong?" Alucard demands, Pips thoughts alerted him of a problem. Pip jerked by the blatant question in his pilot chair.

"Zee left engine has cut out. Zee damn lightning short out zee motor and we are loosing altitude. We are still an hour away from land. I could compensate with zee one, but zee blasted weather is making et difficult!" Pip rambles as he pushes at levers and buttons.

"I hate the ocean." as Alucard rips a panel off the left wall and rams his arm inside.

"What zee hell are you doing, vampire?" He gawks raking a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Just keep flying, captain" as back shadows and tendrils lick at the panel opening. The left engine spurts into life a moment later and Pip goes to work righting the plane and setting coordinates for the nearest airport.

Alucard's shadows slink and slide among the wiring towards the dead engine. The black tendrils encompass the engine and blades forcing them to turn at a rate consistent with the sister engine. He had to keep applying force like a gerbil in a wheel in order for the human made contraption to work. Heat and friction built up slowly giving him pain. It causes him to divert some of his blood to cool it. If that wasn't enough, it is daylight weakening him quicker. The part of him that he is exposing to the outside air is crying out in protest at the sun behind the clouds. It was not long before his body was screaming for nourishment, for blood. His free hand grips the back of Pip's seat, his fingers tearing into the upholstery.

"Can you get this tin can to go faster?" his breath strained and dry.

"I am trying as best I can." taking up a radio headset and calling in a mayday.

Back in the cabin, Kat sat there waiting for Alucard to come back out. 'He is taking an awful long word with Bernadotte.' It has been at least twenty minutes since going in there. 'Probably couldn't hack my company any more. Well, at least there isn't any turbulence anymore.' Uneasiness settles into her stomach. 'Something feels wrong.'

Disobeying Alucard, she unclicks her seat belt and heads for cockpit. She slides the door open expecting the two to be sitting side by side chatting away. Instead, she sees Alucard leaning hard into an open panel, his right hand literally attached to the pilot's chair. Pip's back is tense as he relays information to someone on the com link. The words mayday and engine failure pass to her ears.

"Something _is _wrong." getting a blazing red stare from the vampire. The brightening of his eyes told her he is tapping into himself. The song in her mind intensifies again. "Girl, get back into zee cabin!" The captain's voice barely registers in her ears. 'The song is different now. Different tunes are louder now. They are yelling a great need, protesting the lack of energy, demanding sustenance, and hungering for precious life! Oh god blood! He needs to replenish!' She twirls around and quickly exits, leaving the door open.

"She took that better zen I expected" Pip mutters. A half minute later, Alucard feels a hand tug his arm. Kat had returned and she held three blood packets in her hands. Shoving one in his face, he immediately snatches it, tears the top off with his teeth and guzzles the contents down. The second and third go the same way. His hunger quenched and vampire batteries charged for the moment, he looks at her thoughtfully. 'How did she know?' His hand reaches out and lightly caresses her cheek and ear.

"Thank you." He says. A two word thought enters his mind '_Your welcome_,' before she repeats out loud, her face reddens at his small gesture.

"Your welcome. So why exactly do you have your arm stuck in the bulkhead?" The two men explain the situation. They are still thirty-five minutes away from a small airport off the coast of Newfoundland near the capital city of St. Johns.

"Oh great! Canada. So um, can we make it?" She asks, worried all around.

"Zat depends on Alucard here."

"The constant mechanization of your human contrivance is a wear to my body. It is a wonder why this device even lifts off the ground without blowing to pieces." A hiss escapes him at a particular hot jolt by the engine.

"There are four more packs of blood. Will that be enough for you, Alucard?"

"Not likely, the sun also plays against me." He puts a hand on her shoulder. "A pint of your blood, however, would be more than enough." He feels her tense up and her forehead furrows in reluctance.

"You can't sink any teeth into me and I will not let either one of you cut me like a meal." Alucard is repulsed by her blatant refusal and was about to scorn her for it when she turns to Pip.

"Captain, do you have a knife I can borrow?" Pip, taken by surprise, but handed her his switchblade over to her. She pulls off her right glove and puts it between her teeth for a bit. With an intake of breath and a quick look at Alucard, she sets the sharp blade against her palm and with one quick motion slices downward opening a gash that readily bleeds. She groans heavily into the glove and holds the trembling hand up to Alucard. His free hand greedily takes it to his open lips. The sudden touch of bare hand on face incites her nervous system in fiery hot tingles, which illicit stuttering gasps from her: the pain forgotten shortly. Her left hand grips his shoulder, digging in her nails. His mouth covers the entire cut as he applies powerful suction. His tongue digs into the wound drawing out more blood and little cries of pain from Kat.

To Kat the movement of his tongue did not only cause pain, but also little shivers that darted deep into her belly. If she didn't know any better, she'd think she was enjoying his little ministrations. It only lasted minutes, but it felt like hours to her. In one final moment, he rakes his tongue over the cut sealing it up and then kisses it softly. Alucard no longer looked tired, but rather positively alive, red orbs shining at her and mouth curled in a victorious grin. His hair was almost springing with a life of own. Kat, on the hand is flushed with lingering tingles and dizziness. Pip sits her down in the copilot's chair before she faints. Within moments, Kat is out cold, the glove loose in her lap.

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. She's Gone Mental

I love the thunder and lightning that's going on right now. Its like right over my house. I knew there was like a weather warning and all and will probably start some fires and such like the storm last year that started 70 fires in the mountains but I don't care. I love watching it, hearing it, smelling the rain. It invigerates me is what it does. Ah, the force of nature, I'd stand out in the middle of the yard for a hour and let the rain drench me if wasn't hazardous to my health to do so.

So the story um here is the next installment. Some asked for a lemon. Well, thats not going to happen for a while, but there is a touch of lime here and there. HE HE HE. As for about her family they are not really in the picture. I just couldn't figure out a scene with them that would work. To answer another question she has been 'attached' to Alucard for about two weeks now. Does the relationship seem fast to you? I don't think so. I wanted to write it in a time frame where Halloween comes up and its Kat's fav holiday ha ha.

Okay I meant to post it last night but I lost the internet! Dang it! Oh well here it is now.

Disclaimer: Who cares. I'm doing my own thing. Just don't tell the owner of Hellsing.

--------------- Chapter 9 She's Gone Mental

Alucard is giddy with satisfaction and drunk with energy. Her blood is so potently sweet, his essence could run the motor for hours. His eyes never leave Katherine's collapsed form, nor the content grin for her as he works the engine. He holds back the overwhelming urge to hold her to himself, to burry his nose in her fragrance, to delve his tongue into her willing mouth, to rove and massage his fingers down her back, and feel her excited heart against his chest. Her blood is making him delirious with want. He could not shake the troubling thoughts away nor could he look away from her.

Finally, the airport was insight and Pip glides the jet in for a landing. When the engine finally shuts off, Alucard retracts his worn out appendage back into the cockpit and reshapes back into his arm. His sleeve and glove is heavy with oil and muck. Using his mind, he sloughs off the gunk over a waste bin. He bends and extends the arm, pleased to feel muscle, bone, and cartilage in the limb again.

He picks up Katherine bridal style back to the cabin and lays her on the couch, putting a pillow under her head and placing her hands over her chest. Bending to kiss her hand, he noticed a difference in her cursed markings. The current innermost circle was now only half a circle. 'When did that happen? Shouldn't the whole circle be gone?' He rests her hand on her chest. "The rings _are _disappearing, does that mean that… I am … getting soft with this woman?' His mouth twitches disdainfully. He backs away and peers out the open hatchway. Pip was outside conversing with an airplane maintenance man. The repair job was going to take a few hours he said.

'Is Katherine Farley slowly getting under my resolve? Impossible. If she is Elsbeth reincarnated, she is sure to bare the same weakness of a weak, selfish heart. I cannot allow her to get any closer, despite how her blood feels inside me. She is merely a tempting anomaly. A human who is prone to the frailties of the heart. I will not touch her like that again.' His body protests his cold thoughts, as it savors her rich crimson flow inside him, revitalizing and warming every pore.

Kat shivers into consciousness. She blinks a few times as recent events play in her head. "Oh!" sitting up and inspecting her hand. Her fingers trace over the nonexistent cut, memory of the bizarre sensations that Alucard stirred in her still fresh. She shivers again, but not from the cold seeping into the cabin. 'Stop it! I did not enjoy that. I did not!'

Her eyes widen. More of the cursed marking is gone, half a circle's worth. 'Did that happen when I fed him my blood? No, I don't think so. The second ring is compassion I think. Oh, I think it was the flush I felt when I hugged him and tried to will his pain away. Have I started to like him? No, he is still an asshole. I just pity his loneliness and his inability to hook up with someone.'

She sighs. 'No I don't. It must be hard to live so long and not find a kindred soul. Do vampires have kindred souls?' She sighs again and replaces her glove on her hand. 'Why is it so cold? We must have landed.' Rubbing her shivering arms, she strides over to the hatch. It was wide open and Alucard stood just inside. Greyish clouds overcast the grey tarmac of the airport and a frigid wind whips her face and the vampire's coat.

"God, its cold! How long was I out?"

"An hour." He states coldly.

"You look better." He makes no move to acknowledge her or even look at her. Her body trembles almost violently and she tries to close the hatch. It would not budge. "It must be fifty degrees outside, umph!"

"Forty-three and I prefer the door open." Alucard was mentally holding it open for he wanted his blood in his body to cool so the physical needs and related mental yearnings that plagued him would wean off. In addition, having her in a disgruntled mood with him should help it as well.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. I don't need to keep a constant body temp, but I am freezing!"

"I don't care." even colder.

"_Asshole!_" She thinks to him.

'I wonder if she knows she can do that now?' he muses.

"Close this door Alucard!" ordering, and quickly the door closed, telekinetically. She turns and storms away.

He groans. The cold did not help.

She rummages around for something to keep warm. All she manages to find are a few blankets that she puts to good use and snuggles up on a corner of the couch.

"_Damn insensitive bastard._" rings in his mind. In a different compartment he spots her bag of affects spilling out over the floor, a few of her sketches roam loose. One in particular catches his attention. He picks it up. It is a close-up of him with a most unusual expression. The eyes were extremely expressive and his hair blew wildly around him. He looked elated and very pleased with something he was looking at. It was unlike any of her other drawings. 'She must have really seen me look this way. When? I have never looked at her like that, wait, was it the night of the junk yard incident?' He clears his head. No matter, I care not what she draws.'

"What are you doing with that? That, is personal." Kat appears and tries to yank the sketch from him; however, Alucard decides to play keep away with it.

"Personal?" His face alights with curiosity. "A sketch of me is personal?" Kat flushes with embarrassment.

"Give it back." He hands it back reluctantly and she stuffs it back in her bag.

"I should think your star model is deserving of a peek. Why is it so personal to you?"

"Um," she chews her lip in indecision. 'I can't lie to him and he'll only badger me if I refuse to answer.' "Because… that look has been stuck in my head since… the night I nearly killed myself, the night you saved me. You…you had such a wonderful expression. I had to draw it. Okay?"

She exits out, back to the on board couch. He exits as well and sits in the adjacent chair. She huddles back into the blanket and looks everywhere but at him.

'She's acting as if I have seen her naked. Hmm, perhaps she did feel exposed, me looking at her private art like it was her secret diary.' Alucard muses. '_I wonder what the plan is now?_' Her question echoes in his head.

Alucard first tries to tell her telepathically, and fails to notice any outward response from her. 'Hmm, still can't enter her mind. And why should I care?'

"Pip has found a repair man who can fix the engine in a few hours. We can be off then after refueling."

"Good to know" nonchalantly, and snuggles down further for a nap. After ten minutes of trying to ward away the biting cold, she groans. _'…another blanket……… warm arms around me.'_ A minute later, a second blanket drapes around her and masculine arms wrap around her as he sits closely next to her.

*gasp!* It's Alucard! She stares stunned at him.

"You ordered me to do so." annoyed.

"I did not say anything!" 'But I did think it.' "Are you able to read my mind now?" His warmth slowly penetrates her cold skin.

"No, but you have been sending me thoughts for some time now, mostly calling me names, which has been irritating."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," 'but now I do. _Say pancake batter_.' She thinks at him.

"Pancake batter," wholly disgusted and staring at her. She thinks at him again.

"I feel pretty Oh so pretty. Grrr."

"I was just seeing." smiling sweetly. She gains a fiercely tight hold on her.

*squeak* "Okay. Point taken. Do not mentally pester the vampire. Got it." breathlessly. Alucard nods and loosens his hold a little. "It's going to be hard though. I can stop myself from saying things, but I can't keep myself from thinking things," she says after several moments of scrunched up concentration.

"Just don't direct your inane thoughts toward me." She nods, closes eyes, and relaxed in his warm arms. She liked being held this way, she realizes.

"I always thought vampires were cold to the touch. Why aren't you?"

"My powerful essence naturally gives off heat and also I have recently fed upon your warm fresh blood providing even more warmth." He could not help a smile cross his lips. Her breathing was slowing down with the onset of sleep. A soft murmur escapes as her head naturally leans into his shoulder.

Katherine was now asleep and he is stuck holding her. Alucard tried removing his arms with no success. His mind did not want to hold her so. He vowed himself so, and yet holding her right now brought him a measure of contentment. He could just wake her and tell her to let him go. Unfortunately, his physical form desired this closeness of her, and so did his lonely blackened soul. His mind rallied two against one. Could he really deny himself a few simple pleasures, ones he had not indulged in for decades? 'Perhaps this once I shall let my body enjoy this closeness with this woman. I will let it gorge itself of her proximity now so I will not have to put up with its yearnings later. She may have my warmth, but she will never have my heart.' As for his tainted soul, it quiets for the moment, now being allowed to bask in her close presence.

A slightly feminine question trickles into his mind, _'Do you really think that just holding her, will be enough?_' He has no answer, and flicked it out of his mind as he tuned into the feel of her heart beat against his chest.

Captain Bernadotte returns to the now repaired and refueled jet after spending time in the airport's cozy private lounge waiting and conversing with the local pilots and a lovely flight attendant. His two passengers never left the plane, though he understood why the vampire Alucard would not venture out, it being bloody daylight and all. For the girl, it was probably the frigid air and did not have suitable clothing on board for it. He thought he would have a little dalliance with the petite blonde until he saw the shiny rock on her finger. The two Canadian pilots though did make up for his disappointment with the flight attendant. The older of the two had the craziest stories flying out of his mouth, no pun intended, of his early youth and air force days, while the other had talked about various unorthodox get rich schemes he had up his sleeve. None of them would work Pip was sure, but they were quite imaginative to say the least.

He walks up the pull-away stairs and opens up the hatch. Once in he closes the hatch and checks on the two 'love birds' as he called them. The name was almost appropriate as he sees Alucard practically cradling the sleeping and bundled up Katherine in his arms. Alucard pierces Pip with a murderous stare as if to say 'not one word,' and not a word he said as he returned to his pilot seat to begin flight.

As the plane angles upward in its ascent, gravity leans Kat's body into Alucard and she slowly stirs. Her hand feels a jacket collar, and masculine musk hits her senses as well as dejavu. Investing in a third sense, she spots a pale adam's apple above said collar and pulls away into a wider view of Alucard's peeved face.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, I should have told you to let go when I was warm. I do find it odd that I keep waking up like this." She takes in her tilted surroundings. "In the air again?" he nods. "Lovely," unenthusiastically. "Um, you can let go now." His arms drop to his sides, although her hands are still propping herself up against his chest. She looks around for something else to steady herself other than the vampire. Seeing a handle bar over the couch she twists to grab it only to have her back slam back into the vampire. Her feet noticeably tangled in the blankets.

"_Being silent now are we?_" She looks up at him. He only stares back, slightly amused. "Fine by me," and starts kicking at the blankets, effectively throwing her off-balance and onto the floor.

*Ooph* Alucard just stares at her prone form a bit more amused.

Crossing her arms, "I think I'll just stay here until it levels out." He continues to glare. "_I wonder what it will take to have your eyes sewn shut?_" She thinks at him.

"Near impossible, Kitty Kat." His smile grew.

"_I don't think so. All I'll need is a needle and thread, silver thread._"

"I would not allow you to do such a thing."

"Hmm," she ponders. "_I think I will stuff your mouth with rock salt and sew that up too._"

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Alucard took interest in her mental communication for she was also broadcasting her state of emotion somewhat, along with her words that revealed more than a typical verbal communication. He only wished he could communicate in like manner. She was currently a bit peeved but a bit playful as well.

"_Yes, it's smiling horridly at me._" His fangs were showing now in his famous grin. "_Ack, it got worse. I'll have to get a burlap bag to put over your ugly head as well!" _He could feel in her words that she enjoyed this as well, even though she was insulting his devilish good looks. "_You know, Alucard I can almost feel something when I talk to you like this. I can't quite describe it._" Candidness etched in her thoughts.

"You don't need to; you are referring to my mind touching your incoming thoughts. That is what you feel."

"_Hmm, I thought your mind would feel stronger than that_." smirking. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Trying to take a blow to my ego. Kitty Kat?"

"_Oh, but of course, vampire. I need to use whatever tools in my arsenal to defeat you. Mua ha ha_." *giggles* "_Sorry, I joke_."

"I can tell Kitty Kat. The advantage of telepathy is that one can better grasp another's meaning and intent better than one would verbally. You Katherine have a very playful mood right now, and not serious in the least. It would also be very hard to lie in this manner." He strangely felt the need to explain it to her, a human. It is normally a subject best left for his fledgling. The jet was finally righting itself and Kat got to her feet and sat beside Alucard after putting away the blankets.

She seemed utterly fascinated at how the vampire telepathy worked and continued her mental queries. For Alucard it felt natural to respond to such inquiries. Her thoughts to him were more stimulating than anything verbal she had to say.

At some point she asked, "_Does my mental voice sound the same as my voice out loud?_"

"Not quite. It is much more pleasing." he says, smirking. She sticks her tongue out. "It is much richer in quality than your verbal inane chitchat."

Then she asks something that takes Alucard back. "_I wonder what your mental voice would sound like to me? I wish I could hear it just once_." a genuine smile beams at him. Her thoughts completely honest then.

"I thought you abhorred having me in your head, even though I have never actually been in it."

"_I abhor the idea of you meddling in it, not actually you being in it. My mind is rather a mess. I think you be lost in there for days._"

"Really? Is that a challenge? I can't wait to sift in it!" his face darkening mischievously.

*Scoffs* "You pervert!" meekly shoving him back and becoming verbal for the first time in an hour.

"Is that all you got? A little shove? Hardly worth noticing, Kitty Kat." taunting her.

"Grr, I make you notice something, soon enough!" The damn vampire was pissing her off again. She moved to sit in the adjacent chair.

"Then let me have It." grinning ear to ear. 'Oh how I enjoy riling her up!'

"Now is not the time nor place, vampire! I want a battleground that isn't currently moving thirty thousand feet off the ground."

"Hmm, battleground. What do you intend to do to me?" eyes twinkling in mirth.

"Grrr! When is this flight over with?" standing up and going to the cockpit.

"Eager to hurt me, are you?" "_Shut up_!" she screams in his head.

Kat plops down in the copilots chair without so much as a knock, arms crossed and stewing in anger.

"I take Alucard is not being a gentleman right now?" Bernadotte comments beside her.

"When has that man _ever_ been a gentleman?" scoffing.

"Um, Miss Farley? Alucard wants to know when zee torture will begin." A deep guttural growl comes out of Kat.

Through clenched teeth, she speaks as well as thinks to him. "_Alucard! You will reframe from using the Captain as a conduit to me! And I will not tell you when your torture will begin!_ Captain, what is our ETA?"

"About another hour. You know Alucard is very creepy when he talks in my head like zat, especially when he cackles." shivering at the last part. "What does he mean torture?"

"It means when I decide to cut various parts of his anatomy off. God, that man pisses me off like no other." scrunching her face and stares outside the plane. Kat remains silent in her thoughts until Bernadotte asks her to head back and secure herself for the decent. The vampire stared at her, obviously with something on his mind. "Oh yes, I told you to shut up. Hmm, you may speak freely," smugly.

"I believe you have my glasses?" holding out his hand. She reaches into her pocket to find that one of the lenses had broken in three pieces and now occupy the bottom of her pocket.

"Um, do you really need them?" asking shyly, biting her lip.

He gives her a severe look. "They are broken aren't they?" She nods. "Let me see them." She hands over the bent frames and the broken glass. About to apologize when she sees the mess in his hand become one perfectly good pair of sunglasses again.

"How did you do that?" amazed.

"You would not understand." He leaned back into the opposing chair and puts on the glasses.

*huff* "I find I can understand quite a bit when it's explained to me."

"I doubt it. You are not a vampire and would not know the nuances of that power."

"Perhaps, but I have spent the last two weeks in close quarters with one, and gotten to know another one, though she is just a baby in your eyes. I think I deserve to be at least humored by an explanation."

"Fine, but I do thinks it's pointless." He goes into detail at how one can use memory of an image and impose it on a physical object in such a way that the image becomes the object. She listens intently as Bernadotte aligns the jet for final approach for landing in San Francisco.

----------------

Bernadotte was driving again in the readily available rental from the small San Francisco airport. She inhaled the slightly salty sea air again before getting into the white luxury sedan. Alucard already sat in the dim interior in the back. She sat in the front passenger seat. Because of the time zones, it was currently twelve-thirty.

"So where to?" The captain asks. The two answer at the same time.

"The Old woman's Shop."

"My home."

They glare at each other. "No. Being as it's the weekend, her shop will not be open, unless you know where she lives. Secondly, I would love to get out of these clothes and into something I actually own. Besides, the shop is not far from my apartment so one of you can do some reconnaissance or whatever on the place. Captain, do you now to get there?"

"Of course Miss Farley, I've memorized the Zan Francisco area map." Kat looked skeptical.

"Alright, but can you handle driving in this city?" quirking a smile.

"Do you want to drive?" tetchy.

"No sir, I haven't been behind the wheel in two years and this city is the reason why. Oh, and remember it's the right side of the road." She adds gaining an eye roll from the captain.

On the way to her apartment, she basked in the beauty of the Golden Gate Bridge, giving sweet satisfaction that she was truly in the sunshine state, or was that Florida? Anyway, she didn't realize how much she missed her home. It wasn't the city she grew up in but one she fell in love with over the past two and a half years. The only thing she did not like was the crazy traffic and streets, which was why she bought her shop so close to her apartment, and it was only by a stroke of luck that she managed to get it.

The previous owner was suffering from a nervous breakdown and had to move back upstate with his family. The poor man practically gave her his music store since she visited every chance she got. It was her favorite haunt and now she owns it. 'I hope Mary's all right. I haven't called her in a few days. I wonder what Beth will think of Alucard? She has always liked gothic type people, no; better not have her meet him. He's not going to be with me much longer anyways, hopefully.' Fingers tug at her ear again. 'Hmm, I think might miss him. He's an ass, but also the most intriguing man, er vampire I've ever met. And I'll miss that incredible mind song of his. It's so beautiful. I'll have to ask him about it before he goes back to England. *Huff* He will probably say its my own delusional mind playing it and laugh. I wonder if he's been to America before. He must have. He is over five hundred years old. It would be a crock if he hasn't… ' Her mind continued to wonder about Alucard's long existence.

From the back seat Alucard could feel Katherine radiate with contentment. 'She is obviously pleased to be back in her own stalking grounds. The manmade structures were impressive but the blistering sun grated on his nerves. Again, the woman twiddled at her ear, as if in deep thought.

'And what happened to my staying aloof with her? From the moment she woke up, I could not keep my eyes off her as she flipped and flopped like a fish out of water. Then I teased insults and conversed with her as if she were Walter or Integra, and I enjoyed it. She wiled away the boredom that is all. I merely spoke such to her for my own entertainment, not because I am fond of her. _You are fond of Katherine. I can tell. *giggles*' _the girly voice taunted into his thoughts again. Alucard mentally growled. 'Must that scrap of insanity plague me constantly? I already have one woman's thought's in my head. Must I have a figmented one as well?' His mental faculties he reasoned are finally cracking after centuries of existence.

The girl was still rubbing her ear lobe. Maybe she was having troubling thoughts, as many humans twitched and fidgeted when anxiety settled in, though he felt nothing of that nature from her. He would know her thoughts and yet they were under lock and key. It was torture all his own and she didn't even know it.

"Why are you yanking at your ear, Kitty Kat? Is someone talking it off?" Her hand drops immediately.

"_I don't know what you mean, Alucard_." feigning innocence.

"You were tugging at it for the last fifteen minutes."

"_Oooh, you were watching me the whole fifteen minutes? Am I really that fascinating or are you really such a dullard that you would find anything diverting. You would probably chase your own tail if you had one._" Her musical laugh echoes in his head making him inwardly moan with pleasure before anger cuts it off. Leaning forward, he grabbed her shoulders pinning her hard to the seat.

"Kitty Kat, you have not answered my question." She cocked her head back with a slitted glare.

"I don't know why I do it. It's a tick."

The car swerves a little and Bernadotte mutters "crazy Americans' under his breath. The passengers are unfazed.

"Ticks usually bespeak a nervous mind. What were you thinking?" digging fingers in.

Her head swivels back as far as it can. "None. Of. Your. Business. If you want any chance to look inside you have to work on this." tapping the back of her hand. "And I very much doubt you have enough compassion or desire for me to do so, Alucard." prying a hand off her shoulder. He leans back in his seat, crossing arms and waits for their final destination.

'Humph, the man is obsessed with wanting to read my thoughts. I can understand that though, going through reading any and every mind he pleased in his long life, and suddenly he cannot read one woman's mind. Oh, how lucky I am to be that one. No, he mentioned one other. I wonder how he acted toward that person. Probably drove him or her insane.' sighing and waiting for her apartment to come into view.

Alucard teleported to her third floor apartment as she did not have her key on her. She sighed in glee before taking in the total disarray her home was in. "That's right, little birthday party. Ha ha." and began picking up discarded wrapping paper off of the floor.

Pip only stayed long enough to say he was going to house himself nearby and to scope out the old woman's shop and left a number for his cell phone if there is any trouble.

"I think you're a little late in that assessment, captain," eyeing the vampire. Pip grunted in acknowledgement and left.

"Make yourself comfortable Alucard. You're going to be here for awhile." as she picked up more loose debris and clothing off the floor. Alucard set his hat on a hook near the door and his coat on a second hook next to it. He then lazily explores her little abode. Her front door opened to the living room with a semi-enclosed kitchen to the rear right. A dark blue love seat hugged the wall at the left with a worn light blue reclining chair on either side cocked at an angle. An oval mahogany coffee table sets before them with a small paint can full of pencils and markers as a centerpiece. On the opposite wall is a pair of clear encased shelves sandwiching a modest television set on a wooden stand. The left shelf housed various electronic equipment that Alucard assumed were CD players, stereos, and speakers. The right shelf was nearly crammed top to bottom of music Cds in a very organized fashion. Each shelf labeled by types. Instead of artists or genres, however, they categorized by moods. There was angry, blah, corny, make you cry, sappy, inspiring, soothing, unsorted, and personal favs, among others. A fake, plastic tree stood to the right of the collection with plastic monkeys hanging from its branches. On the other side is a locked door leading into a room half the size of her living room. 'Perhaps a spare bedroom? It shouldn't be locked though.'

In the kitchen, Kat was making room for the remaining blood packets in her beige refrigerator. She leaned into it on her knees throwing out various items and muttering "Yeeecck" every so often. Various small appliances adorned her clean but worn counter tops and a black stove sat to the left of the fridge below a frosted elongated window, and her sink piled high of dishes.

Near the back of the living room was a small hallway to the left. Two doors align the left side. The first door opened to a bathroom with a rather spacious tub, considering the small size of her apartment. Various and bazaar figurines littered her vanity. They appeared handmade and detailed. One is a feral cat with spiky hair while two others looked like posturing gargoyles. Another was half a girl's head who looked as if she was poking herself out of the water. 'Strange woman,' thinking while picking up a particularly interesting piece. It was a mangy wolf in a fiercely protective stance. It was black with red painted eyes. 'Hmm, I like her taste. It resembles on of my hellhounds, slightly. I wonder if she made these.' Moving out toward the second door, he entered a room collaged top to bottom with art pictures. Most are hand drawings pined up around posters and reprints of famous paintings. Two he recognized were of Salvador Dali and one of Van Gogh's Starry Night. On the ceiling were more drawings, though these ones were more detailed and exquisite like the one she drew of him. 'Perhaps they are her favorites, her crowning achievements.'

As for furniture, a futon bed lay unmade in a corner with deep violet sheets and pillow. A small Antique desk covered in books, papers, and a radio huddled in the opposite corner with a matching chair. There was a sliding closet door just to the right of the desk. Opening it, he finds hangers of shirts and pants with a few plastic covered elegant wear. The floor held a dwarf, translucent set of drawers likely containing her unmentionables. 'Not a single room in her home has complementing décor.'

"You better not be fingering my underwear, pervert." a wry smile played at her lip as Alucard spotted her in the corner of his eye.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Whatever undergarments you wear does not interest me." turning to face her fully. She pushed past him and snagged a rose red t-shirt and loose fitting blue jeans. She slipped a hand into her panty drawer randomly pulling out black undies and bra.

"I'm going to take a bath, a long one, so don't go wandering off somewhere and keep your snooping to a minimum."

*Scoff* "As if I would find anything of interest in this hole in the ground." With clothes pressed to chest, she faced him on tiptoes with shoulders hunched, and face pinched in anger.

"Hey! Don't dis my home, and as far as I'm concerned _your_ home is a seven by three box which _does_ belong in a hole in the ground!" She twirled on her toes and headed for the bathroom.

Alucard headed out to the living room and plops on to the love seat only mildly perturbed. He removes his gloves and vest and sets them neatly on the armrest. A hand rakes through his hair contemplating the itinerary for today. 'Perhaps a short nap until the unforgiving sun is hovering the horizon. With hands crossed a head snug in the center of the soft love seat he closed eyes to the soft water faucet and swishing sounds in the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later a knock comes at the door. Lifting an eye open, he perceived a young woman at the door and a friend of Kat's according to her thoughts. "Hey Kat you in there?" bellowing through the door. Alucard decides its no risk to let the woman in, gets up and opens the door, but not before tinting his eyes a dark brown. He finds a rail thin, blue haired woman adorning a flowery black and blue shirt with black, knee blown jeans, and numerous baubles on her person.

"Whoa! Hello handsome. Where's Katherine?" eyeing him suspiciously.

"In the bathroom. Who are you?"

"The name is Beth Monroe," pushing herself into the room. "And you are…?"

"Alucard." closing the door. Beth gazed around the room and heard splashing water in another room.

Smirking, "Taking a bath is she? She must be really comfortable with you leaving herself vulnerable like that." _'Alucard, is it? Not Enrico Maxwell? What is he to Kat? I wonder if he came over from England?'_Her thoughts easily read by Alucard.

'She knows Maxwell? Must have been the friend he contacted for information.'

"Well, I've never seen you before. Did you… meet her in England?" assessing his every move and answer.

"Yes."

"And you came back with her. She must be very special to you." His face became thoughtful. "Well, whatever your reasons you damn better be nice to her. She hasn't had the best luck with men." _'He had better be a perfect gentlemen or I'm going to castrate his ass. Damn, he is hot though. Wonder if he has a brother?' _

He heard Kat clamoring in the bathroom.

Walking out in clean clothes with a towel ringing her damp hair out, "Alucard, I heard a noise. What trouble are you- Beth!" dropping the towel and went to hug her friend tightly. "Oh, it's so good to see you! Hmm!" She pulls away. "I see you've met Alucard. I hope he hasn't chewed your ear off." glancing behind her at the vampire, and then looked again. His eyes are brown now.

"Now Kat, I wouldn't do that." standing directly behind her now his chest barely brushing her back, the fingers of his right hand lightly grazes her cheek. Her eyes widen then close as her breath paused and elicited a soft moan. Beth beams knowingly and plops herself on the couch. Kat inwardly groans at the effect of Alucard's simple touch has on her.

"So Kat, What have you been doing in London these last few weeks, huh? Couldn't find any good American men?" She joked. Alucard sits in the chair nearest the kitchen.

"Beth" exasperated, puts away the towel and scrounges around in the kitchen.

"Why did you suddenly up and leave for British soil?" Beth yells over to the kitchen.

"_Fuck, I got no answer for her." _hearing her distress, Alucard quickly concocts a story and answers for her.

-----------

-----------

Can you guess what he will come up with? He He you'll just have to wait! But you can review in the meantime.


	10. Batty Thoughts and Abuse

Have fun!!! And Please review!

Disclaimer: _ __ ___ ___ ________ ______!

------------------- Chapter 10 Batty Thoughts and Abuse

"I believe that is my doing. You see, I met this lovely lotus not far from here sketching intently in her book and being an art enthusiast, had to see what she drew so deliberately. Of course, she refused to let me see, at first. After persuading her with my impeccable charm, (Kat scoffs in his head.) She allowed me to see the most intriguing illustration of the city street with your famous Golden Gate rising in the background." Kat listened, back turned, looking into an overhead pantry. Her fingers played with her ear again. "I simply had to get to know her, and we talked for hours. Unfortunately, my flight was scheduled for later that evening and simply could not stay, and yet I just could not leave knowing I may not see her again, so I booked an extra seat on my private jet. I asked her to come with me, she of course refused me."

"Damn straight. Alucard." adding value to the lie. _"You are good." _praising in his head.

"Yes, it was only after I offered a generous commission for a portrait or two of me and my little sister Seras that she finally relented, but not before promising her a choice selection of England's best artists for her music store, as well as allowing her to carry bear mace on the trip." Kat smiled, still playing with her ear. _"Wow, I would agree to that. You read me like a book, Alucard."_ she finally grabbed some instant noodles and prepared the stove.

"Would you like anything, Beth?"

"No thanks. Wow, that is quite a story. It is true, Kat?" Her best friend still skeptical. Kat walks the meager few feet into the living room.

"No, he bound and gagged me, and than forced pork down my gullet. What do you think?" She hesitated a moment before her hand ruffles into Alucard's hair to show Beth the pretence of their relationship. She did not like lying to Beth, but the truth would be harder for her to understand.

An almost pleasurable groan escapes him. She had an almost overwhelming urge to tuck a few locks behind his ear and lean down to kiss him, but it clears when her water starts boiling. She goes back into the kitchen tugging her ear as she went. Alucard's eyes follow her retreating form.

'_Aaaawweee, she's got a crush, and by the looks of things she's got it bad.' _Beth thinks. _'He seams to be alright. He's certainly into her. He must be trustworthy if he's here at her place and hasn't a black eye yet.' _His eyebrows quirk at this. After a moment, Beth leans in to whisper. "You seem to be on the level so I'm going to impart a little secret of hers." instantly curious he leans in further. "Do you know why she plays with her ear like that?"

"No, I do not." Beth smiles.

"She only does it when she's thinking of or around someone she likes, and boy, she is got it bad for you. So, you be good to her or I'll shove my spikiest shoe up your ass, you got It?" taping the side of his face.

"I understand." unaffected by her pathetic threat. She leans back in her seat. 'This Beth is indeed a good friend if she is this protective of Katherine.' he mused. 'Katherine is infatuated with me? Humph, she hardly acts it. I think Beth's assessment of her tick is wrong.' A nauseating whiff of imitation beef noodles hits his nostrils. Kat walks out with a bowl in each hand and hands one out to Alucard. He looks at with barely hidden disgust.

"_It's just for appearance sake. You don't have to eat it. Just pretend to until she leaves."_ "I know it's not much, but I didn't have the opportunity to restock my kitchen." she said more for Beth's benefit than Alucard's. She sat in the other chair and twirled a fork into her pasta. Putting a forkful in her mouth, she makes a face as she chews the noodles slowly. 'This stuff doesn't taste right. Can instant noodles go bad?' She swallowed.

"Is there something wrong?" she notices her face.

"Yeah, I think I got a bad batch of noodles," setting the bowl down on the table. The corner of his mouth quirks up, like he knew. 'Damn it, he probably did with that nose of his. Beth just shrugs; glad she turned down the food. His sat already on the table, his hands folded in his lap.

"So, have you invited your friend to-?"

"Oh, my God! The party! I entirely forgot!" cutting her off.

"Obviously" Beth drawls. Kat chews on her lip a moment in thought.

"Um, Alucard, Would you like to come to a Halloween party tomorrow evening?" smiling brightly at him.

"I am not one for Halloween parties, and besides I have no costume." Her eyes narrow.

"_That is not a problem. You already look like the devil!" _His brown orbs bored into her.

"Oh, nonsense! I think you two would make a great couple! All you need is a black tux that will complement her costume." her friend coaxes.

"Oh? And what will Kitty Kat be wearing?" looking devious.

Growling at little, "No, it will be a surprise, dog breath, because I know how much you just _love_ to wait." lips twisting in an evil grin.

"Not even a hint?" leaning forward. She lean forward as well, ignoring the inquisitive stare of the blue haired woman, and locked eyes.

"Not. One." punctuating.

"So full of secrets, Kat. Your head must be buzzing with them. Please impart a few to me so I may ease your burden. Like your middle name, for instance." eyes alive in taunting curiosity.

"Fat chance vamp- sir!" Beth felt the heated tension between the two and moved to excuse herself.

"I think I've overstayed my visit and you two obviously have some issues to work out. It was nice to meet you, Alucard." She scooted past Kat and to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kat, and you." Kat waves briefly and Beth looks him sternly in the eye before closing the door behind her.

Alucard's eyes swirl back to that brilliant red and continue to stare her down. "Would you like to start my punishment now?" eager.

"No physical activity in my home! Things could get messy." Alucard gleans happily at the prospect. "I'll stick to verbal torment for now."

"Then please lash me with your tongue, then!"

"Ugh, You are one masochistic bastard!" His mouth widening unnaturally. "And not to mention creepy, you unsophisticated progeny of the devil!" She spots the bowl of noodles and smirks. "You know what. I think you should eat the noodles." His smile drops instantly. "Yes, pick up the bowl and scoop up a healthy portion and eat it!" He did just that. Revulsion showed clearly, as he chewed and swallowed the first bite.

"Artificial flavoring does not suit me well. It is a wonder you humans can call this food." She shrugs and orders a second bite, which disgusts him further. His face appears to pale slightly after a third swallowing of the horrid crud.

"Okay, stop. It looks like you going to get sick on me." He practically drops the bowl back on the table and hisses at it. She picks up her bowl and sniffs at to see if she could smell if the beef noodles have gone bad. It still smelled all right, but knowing how it tasted, made her stomach protest in having anymore grace her belly. She was still hungry though. She got up picking up both bowls, discarded their contents, and washed them out. She did not have much left in her fridge except for some Ice cream, frozen meat, orange juice, and half a bottle of wine. "Ice cream it is." Scooping up a bowl full. Thinking of the disgust on the vampire's face, she pulled out a champagne glass and opened up one of the blood packets and poured half in the glass. Putting the rest in the fridge, she walks back to the living room and hands him the glass. "Here, to wash the taste out of your mouth." offering with a friendly smile.

He takes the glass a little puzzled. Her attitude changed so suddenly. 'First she makes me eat the awful stuff in anger and now she wants to relieve the foul taste in compassion.' pressing his lips to the glass as the soothing liquid coats his taste buds. She moves pass him to sit cross-legged on the loveseat with vanilla ice cream in her lap. She spoons in the dessert in silent contemplation.

"No more abuse?" nonchalant.

"_Not now." _thinking to him. After a few more minutes and half-empty bowl, she resumed communication. _"Why are you so blatantly interested in my secrets? Is it because you can't stand not knowing, or do you truly find me intriguing?"_

"It is true; I do not enjoy mysteries as it plagues my mind until I find the answer."

"_Does that mean __**I**__ plague your mind? How delightful!"_ smiling thoughtfully.

"You are a most peculiar human." taking a sip.

"_I think I'll take that as a compliment." _sticking a scoopful in her mouth. "Hmm." _"I don't much like my middle name. My mother named me after an obscure ancestral aunt of mine. She told me no one should be forgotten and erased from history. That history is what makes us as a people, even the dark parts of history. There is good and bad in all people and I completely agree with her in this. However when I researched her, I felt ashamed to be named after someone who betrayed those she loved for greed. I would never do such a thing."_

"What did she do? Slaughter a horde of piglet friends to feed herself?"

*grrr* She sent a mental picture of slapping him. His head jerked back a second. She smiled briefly. 'So one can send images this way too, like he said, hmm.' _"No, asshole! She betrayed her fiancé for a treacherous fiend. According to her brother's journal, she was betrothed to a high ranking but impoverished lord who was believed to be in love with her and vise versa. The journal does not mention his name. However, she sought out another who promised her great riches if she gave herself to him. Her greed overcame her love and she laid with the man who soon after disappeared and left her nothing but a bastard child and shame upon the family. It is believed that the lord killed himself from grief and heartache for he was not mentioned anymore in the journal. It is a very tragic story and I find the woman a bit of an idiot to throw away something that is so hard to find for simple wealth."_ She finished. Alucard looked serious as if he was remembering something.

"What was the name of the family?" Kat searches for the answer with a spoon to her tongue.

"Hmm, what was it? It's in the album," muttering loud enough for Alucard's ears.

"Album? I assume your ancestor's name may be in there too." becoming smug.

"You don't know where it's at," staring crudely.

"I could easily find it."

"Oh? And what happened to there is nothing of interest in this 'hole in the ground'?" He only shrugs. "Well, even if you do, there are hundreds of names and photos in it. You won't know which one it is."

She finished with her ice cream, took the empty bowl to the kitchen, and washed it. 'So I am a mystery to him? Just because he cannot read my mind? That cannot be all. No, that's not all. I'm also a tasty morsel to him. Hmm, I wonder what his blood would taste like, his vampire blood. (Scoff) as if I really want to taste it. I wonder who that other was like, and when he met him/her.' She decided to ask him. _"Alucard, who was the other one whom you couldn't read their mind like?"_

He bristled at the question. "None of your business, Kitty Kat."

"_Come on! You must have driven this person mad with inquiries like you do me."_

"Drop it Katherine! That human was of no importance to me." The empty glass almost broke as he slammed it on the coffee table.

"Ooh, easy with my things, vampire!" standing arms crossed two feet away. _"So a nobody brings out this kind of emotion out of you? I don't think so."_ He swirls out of the chair and grabs her arms roughly. His fingers dig into her still healing wound. "Oow!" He loosens slightly.

"Leave it be!" growling into her face. She saw seething anger in his face, but she felt a twinge of pain in his mental song.

She looks down in thought for a moment. 'I think this one was very important to him.'

"Answer one question. (His face darkens) Was it a woman?" somberly.

Silence ensued for a whole minute. "Yes," he says. 'And you are the spitting image of her,' thinking. He lets go of her.

Changing the subject, "So do you need to take a nap or something? Cause you can have my room for now as I have some things to do around here." rubbing her right shoulder and turning to open the left cabinet and pulled out a small portable music device. He turns on his heels and slinks into her bedroom. The room had no windows so it will do as a resting place. Moving the blankets to the side, he lays on his back smack dab in the center with the small pillow cradling his head. Sleep falls to him easily.

In the other room, Kat taps the button on her answering machine. There were at least twenty messages, most were from her friends and family, and they were the basic chitchat. Only one message really unsettled her and that was the one from her assistant manager Mary, who was having trouble with a pharmacy storeowner from the next block over. She knew exactly who this was and it made Kat's blood burn with revulsion. "Travis Dent" snarling the name. He had the gall to bother her store again after she banned him from Music Heaven eighteen months ago. 'He dares to upset my employees when I'm not there!' seething. Breathing raggedly as she curbed her urge to break something.

A year and a half ago Travis Dent came by her music store with the intention of buying it from her. He said she was too young to run a business and did not know a thing how to run one. He told her that her lack of business sense was crippling the integrity of the local commercial sector. He told her anything and everything to bring her down and get her to quit. He even tried to vandalize the store, he denied it, but she knew it was Dent. She was not a quitter, and his accusations only made her resolve more firm to keep the store and make it prosper. Before coming to San Francisco, she studied music theory, art history, and gained a minor in business practices at a college near her hometown. She well knew how to run a business. Although, it was a shaky start, it bloomed into a popular spot for teens and music aficionados. To have that man come around again meant trouble.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up the receiver and stabbed in the number for Mary.

An hour later, she hangs up, now up to date with the situation. Apparently, the foul man made an appearance the day she did not show up for work, which was strange in itself. He badgered her employees as they exited the store, saying things like 'this place will fall apart without their fearless leader around' and 'you better polish those resumes, you're going to need them,' and 'bad things happen in this store around Halloween, it's why the last owner went insane left.'

Aside from that, however, Mary was doing well holding up and the store was prospering from the increased sales of her eerie music section, especially her own album she had made a month ago. It was mostly instrumental with some background screams provided by her friends. Her anger calmed somewhat at hearing that snippet of good news. She still had to deal with the aggravating man when next she saw him. A brief thought of ordering Alucard to rip his lying tongue out crossed her mind. The image, though ugly, did make her feel better.

The next number she punched in was somewhere upstate. An older man's voice answered.

"Hey Dad, how's Eddie?"

"_Katherine! Where have you been? Your Mom's been yammering that you are in England? At some private estate. Is this true?_"

"I was. --" Kat heard rustling over the airways and she guessed that her Mom was trying to wrestle the phone away from Dad.

Sure enough, her voice came though next. "_Young Lady, explain yourself. You were very vague when you called last time. And you mainly talked to Edward, who by the way is recovering very well, and does not remember a word of the conversation because of the meds. Why are you in England? Did one of your friends dare you?--_"

"Mom."

"_--Did you win a trip?--"_

"Mom!"

"_--Were you kidnapped?"_

"MOM, no! I'm back in San Fran--"

"_Then why haven't you come to visit your brother yet?_"

"Mom--"

"_He's still asking for you--_"

"--I just got back--"

"_That's no excuse…_" Her mom was always like this when she was left in the dark about something. Trouble is no one is able to get a word in edgewise unless you said something startling or bizarre. Therefore, when her mom took a breath she went for it.

"I'm turning purple!" Mom wasn't fazed and continued talking.

"The house is on fire!" Still no change.

"I met a guy!" nearly yelling into the phone. The other end was decidedly silent for a few seconds. It was a bad choice of words, though.

"_Really? Did you meet him here or in England? Is he rich? Does he have a job? How old is he?…_" Her questioning went on.

"Oh god…" Kat mutters, pulling a free hand to the side of her face in the shape of a gun and pulling the trigger. After putting a full clip of imaginary bullets into her skull she said there was someone at the door and hung up and pulled out the phone jack so Mom wouldn't be calling back with another hundred questions.

She loved her mom but couldn't hack the constant inquiries sometimes. She reflected a moment. She had done something similar to Alucard not long ago and now understood too well how he felt. 'He still shouldn't have dragged me down the stairs. That was just mean.'

Rolling her neck around and breathing deep to clear her mind, she plugs into the music player she had grabbed an hour ago and tunes it to her favs. She grabs a washcloth and proceeds to wipe down her counters and surfaces. Soon forgetting her troubles for the moment and melts into the rhythm of the music as she cleans house. In no time at all, she is dancing all over the place, well almost. She couldn't reach her front door or her locked music room because of the cursed link between them. She found if she pulled against it now it hurt a little in her chest. 'better stay within the limit, that can't be good for my heart.' thinking briefly as she twirled towards the hallway to Buckcherry's Rescue Me.

An hour later her cleaning over with she plops onto the loveseat, a little winded. Alucard's gloves still lay on the armrest. Leisurely lifting one, she examines the seal inked on the glove. She pulled off one of her gloves and compared markings. They were both the same size, hers with a heart in the middle, his with a pentagram. She sniffs at the glove. It smelled of leather and faintly of, she sniffs again. 'Gunpowder is it? Wait, why am I smelling his things? Am I bored or something?' musing as she pulls on his glove over her right hand. She wiggles the over sized filangies feeling just a little giddy. 'Okay the blood has definitely gone to my head.' rubbing her face with one hand. In mid rub, she stares at his glove touching her face forcing the memory of his touch on her cheek. She jerks off the white glove, tosses it at her TV, and crosses her arms. 'Why does his touch make me feel like that? It feels like butterflies giggling in my stomach. Like I want him to touch me. I don't want him to touch me!'

'_Yes you do, and he likes your touch too.'_ The aggravating voice in her head taunts her mind.

"God, I'm going to need a shrink when this is over with, damn conflicting voices!" rubbing her temples. 'I think I'll take a nap.' she lies down and cuddles in the sofa with her music player still going, falling asleep quickly.

Hours later after sunset, Alucard awakes in Katherine's darkened room, though for him it is clear as day. He lies there a few minutes gazing at her ceiling art. There was one of a flock of birds in flight. Another, of her friend Beth adorned in spiky black clothes. There were numerous portraits of nameless strangers. Some portrayed humorous activities. In one particularly malicious drawing, a young man was hanging upside down from a street lamp with crocodiles coming out of the shadows all over the sketch. *huff* 'knowing her it's likely someone who really pissed her off in the past. A boyfriend perhaps?' Her art is definitely curious though if she ever physically acted on her anger induced subjects, besides him, now that would be interesting. He could take anything she dished out and only wondered how others would take her pent up anger issues.

He rested surprisingly well in her lumpy futon and was now ready for the night, a night possibly full of the girl's torture for him and vise versa. She was so beautiful when he pissed her off. His grin falls at the thought. 'She is beautiful, I admit, for she is much like Elsbeth, but she is surely weak of heart like most humans. Her will is stronger than I expected and definitely more argumentative than Elsbeth ever was. However, no human woman will ever take hold of my cold emotionless heart. Only another vampire of my caliper with the song of the undead calling to me will ever have the chance to become my mate. Elsbeth was a fluke. I had believed her to be my other half because she had yet become a vampire. Her mind and spirit was strong. I had thought her heart strong too. Damn her for her betrayal!' His fists shook and a painful emptiness yanks at his heart. 'It is only because of this Katherine that these memories return to me! I loath the air she breathes. She is nothing to me!'

'_She is everything to you.'_ pipes that little voice.

'She is not!' getting up quickly. 'I'm going to show her how much she means nothing to me!' and phased through the door, fuming. Spotting her sleeping form on the loveseat, his anger deflates. 'No, is not her fault she looks like my former love.' He studied her sleeping form, music floating to his sensitive ears. It was rock and roll he surmised, a song about love being the funeral of hearts played in her head set. He finds he likes the dark melodious song and listens in its entirety.

He took notice of his crumpled glove on the floor by the television. 'What has she been doing with my things?' picking it up and putting both back on. He doesn't want a repeat of touching her again. He only touched her cheek to fool her friend and possibly make Kat uneasy, but it disturbed him how much he ached to feel her again. Anger filled him again and it is at himself this time, looking away from her. 'I should have more control over this! It does not matter who she is, nor does it matter that I haven't had such intimacy in centuries. I need none of it. I am the No Life King. I can with withstand anything, including her!'

"_Alucard? What time is it?" _a groggy voice enters his mind. Turning around, she rubs her eyes and pulls off the music player.

"Around eight."

"Did you sleep well? (He gave her a satisfactory nod) I know it wasn't your beloved coffin, which brings up a question. (He rolls his eyes) Why did you not bring it with you, don't vampires need to rest in the soil of their birth place?"

"Normally yes, however one like me can go weeks without the need to sleep in it in an active state. I can go years without it, in a dormant state."

"What do you mean dormant state?" getting up off the couch and stretching.

"I was once chained to a cell for over twenty years without sustenance. I entered a deep hibernation until virgin blood awakened me."

"Wow, not even starvation kills you. You are one tough S.O.B, Alucard."

Looking smug, "I have often been referred to as the No Life King."

*scoff* "Well, since you're up I need to retrieve my mail. I'm sure it's been stacking up over the last two weeks. Just let me get my shoes and keys." He waits until she is ready and follows her out the door down the stairs to the lobby where the resident's mailboxes aligned the wall. She opens her mailbox and several letters flop to the floor. She picks them up and empties out her exceedingly full box. She has Alucard hold the first buddle of letters as she plunges an arm into the slot for the rest. With her mail slot empty and both their hands full, they return to her apartment. The mail piled upon on the coffee table. Well almost, Alucard just drops his bundle unceremoniously onto the table letting several slide to the floor. _"Asshole." _she thinks, pissing her off a fraction.

Finding no interest in her mail, he inspects her open cabinet of electronics. Alucard fiddles with her very expensive multi CD player and system as she sorts through her two weeks of mail. Out of the corner of her eye, Alucard randomly presses buttons as nothing is happening.

"Break it, you die," nonchalantly as she flips to a Publishers clearing house letter. Alucard took that as a challenge.

*Crink*

Turning to the noise, Alucard had his thumb pressed into the CD player's now broken display face and a devious grin plastered to his face. Letting out a deep growl she drops the letters and clutches his arm. 'That's it!'

"Roof, NOW!" A half second later, they were on the flat sturdy roof of the apartment complex. In that half second she had positioned her hand back with palm right angled to her arm. As soon as she felt the brisk outside air, she thrusts her palm upward to contact with his nose.

*crunch* blood leaks from the currently broken nose. "Nice one, Katherine! That almost hurt!" grinning.

"I'm going to make you eat tarmac, vampire!" pouncing on his neck in an attempt to put him on his backside. Instead of landing on top of his chest, she lands in a black pond of ooze with glowing red eyes of various sizes sprouting all over. "Rrrr!" She claws into the mass tearing away a few of the creepy eyes and getting maniacal laughter for her efforts. Groaning in protest, she stood and tried to walk out of the mass that was Alucard. Gloved hands tackle her legs and she falls to her side. Looking back, Alucard's upper body meshed together out of the inky puddle. The rest of him forms as his hand clamp up her legs to her hips, grinning all the way.

"What are you going to do now? I'm still waiting for my torture." She seethes and brings her legs up and kicks hard into his chest. The grip on her hips gone, she stands quickly and backs off a few feet to better assess the situation.

"What I wouldn't give for a metal bat." regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. Alucard bursts into a horde of black bats that immediately swarm around her. A few nip at her clothes and hair. This annoys her to no end and plucks out a bat holding its wings outstretched. "You are the ugliest damn thing. All right! New rule! You are not going to shape shift on me again and you will return to that human form now," letting the winged creature go and watching Alucard reassemble in front of her.

His face drips in barely contained mirth. "I'd toss you off the roof if I knew I wasn't going to be dragged after you!" Her tangible anger only feeds his intense amusement. Boy, he loved her angry vibes. She stalks right up to him, mere inches apart, and glares venom at his eyes.

"Is that all you got left, a death stare? I think _I_ will toss you off as I can hold my ground!" grabbing her shoulders and dragging her protesting form toward the edge of the building. As soon as she can see the street below, she digs her feet into the roof and grips onto Alucard.

"NO!" Her heart hammers frantically at the immense three-story drop. He can smell and feel the fear rolling of her. 'So, this is what she fears, heights.' He was never going to throw her off. He just wondered what she was going to do about it. Moving away from the edge, he decides to augment the fear of hers. Instead of throwing her down into the street he going to throw her up into the air.

"I've change my mind." grinning deviously. Katherine had a look of worry before he flung her upward about ten feet. She emitted a squeal before he catches her and flings her upward again and higher this time. Her mind filled with too much terror to think straight. She screams a bit this time and he catches her again. He basks in his minor terrorizing of her nerves. The third times a charm he thinks, as he throws her to the curses limit. However, a half second after he feels the invisible chain's tug, his mirth dissipates as Katherine's sharp pain coats his senses. He catches her again bridal style, gentler this time. Katherine is grasping her chest, inhaling painful gulps of air. She moans slowly.

"Oh, please don't do that again, it felt like my heart was going to rip out of my chest. God, I hope I'm not bleeding internally." He felt genuine worry when he looked at her.

'The strain of the connection has hurt her physically. The curse must now literally be linking our hearts.' This disturbs the vampire. He did not mean to give her pain, only to scare her. He almost feels the pain in his own heart. For the first time he is admittedly sorry for causing her the pain. He presses his ear to her chest to hear and see with his third eye if there is any internal damage. Thankfully, he only sees the slightest tearing of an artery, and she feels a bit warm, but nothing a little time can't fix.

"_Forgive me_" Katherine gasps in surprise. She felt a tingling sensation pressing into her mind as the two velvety words echoed into her consciousness. 'Could that have been Alucard?' Her hands lift up Alucard's head to her face.

"_Say that again._"

"_Forgive me. Can you… hear my thoughts?"_

Smiling softly, anger completely forgotten, _"Yes and your voice inside my head is so beautiful." _He sets her on her feet. She immediately pulls off one of her gloves to inspect the markings and sure enough, the second inner circle is completely gone.

Quirking an eyebrow, _"It disappeared because I felt sorry? I have rarely felt sorry-"_

"_Compassion… you felt compassion… for me. I would never have thought. You are far more complex than I ever imagined."_

"_We need to be careful about the distance now. It can really endanger your life. You are fine right now, but you did still endure a few internal tears." _His hand rests over her chest.

'He really does care about my safety. Wow.' she thought.

"_Lets go inside, it's getting cold."_ urging him to phase into her apartment.

Once inside, she points to her busted CD player. "You are going to fix that."

"_Yes, Kitty Kat." _chiming gleefully in her head and giving her a warm chill. His eyes brighten for a second as the player reassembled before her eyes.

'Oiy, that's going to be hard to get use to. Do I want to get use to it?' wondering briefly. Kat begins to pace around her living room in troubled and irked thoughts.

"_Is there something wrong, Kitty Kat?" _another shiver ran down her spine. 'Damn, am I going to feel that every time he thinks to me? I can definitely feel his presence at the edge of my mind. Is this how he feels when I think to him? I did wish I could hear his mental voice didn't I?'

"_No, I'm fine. It's just feels so strange, you in my head now," _continuing to pace. He sits in a chair, smug as all get out. She hears his mental chuckle.

"_I have barely scratched the surface with your mind. Just image how it wound be if I could slip into those delicious memories and unspoken thoughts."_

"_What about me slipping into your thoughts, vampire?" _she stopped her pacing and stared him down.

"_You wouldn't get far-"_

"_Oh, because I'm just a lowly human? I don't think so! Mister over confident! Mister No Life King!"_ She finds she likes this mental banter and he was right. It communicated more than just words but emotions as well. His were muddled but she could feel he was quite elated at finally being able to do this. He was also surging with arrogance. "You are way too high on yourself. I think you need to be put down a peg or two."

"_And how are you going to do that? You barely put a dent in me on the roof."_

"_I'll figure something out." _She looks at her hand. _"I wonder if the distance has increased now? Alucard take me outside to the street." _He grabs Kat and teleports her just outside the apartment complex. "Alright stay there." She walks away toward the end of the block until she feels the tug. Turning around she finds she is farther than normal.

"_Sixty feet, Kitty Kat. Are you satisfied now?" _he thinks at her, feeling the tug more pronounced than before. 'It is literally around my heart as well, though mine will stay firm in my chest, unlike her fragile body.' frowning at the unsettling thought. 'Two weeks ago I wouldn't have cared if her heart was rendered from her body, hell; I even threaten to do it. Now I care for her well-being. How did that woman creep into my skin?' Kat returns to his side and sees his face downcast in thought. 'I care for her as much as I care for my master now, perhaps more. Again, what happen to my resolve? The woman is breaking it down!' He tries to sum up hatred for the woman.

'She could still be in league with a witch for I felt the black aura of magic when she first appeared. No, she is not, for she has never lied to me. Her body would tell me so.

She annoys me beyond reason. No not quite, and her intriguing banter and actions with me more than makes up for it.

She is identical to that woman who betrayed me. No not exactly. Her eyes are so much more expressive, and despite the similar musical talents, she acts nothing like Elsbeth.

She is weak, well yes, she is human, but her spirit is strong and she is quite stubborn.'

Katherine's touch unsettles me. Well, yes it does but I hate how my own body is effected by it, not her.' sighing. Alucard couldn't do it. He could not find a single reason to hate her; however, that did not mean he is going to like her. She was not mate material. She does not hear the song of the kindred essence of vampires. At least he was sure she didn't. There was no way that was going to happen a second time. The odds were astronomical. Second chances did not happen to a monster like him and he certainly did not dish them out to others.

"_Alucard?" _Katherine's hand gently squeezes his shoulder. _"Are you okay?"_ concern fills her words.

"_Yes, just thinking how much easier I will be able to tolerate you with the increased distance now."_

*Groan* _"So what is on the agenda tonight? Do you want to scope out the old woman's store?"_

"_Yes, actually."_

"Okay then, I'll just go grab my coat and we'll-" Alucard summoned to his hand her violet jacket as well his own outerwear and hat, which appears immediately on his person. He hands her jacket to her and she mutters, "Show off" as she puts it on. Soon she guides him down the street towards the Trinkets and Things store two blocks south and one to the east.

-------

-------

The Reviews are coming! Horay Horay! The Reviews are coming! Horay Horay! OR at least I hope so!


	11. Infected

Longest chappy yet! Woo Hoo! Almost 7000 words!!

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: its been a crappy day so i'm gonna say I own everything today! just for pretend. It can go back to whoever really owns Hellsing... tommorrow

-------------------------- Chapter 11 Infected

They slow as the store comes into view. It was around nine pm and there is a moderate mingling of people on the street. A few of them stare briefly at the tall out of fashion male before returning to their own business. Alucard bristles when he steps in front of the old woman's store. His hand reaches out slowly toward the side paneling near the door when his hand flinches back in electric shock.

_"This building is protected by a magic barrier. No vampire can cross it."_ maintaining mental communication as to not panic passing pedestrians.

_"I guess that leaves out you slinking in for a look around,"_ pressing hands on the glass window to peer inside.

"Youch!" Kat is repelled a few feet back when her hands get a dose of burning electric shock. Her back hits into Alucard as he blocks her fall. Her gloves show the tell tail signs of burns at the fingertips and bare skin pokes through the ruined gloves. _"Well, I'm an idiot! Should have heeded that warning."_ He quirks an eyebrow down at her hands.

_"That should not have happened. The barrier is only suppose to work on the undead, not humans. Are you sure you're human?"_ She gives him a dirty look.

_"You've tasted my blood. What do you think? Of course I'm human!"_ she removes her gloves to better inspect the damage; only the blistering of a few fingers, nothing serious.

_"Hmm, perhaps it is your bond to me that prevents your entrance as well."_ looking down at her hands still.

_"Yeah, probably. It always come back to the curse it seems."_replacing the gloves and turning to view her store across the street. A smile creeps up into her cheek as she admires her small achievement as a storeowner. Ignoring the vampire, she crosses the street.

_"Where are you going?"_ he asks.

_"Going to check on my store. Do you mind?"_pulling out keys in mid stride. He grudgingly follows her across the light traffic of the street. Her store stayed closed for the weekend, however being the owner had its perks. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. Alucard stood just inside the door as she turned on lights and inspected shelves, counters, displays, and register. She nodded in approval and lifted up an acoustic guitar out of the display window, leaning on the edge of it. She plucks at the strings with an un-burnt thumb testing for proper tone.

"What are you doing?" unusually agitated. 'There is something in this place that doesn't sit right with me.'

"Doing a maintenance check. Customers handle this guitar all the time and I don't want them to get the wrong impression that my instruments are of lousy sound quality. What, you don't maintain your guns to make sure they go bang?" putting the in tune guitar back down. "Alright, we can go now. I can sense your discomfort here. I really don't know. Is there some sort of burial ground under this floor or something?" walking outside and locking up the store.

"Burial grounds don't bother me. I rather like them."

_"Yeah, I'm sure you're a bunch of laughs among the dead,"_ sarcasm dripped into his mind. _"So, any plans for this evening, Mr. Alucard?"_

_"Seeing as neither of us can do anything with the wretched witch's shop, the night is open, for some fun perhaps?"_ eyes twinkling in mischief, showing a pearly white fang.

"Riiiigght." shaking her head. They stroll northward to an open sandwich shop, at least that was where she heads. _"Seriously though, why were you so stiff in my store? Did it smell funny or something?"_ she had felt his song bristle in agitation and wariness when he had stepped inside it.

_"No, something is off about that building. The air around it vibrates with foreign energy that does not agree with me."_

*groan* "More weirdness? Maybe the previous owner was right. Maybe it is haunted. Ugh, I'm getting something to eat. Do you, um, want some human food?" Alucard cocked his head in a crude smile and stared at a pair of teenage boys.

"Errrrr!" Slapping her face. "I don't mean literally! And you are not going to 'snack' on anyone," his face becomes cold toward her.

"You would deny me my nature, human?" She held up a finger to silence him.

"…Unless, they're a complete scumbag and deserve it, and… I get to hit them at least once, if I want to." The coldness drops off into mild surprise.

"So you would let me drain the Archbishop and the captain, then?" the smile back up.

"Hmm, Maxwell yes, definitely, but I'm not sure how Sir Integra would take it though. Bernadotte no, he's not that bad; just a horny Frenchman." She steps into the sandwich shop with the vampire in tow.

--

They sit down in a corner booth, Kat's food now on the table. She ordered a tuna fish sandwich and diet soda.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? We can share." smiling lightly.

"I want nothing of your sandwich and that drink is disgusting. Artificial sweeteners do not do well for me." crossing his arms. He faced the building entrance as he watched her bite heavily into her sandwich. After her mouth was clear of the bite, she cleared her throat, though she didn't need to.

_"So witches. Tell me about them."_

_"They are conniving and untrustworthy. They exist to seek out power greater than their own and cause havoc and misery among the living and dead. They rely on a magic all their own purportedly given to them by Lucifer himself, though I highly doubt it. They can easily blend in with the human populous and live for hundreds of years without the aid of magic. With magic, it would be much longer. They are a threat to any that have something to gain from."_ Kat munches on her food as he explains. _"They have a particular affinity for my kind as vampires are considered the most powerful creatures to roam the living realm of earth. Demons can be more powerful, but cannot remain here for more than a week or two, because the realm of darkness calls upon them strongly."_

_"Demons too? You've got to be kidding? No you're not. It is a wonder these 'creatures' have not popped up in news papers and such." _

_"The Hellsing Organization along with others, help keep the human populous blissfully ignorant."_

"Hmm." She fiddled mindlessly with the straw of her drink before taking a long fast sip. Instantly she shoved the diet soda away and gagged audibly while spitting out a tidbit of the decidedly foul liquid into a napkin. "Oh, god. That's horrid. I think a rat swam in the soda machine!" Kat stuck her tongue out and hissed. Alucard chuckled softly at her antics.

"Serves you right for ingesting things unnatural for you humans."

"Says the weirdo who eats blood and mock vamps. Odd, that the drink still smells okay to me," chopping down a bite of her sandwich to remove the taste. "Wish I had your nose, you seem to know when… Oh God! I gotta go!" Her stomach twisted in upheaval and she bounded out the booth and clamored into the bathroom.

Alucard vaguely startled at her quick retreat and heard retching soon after the bathroom door swung shut. He inspected the drink closer. There was nothing actually wrong with the drink according to human standards. The artificial ingredients did reeked havoc with his sensitive nose though; ingredients that would likely make him loose his own meal if he didn't have an exceptionally strong stomach. There was nothing wrong with the sandwich either as it was made with fresh natural ingredients. 'Perhaps it was something she ate earlier? Or, is she's getting sick from a virus? I hope not. Humans are insufferable when they are ill.'

She appeared five minutes later, slightly pale and face pinched. Standing before the table, she took hold of her food and soda as if they were hazardous waste and tossed it all in nearby trash bin. "Well that was a waste of time and money. Come on Alucard lets get out of here." He stood eager to leave. Before exiting, she paused before the cashier. "I am never eating here again." She said plainly and left.

After a dozen yards, Kat raised her head and inhaled deeply the cool night air. Alucard's hand went to the back of her neck and gently turned her head to face him. He sniffed her scent to ascertain any sickness. There was none he could tell. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's out of my system now, whatever it was." The hand at her neck felt strangely soothing. A finger massaged into her scalp and a warm feeling pooled into her body, and for the second time she fought the urge to kiss him. She pulled away from his touch. 'No, no, bad thoughts, bad thoughts. I don't want to kiss him?! Besides, who wants to kiss vomit breath? My friends are right. I need a guy, a normal guy.' They stroll along the street; Alucard didn't seem to mind where they were going. 'As soon as this curse is gone I am going to find me a nice man to cuddle with. Not- not Mr. freaky beside me. Man, I will miss that mind song, though. It's so beautiful. If I could only listen to one song for the rest of my life, it would be his song. It is so vibrant and ever changing with each hour (sighs quietly). No, what am I thinking! If that happened, I'd be stuck with Mr. Blood sucker who pisses me off to no end, Alucard. I don't want that, do I? Ugh! I'm so getting my head examined after this.' They were moving southward, and Alucard was being silent, too silent.

He didn't know why his fingers began massaging her neck after he assessed her health. He didn't even need his hand on her neck in the first place. He didn't know why he felt the slightest loss when she pulled away. An urge to be much closer to her tugged at his body. He very much wanted to wrap arms around her and nip teasingly at her throat for a little taste of her blood. Although she was extremely tasty, he wasn't really hungry and the thought of that kind of intimacy galled him. He was trying to stay away from the girl. 'Why must she be so tempting, and why now? She recently just puked her guts out. Damn, it has to be that insufferable curse that is affecting me this way.'

_'No, no, no. This is all you vampy.'_ The girlie voice was back and he briefly wondered if Katherine was sending these insane thoughts. 'Not a chance. She cannot read my mind, only the thoughts I send her I am sure.'

_"Alucard? Are you up to something? You're being awfully quiet."_ Kat's telepathy deliciously purred, braking his train of thought.

_"No, my sweet Kitty Kat. I was simply enjoying the respite from your tongue."_

_"Humph, do I really talk that much Sir? I thought you liked me talking this way."_

_"I do, most emphatically, but I do like the peace of my own thoughts." _They rounded a corner.

_"I doubt there's much peace in that mind of yours, but whatever. I'll stop talking."_ She ended any further transmissions. 'If he likes my mind so much perhaps I can torture him with the lack of my emphatic thoughts. Let's see how long this goes.' Smirking crookedly before starting to skip lightly on the sidewalk.

'What's gotten into the woman now? Her moods change so frequently.' _"Where are you going, Kitty Kat?"_ She only turns and smiles sweetly at him before moving on. 'So she really isn't talking to me. I wonder how long that will last.' They passed a gym, a few retail stores, and were coming up on a pharmacy.

Kat halted realizing which street she was one and which drug store she was about to pass. 'Fuck, why wasn't I watching where I was going? That asshole Dent could pop out anywhere seeing as I was about to walk by his overpriced drug depot.' She turned around, skirting by the vampire as she makes a beeline toward the next street over.

'What is up with her now? Does she know where she going? Why is there an angry surge coming from her? Something has pissed her off, not that I don't like her malevolent vibes I would know the reasons behind them.' He follows beside her. _"What is gotten into you? I can taste your anger."_

'Hmm, guess I will have to talk, but only out loud for now.' "I don't like this part of the street, I think I'll try over there (pointing ahead) and I'd like to avoid an unplanned altercation with a particular pharmacy owner right now. I don't want to give the cretin any more fuel for his defense if I suddenly attacked his person. It would give him reason to sue me and take away my business license." *Huff*

_"What if he didn't get up from that attack?"_ A fang twinkled in the street light.

A smile pursed her lips. "Hmm, it's a nice thought Alucard, but I don't condone murder. However, if the bastard did decide to attack me physically I would have to 'defend' myself and if he died from my 'defensive' measures, than that would be acceptable. Unfortunately or fortunately he has never laid a finger on me and likely never will."

_"What has this human done to instill such rage inside you?" _intrigued.

"Lets see. Insulted me, insulted my store, belittles my expertise, belittles my achievement, belittles me as a woman, vandalizes my store, though I can't prove it was him, antagonizes me and my employees, calls me up on my ethics and tries to take away my business rights. He has tried to scare me saying my store is haunted and that's why the last owner had a nervous break down. He wants me out simple as that. Although whatever he tries it simply strengthens my resolve to stay there and create success for my glorious little shop, just to prove him wrong. What I don't understand is why he has singled me out as some kind of threat to him. I am not in the same business, or on the same street as him." Her tense body giving off waves of anxiety and frustration. An arm went around her, a hand resting on her shoulder. She paid no mind and the vampire didn't mind doing it either. "I'm not even the only woman store owner in his square block. There are two others and he doesn't pester them. Rather the opposite for they tell me he's the nicest guy with them. It just galls me!" A low guttural growl reverberates through her chest. "Sometimes I just want to rip his lying tongue out and then stuff it back down his throat. Make him eat his own words so to speak." She leaned slightly into the vampire. His proximity calming her somewhat. "Okay, I need to stop rambling."

"No need to. Your ramblings are quite entertaining. And my offer still stands if you ever change your mind."

"Awe, you'd do that for me?" in girlie voice. "Well I don't think you'd do it entirely for me as I'm sure you would love to sink those teeth into something with a heartbeat, but thank you anyways."

"True, it does give me great pleasure to rip some poor soul apart on occasion."

"Yes, I'm sure." Her head cocks toward his hand in thought. "Alucard, you said you could impose mental images upon your enemies, make them think they were being attacked and such."

"That's true, do you want me to torture his mind?" cocking a half smile, clearly this woman had a dark side of her that he wanted to explore.

"Maybe, I just wish that I could be the one to do that." Her index and middle finger mindlessly came up to rove over his hand. "Make him think there were soldier ants rendering work on his private parts." stifling a giggle with the same fingers as she shook in glee. "Oh, man. I'm definitely spending too much time with you, Alucard." letting out a deep breath.

His hand slid closer to her neck and his thumb and index rubbed slowly up and down the pale skin to her right ear. He couldn't resist this little ministration and he found her pulse going up steadily making her neck feel so much more appealing. The normal brisk walking pace slowed to a leisure stroll during their conversation and interaction. "Feels so good," her mind mutters with slight desire underlining it. Her head tilts up with her lips partially open and the vampire looks down at her hooded eyes and supple mouth. He felt himself leaning into her to take that willing mouth.

_"No!"_ He stiffens and pulls away from her. The word and the sudden lack of contact jar her out of the weird contentment she fell into. She shook herself, taking a breath of the brisk cold air.

'What was that?' she thought. 'Did he really nearly kiss me? No, that's absurd. He wouldn't do that! He hates me, doesn't he? Oh, god, and I think I wanted him to kiss me. I need some distance, now.' She sped up her pace toward a small park on the next block over. Alucard let her gain some distance between them as he himself was having troubling thoughts.

'Why must she affect me this way? I want her to mean **nothing** to me! She is **not** my mate to be! No matter what the curse intends, I will **not** allow myself to become closer to her! She will **not** enter this heart of mine, she won't-' the undead organ protested his command and shot waves of prickling emotion through him. He clutched briefly at his chest. Thoughts of Katherine flooded his mind, the good and bad ones; her scent, the feel of her hair, her pale throat, her soft voice, her stubbornness, her surges of anger, and her sweet blood. His heart ached for her, for Katherine. 'Fuck this curse! That woman has slipped like a parasite into my scarred lump of a heart. I **cannot** be this weak! It has to be this damn witch's curse!' Not realizing he stopped, Katherine had pulled the chain tight and made the pathetic organ thump into his ribs. 'I command my body, my heart. I **will** force this weakness out. That cursed woman won't have ME! I'll drive her away make her see the horror that I am!' His body was straining from the little war with himself. He very nearly tore the organ right out his chest, but that would have been pointless, as any severed part of him would regenerate back into himself. In addition, it wasn't really his heart causing the problem, but the core of his being.

Even at this distance, Kat could her his mind song loud and clear and is was clashing with a multitude of emotions so much that she could not distinguish what he was feeling inside, only that it was intense. The pull in her chest stops her further movement. Daring to look behind her, Alucard's fists shook at his sides and his eyes glowed fiercely through his moppish locks. He did not appear to be looking at anything and it was just plain creepy to Katherine. 'Should I be scared? I've never felt this before from him. I dare not call out. He might snap.' feeling her heart race, she took deep breaths. 'I need to calm down. It won't do to have myself frightened in front of the perfect killing machine.' It seemed like forever until his eyes returned to normal and he strolled quickly to her side.

"What is it you fear now? I could sense it in the air." His deep voice sounding colder than usual.

"You, for the most part. You were looking a little weird." He cocks an eyebrow.

"I've changed into bats and hellhounds and you think me weird now?" He frowns in disdain. "Come I've had enough of following your weakling ass around anymore." grabbing her arm roughly and nearly dragging her. "I will do the leading from now on as I need a bite to drink, and you will not stop me, or I'll toss you so far in the air that your heart _will_ rip out of that pretty little chest of yours. Understand?" The threats felt forced coming out of his lips. Part of him was protesting this treatment of her.

"Yes." 'But I don't understand this change in behavior, your mind song was still clashing in emotions although to a lesser degree. He's like he was when I first met him. Has the weakening of the curse meant nothing? I don't believe that.' He was still pulling her behind her.

"I can walk you know!" He releases immediately and continues to march into the park. She nearly had to run to keep up. The clashing emotions she felt were beginning to give her a headache. 'It feels like he's fighting with something inside him.' He stopped before a path cut into the middle of the park. It was a fairly densely treed, foursquare blocks of nature. He pushed her against a tree and told her to be silent. She glared, but obeyed. Her headache was getting worse. She definitely didn't like his song now. He disappeared into the shadows.

Soon, in the dim waning gibbous overhead, a somewhat shady character shuffles along the path. The heavy scent of alcohol hits her nose as the scruffy man nears her position.

"Hey, pretty pretty, I see you." the disgusting man calls out with leery and hungry eyes.

'Ah fuck, and me without my mace.' Kat backs away with fists pulled out in front.

"You gonna fight me? I just want a little fun with you." flipping out a switchblade.

"Shit!" her heart racing but holding her ground. 'Where is that ass of a vampire?' The man just grinned and approached slightly off center toward her. As soon as he was close enough, she flipped her foot out to hit his crotch. She missed though as the man wasn't as drunk as he smelled. She backed up yelling, "Stay away from me!" The man made to lunge at her when the black shadow of Alucard clutched him from behind. The man was startled for sure, and definitely for sure when he saw Alucard's sharky rows of teeth glistening before he chomped into the foul man's neck cutting off any screams. The vampire's eyes swirled brightly. The clashing notes of his song were overwhelmed by a new tune, a sort of happy rage and delight in what he was doing right now. It was blood-lust but she didn't have a name for it at the time. All she could do was stare in gruesome awe as Alucard tore into his neck and drained the man. Blood splattered onto her jacket and face.

After draining him dry, he ripped the man's head off. The body dissolved into ash. He licked his lips clean of blood and his eyes returned back to normal, as did the clashing notes in her head. She remained still as he approached, taking hold of her head and licking clean her blood splattered cheek with a long wet tongue. She didn't know what to think. Her head was aching too much for rational thought. He pulled away and gauged her reaction.

All she could come out with was "you are a messy eater! And God! I have a headache!" She brushed past him and marched out onto the path toward her apartment with hands against her ears.

It was not the reaction he was looking for. He was expecting fear, horror, disgust, hatred, or all of the above, not confusion and physical pain coming from her. Was the woman desensitized, and what is with the intense pain she felt? Neither he or the filthy man hurt her physically. The core of his being shook violently inside him from the war he was still raging. Katherine cried out in pain and collapsed onto the dirt path. He rushed to her and shook her. She was out cold; a rivulet of blood leaked out of her nose and onto the side of her mouth. His hands cupped her skull upward toward his kneeling form.

Using his third eye, he tried to ascertain what was wrong with her. He detected nothing but a little hyperactivity in her head, a headache. 'A headache caused this?' He picked her up bridal style and phased into her apartment. He sat on her couch with Kat cradled in his arms. Blood continued to drip out of her nose. Not wanting her sweet blood to go to waste, he cradled her head and lapped up her blood. The war within himself tore at his resolve and his body despite the fill of blood. Kat twitched a few times during the next fifteen minutes. Her nose did not stop leaking. Alucard finally relented to the feelings within himself for now, bone weary from the internal fight. The organ seemed to expand in his chest from the allowed freedom. The leakage eventually stopped and he laid her on the futon and pulled the sheets over her. So tired was he that he laid beside her over the sheets and pulled her to him. His nose inhaled her vanilla scented hair before sleep encroached into his mind and body.

Sometime during sleep, it was around noon, Alucard's mouth found its way to her neck. In a half-asleep state, his fangs graze the tempting warm flesh. They never puncture, as he can't directly hurt her. His actions only produce unconscious shivers down her spine and a tiny whimper. Mouth and tongue press along her throat and suck gently at the supple dainty skin. His right arm tightens around her waist and his left arm snaked around her neck and held her right shoulder firmly. The side of her neck was soon becoming red and darker from his constant mindless attentions.

_"Who are you?"_ She cried passionately into his mind, jarring Alucard fully awake. He finally noticed what he was doing to her neck and stopped immediately, though he still held her tightly. She let out a soft whine. Her body was slightly aroused in sleep and her heartbeat irregular.

'Must be another one of her erotic dreams, no doubt helped out by me.' His fingers caress over the large hickey he caused. 'She's not going to like that when she wakes' smiling to himself. 'I wonder who excites her so in those dreams. Apparently, she doesn't even know.' her left hand finds its way to his and pulls it upward toward her collarbone. Her fingers interlace with his and hold his hand firmly. 'Who ever she thinks she's holding she doesn't want to let go. She would freak if she knew just who she was holding.' A hot shiver runs through her as she exhales a desire heavy-laden breath. Alucard could sense her arousal spike and the scent of her wetness tickled his nose dangerously. He moaned at her deliciousness.

_"Let me see your face, please."_ ' it was an order directed at me. Damn it. I'll have to wake her if she asks for something worse in her sleep.' He phased around to her other side still holding her. His back to the wall, her face barely pressed into his chest. His left arm was now around her waist and his right hand cupped her face and positioned it upward to look at him as if she was awake to do so. A left hand now trapped under his torso, its fingers curled into his back. A right hand moved up his chest to his to curl just behind his ear.

_"Is that better Kitty Kat?"_ whispering softly into her mind. Her heart skipped a beat and she jerked slightly. He half expected her to wake and scream at him for 'interfering' with her sweet dreams again. She didn't. Instead, she murmured under her breath.

"It's … it's you…" her body leaned into his. A tiny alarm went off in his head.

… Alucard…" her hand gently pulled his head closer to hers and he was not doing a single thing to stop it. _"Kiss me, vampire."_ He leaned in the rest of the way and captured her lips. Yearning need and passion exploded within him at the sudden lip lock. His tongue darted into her mouth of its own accord, tasting her sweetness. 'nearly as delicious as her blood.' His groan reverberated into her mouth. The very unused male parts of Alucard were coming to life and his arousal began pressing into her thigh.

He tore away from her mouth and bounded off the bed surprised she didn't wake. _"You can't want me Katherine. You hate me! I will never be yours!"_ He yelled in her head trying to dissuade any further intimate activities. He should have just waken her but he did not want her to see how she was effecting him; didn't want her to see how much he enjoyed it. Her right hand reached outward to the spot on the bed he had vacated. He exited the room, sat on the couch, and focused on blocking out any further thoughts of hers, something he normally never did.

--

The mysterious man with the incredible touch was back in her dream and behind her once more. Was it a dream? It feels more real this time. Arms wrapped around her as he nuzzled into the side of her neck. Soft black hair fell across her shoulder as lips caressed and sucked at her skin sending warm pulses through her body. She moved her head for better access for him. His fingers played across her stomach over a loose silky gown that stopped at her knees. She could only see the black cuffs of a tuxedo he wore. He wore white gloves but that did not diminish the effect his fingers were having on her person. His more than warm form pressed hard against her back, which was tingling as well. She let out a long low moan. "You're wonderful. Who are you?" she voice trembled in desire.

"You know who I Am." a husky whisper came at her throat. His head lifts and nuzzles into the hair behind her ear. A moment later, warm breath feathers her ear as his lips graze gently along its shape. Her hand lifts up one of his hands and places it on her cheek. His thumb instinctively rubs across her mouth. His other hand rolls up her short gown exposing her panties. 'Wait I'm not wearing panties. Oh my!' His hand moves downward over the little triangle of black hairs. He cups her womanhood in a gentle possessiveness. No man has ever touched her like that and the simple fact that this man's hand was holding her thus sent tremors of heat and wetness down to that spot. She stuttered out a soft moan.

"Let me see your face, please." He chuckles softly.

"As you wish." He is suddenly in front of her with her face pressed into his chest and his arms still around her. He wore an old style Victorian suit over a silk white button shirt. One hand took her chin and lifted it upward to gaze into soft red eyes and a pleasing smile.

"Is that better, Kitty Kat?"

She gasped and shifted in his embrace. "It's… It's you…"

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," his words soothing and enticing at the same time. Her arms went around is neck.

"Alucard…" She stared into those beautiful red eyes. "Kiss me, Vampire." Her arms tightened and he leaned in capturing her lips with abandon. It felt so exquisitely real, his warm lips, his long tongue exploring and taking. His moan felt delicious in her mouth. Her whole being came alive in need, in need for the dark vampire. However as soon as it started it ended. He pulled away completely, cold air replacing his touch. His form disappeared into thin air leaving only his voice.

"You can't want me Katherine. You hate me! I will never be yours!" and then nothing.

"Alucard!" she cried, completely and utterly confused and alone. She and the scene faded into nothing as her REM cycle ended.

------------------------

The day before in another part of the world.

Enrico Maxwell patted at his nose in his vanity mirror. The swelling was going down nicely and his elegant nose no longer discolored. He cursed the woman for the twentieth time. She had no right to inflict injury on his person, even if he was a little less than cordial with her. He was the Archbishop for god's sake! That should have warranted some discretion. Now he was humiliated in front of his peers. He should have her whipped. However, Miss Farley had proven to be an odd little pistol. She had dressed demurely during his visit and had thought she was nothing more than the boring, reserved little cousin of that English sow. However, when she sang and tapped those nimble fingers on that piano, Oi! She practically blanketed that room with passion!

He knew now that she wasn't all sweetness. She held vinegar as well, if her blatant refusal of him was any indication, and he only wanted her more. He wanted to break her and show her who was master. He really wanted to break Sir Hellsing, but she would more likely put a bullet in his head before allowing him to even touch her. Then there was that creature that she always kept around. Therefore, he will break down a family member of hers instead.

What was more was that there was something off about Katherine. She was hiding something. According to his attendants, they saw that vampire around her more often than he was around Hellsing. He did not find that too odd as the creature probably had orders to watch her. What was odd was finding out Hellsing had an American relation. Maxwell was dubious of the fact and made his own investigation. He found a number for one of her friends. He called a woman by the name of Beth Monroe and told her he was a 'good' friend of Katherine's. Using his charms and well-worded speech he fished out most of the information he wanted. For the most part, her story checked out. She was a music store owner and she did grow up in a small mountain town in California. However, Beth did say she knew nothing about Katherine being connected with anyone in the British Isle. That wasn't really a confirmation to a lie as Hellsing mentioned she was only related by marriage, a marriage that was kept hush-hush because of family 'disagreements'. Maxwell also managed to find out a few of Katherine's likes and dislikes so he could lure her into his grasp more effectively.

The phone call did not deflate his suspicions however. In the later half of his visit, the girl was down right depressed about something. He was sure it was something to do with the creature, as she appeared not to like his presence one bit, not that it was unusual. He himself could barely stand being in the same room with it. He still felt there was something amiss there. As he was monitoring the Hellsing Organization for the last few months, he knew the general goings on with that place. The sow would train her men day in and day out with only one biweekly break. She would send that creature out for assignments nearly every night and it completed each one that was given to him. Yet, when her 'cousin' came for a visit over two weeks ago, the vampire scarcely left the manor for the whole time she was there. It wasn't because the freak activity dropped suddenly. Actually, it increased slightly and she was sending out her men more than usual in place of that vampire. Was it because she wanted full protection for the girl? Was the girl so important that she would put her favorite exterminator on her? He thought she must have some great secret if that was the case. If that wasn't the case, could the creature have a perverse interest in Katherine? Maxwell sickened at that and it probably sickened her as well. That might explain her misery if that were true. He hope to god it wasn't. It would definitely put a dampener on his 'wooing' her. He could not put a finger on it, but he was going to find out.

He walked into his immaculate private study and sat before his mahogany desk. Resting his head in his bony fingers, he plotted his next move. He learned Katherine had boarded a plane earlier today with a few escorts back to America. He didn't want to let her go just like that. His mind riddled with her; mostly on how she would feel between his legs, and how she would 'sing' his praises, but also the mystery she held. In addition, if he had her he could possibly use her as a bargaining chip for the Protestant sow.

'Hmm, the freak activity is not as high around here right now. I think I'll send Section 13 over for a 'visit.' Yes, and shall I go too.' He told an attendant to prepare his jet for the morning and to arrange his lodgings. He phoned up Father Anderson to meet with him.

Twenty minutes later, the large blonde entered his study.

"Ya called yer Holiness?"

"Yes, we are leaving for America tomorrow morning. I wish an audience with an acquaintance there as she will not agree to meet me here."

"And what may I ask is yer business with the woman?" Anderson prayed it was business and not pleasure.

"She holds valuable information concerning the Hellsing family and the vampire threat." conjuring up a lie.

"I see, but in America?"

"Yes, Anderson. In America, that is where she resides right now and where she is more vulnerable for spilling her secrets to us. I will explain further, when we get there. We leave at eight sharp. Do not be late Anderson. That is all." With a dismissive wave of his hand, Anderson left.

"Yes, Katherine. You will be mine!" smiling to himself and indulged in a fantasy of her submission to him.

Review pleeeaaasssee!!!! I'm beggen ya! ----well sorta kinda yeah. anyway review!


	12. Confusion and Confections

Happy days are here again! its summertime yeah! Please please please please please please pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease Reveiw! I'm on my hand and knees!

Well, not really but you know what I mean.

Disclaimer: Ya see one ya seen them all.

--------------------- Chapter 12 Confusion and Confections

She woke several hours later, groggy trying to assimilate the events that happened last night. She sat up and noticed she was still completely clothed. A blood splatter marred her jacket. 'Blood? Let's see, a bad freakin head ache which is gone thank god, Alucard's change in behavior.' She jerked into wakefulness. 'He killed someone! Right in front of me! Albeit it was a low life creep but still. What is wrong with him? He certainly wasn't hungry. I would have felt that. Did he need some outlet for violence? And how did I get back here? I certainly didn't walk back. The Pain! I collapsed I think. But why was it so bad? Why was his mind song so anti-pleasant all of a sudden? So many damn questions.'

Her head rested in her hands. Her eyes darted to her clock. Four fifty it showed. 'Hmm, plenty of time for a shower, change into my costume, a bite to eat, and some answers from the vampire. Damn, I should be more affected by what I saw last night, but I'm not. Well, it's not as if it's the first time I've seen him kill someone. I'll definitely need therapy after this. And when am I going to stop having those dreams? It felt so real this time and why did I not freak out when I saw it was Alucard like usual? Why does he stir these emotions in me? Oh god, I think I desire him… Is it the curse doing that, pulling us together? Ugh, I hate this confusion. Damn that witch. Why did she do this? What's the point, complete misery for Alucard and me? She's freaking demented whoever she is.'

She got up and strolled out to check on the vamp. His head lay propped against the loveseat's armrest with his long legs hanging over the other side, a frown etched into his face. 'Must not be comfortable for him, but at least he's asleep.' Next stop was the bathroom for a shower. She removed her shoes and jacket. She proceeded to remove her shirt when she noticed a rather large hickey on the right side of her neck. "What the Hell!" she shrieked. Alucard's eyes popped open and saw Kat bolt into the living room. "Vampire! What. Is. This?" pointing to the neck blemish.

"My my Kitty Kat, I didn't know you entertained men here." basking in her anger.

"Grrrrr. You know I don't entertain any men here! The only one who could have done this is you! I sure as hell didn't do it to myself! So, Why?"

He gave her a fanged grin. "You were having one of your dreams again, thought I'd _help_ it along."

That explained the realism. "Aaaarrrr, bastard!" She lounges at him over the coffee table, knocking over the paint can of pencils and several letters. Her knees land on his stomach. He barely winced. He allowed her to punch him in the face once before taking hold of her fists and pulling her off him as he stood. He immediately had her against a wall with her hands clasped overhead. He pressed himself into her so she couldn't kick back.

"What are you going to do now, my vicious Kitty Kat?"

She huffed and glared those bright brown orbs at him. "Why must you be so damn infuriating?" Anger tapering off.

"Question, do you remember last night when I killed that filthy human?"

"Yes."

"Why are you not affected by that?" she bit her lip in thought.

"I'm not sure. I guess because the man was vile and was going to have his way with me. Also, I have seen you kill before in a much worse way. Maybe I'm a little numb to it. You _have_ put me through hell, showing me what an ass you can be." 'Like he is now, pressing up against me making me remember that dream.'

"And yet you keep attacking me, forcing me to _put _you through hell." The close contact with her starting to feel like not such a good idea.

"Well, you ask for it. I think you even enjoy it. Now your damn hickey is going to look wrong with my costume. By the way, I don't suppose you brought a tux with you?"

"I can make do." Her body warmth feeling a little too good to him. He should let her go. She wasn't angry anymore.

"Another thing, what the hell got into you, before the man slaughter, I mean?" He let her go suddenly.

"None of your business." walking off and sitting back down on the couch.

Sighing audibly. "Fine, Mr. Alucard. I'll let you keep your secrets for now as I keep to mine for now. We leave at 6:30 for the party so be ready" walking back to the bathroom.

She showered and sat before her mirror styling her hair. The majority of it braided and held in a tight bun in the back. She allowed several locks on each side hang free. These she was putting into large coils so they could frame her face in a seventeenth century hairstyle. She was going dressed as the highborn noblewoman to the party. She had thought about doing her hair in a Victorian style but found that women of that era piled their hair up and balanced atrocious and bizarre things, like model ships, atop their heads. 'I'm going for elegant not comical, and besides I'd have to curtsy though every doorway. Not going to happen.' She inspected her handiwork, satisfied; she got up off the chair and glided into the kitchen.

She was famished and even though there would be food at Rachel's place where the party was held, she had to snack on something to take the edge off. Remembering some fig neatens in the low cabinet, she crouched down and snaked her hand into the shelf.

"Got you," muttering when she pulled out her bounty.

"Got Who?" Alucard's deep voice asked behind her. She stood up turned and nearly dropped the fig neatens. Her mouth dropped open instead. He wasn't wearing the red coat anymore, or the floppy red cravat. In place of the coat was a black Victorian style suit with long tails tapering to his knees. It was open it front but still looked snug and form fitting. Around his neck was a pure white scarf that knotted neatly over a billowed white shirt that puffed out from his grey vest. A blood red handkerchief peaked daintily out of the suit's left pocket. His black hair was pulled back with black lace in a short ponytail.

Her eyes perused up and down him in awe. 'My god, he's hunky gorgeous!' feeling the blood rush to her cheeks when she noticed she was staring. Alucard cracked a delicious grin.

"Do I make the cut?" Obviously thrilled at her embarrassment.

"Tha- that'll do," stuttering as she passed him towards the couch. She sat and stuffed two neatens in her mouth at once. The vampire stared at her and her new 'do.'

"Only your hair is done. Why must you women take so long to dress up?" The only response he got was Kat's pink tongue sticking out at him in annoyance.

"My my, being childish are we?" She glared hard at him.

"_Don't push it."_

"_Ah, your sweet voice again, how I missed it so!" _smirking pleasantly and savoring the sound of her voice inside his head. 'I really am getting attached to this woman. Her voice so unlike Police girl's whose is a bit whiny and loud.' He silently sits in the chair beside her and studies her.

'Damn, can I not eat an effing fruit cake in peace? It's no wonder I'm loosing weight! I've lost ten pounds in the last two weeks. Man, I can advertise it, Alucard's weight loss plan. Just stick around him and you'll be afraid to eat!' Kat bubbles up in giggles throwing the vampire off with her burst of laughter. Laughing louder when she swallows the remaining fruit in her mouth. She takes one look at the hard glaring vampire and snorts at him laughing harder.

"What is so funny?" very much not amused. Her palms shoot up in surrender as she tries to calm herself down and not look at him.

"Ookay, I need to change now *giggle* sorry really. *giggle*" getting up for her bedroom.

"_Woman, you are insane!" _commenting.

"Yep" in a higher pitch than normal. She disappeared behind her door.

Twenty minutes later and a whole lot calmer she is dressed in a light blue 1700s style gown. The neckline was low and rectangular in front with lace frills bordering it. The sleeves stopped at the elbows then sharply billowed outward so the lacy ends touched at the hips. The skirt poofed outward with the mass of fabric underneath it. The dress was in fact a reproduction of the era's fashion. She thought if someone were to pick her up, she would ring like a bell. The dress even had pocket slits to carry her wallet as such.

"Ting ting," muttering softly with the sway of her dress. 'Never thought I'd like wearing a dress again but at least I get to wear pants under it this time, ha! Now to focus on that damn hickey!' She already applied makeup to her face, a soft red to her lips, blue to her eyelids, and glittery stuff over her cheeks. She knew it wasn't conductive to the period dress, but hell she wanted to dazzle. 'I wonder what Alucard would think? Will he like it? Would he care? Why do I care?'

Back to the task at hand, she applied cover-up over the blemish. It helped, though she could still see it clearly enough. 'Maybe a thick necklace to draw attention away from it. She rummaged through her drawers until she came across a beaded necklace with a little wooden cross. The whole necklace was stained a deep mahogany. 'Perfect!' putting it on. She planted on a pair of slipper shoes and elbow length white gloves before exiting her room.

Alucard didn't much care for the ridiculous holiday. It was a day that caused abnormal grief for the Hellsing Organization. All sorts of heathen scum came out of the wood-works during this time because they could easily blend in with all those costumed humans and take advantage so easily. What ridiculous thing would Katherine be this night? If the hair was any indication, she may masquerade as a princess or fairy or some such nonsense. However, he did like how her hair made her appear regal.

Turning at the sound of swishing skirts, he stood as she casually made her way to her keys on the kitchen table. When she turned to face him, he briefly forgot everything except how beautiful she looked in the old fashion dress. His whole body ached to close the distance and envelope her in his arms. His eyes frosted with a lovelorn look and he almost called out his former bride's name out. Kat's face lit up with a small smile until he dropped the idiotic look and frowned in disdain. She then looked confused and slightly hurt.

'Why must she continue to plague me with the vision of that ghost of the past? With Elsbeth? This woman means nothing to me and I again will try to purge her from my pathetic, yearning dead heart! With greater force!' His eyes becoming flaming coals as he tries to burn away the need and presence of her out of himself. His protesting soul fights back with matching fervor not wanting to let go how Katherine makes him feel.

Kat cringes in pain as soon as she pockets the keys and wallet. One hand cradles her forehead while the other leans on the counter. 'Not again! Why must he do that? Is this normal? It hurts more than before!' A pained moan seeps out of her and she can feel something leaking from her nose. Suddenly the pain is gone and Alucard is right before her holding her chin with both hands.

Katherine's agonizing moan cuts off any further fight with himself as he gazes at her. Blood is trickling out her nose again. The afore mentioned pathetic heart lurches in concern and he takes hold of her head. 'What is wrong with her?'

Now that she can think clearly she berates him. "Whatever you're were doing to yourself, please don't do it again. It felt like my head was going to explode."

'I caused this? Of course, I was warring with myself before when she collapsed. Just how closely linked are we? The curse is truly hell if I can't even fight my own demons without repercussions.'

"Are you all right?" concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I think so, but that can't be healthy." her hand reached up to wipe her blood away.

"Wait, let me. You'll stain your gloves." He bent down; their noses nearly touched as his tongue came out and licked upward at the blood. It flicked into her nostril and she let out a tiny whimpery giggle. She would have made some derogatory remark about him being a dog, except for the fact that his mouth was so close to hers and that he was holding her face so intimately like this. Her rebellious body was aching for more of his touch. 'Damn, I hate you, body, making me want this … this vampire.'

He felt her breaths coming out in short rasps and her heart beating to a faster tempo. Her bodily reactions intoxicated him. His eyes softened and shifted his head slightly relinquishing to the urge to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered closed to await his lips.

*Knock Knock*

Both snapped out of the almost kiss. They parted immediately and Katherine glided to the door. Peeking through the eye-hole, she spots Roxy and Rachel with expectant looks on their faces. 'Both showed up? Damn Beth's mouth, she told them both about Alucard.'

She gazed at Alucard. "Prepare for the onslaught," before opening the door to a pirate and a spider.

"Hey, Kat! My god, you look gorgeous!" Roxy the spider spouted before affixing her eyes on the tall raven-haired man in black. Walking over she extended her hand. "Hello, I'm Roxy and I'll be your arachnid for this evening." She purred. Alucard took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Kat rolled her eyes at her flirtatious friend.

"Evening, I am Alucard and shall be your vampire for this evening." Responding seductively. Kat felt a twinge of jealousy at that. 'Why is he being sweet like that to my friend? Why is he never like that with me? Ugh, like I care if he is or not!'

"A Vampire! Ah, and Kat's the bride! Ha!" Kat groaned at Rachel's remark. "That's a nice touch with the eyes. Man, they look real." Alucard opened his mouth in a half smirk showing off a pearly white fang. Both girls stared in awe.

"Wow Kat, when your boyfriend dresses up, he goes all out doesn't he?" Says Roxy.

'He's not my boyfriend! He's really a vampire!' she wanted to scream. "Yeah."

"Hey, are you all right? You look a little flushed."

'Damn it. Am I blushing again?' "I'm fine. You guys just bring new meaning to the word embarrassing!" eliciting a soft chuckle from the vampire.

"It's what we're here for Kat. You know that." Exclaims Rachel the pirate.

Just then, Pip Bernadotte peered into the doorway. "Hello? I zee you have company. Iz everyzthing all right, Mr. Alucard?" He stepped just inside and ganders at the three women.

"And _who_ is this?" the spider licked her lips.

"Captain Pip Bernadotte at your service, lovely Ladies," removing his hat and bowing.

"Evening Captain," greeted Katherine and introduced him to her friends.

"And what are you suppose to be sir?" Rachel asked. The captain's brows furrowed in confusion. Kat answers for him.

"A rogue mercenary, I think. Isn't that right, Pip?" hoping he'll take the hint and play along.

"Ah, yes yes zat iz what I am," he strolled over to Kat. "And you are one beautiful mademoiselle," kissing her palm like Alucard did Roxy's. Alucard watched her cheeks redden slightly and frowned inwardly.

'Must she be easily flattered by every man she comes across?' A sliver of anger pricked at him and did not quite understand why.

"So are you coming to the party, _Captain_?" Roxy asked.

"Itz why I'm here." Kat looked surprised.

"I invited him. I thought he'd make a good _chaperon_ as he is a good friend of mine." The vampire explained.

"Sweet, but my car only holds four." Rachel said.

"Not a problem. I have a car." Pip said.

"Good, I'll ride with you so you know the way." Roxy gave a flirty fling of her hair.

"Fine with me, Miss Roxy," in a seductive tone.

"So are you ready?" Rachel asked Kat.

"Um." Alucard's arms wrapped around her from behind and teased hot breath into her ear.

"Yes Kat are you ready?" smiling against her ear. Kat shivered in his embrace and instinctively leaned into him. She couldn't think worth a damn, suddenly. Her two friends gave her the 'awe, they look so cute together.' look. It was shockingly identical to last night's dream and she wanted to kiss him all over again. They almost did five minutes ago. Her chest rose and fell a little too fast for her liking and her lower extremities fluttered with heat. Her eyes widened slightly at a realization. She truly wanted the vampire to kiss her, and desperately. She yearned for Alucard's intimate touch. He was no longer the last or second to last person on earth, she would become 'friendly' with. He was now at the top of the list and it scared the hell out her.

"Do you need a few minutes?" her eight-legged friend asked knowingly.

"No! I'm ready." tearing away from Alucard a bit forcibly. "Lets go!" briskly strolling out the door, the smiling friends and the amused men trailing close behind, well, an amused vampire at least. He couldn't help but toy with her state of embarrassment, though he refused to acknowledge that part of him just wanted to hold her.

Rachel refused to let either one of them to sit in front with her so Kat and Alucard both sat in the back of Rachel's car not touching each other. They rode in silence to Rachel's place across town. Kat had trouble keeping her mind off the dashing vampire. 'There will be plenty of guys at the party, nicer ones than Alucard. It's only because he's the only man I've been around constantly for the last few weeks that my judgment is becoming impaired. A lot of crazy shit has happened lately and I need to get back into something _normal_ to clear my head.'she thought calming herself.

Rachel lived in the suburbs in a high-end neighborhood where she had her own pad. Her place was a huge two-story house. The front door opened to a very spacious living room that will be cleared of most furniture for dancing. The trio walked up her walkway as the captain's rental came up the street to park nearby.

"Guess what? I have the stage set up." Rachel broke the silence.

"Oh, that's right you're going to do that karaoke roulette thing. This should be fun!"

"Karaoke roulette?" Alucard asked even though he could read Rachel's for the answer.

"Yes, everyone has to pick a random song from a bowl and sing it whether they know it or not, and those are the safe cards. There are a few non-song 'death cards' that must be obeyed, those are the ones to watch out for Mr. Alucard. Like Russian roulette but fun-er and more sadistic." Alucard looked away from Rachel, rolling his eyes in disinterest. He had no interest in listening to tone deaf and possibly drunk people sing to songs he will probably hate.

Kat caught his look. "It'll be fun vampire, and yes _you_ are participating." He let out a low growl. She grabbed a hold of his elbow. "No buts about it and don't you want to hear me sing? I know you just _love _my singing voice."

He grunted. _"I'd rather hear your thoughts Kitty Kat."_

"I know you do." releasing his elbow when they stopped at the door. Erie music could be heard from inside. Kat recognized it immediately and smiled at her friend. Rachel opened the door. Spider webbing careened all over the ceiling and walls. Fake flickering candles littered the entire room in a medieval glow. The 'stage' was an alcove nestled in a corner of the room. A professional sized karaoke machine set near it and a multitude of stringed orange and purple lighting adorned the area exclusively. Tables of food and beverages hugged the opposite wall. At least twenty costumed people mingled around the large room.

Alucard's ears picked up the music from the edge of the walkway. It wasn't aggravating like most party music was. It was strictly instrumental and held a twisted melancholy yet vibrant vibe that intrigued him. Katherine had a delighted smile on when she heard it too.

"Rachel, you bought my CD, didn't you?" A burst of elation and pride flowed from her.

"Yup, I knew you'd love it."

'The music was hers? Will she ever cease to fascinate me?' thinking to himself.

"You didn't have to buy it. I would have given it to you." Rachel opened her mouth to say she didn't want to ruin the surprise. "Oh, yes you wanted to surprise me I see." They entered the house.

"You know Kat; I hate it when you do that. For once I would like to have a full conversion with you without you knowing what I'm going to say." The captain and Roxy finally made an appearance on the walkway.

"Well I can't help it if you're easy to read, come on you're an open book with large print." Rachel stuck her tongue out at Kat.

"I see where Katherine gets her childishness from," Alucard smirked at the two of them.

"Tsh," shoving Alucard mildly in the arm. "Go mingle with the crowd for a while." Orders Kat. "And don't bite anybody, okay!" adding when he turned his back to her.

"_Now why would I do that?"_ asking teasingly. Kat rolls her eyes before spotting Beth at the punch bowl. She was Cleopatra this year and she pulled it off really well, although Kat suspected Beth had to stuff her bra to do so. She was currently sampling some cookies. Beth always envied Kat and Roxy for being well endowed as she put it. Beth overlooks at Kat's costume and pauses at the upheld and noticeable cleavage proving she was still jealous.

"Wow Kat. You look great. I don't think I noticed it before, but think you've lost weight."

"A few pounds." Deliberating on either the peppermint candy or licorice.

"I bet that foreigner of yours put you through some _strenuous_ activity," her innuendo not escaping Kat. "I'm glad you're putting to use that book Roxy gave you." smiling wickedly.

"Beth! It's nothing like that! And you look great too." Snagging and unwrapping a peppermint.

"Don't change the subject. You didn't think you could hide that 'affectionate' abuse on your neck from me. It wasn't there yesterday." She grinned from ear to ear when Kat reddened like a tomato. She popped the candy in her mouth.

'Damn Alucard I'm going to kick him so hard in the teeth-' the approach of Bernadotte interrupted her thoughts.

"Zthere you are Katherine. I zought you would be dancing with your groom." the Frenchman said lightheartedly. Pip introduced himself to the Egyptian Beth, who gladly started conversing with the Captain letting Kat off the hook.

Rachel who was across the room near the stage now yelled for Katherine to come over. When she made her way over Rachel asked her to officially start the party with a song since most of the guests were present. She wanted something upbeat to get the blood flowing. She asked Kat to sing while playing the electric guitar Rachel had procured a few years ago. Rachel was a guitar enthusiast as well.

"All right," she relinquished. "But I'm picking the song and one song only. I will not be the entertainment for the evening."

Rachel Squealed and hopped up onto the stage. She flipped off the music currently playing and grabbed the mike. All eyes turned to her at the sudden silence, Except for Alucard, who really didn't care to listen to the high-strung woman. Katherine picked the guitar off its stand near the stage and adjusted the strap on her person.

"All right People! Listen up. We have a very special person tonight from all the way from, well right here in San Fran. Ha!" Kat slapped her face and shook it. Rachel had to make a big deal with everything, including embarrassing the hell of her! "She's going to start this party right! Our very own lady in waiting, Miss Katherine Farley!" Alucard's head snapped up at the stage. Katherine marched up the steps that were hugging the walls to the left and plugged the guitar into the amplifier. Situating herself front and center she assessed the mood of the audience to figure out what to play.

"Play Kat!" Rachel yelled.

"I'm thinking Miss Impatient! You only asked me to do this a minute ago!" the crowd chuckled lightly. A few moments later, she has a song in mind and adjusts the amplifier for it. She starts strumming to Nickelback's Burn it to the Ground. Her foot taps to the beat though no one could see it under her long dress. Anyone who never heard her play before was awed at her talented fingers and voice. Those who did hollered, whooped, and swayed to the song.

Alucard stood enthralled with her nimble fingers on the guitar and the sound of her voice through the mike, as well as the jubilant effect she was able to produce to the humans around him. The song itself, he didn't care for, in fact, he hated it, and it was just how Kat was performing it, made it less aggravating. She had such a way with music; she could probably sooth the most savage of beasts. 'Indeed, I am such a beast.' admitting to himself.

The crowd clapped enthusiastically. Even Alucard praised her efforts. _"Well done, Kitty Kat, I'm impressed. You've made a horrid song tolerable."_

One corner of her mouth squelched in irritation. It didn't quite sound like a complement but she knew he did not give them often. She deposited the guitar and made a beeline toward the 'buffet' tables. There were chicken fingers, finger sandwiches, 'brain' jell-o, all kinds of cookies, Halloween candy, popcorn, punch, alcoholic beverages, blood'n guts (spaghetti), eyeballs (pimento olives), Caesar salad, and some other food stuffs she couldn't identify. As she was nearly starving she grabbed a plate, filling it with chicken fingers, a sandwich, spaghetti, and a half dozen various cookies. With the recorded music back on she hummed as she scarfed down the first three items with relish. With her tummy satisfied with its contents, she moved on to the cookies. She bit into one of Rachel's normally delicious sugar free cookies and spit it out immediately.

'There must be something wrong with my taste buds. This is happening way too often to be a coincidence.' She nibbled at the other cookies. The chocolate chip, fudge and raisin were fine, but the coconut and white chocolate tasted very unpleasant. 'There is definitely something wrong with my taste buds. Alucard did seem to know about the soda and the noodles. I wonder.' She scanned the room for the vampire. He wasn't hard to spot. Apparently, he was forced into dancing with a left footed witch. He felt eyes immediately on his back and turned to face her. _"Come over here please." _Excusing himself quickly he made his way to Katherine's side.

"What is it?"

She held her plate of cookies before him. "Will you tell me which ones of these will not offend your taste buds?"

"The three on the left. Why? I would rather not be subjected to foul confections." He picked the three that were okay to her.

"And I won't unless you piss me off. I'm asking because (pointing to the three on the right) these also offend me and they normally shouldn't. I don't know how but my taste buds have changed and they seem to be along your lines now, which concerns me since you like the taste of human blood." Curiosity etched his face.

"It would seem we are more closely linked than I realized." offering the only theory he could think of.

"No duh," drawling. "I just hope there isn't anything else I should be aware of. I do have a problem now. I don't have your super-sniffer, so I can't tell which foods are going to make me puke."

"Iz zhere a problem?" Bernadotte appeared beside Alucard.

"Nope, my tongue is having an identity crisis, that's all." Her statement confused the captain to no end as she tossed her plate into the trash bin. She walked off and began mingling with the party goers.

"What does she mean by zat, Alucard?" The vampire said nothing and gave the captain his famous Cheshire cat grin, before walking off himself.

-------

-------

dun dada da!

guess what!

Its time to click the little button with the very important six letter word on it right down.... there!


	13. Mind Boggle

Disclaimer: No bunnies were harmed in the making of this chapter, though I think I pissed a few of them off. He He! Oh, and I don't own Anything! Not even my mind! I had to sell it so I can buy mint chocolate candy, and feed the bunnies.

-------------- Chapter 13 Mind Boggled

Picking a dark corner to occupy himself he observed the mass of ridiculous humans dancing, talking and stuffing their faces. Mostly though, he watched Katherine converse with a ballerina, a zombie, and a fake vampire. He grunted in distaste. Even though the mass human population was to remain in the dark about supernatural creatures, it still galled him that humans would embellish and misrepresent his kind. The human male was dress in the style of the old black and white films with Bela Lugosi. Moreover, he had asked Katherine to dance with him. Katherine was hesitant with the man until he told her "A bride should dance with her count, blah." Alucard snarled at the blatant stereotyping of his race. 'Whoever came up with the idea that vampires say 'blah' should have their throat ripped out.' Katherine snorted at the man and told him since he made her laugh she'll dance with him. The fake vampire grinned like an idiot and swung her onto the dance floor. It was an upbeat song and they paraded around room. The two twirled and swayed energetically, causing spurts of giggles and wide smiles from her. For the second time tonight, Alucard felt angry that another was giving her such attentions and making her squeal in delight. He was jealous of a human, a human! Strange as the feeling was, he wanted to be the one dancing with her and making her laugh. Two thirds through the song her laughter faltered and she stared hard at him for a second before her movements turned her back to him. Her glee was muted for the remainder of the dance and afterward she walked over to him.

"Why are you lurking in a dark corner? Don't tell me you're brooding. Or is it perhaps you don't want to dance with a potential meal?" a sly grin gracing her face. Obviously, she was poking fun at him; well he'll have none of that.

"Does it matter what I do? I'm staying out of trouble for your sake and I'd much rather drain that pathetic human dry and show him what a true vampire is," nearly spitting at the words. Her mouth widened in a knowing smile. She held her hand out_._

"Would you care for a dance my good sir?" her eyes boring into his telling him it was an order not a request. With grace, he took her hand and led her back out onto the dance floor. The next song was a more somber tune than the first. His right hand clasped her left and his left hand settled at her waist. His movements flowed effortlessly to the music as he led her around the floor, swaying, dipping, and twirling her. It looked like some kind of waltz or tango he was performing and for some reason she was falling into step perfectly with him. Her legs didn't feel like they were moving under her own power, and yet she was feeling winded after a while. Her eyes hardly left his face. A few times, he would press her tightly to his hard chest after he twirled her around and she'd gasp half expecting her breasts to pop out of her gown. Seriously, how did seventeenth century woman cope with low-neck lines? After the song ended, she was out of breath, but exhilarated nonetheless. "That had to be the best dance I've ever had! Wow!" She didn't want let go of him. He looked immensely pleased at her breathless declaration.

"You weren't too shabby either." He said, feeling a strange notion of pulling her closer into his arms and kissing those breathless lips just to keep her breathless. She looked so enticing that way. 'No, I can't have that. I do not entertain such notions.'

"Hn, I think I had 'help'." She said. The corner of his mouth tweaked upward.

"It was a pleasure controlling you like a puppet. I enjoyed it greatly." She tore her hands away, scowled at him and stormed away.

'Oh it's just like him to turn a perfectly decent moment upside down, damn vampire! Why does he do that?' stuffing one of the 'safe' cookies in her mouth and crossing her arms in a pout. 'Why should I care at all if he acts like that? Its not like I want him to be romantic with me! I don't!'

After a few songs, Rachel's voice graced the room again informing everyone that she was starting the karaoke roulette and that she was going to go down the list alphabetically. Kat smiled inwardly. 'That damn vampire's going to go before me ha ha, and he is not getting out of it.' She scanned the room. The vampire was back in his dark corner brooding. She couldn't see the Captain or Roxy anywhere and wondered if those two were elsewhere; together possibly. Roxy did have a thing for foreign accents and, the captain, she could tell, had an eye for her. She only hoped that if those two were hooking up that it will just be a fling, and not something serious. She didn't want her friend involved in the kind of business Pip and Alucard were in.

The first person to get on stage was a skeleton by the name of Adam. 'So Alucard won't be the first.' She strolled slowly over to him arms still crossed. She stopped near him without looking at him.

"This activity is foolish and offensive to the ears." he said.

"I don't care. When she calls your name, you are going up there, pick out a song from the bowl and sing honestly and with your best effort with it. And you will not vampire mesmerize her into forgetting to call you or otherwise. Got it?"

"Yes," sneering the word.

"By the way, where's Pip?"

'She's going to love this. He is currently fondling her spider friend.' He put on an evil grin. "He's upstairs, having fun with an arachnid." It did not get the desired result however.

"Ah, just checking," shaking her head in her friend's promiscuous activities. "Well. I hope Pip is nice with her or he's going to end up with some broken bones." Chuckling softly. "I wouldn't want him limping back to the Hellsing Manor because of a girl." Remembering what she did to his nose when he kissed her.

Adam's butchering of Stairway to Heaven was over with. "Okay, next up is Alucard! Come up you sexy vampire!" Kat tried to stifle her snort behind her hand. He bore a dark sinister look at her as he glided to the stage. It only made her giggle more. Kat moved toward the center of the crowd. She wasn't going to miss any of this.

Once on stage he fished out a card from the bowl. He looked at the song he picked and scowled directly at her. She didn't understand the look until she saw the name come up on the screen behind him. She chortled at the irony and lifted her palms up in innocence._ "I didn't plan this. I swear. Good luck, vampire."_ He lifted the mike to his lips and began singing to the words on the screen with a velvety deep voice that easily rivaled the original singer's. Her mirth fizzled and jaw dropped as the words flowed majestically throughout the room.

_"You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)  
All faith is lost for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)  
Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth_

_Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

_I'll be the thorns on every rose  
You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)  
I am the nightmare waking you up  
From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)  
Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home "_(Vampire Heart by H.I.M)

She was drawn to his beautiful voice. The words seemed so unlike him at all and yet they did fit him well. It was certainly a contradiction. Although, despite his delightful verbal display, nothing yet surpassed or matched the beauty of his internal song. And in this, is what kept her apart from the rest of the people in the room. Slowly, she noticed the others were encroaching around the stage. A few of the girls were leaning their elbows on the stage and were staring dreamily at Alucard. In her half dazed state, she couldn't think why they were all so dumbstruck with the vampire. She couldn't think at all and this unnerved her.

Alucard sang honestly, truthfully, which to him meant to sing his best and that meant that anyone within earshot would be pulled under his power. They would become numb to their surroundings and worship him adoringly. He had employed such means in the past. However, he has found the groveling, and mindlessness of those under such hypnosis distasteful and a nuisance. As he sang all the minds around him fill with mindless blanketing contentment. That is except for one. Katherine's. Although he still could not read her mind, he did feel a fuzzy confusion coming from her. She was the only one that did not move in toward him. It was odd. No human could ever resist his seductive voice, and although it was only slight resistance, it was still something. He brushed off the observation, accrediting it to the cursed bond they share, and continued with the song.

The song ended and she was finally able to think again. She shook her head and stared at everyone. The room was as silent as a mortuary. You could hear a pin drop. Both men and woman stared blankly at Alucard as he descended the stage and came over to her, all their eyes were following him. 'They were hypnotized! Wait, they _are still _hypnotized. Why am I not? Well, I was dazed for sure, but I'm coherent and aware, aren't I? Maybe because I heard a more intriguing song in my head that I'm not a zombie right now. Did he do that on purpose?'

"Do you see why I didn't want to sing?" he snapped his fingers and the people returned to normal and the noise picked back up. A few applauded telling him how great he was, while the next person was asked up stage for their turn.

"Did you do that on purpose because that was weird?"

"No Kitty Kat, you ordered me to. Told me to sing honestly and I did with all my gusto." Smirking deviously, effectively putting the blame on her.

"Okay, but you could have told me. So, if you have to sing again just do a normal human intensity not _vampire_ intensity." pulling away from the crowd.

"What makes you think I'm going to sing Again?" ire rising with falling smirk.

"I'm just saying. If. Rachel is very persistent with these things. If your name comes up again you may have to."

"I can refuse." He stated firmly.

"Sure, but she has a rule. If you refuse, you automatically get the 'death card' and have to perform whatever dare she concocts for her victims. Does the punch smell alright?" He shook his head. "damn." snapping her fingers and grabbing water instead.

She stood by Alucard drinking her bottled water as she observed the party-goers. Someone in a Darth Vader costume entered from the front door. "Alucard, your not hungry are you, I mean you had a rather, um, large meal last night, but I wouldn't want to deprive you of your … base needs."

"Hmm." His hands went to the back of her neck and she stiffened by the touch, half surprised and half expecting his fingers to draw little circles at the base of her skull. "Very considerate of you Kitty Kat" baring all his teeth in an evil grin when he leaned in. "No, I am sated with blood for now." _"What I thirst is your melodious thoughts in my mind. Why don't you send your thoughts to me?"_His hand tightens around her neck as one finger did start twirling the little tuft of hair at her nape of its own accord. She tried to ignore the little sensation he was producing. Her mind was winning, but her body was slumping toward him. Her head leaning into the massaging finger and letting out a pleasurable sigh. 'Damn it body! Why don't you listen to me?'

'_Why don't you listen to your body? You know you like him. Just give in.' _

'Shut up weirdo voice! I'm not listening to you! Be gone! I already have one male intruding into my mind I don't need a second one!'

'_How do you know I'm not one and the same?' _

'God, I'm arguing with myself. Go away!'

'_You don't want that. You like this, Kat. You like how he makes you feel. Admit it!'_

"Grrr. Shut up." just loud enough for Alucard to hear. He pulls his hand away, confused. "Oh, sorry. Not you, the voice inside my head. I've gone officially insane and I plan on seeking professional help after this." she forces her body to move away from the vampire. And into the crowd. It won't be long before it's her turn to sing.

'That is odd. A coincidence really. I was having the same issue in my mind.' Alucard thought.

'_Correction, you're still having it, and why did you let her go? You wanted to do more than massage her neck.'_

'I did not, and what do I have to do to get rid of you?' Staring at Katherine when her name was called to sing.

'_Just agree with me.'_

'Not going to happen. Be gone!'

The feminine voice seemed to have gone, for now. Kat hopped up on stage. She pulled out a song from the bowl. 'So, he likes to hear me in his mind. Well then, I'll just bombard it with a song then.' quirking a toothy grin.

"_What are you up to now, Kitty Kat?" _Alucard grew suspicious of her amused face.

"_You'll see. Just listen to the song,"_she responds before stepping up to the stage center. She grabs the mike and hands Rachel the song she selected. Rachel flips in Alice Cooper into the karaoke machine and punches in the proper track. The beginning drums and guitar of the song You're My Temptation reverberate out into the crowd. Kat sets her mind and voice to sing to Alucard. 'I hope I can pull it off. Here goes.'

"_**Don't touch your lips, don't wear your hair like that  
I feel your presence all around me  
Don't get too close, don't move your eyes like that  
Because they're deep enough to drown me"**_

Alucard's mind becomes overwhelmed with her song. 'She's thinking it to me as she sings it. Such passion and emotion is etched into the words. Her voice more melodious and enticing than I ever realized.' closing his eyes to the sweet trilling in the deep recesses of his mind. He soaks it in, drinking it in, as he would blood. She never sounded so delicious like a well-aged wine."

_**It don't get hot like this in Heaven **_(She makes a fanning motion.)  
_**You fool me with your angel face  
Your master knows where I'm my weakest**_

Kat becomes completely in tune with the song. 'Oh, this is so easy.' her mind trills in an addictive high, unaware that the vampire's song has changed tempo.

_**Mercy please, I'm on my knees  
You're my temptation  
Measure my faith, the devil's awake  
He knows you're my temptation"**_

His body is vibrating in her blissful broadcast into his mind, and his blood-lust sparks into life, suddenly her singing is becoming a problem. 'I can't block her out for I have to listen, she needs to stop, and yet I want more of her. She does not know what this is doing to me. She is truly becoming my temptation. _"You must stop, Katherine."_ His silent plea goes unnoticed. 'If I can't control myself it will no longer be a temptation, but a solid fact!'

_**Don't call my name, don't brush my cheek like that  
I curse the day that I found you  
Don't touch my skin, don't dance around like that  
I feel damnation all around you**_

'She does not hear me; she is too focused in her singing.' His fingernails dig into the flesh of his palms as he tries to reign in his blood-lust. 'I would have to physically stop her yet if I get closer I would more than likely loose control.' Her passion-laden voice unknowingly stimulates Alucard's vampire body into frenzy of desire and need. His pulse quickens, his body heats, his loins tighten, and his fangs lengthen. 'The voice was right. I do want her, hungrily!' Opening his eyes, they glow brilliant red. None of the party guests took notice, as they too were unnaturally enthralled with Kat's performance.

_**And so I raise my voice to Heaven  
Please hide me in some holy place  
Protect my soul I'm only human…**_

'Her blood, her body, so beautiful. Must have her, NO! Cannot have her. Will not make her mine! Do not want her, do not need her!' _"Can't you see what you're doing, Kat?" _Trying again and failing again.

_**Mercy please, I'm on my knees **_(Kat kneels at the edge of the stage and swings her arm around.)  
_**You're my temptation  
Measure my faith, the devil's awake  
He knows you're my temptation  
Mercy please, I'm on my knees  
You're my temptation  
Go away in Heaven's name  
You're my temptation  
Go away, just go away  
My dark sensation" **_(You're my Temptation by Alice Cooper)

In the last words, she sings more effect into them and Alucard finally breaks.

As Kat ends the song, she instantly hears Alucard vampire song in full roar and its screaming trouble. In an instant, he is before her kneeling form. His arms wrap around her pulling her tightly to him. His erection pressing into her stomach. *Gasp* 'Oh, God what have I done to him? I feel need from him, lust from him, yearning and ache from him. It's so overwhelming! He liked my voice to much! I was a Siren in his head! Oh shit!' One hand swipes her loose hair to one side as his bared teeth lower to her neck and his long tongue snakes around on her pale supple flesh. An involuntary sigh escapes her. 'Oh my God he's going to bite me! Wait a minute, he can't. He shouldn't be able to!' Her body refuses to protest his blatant intimacy as it warms against him. She even tilts her head for easier access. Hot breath blankets the skin as he lowers his fangs into her.

Or at least he tries. His fangs do nothing but tickle her skin and he lets out a long strangled and anguished moan. Hot knife cuts pierce Kat's heart at hearing this agonizing sound. Alucard's fingers claw desperately into her costume, but not her skin, for any little cut of blood he can have. The back of her gown in shreds, but surprisingly staying in place. She feels his body tremble against her for any kind of release. "Neeeeed….waaaaant….pleeeaaassee…." a raspy, needy voice croaks out of him.

She finally finds her voice. "Stop this! Calm down, Alucard. Please." At her command his body obliges her and begins to relax, slowly. She grabs at his waist and pulls him away. "I'm sorry." cupping his face in her hands. His eyes were glazed in red with hooded lids. "I didn't realize how strongly my voice affects you; I won't ever do it again." She looks about the room to see not one awkward and confused stare, but a bunch of dumb grinning people looking at her with awe. "What are all you staring at it? It's time for the next person to sing," They seem to shake out of their stupor as Kat hops off the stage and leads him into Rachel's large bathroom.

His eyes stare blankly at a wall as his fangs retract to their normal length. "Are you alright?" She asked. He takes a moment to respond.

"I Am." leaning on a counter.

"What exactly was that? You, you wanted to drain me…and fuck me?"

"I told you before, sending thoughts conveys more than just the words. It conveys ideas and emotions, and impressions. Your singing voice as it is now is soft, passionate, and compelling. Singing in my mind conveys ten times that and of course, the song you sang itself is quite alluring lyrically speaking. My body simply could not resist what my mind was hearing and came at you in blood-lust. It was determined to make you mine, though fortunately for you the curse prevents me from harming you directly and making you a vampire."

"I would have become a vampire? How does that happen?" her hands rub at her neck.

"You are a virgin and only virgins become vampires. Deflowered humans become ghouls. By drinking all your blood and giving you a taste of mine you would have become my second fledgling." She sat on the toilet seat in mild shock, digesting all that she heard, though she felt he was leaving something out.

"Wait a minute, if my singing into your mind caused um, this blood lust, could someone else singing the same way, say Seras, cause it too?"

Alucard was not prepared for this question and did not want to tell her she was the only one, aside from Elsbeth, to affect him from within, although Elsbeth never actually sung into his mind. "My fledgling for one sounds like a whiny little girl to me and cannot carry a tune. For another few are able to touch my mind with their thoughts and even though my master seems to communicate to me this way, it is my mind that enters hers for her thoughts."

"Okay, but that di-" Alucard cuts her off.

"There is something else. I was not the only one affected by this. Your fellow humans out there were entranced by you, which is why no one freaked out by my actions. You broadcasted your mind to them as well, although at a lesser degree. It was similar to what I did. It would appear Katherine that even beyond human standards, you have a very powerful mind. Did you not know this?"

"Huh, not of this magnitude. I do have a tendency to finish people's sentences, and I can read most people fairly well. There is also the knack of knowing what kind of music people like." She stood and looked into the mirror besides Alucard. His backside reflected into it. "Oh God what a bizarre month I'm having" to her reflection. "Pulled into Great Britain, chained to a hated vampire, nearly killed myself because of you, got kissed by an Archbishop, aided in a plane not crashing, and now finding out I can bend my will to others. Is this sort of thing normal for you?"

He turned to face the mirror. His heart panged at the mention of her attempted death. He knew before he was likely the cause of it, but it still ran needles into the organ when she said it aloud. For some inexplicable reason he no longer wanted to be the source of her pain and hatred. He wanted to hold her then and ease away the troubles. 'What is wrong with me? I will not soften myself to her. She is merely a woman with uncanny abilities that I admire, nothing more.'

"Hmm, it is definitely one of my busier weeks." She frowns at his reflection and statement. 'Does she truly hate me, still?' the question nags his mind, even though it shouldn't for the answer.

She scrunches her face in thought. "Alucard, I find myself a little perplexed. I know I should loath you, with you being cruel and unforgiving and heartless, and such a pain in my backside for the most part. And then there's the obvious hatred you hold for me that I can't quite explain, but I can't bring myself to hate you anymore. Why is that?"

"Maybe it's my devilish good looks." leering suggestively at her.

*scoffs* "Ugh men! I was trying to be serious." She glanced at look at her back in the mirror. She made a pouting face at her ruined dress. Alucard noticed this, hovered his hand over her backside and effortlessly stitched the torn fabric back to its pre-ravished state. This surprised Kat. 'I didn't even have to ask. Why did he do that for me? He's sure acting nicer to me, well less menacing, anyhow. I think he's changed around me. Sure, he still pisses me off and tries to instill fear in me; however, it's been more teasing and playful, well, if you call a horde of bats nipping at me playful, rather than vindictive and cruel, like dragging me around like a useless sack of mud. He's not treating me like garbage anymore.' She looked right up to his eyes searching for something to explain his behavior. They stared back into hers as if he could fish out her soul with his eyes alone. They were entrancing and beautiful as always, but nothing to answer her question came from them.

"Alucard, do you still hate me?" she asked simply, and she hoped for a simple answer.

She got one, well sort of.

"No, I do not hate you. As much as I want to I cannot fathom a good enough reason to do so, and I doubt one will become available in the future. You won't have to worry about that as our situation should be resolved soon."

"Yes, I'll have your hemophilic ass out of my hair." her eyes focused on a spot on his puffy shirt. 'I could be free of him soon. I could be free of him tomorrow.' Her insides twisted and recoiled with that thought. 'I should be happy to have him finally gone so things can turn to normal. Happy to stroll around in broad daylight, run my store, see my friends, and come home to my apartment.

Then why do I feel like I don't want him to go? That I still want him to be by my side still? That I'm really, really going to miss him, the bastard vampire and how he sings into my mind. It is so alluring and comforting.' Her hand came to rest over his undead heart and closed her eyes to bring his song into the forefront of her mind once again. She basked in the notes of his confusion and the melody of his waning blood-lust and smiled softly. A curled finger lifted her chin up, and her eyes flutter back open. The song crawls back into the back of her mind.

"What are you doing Kitty Kat?" Red orbs tried to decipher her calm smiling face.

"You know I hate that name. *Sigh.* I was just being silly for a moment." The hand on his chest moved to the hand holding her chin. She pulled his hand away slowly but then stopped to look at it. Instead of letting go, her fingers tightened around the palm. His fingers did the same. 'I really don't want to let go, do I?' A warm feeling washed over her. She wanted to peal off his gloves and peer at his large, deadly and powerful hands. She more than wanted to see them. She wanted to see those deadly weapons touch her bare skin softly, igniting it in tingles, much like they did in the dreams. Her pulse quickened and her breath came out short.

The air was getting hot and constricting in the bathroom.

She needed air, and fast.

Alucard couldn't help but stare at her small hand in his large one, until he sensed the sudden arousal in her.

She pulled away and yelled that she needed air and flung open the ground floor bathroom door. He let her go. It was obvious she was disturbed by her body's reaction to him. He knew he was an attractive male and had many women swoon before him. None of those women however, knew who or what he was. Why did he tighten his hand around hers? Did he want to keep hold of her? She was pushing him away and he didn't want that. If anyone was going to do any pushing and pulling, it was going to be him. 'I should be the one leading her around, not her leading me! Why am I letting her?' staring hard into the mirror until it spider webbed in cracks with the intense scrutiny. 'I'll leave her be for now, I needn't follow her everywhere. I am not her faithful dog!' He could sense her go outside into the backyard, her heart beat slowing with the cool air.

He walked out of the bathroom and took a seat on a vacated brown couch toward the backside of the house to allow the most walking room for Katherine. He sensed the captain approach his side.

"_Captain." _He thought to him, resulting in shivery jerk out of the French mercenary. It always amused him to see the battle hardened man writhe in fear of him.

"Bloody hell, Alucard. I'm right here. You needn't do zat!" Pip took a seat next to him though not too closely.

"Just keeping you alert, Captain." showing off his fangs in a crude smile while looking forward at nothing in particular. People with m names were now proving to the world how untalented they were on stage.

"So, where iz zee lovely lady in waiting? You didn't eat her did you?"

"Why? Are you going to miss her?" Turning his toothy grin and licking a fang at Pip who shivered again. He said nothing else for a few moments as Pip's fear for Katherine's safety rose and let him ponder if the vampire really did eat her. What made it more entertaining was that it was Pip's own statement that started it. Finally having enough suspense between them he spoke.

"She's outside in the back, taking a breather from this idiotic party, and from me."

"Zat, I believe." letting out a relieved breath.

"Captain, I think you should keep an eye on her, since she does not want my presence. Leave her be though." Pip stood up to go outside. "And remember this Captain, just because we are not in England, it does not mean there are not dangers lurking around."

"Are you zensing zomething nearby, Alucard?"

"Not at this moment, but as I said earlier we are in the mist of black magic. We are in this witch's territory now and should be wary of our surroundings."

Saying nothing further, the captain made his way outside where he spotted a few people taking a drag from their cigarettes and controlled substances. He spotted one couple getting touchy feely under a tree. Katherine is spotted sitting in a white ivory overgrown gazebo, her face in deep thought with her head resting in one hand. Pip overlooked the back property for any suspicious characters. The only thing of note was a drunken Freddy Kruger chasing a drunken butterfly. Pip decided to light up one of his rolled cigarettes and enjoy the cool breeze when the very flirty and slightly buzzed Roxy came out to meet him. He definitely liked Roxy. She wasn't shy in the least and she didn't mind him feeling her up, and vise versa, though she seemed more interested in his battle scars and accent. She wasn't a slut, as they didn't do anything more than have a little make out session, which he might add, was quite pleasant until Alucard's voice intruded into his head. "Naughty naughty, captain. That's Kitty Kat's friend you're playing with." It ended with Alucard's tongue clicking inside his skull. 'Damn vampire zould mind hiz own business.' thinking for the second time. 'It's no wonder Katherine wanted some space from him.'

"Hello again Pip. You enjoying the party?"

"Well, et's definitely …looser zhan some." gesturing at the less than proper activities around him.

"Ha yeah, well welcome to California in the city of weirdos. Have you been here before?" Pip started conversing about all the places he's been and he's done, being careful not to mention anything Hellsing related. Roxy listened casually and talked about her travels as well.

Back in the gazebo, Kat engrossed in her troubling thoughts. 'Do I really have a thing for Alucard? It doesn't seem right and yet it feels so right when I'm near him. Could it be the curse making me feel this way?' she pulled off her glove and pondered at the tattoo. 'The first two circles are gone. Would it be possible to break the spell as it was intended? To fall in - no, that wouldn't happen, couldn't happen. He would have to too and even though I've felt, feel his loneliness and need, I doubt he is capable of such an emotion. It is the one thing I have not felt in his song. There is so much pain and anger in his heart. There had to be someone who spurned him in the past, possibly the woman with the same gift as me. He becomes overly angry whenever I breach that subject.

And what about me? I tried mingling with a few other guys, and all I do when I talk to them is compare them to Alucard who comes out with the high marks. I compare looks, strengths, manners, and interests. None look as intriguing as he does. He's tall, dark, _and_ handsome to a T. Damn it. Okay I will admit he's a sexy bastard, but he was made to be a perfect killing machine, luring woman with his charm and attractive features so he can do what he wants with them.' A flush of jealousy pumped in her veins at the thought of another woman coming to him. She shook it away. 'No, I have to be strong, evasive, and unaffected by his allure. I can't let him get to me. I'll be undesirable, stubborn, and augmentative to him. Yes, that's what I'll do, be a bitch to him, and he'll become irate and undesirable to me. I'll focus on what I don't like in him.

'Next on thought list, he said my mind is more powerful than even human standards, could that be true? Did I really loll everyone into state of complacency? I already know I can read people pretty well. I know if they are good natured, scumbags, excitable, stubborn, sensitive, honorable, and whatnot, after a few minutes of being around them. What else can I do? Can I send thoughts to others, ha that'd be weird. Or maybe suggestions. Hm? I see Roxy with Captain Bernadotte. And she has her arms around him. Oh, Roxy you never could resist foreigners can you?' smiling with a crazy idea. One of Roxy's weaknesses was that she was very ticklish. 'I wonder if I could send her the suggestion that she's being tickled? Much like I sent thoughts of desire on stage. Okay let's focus just on her and my fingers are moving up and down her ribs, her most sensitive spot.' Kat's hand moves up and down in like motion. Roxy continues to chat away and nothing out of the ordinary appears to happen for a few minutes.

"Yes, Pip, I was the most graceful ballerina on stage, and won high marks for my class, so you know I can be *giggle* very nimble." Roxy's little body shook in a silent giggle.

"Yez, I already know you have nimble fingers, Mizz Spider Queen." Pip said looking down at the shaking woman. 'I think zhe's had too much to drink. What could be so funny to her?'

She leaned into his chest and her elbows clamped down to her sides. Laughter became audible from her as a fist banged against his chest.

"Stop it you sneaky man! *giggles* who told you *giggle* I am *giggles* ticklish!" She was gasping for breath. Pip pulled away.

'This woman iz insane when drunk!' "Roxy, I'm not tickling you." Pip briefly wondered if the vampire was behind this, then dismissed it. It wasn't his style.

Katherine gasped at what she was able to do and eased her mind away from Roxy. She didn't want her friend passing out in laughter. Roxy's high-pitched giggling dissipated quickly and Pip looked as confused as ever. Kat covered her face and tried to stifle her own girly chortling. 'I can't believe it worked. Wow, I amazed myself. I made her laugh with my mind.' She sobers. 'This could be dangerous. I could probably inflicted pain if I can employ laughter. I must be careful with this, and why haven't I realized this before? Have I not been angry at particular individuals and wished harm to them. I guess I never thought to use my mind at them. I am a freak of nature! Oh well. Maybe I'm the next leap in human evolution. Oh, that would be bad. A future of humanity where humans can manipulate others with simple mental will. That would be disastrous, Oi!' she snickered darkly.

"Hello there, earthling." The Darth Vader from earlier appeared beside her and spoke in a drop down voice.

"Oh, hello." She looked up from her musings. She didn't notice his approach so engrossed she was in her thoughts.

"Is this seat taken?" Kat shook her head. He sat next to her and looked down at her hands; at least she thought he did. It was hard to tell with the whole helmet and mask covering his face. "Why are you sitting out here by your lonesome?"

"To clear my thoughts. It's kind of hard to do that with music banging in your head." Darth Vader shrugged.

"Can I see that tattoo of yours? It looks interesting." He _was_ looking at her hand.

"You can probably see it better without that mask on." She began to feel uneasy around him.

"No, that would ruin the effect, my lady." she gave him an 'Okay, whatever' roll of her eyes. 'he's probably a reclusive geek who doesn't get out much.' she extended her hand cautiously. Both of his hands took hers, one was around her wrist. She noticed black claw like points sticking out of his black gloves. Her mind yelled danger, danger! And tried to yank her hand away. However, before she pulled her hand free, he scratched her deeply across the wrist and pressed something to the cut before letting her go. She bolted upright.

"Fucker, that wasn't funny!" He cackled.

"No, but this is," yanking her dangling glove from her and running off with it. She started running at the creep toward the fence line when the invisible chain stopped her cold and she flopped onto her back. She laid there momentarily stunned.

Pip and Roxy ran over to her as she stood back up.

Alucard resounded in her head. _"Kitty Kat? What's going on with you?"_

"_Nothing, vampire! I forgot!"_ in annoyance back to him.

"_Not likely." _

"What'z happened Katherine?" Pip asks. She held her bleeding wrist away from her dress.

"I tripped, and that asshole Vader stole my glove!" explaining hotly. Pip looked around. He saw no lurking Darth Vaders anywhere.

"Kat you're bleeding!" Roxy points out .

"And, he scratched me!" Pip pulled out a handkerchief and tied it tightly around her wrist.

"Thank you, Pip. You sure can be resourceful."

"Yeah, well that still doesn't make up for tickling me half to death." huffed Roxy.

"I swear I didn't do it. I zhink you just had too much to drink."

"Right!" not believing him and instead walking with Kat back into the house.

Kat smiled inside. 'I think I just ruined Pip's luck tonight. Oh well.' She cradled the wounded hand and licked at the smaller scratch on her palm. 'God, that smarts. What is up with that guy? Freaking weirdo.'

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The End.

Just kidding. Review and it won't be the end just yet. Does it seem a little confusing this chapter? If it is it's meant to be.


	14. SweetBitter Insight

Hi, I know its been a while, but my boyfriend sprung a camping trip on me short notice so I was out of range of internet for some time. But no more worries! Here is the next chappy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I earn nothing

------------ Chapter 14 Sweet-Bitter Insight

The list of singers came full circle and Alucard's name came up again. Rachel eyed him from the corner of the stage when he remained on the couch as if he did not hear. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, _Count _Alucard, it is your turn." tartly as her foot tapped on the hard wood floor.

Standing up and slowly turning toward her he says simply "I refuse," and smirking defiantly just asking for whatever she plans to dish out.

"You _want_ the death card?"

"It cannot be that bad. I have endured far worse than anything you could ever dream of, Hostess." His attention shifts else where as if in arrogance.

"Fine, Mr. Hotshot. Lets see, what I could have you do." she thinks. _'Have him strip naked and run around the room, no. Pinch all the men's asses, no. Blindfold him and toss him in the cellar for a while, no. Where is Kat? Maybe she knows something to stir mister stiff up. She's been a bit stiff as well, and around him no less. Maybe they had an argument or something. I know! It's no skin of his nose, but I still want to see it.'_

"I want you to kiss Kat full and long on the lips and want to see you do it." His attention instantly snapped back to Rachel with uncertainty on his face.

"No."

"Yes, Mr. Alucard. I've seen how you look at her. I think you wouldn't mind doing it. I want you to snog her rightly and leave her breathless with surprise. This is not negotiationable. "

*Scoffs* 'She thinks she can order me around? Foolish human, she does not know whom she's dealing with. Even if I did want to kiss Kat, she won't put up with it. And I won't put up with being smacked in the face again by her or any woman.'

"Hey! I'm going to be attached to you like a fricken parasite until you do It." screwing her face in determination and grabbing a hold of his arm.

'Fuck. Yet another pesky woman latching on to my side.' Alucard groaned inwardly. "Will you still be attached when I break all the little bones in your fingers?" He threatens.

"Wow. Are you always this vicious?" When she did not get the hint to remove her hand, he plucked one of her fingers away. He was about to demonstrate how to efficiently snap a finger off when the faint scent of oxygen exposed blood, Katherine's blood, tweaked his nose. Concern pulled at a heart string and he walked toward the kitchen area with the reluctant and annoyed woman Rachel still keeping a hold of his black sleeve. She complained and trailed behind him. His ears were deaf to her as unsettling thoughts poured in his mind. 'Katherine's hurt? How? Why do I feel the need to go check on her? The scent is not strong, so it is not serious. It does smell so sweet and alluring. Perhaps she will let me have a taste.' The scent became stronger as he neared the kitchen and noticed a different aroma mingling with her blood, something sinister and dark. His pace quickened as worry wormed into his core. He shouldn't be worried at all because he could sense her heartbeat and it was slow and steady, but the feeling persisted.

Rounding a corner, he nearly collided with the object of his thoughts. The clinging woman Rachael collided with his back.

"Yeek! Alucard damn it! Must you freak me out?" Katherine held a bandaged wrist to her chest. Rachel finally pulled away from Alucard and took a position next to Roxy. She whispered something in her ear and Roxy stifled a giggle.

His hand reached out to her wrist and grabbed it gently. He could see three parallel scratches the middle one being the most serious. The cut missed the vital radial artery by mere millimeters. 'She could have bled to death' anger hitched up a notch at the captain's incompetence and at the occurrence itself.

"How did this happen?" she was taken back at the strange anger he exhibited.

"Some weirdo in a Darth Vader outfit scratched me and stole my glove."

"How could you let someone get close to you like that?" His eyes darkened.

"Beats the hell out me, I let you get close to me. Maybe you can answer that, weirdo freak." tartly.

"Katherine, you will desist on the name calling or I'll-" The vampire started.

"Or you'll what? Drain me dry? Dangle me from a rooftop? Rip my tongue out through my ribcage? Huh, what?" giving him a piercing look. Rachel thought it would be a good time to interrupt.

"Alucard, the death card?"

Kat paused and shifted her attention to Rachel. "Wait, What?"

"Your date here refused to sing again and forced my hand and has yet to pay up." Kat's eyes shift back to Alucard.

"I refuse to degrade myself for her entertainment."

"You think you are so high and mighty now, arrogant bastard." Kat said.

"Watch it, Kat." growling.

"Whatever it is it could not possibly be that bad. Are you a coward, Alucard?" That got to him. His hands clasped her shoulders while he seemed to be breathing fire.

"I will not do it!" between clinch teeth.

"Yes. You. Will! Now Rachael wh-mmmmn!" Lips crushed onto hers and for a second she just stared. She relaxed into him as tingles spread through her. His hands roved upward and held her head. His fingers burrowing into her hair. Her mouth opened willingly for his tongue, which caressed and teased hers into action. Her arms slid around him embracing him tighter with every tantalizing second. She wanted this. She could not believe how much she wanted this, wanted more of him. Her tongue dared enter the lion's den and found it exquisite. He tasted so wonderful, so unlike a monster should. Her head was swimming in desire and her body in longing. Was she getting enough air? Oh, she didn't care.

Alucard kissed her. He had to. It was an order. However, when his lips met hers he lost himself in the sensation. He forgot about the order to do so and he just played upon her mouth and in it because he wanted to. He _wanted_ to taste her again. He _wanted_ to take her breath away. He _wanted_ to explore her sumptuous mouth and he did not want to stop this lip lock. This felt so right. What spurned him on was Katherine's willing participation. Her little tongue flicked brazenly into his dangerous mouth. Intoxicating heat flowed into his veins making his ancient body ache for more than just a kiss.

With every ounce of will, he tore himself away and released her.

Katherine was beyond breathless. Her chest heaved for air and she had to lean against a wall for support. 'My God! That was the best kiss ever! Wow! Why did he do that? Was he overcome with passion? Does he find me desirable, for me?'

"Thank you Mr. Alucard for complying. That was better than I expected." Rachael happily twirled back to the party fray, Roxy following behind her.

"Oh," somewhat deflated that it was by an order, and not by his own will. 'He must have detested it.' "I'm sorry. I should have asked first what it was she told you to do. You must hate having to be forced on someone like that." 'Yet I loved every second of it. Damn it, I am never going to forget a kiss like that. Damn his allure! How am I going to look him in the face without picturing his mouth on mine? He is the most distracting man on earth! And he's not even a man!'

He expected a slap in the face, not an apology. She didn't need to apologize. He could have easily thought Rachael's scheme to her. Nevertheless, he didn't and for the simple reason was that he did want to caress and taste her sweet mouth, which had held a hint of her blood making her even more desirable. He could not understand why he could not resist her physically speaking. He was like this around Elsbeth, but never this intense. His resolve to stay aloof was crumbling down even before it could be erected. He could no longer deny the desire, the craving, he had for her. He wanted her blood, her body, perhaps even her soul. However he wasn't about to even consider turning her and bonding her to him. Not this human, even if she had some intriguing qualities. They were fickle and easily swayed by selfish desires. Only another vampire who has shed her humanity and truly become a creature of the night, will he bond with. That was what his mind was telling him, the rest of him, however, had other plans.

An exasperated sigh ripped through his musings. Katherine looked ready to pull her hair out. "Can I have just one day, just one where no one is trying to kill me, or kiss me, or where I'm not put in a dangerous situation, or where my mind is not so blatantly confused with the world, and there's no little voice trying to tell me what to do!" Katherine entered into one of her rants and Alucard just observed as he did find them mildly entertaining, even if he did feel the urge to hold her like he did when she worried about her brother. "I went outside to ease myself from all this and I come back in slightly more collected and what happens? It's blown right back out of the water with the most amazing --Uuuhh!" curling her fingers before her face in frustration. "I think I'd scream if I wasn't a cool headed person!"

'She thought I was amazing?' "Go ahead and scream, Kitty Kat. I'm not stopping you." smirking lopsidedly. She smacked him in the face. "There it is! I was waiting for that!" smile broadening and Katherine's anger exploded in furry and growled heatedly at him. Her little fists banged into his chest and grew in intensity as his chuckling spurred her on. His arms did come around her this time and pulled her to him. Her fists not able to pound into him properly anymore stopped their assault and instead moved up around his neck and locked fingers. Her forehead rested on his chest.

"Why must you affect me so? Can't you turn off that attraction vibe you're giving off? You're driving me coocoo for coocoo puffs!" she cried softly.

'Coocoo puffs? She must have hit her head as well.' Speaking softly. "Katherine, I'm not giving off any such vibe. I know I can be a handsome devil, but whatever you're feeling is occurring naturally, unless of course it's the curse forcing the attraction between us, and I do believe its cocoa puffs."

"No, its coocoo puffs." smiling slightly into his warm chest. His pulsing vampire essence easing the stress out of her body. It was calming her more than the cool quiet outside ever did. 'Wait a minute! He said us! He is affected too? He desires me, for real?' Her pulse quickened for a second. 'Could that be true? And he blames the curse. I would love to blame it on the curse too as every other wrong thing seems to be blamed on it, but I do not think it's the case this time. I was attracted to him the first moment I set eyes on that pale face of his. It feels too right, and curse my loneliness and body for giving in. I want the bastard, damn it! I wonder if that makes me a necrophiliac, desiring an undead man. Do I want such a relationship with him? Would he want one from me?' tuning into his heart song again and searching for anything to tell her of his feelings toward her. Notes of somber contentment and restrained desire pricked her mental ear. 'He likes holding me, I think and he does desire something of me, probably just my blood mostly.' She breathed out a soft sigh.

A finger flicked at his short ponytail. 'He looks so much better with his hair loose.' She entertained the notion of untying the stripe of lace that held it back. 'Stop it Kat, this is Alucard you're talking about here. He is a bastard and I shouldn't be thinking such things right now. Neither of us wanted this. This only happened because some old hag gave me a cursed ring." she sighed and left his soft hair alone. 'Why is the source of my confusion and stress also comforting?'

"Kat, are you all right?" She was silent for far too long and that bothersome feeling of concern poked at him again. 'Must these useless emotions plague me continuously? It's the woman no doubt. I have come to care for her, much like my master. No, not like my master.' he realized. 'It feels different.'

Her head lifted to speak when three party-goers practically crashed into them, laughing and tumbling drunk. It was the fake vampire from earlier with two girls, a witch and a cowgirl. The three fell to the floor while Alucard with his superior equilibrium remained upward along with Kat. The girls helped each other up while the drunken man used Alucard as leverage to stand himself up. A vile sneer projected at the drunken humans and Kat chuckled at his reaction.

"Soo sorry man. Hey milady, wanna neck?" He reeked of beer. It was Kat's turn to pull a face. She huffed in disgust and shock. Ignoring the man she addresses her vampire.

"Alucard lets go back to the party. I think I just want to watch the insanity rather than be a part of it."

"Agreed." They returned to living room and Alucard used his presence to scare off a pudgy young man off the only couch. Kat gave a soft snort and sat beside him.

"_Vampire, you could have picked any seat in the place, and you had to pick the one that was occupied." _She thought to him.

"_It has the best view."_ He sounded pleased.

"_I bet you just wanted to scare someone." _Watching yet another poor sap squeak words out on stage.

"_You know me so well, Kitty Kat." _

"_Barely I think. Ha! You're so aloof sometimes, refusing to tell me any of your past."_

"_I'd like to keep it that way." _the song ended and a too smug host informed the crowd the end of Karaoke roulette and the return of normal professional music, much to Alucard's relief.

"_You're no fun. I know. I'll simply make up some events of your past." _She smiled.

"_What?" _incredulous.

Kat congers up a story. _"Lets see, you courted the French queen and since you detested the competition you devoured them, boots and all, which explains why you seemed to have a-" _

"_Katherine. I have never courted a French queen."_

"_Okay. I witch caught you once and turned you into a bunny, though being a novice witch she didn't quite do it right as you still had fangs. (_He snarled at her softly_) Yes you were quite the terror of the other woodland creatures, a were-bunny." _She giggled softly at the stare he was giving her._ "The local villagers called out a hunt for you, the fearsome fuzzy bunny!" _His hands came around her neck and bored those red orbs into snorted and shook with glee never mind the hands daring to choke her but won't.

"_Katherine! You will not mock me so! No witch could ever change my form!"_

Her hand rested on his outreached arm._ "Of course not. I was just seeing how far I could go with that nonsense. Not very far evidently. I think I like pissing you off. Your more entertaining this way." _His hands dropped away as did his anger. The little minx teased him into anger much like he often harasses her into anger. He did not know whether he should be annoyed or pleased._ "Tell me something of your past unless you like me filling in the blanks." _She asked.

"_How about when I slaughtered an entire roman army with my horde of minions? Would you like me to tell you that?" _Barely allowing a single "um" escape her thoughts, he sent her images of that gory battle. Perhaps showing her how truly cruel and monstrous he is will put an end to any further inquiries and pry a wedge between them. He didn't want her to become fond of him as he was sensing increasing periods of desire from her body. It may make it easier for him to stay aloof as well if she thought him repulsive and dangerous.

It was like a blockbuster movie in her head. The images were so vivid and real and she could not stop them from unfolding in her head. She saw everything. Pale monstrous arms ripped away heads and limbs. They clawed into rib cages and tore apart hearts and lungs. Teeth snapped collarbones and cracked spines. She could hear the screams and shouts of the invading army, the cracking and sicken squirt of bone peeling away from flesh, as well as insane laughter ringing in her ears. Bodies lay strewn everywhere and old and fresh blood painted the countryside. Men with clanging swords were fighting large hell hounds, ghouls, and inky-like apparitions. And they were loosing. Some were yelling for mercy from the monster. It almost felt as if she, were the one fighting and cutting down these men. She could practically smell the rot, the death, and the fear cling to everything in this place, and it was intoxicatingly sweet. She felt pure pleasure and satisfaction from the carnage she was dishing out. She could feel the pain, the terror, and even the god-fearing thoughts of those men. It was empowering.

'This is not me! Oh God, this is through Alucard's eyes!' Short fast breaths explode out of her chest. Her mind clutches a cord of information from somewhere. These humans started this battle for they wanted the vile creature dead and they sought him out. They were warned to stay away, warned that they would loose. They called him out by name, a name she almost could not hear.

"Vlad Dracula" barely above a whisper, but loud and clear for Alucard. He stopped sending the images and stared at her in surprise. He purposely held back that name from his transmission and yet her mind instinctively sought it out and snatched it.

She opened eyes she did not know she had squeezed shut. She stared into the eyes of Count Dracula, now Alucard, and the most powerful vampire in the known world. She felt his power in his vision and it was astounding, frightening, and just a tad compelling. 'Oh fuck, I'm so dense. It's his name backwards.' She should be freaking out and create some sort of distance from him, but it truth she was not afraid of him. She was more afraid of herself because she had enjoyed seeing that pain and fear. Yes, he tore those men apart in delight, but he was also defending himself. Most would see him as a monster. However, she saw what was inside him; a lonely battered soul enraged at the world. What she saw in herself however, was something else, something she couldn't explain.

"Do you realize now that you should not ask so many questions. You might not like what you hear or see." she had a faraway look about her, though her fear was far less than he expected. She cringed at the slaughter but did not shrink away from the cause of it. 'She is made of tougher stuff than I realize. She is turning out to be quite the woman. Shy and passive on the outside while stubborn and willful on the inside. An intriguing mix, like a dormant volcano. It would be exiting to see her go off. If she were a vampire, I would -

No! I will not go there again! I will not be infatuated with her.' He tried to convince himself.

"Alucard, could you hold me again? But only if you want to." Her eyes almost pleaded with him.

'She wants to get even closer to me, a monster? Does nothing faze this woman?' He did want to hold her despite his mind set. His arms went around her back and legs and pulled her into his lap. Her arms snuggled in around his neck with her head resting just under his chin. His right arm rested on her waist and his left rubbed up and down her spine feeling her slender curves, muscles, and skeletal frame. She murmured and moaned at his massaging hand. He inhaled the scent of her hair.

'He certainly doesn't have to do that but oh it feels so nice. This dangerous man, who has killed, no slaughtered hundreds if not thousands of others for hunger, for defense, for glory, or whatever, feels great holding me. And, he wanted to hold me. God, I am such a twisted mushy mess. I have to be PMSing right now. I'm mood swinging like mad. I'm usually so level headed and independent, at least until I met him, and turned my life upside down. I swear if something else bizarre happens tonight I'm going to scream my lungs out.'

Her three friends walked up to the couch. "There you are you two, are you two having fun?" Beth sounded touched by their current predicament.

"_Alucard if you say anything derogatory I'm going to pinch your neck off."_ Pretending to be asleep.

"_Now why would I do that, Kitty Kat?" _smiling inside.

"Well, it certainly has been interesting, though it looks as though it has been overtaxing for Katherine," with just a hint of suggestion coating his voice. She dug her nails into his back.

"Do you need a ride home?" Rachel asked.

"No, thank you. My good friend Pip can drive us. (Roxy scoffed at the mention of the Frenchman while Kat shakes slightly in a restrained giggle.) Would you like to go home, sweetheart?" the endearment dripping with affection.

"_Bastard."_ She lifted her head. "Yeah, I think I've had enough excitement for now, Dracula," _"and for the rest of the night, buster._"

Alucard wouldn't put her down as he located Pip just outside. He told them they were leaving. He carried her bridal style all the way to the car with only slight mental protest from her. He even slipped into the car with her still in his arms. A great feat if he were human, but simple for him. Once the three were inside and the Captain put it into gear, Kat started pestering him.

"Why have you not released me, dearest?" wiggling with the name.

"You asked me to hold you, so I'm doing it. You haven't told me otherwise." The real reason was that he simply did not want to let her go and curse his new-found weakness for her.

"Oh, that was a request, vampire so I'm thinking you _like_ it. You _like_ holding me and I think you're _fond_ of me. I just know it!" It was true his heart song was humming notes of contentment and affection.

"I am Not fond of you! You are a nuisance, woman!"

"You are in denial, and no you can't let go, cause I'm not letting go until you admit it."

"I will not admit to anything as idiotic as that." He became rigid.

*Scoff* did you hear that Pip? He's in denial. He has done so many things to show that he does like me. Okay, he likes watching me eat, lets me sleep on top of him in his coffin, loves my singing, he nearly shagged me on stage, fixes my dress, kisses me in the kitchen, and now refuses to let me go." she giggles insanely at the evil look he gave her. Pip was shocked at the shag part.

"What! Shagged you on stage! Noa, you're making zat up, Katherine. Alucard wouldn't, I mean you would never do such a zing, Mr. Alucard?" He emitted a low animalistic growl that sobered her up.

"Alright, I made that part up, but the rest of it is true. You do like me Alucard and I can prove it. You cannot tell me that when I touch you, you do not feel affected?"

"Affected with disgust perhaps."

"Oh yeah?" her hand pulled off her remaining glove. She untied the strip of lace holding his hair back. It sprung loose covering his ears. Her dainty fingers combed upward over his scalp and at the top, she ruffled it while massaging her tips into his scalp. Soft black hair flopped over his anger-diminishing red eyes. He tried to hold onto the anger but her soothing ministrations thwarted his resolve. Her touch did affect him, but did she know much it did? He relaxed into her shoulder and purred like a lion.

"_Told you," _she petted his hair now and inhaled his unique invigorating scent. His nose nuzzled into her neck and began kissing her well-exposed skin. She gasped slightly. He could not help himself. She was so close and her neck so delectable. He felt her chest rising and falling faster. He sucked at a patch and teased it with his tongue. Hearing her heartbeat grow faster spurred him on. He tightened the grip on her waist and tilted her head back. Kat did nothing to refuse him for she secretly craved his touch. Her lips parted with a soft coo and the fingers in his hair dug into the skin. His lips moved upward to her jugular and with sharp teeth bit apart her necklace as it was in the way. It fell loosely into her bodice. He licked and nibbled at her flesh desiring just a little taste of her blood. He groaned softly in frustration. It flowed just under his canines and couldn't get at it.

Her other hand joined into his hair and pulled him closer into her neck. A hand moved up to the front and slowly stroked her stomach and when it brushed over her perky left breast her body jerked upward at the sensation while her hands grasped at his head tighter. At the added shift of movement, his fangs sunk into her skin and finally he drew blood. His hand returned to her back quickly and pulled her even tighter to him. He latched on to her and suckled at the small holes.

Katherine panicked at the sudden pain and tried to push him away to no avail. He latched onto her like a leach. It took a second to find her voice.

"St- Stop, Alucard." He moaned in protest. His fangs lifted off her neck, but his tongue remained lapping up the blood that leaked out. His tongue sealed up the holes, his saliva healing them in seconds. He pulled away with a victorious grin. Her hand flew to her neck expecting to feel punctured skin. Instead, she felt only smooth damp skin.

"Thank you for the taste, my darling Kitty Kat. Although next time I expect more."

"Next time!? There will be no next time! And, why do I feel no bite marks?" She asked, nearing hysterics.

"My saliva has amazing healing properties. And you should know better not to mess with me. You could get hurt." licking his lips and chuckling manically.

Starting to freak out. "Okay, this qualifies as another bizarre event tonight!" She screamed loudly, startling the already freaked out Captain in the driver's seat.

"Okay, I'm good." she said after Alucard nearly clamped her mouth shut with the screaming.

------------------

Finally back in her apartment, the three sat in the living room. "So, Alucard, what is zee plan for tomorrow?" Pip starts. Kat is currently undoing the bun in her hair. Alucard stares as her fingers comb out the braid for a moment.

"Seeing as the witch who resides there will detect my presence immediately, and as for the little banshee, (She eyed him crudely) her reappearance will alert her as well, you my good captain will have to go in and apprehend the foul woman, by any means necessary. Remember, witches are very crafty and manipulative. You must remain alert and wary at all times. Take her alive and bring her to the old stone church I saw on Market Street. It will make a good interrogation spot and I will make sure there is no one to bother us." Evil intent gleams out of his eyes.

"What time Alucard? You are not exactly a daytime person."

"I will make do. Around one pm. Let the old hag fall into a state of ease. I would not want to confront her too early." He tells Pip.

"Katherine, zee description you gave, are you absolutely certain it's her?"

"Yes, a very short and stout woman with black streaks in her grey hair, and she is the only one that works in her store, that I know of." she digs out the broken necklace out of her bodice and tosses it unceremoniously at the vampire. It hit his chest and fell into his lap.

"You do not throw things at me, woman." He picked up the wooden cross and crushed it to powder in his gloved hand. She gave him a 'Yeah, whatever' look and continues speaking with Pip.

"I suppose that means I'm not going into work tomorrow?" she asked.

"That is correct." Alucard responded. No doubt, the woman was going to complain and argue. She turned her attention to him. Her hands rubbed at her forehead and cheeks in fatigue.

"Fine, but I was hoping to settle an _issue_ I'm having with my business." the sneer evident in her tone.

"The pharmacist, I presume?" The vampire asks.

"Yes, I would love to see him torn to shreds as he has torn my nerves to shreds. I would love to find the biggest, meanest, ugliest crocodile and let it loose in his store." Her eyes twinkle in thought. "Too bad it's so hard to find one, legally, to suit my vengeance" she gazes up at Alucard. Her eyes sparkle even more. "Well, maybe not." Her lips grow into a deliciously evil smirk along with Alucard's.

"My offer does still stand, and I do not believe I have ever been a crocodile before."

"Really? I think your missing out. I think you'd enjoy instigating the famous death roll and listening to your victim's bones and sinew twist apart in agony."

Pip was getting uneasy at the two's rather rancorous conversation and at Alucard's apparent excitement for the subject matter or for Katherine. He couldn't tell. It got weirder with what Alucard did next.

"Ah, Katherine, you know me so well." His hand reached out and with the back of his fingers caressed the side of her face. Her face leans into his hand slightly as her eyes nearly close. If Pip didn't know better, he would say she was enamored with the vampire's touch and Alucard's own face became softer as he did so. He wasn't sure how vampires in general behaved and acted in personal relationships, or even if they pursued them at all, but it would seem Alucard was behaving like a man infatuated.

She laughed hesitantly. "Hm, hm, yeah." _'Well I did see a snippet of your enjoyment for such things.'_ She took in breath and shook her head clear. "Um, anyways, what do you plan to do in the church?"

"Make her tell all of her plans, force her to break the curse, and then kill her, very slowly."

"Oh I see, simple. I don't think this is a simple thing. I do not get something. If witches as you say love power, why didn't she just bind herself to you and have all your powers at her command?" She asks Alucard.

"Because witches cannot stand a vampire's presence. She would have gone berserk with rage with the prolonged proximity, as would I. Even with a sixty foot range."

"Then what could she possibly gain with this curse, unless she took… control … of me?" a cold shiver ran down her spine. Alucard sensing this pulls her into his arms once more, startling the hell out of Pip. He could no longer control the impulse to feel her close, and did not care anymore.

"That will not happen. I'd rather be forever commanded by you than for a second by that vile creature!" Both Katherine's and Pip's eye's become saucers' at his confession.

Getting up out of the chair, "I'm leaving. You love birds are getting bloody weird. If you have anyzing else you need to tell me, just call me, and please use zee phone Mr. Alucard." Pip marched out of the apartment.

"Do you really mean that?" tempted to hug him for his compassion.

"Well yes, you are a thousand times tastier than an old witch." Never mind the hug. She groaned exasperated and shoved at him. He refused to let her go so easily.

"I'm going to bed. Let me go, you single-minded fruit loop!" He pulled a disappointed face before letting her go. "Wake me up at six. Do whatever you want til then." He watched the hem of her gown disappear down the hallway.

000000000000000

Review as usual. I want at least five.


	15. Found, in More ways than One

Forteen reviews! Wow! I feel loved. anyway here ya are another mouse button click to read! Enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I fed the bunnies but I think they are Multiplying!! Ahhhh!!!

---------------------- Chapter 15 Found, in More ways than One

"You got it boy?" he frowned at the use of the derogatory name but handed her the tainted stone. He hated it when she never used the name he was calling himself these days. It pricked at him. It was just another reason to despise the old crone. She never gave him the respect he deserved, not in all the years he has served her. And why might one who loathes his keeper continue to serve her? For the simple reason that he fears her. She could inflict the most excruciatingly barbaric pain known to man and he for one did not like pain, at least on himself. That of course doesn't mean that he wouldn't show a bit of defiance from time to time, just to point out that he is not just some dirt that can be swept under the rug. He did what she asked of him tonight. He got that girl's blood. He found it thrilling to be so close to her without her knowing who he was. He only wished he could have stayed longer with her and inflicted a few more wounds, but he had to limit it. That bloodsucker would have caught wind of her bleeding cuts eventually. What he did not understand was why his cruel benefactor would want her blood. He thought she was after the vampire's blood.

"Pray tell, why you wanted the girl's blood, Lady Goodwill?" he asked, taking off the itchy mask and ruffling his blonde hair.

She turned the currently blood red stone this way and that leering at the man who spoke. "I need her blood so I can assume her form and fool the spell I've placed on them at just the right moment." She went over to a small bowl of liquid and dropped the stone into it. A hand hovered over the bowl as she muttered something in an ancient tongue. The liquid churned and thickened slowly into a dark red substance. She cracked a smile and dipped a pinky into the soupy mixture. She then placed said finger into her mouth. "Mmm, she tastes like ripened wine. How unexpected. You did well, boy. You got enough of her blood for me to assimilate a bit more. You may leave." He grunted in annoyance, turned on his heels, and vacated the dark room.

Lady Goodwill rummaged through a cupboard for a wine bottle and funnel. Once procured she lifted up the bowl and poured its contents into the bottle. With that done, she put a stopper in the bottle and scooped up the stone still left in the bowl. She popped it in her mouth and sucked off the blood. 'She is unusually sweet for a human. It's such a pity.' She rolled the taste in her mouth. It was a little unusual for her kind to enjoy so much the liquid that courses through humans, but she wasn't a normal witch. It came with centuries of torturing her hapless victims that she developed an affinity for the liquid that usually seeped out, poured out, leaked out, and dripped out of them so effortlessly.

Once she had the vampire king in her grasp, she would get rid of that boy. His usefulness is drawing to an end as well as her patience for his recently immerging wayward behavior. He dared disrupt her plan when he involved himself in her perfect pawn's life. Luckily, for him, nothing serious came of it and she let the whelp live.

She shook the thoughts of the boy out of her head and turned her attention to the spell that would transform her into the woman whose life and family she had manipulated for so long.

----------------------

With still several hours left before sunrise, Alucard quickly became bored. He phased onto the roof and gazed out onto the town. A few costumers still meandered the well-lit streets oblivious to the dangers that could be lurking in the shadows. Cold wind feathered through his ebony hair and briefly envisioned Katherine running her fingers through it. She was quite an insightful creature knowing he liked holding her, knowing he liked his hair ruffled like that, and knowing what ticked him off. He on the other hand was still trying to figure her out. She was coolheaded and yet so changeable with her moods. She did not react typically to the things he subjected to her. She was calculating to a degree. Her hands excelled in art as well as music and he wondered why she was not imploying her tallents to the world. Yes, she owned a music store, but she wasn't singing or playing music. Yes, she did have her own written music selling in her store, but it contained none of her vibrant voice, and it was for a holiday that came only once a year. While it was beautiful to his ears, it felt substandard to her talent. As for her art, the majority he had seen was holed up in her room. Clearly, she did not allow many to see it. He wondered if many have been in her room to see them. The only scent to grace her room was her. Was she afraid to show the world who she was and what she can do?

A dog barked in the distance. He leaned over the edge of the building. 'And what of me? I cannot keep my mind off her. I am obsessed with her. I thirst for her blood and her mind. I feel the need to protect her more than ever. Despite what I told her why I would rather have her forever, I really do not know why I said that. I ache for her physically which is absurd as I ache for no one. I cannot help but feel content by the feel of her warmth and body. Why have I become this simpering and pathetic excuse for a Nosferatu? I should be ridding the world of undead filth and anticipating the next blood curdling battle, instead I am mindless over a human. Perhaps this is the real insanity of centuries of unlife. I wonder, if she were a vampire, would I take her as a mate?' He shook the idiotic thought away and tuned an ear to Katherine's heartbeat. It was slow and steady in sleep.

He phased down to her room and watched her chest rise and fall. She wore a faded t-shirt and cotton pajama bottoms. Her arms hugged her bundled up blanket leaving her form completely uncovered and shivering slightly. Without even thinking, he phased in behind her and gently slinked his arms around her. His chin rested just above her head. 'She may not aprove of this, but well, she did say I could do whatever I want.' Grinning into the darkness. The left side of her neck was exposed this time and briefly thought about giving a matching pair of hickeys to her neck, but thought better of it. She may get the wrong impression of him if he did it a second time.

So he remained passive feeling her chest rise and fall and her heart beat the fluid of life through her for hours until it was nearing six am. He removed himself from the bed. At one second after six, he screamed into her head a wake up call. She shrieked into an upright position. She wanted to scream at him for the intrusion, but remembered that she told him to wake her up. The ass grinned widely at her peeved form as she sleepily vacated the bed. She mumbled something about the bed being his and stumbled around for clean clothes before leaving the vampire alone in the room. He thought to her.

"_Wake me at eleven, would you dear Kat?"_ with layered on affection.

"_(mumble mumble) Yeah whatever, vampy. I'll go find a silver alarm clock to bang you upside the head with."_ his chuckle reverberated inside her head. She started her shower while he laid onto her futon and absorbed the residual warmth she left on the bed. With her scent clinging strongly to her sheets, he fell quickly into a sleep deeper than usual.

His body relaxed fully into mattress. Being overly content, his normal sleeping defenses dropped and the sound of the world faded away to sweet blanketing darkness. It was rare that he allowed himself to sleep this deep. However, he believed they were safe for the time being and trusted Kat to alert him to any danger.

Unbeknown to both of them he did not count on a different danger showing up.

Kat adorned a bright blue tank top that snugged to her form and dark blue bell-bottom jeans. The tank top displayed the word Angel in front with wings in the back. She took off the bandage at her wrist since the slashes had long since stopped bleeding and was in no danger of reopening. She also removed the bandage around her arm for good. The wound was healing nicely although the skin was still red and the fine stitching raised. The developing scar would forever remind her of that night; the night he saved her from herself of his own free will.

She had to give the doctor credit, he may have been a quack but he was a damn good seamstress. The bruises on her back were all but gone and her feet barely showed the pinkened skin where the glass had dug in. She snuggled on her white tennis shoes.

Her fingers roved over the faint black and blue of her neck. There really was not a trace of his teeth marks, as if it did not happen. It did though. The memory was too fresh in her mind. She unwittingly made him bite her. Did she trust him that much? It would seem so. 'I think I trust him with my life. How strange is that? I trust a vampire, the king of vampires, who lusts after my blood. I still have so many questions to ask him, today could be the last day to ask him. Perhaps I will impart the secret he so desires of me. Now to find that Album.' Kat unlocks her music room and walks over to the crammed bookshelf. At the bottom, she pulled out a dusty old brown album. Sitting in her swerving desk chair she gently turns the pages in search for that estranged ancestral aunt.

'Ah ha!' spotting the old portrait of her and reads to the caption. 'So that is her surname. I still cannot believe how much I look like her. Mom must have known when she named me after her.' She carefully slipped the portrait out of the protective covering and pocketed it. 'I'll show him when he wakes. It couldn't hurt.' She leaned back in the chair and spun it around slowly. Her mind drifted into the mind song that felt so commonplace now. 'I will miss it, and I'll miss him, when he goes back to England and the Hellsing Organization. I wish I could record his song into something audible. I wonder if he hears a similar song from me? What would I sound like to him?' She eyed her high-end keyboard before her. Not wanting to wake the light sleeper, she plugs in headphones into the keyboard on turns it on. Pressing buttons and adjusting tone, she tries to simulate what she hears in her mind. It certainly doesn't come close, however what does come out is a mellow surreal melody that conveys a sad and tranquil quality with spurts of high intense urgency. With a microphone, she layers over the piece with her soft humming. She plays back the recording. It sounded really nice and melodious, but it did not compare to the song that was he. 'Oh, well, I will just have to remember it. It sounds really content right now. He must be anticipating the release from me.' With several hours to kill, she meandered through her small apartment wondering what to do until the vampire woke up. Normally she would be getting ready for work. Since she wasn't going, she thought about doing laundry. She tried estimating the distance to the coin washing machines down stairs. 'I think I can do it. The laundry room is almost directly below my room on the first floor, maybe thirty feet from here.' She tested out the distance, trekked all the way down using the stairs, and made it without any hindrance. She could almost get to the front door of the building. "Yes!"

Going back upstairs, she snagged her hamper from the bathroom, quietly entered her bedroom and picked up her loose dirty clothes. She paused and gazed at the sleeping handsome man in her bed. His hands lay folded over his white shirt covered stomach. He was almost smiling in his sleep. Normally he frowned as if sniffing something distasteful in the air. For a minute, she ached to lay beside him and just watch him sleep; to entwine her fingers with his and kiss that majestic pale face. Her heart tightened in her chest. Desperate heat coursed through her and she suddenly wanted more than anything to embrace him tightly in her arms and ease the centuries of loneliness inside him. She wanted to ease her own pathetic pond of loneliness that did not dare compare to his ocean of it. She nearly dropped the basket and ran over to him when fear overcame her; fear of something unknown; fear of what might happen if she did.

She skittered out of the room with the full basket as quickly and as quietly as she could to the laundry room, she dumped the load into a machine. When the washer was finally going she sat on top of it with legs crossed and covered her eye sockets with the palms of her hands. Her breath came out raged as she tried to focus on the sound of the washer. Several minutes went by.

"Are ya all right, lass?" A concerned voice cut into her troubling mind. She looked up to her left with blurry eyes at a tall, blonde haired, green-eyed man. He wore the vistages of a catholic priest.

"Oh, good morning Father. Nice day we're having?" The weather outside bespoke of heavy rain that was evident on the priest's damp jacket. He leaned casually on a machine next to her.

"I think et's not soch a good day for ya? Is et?" offering a gentle smile.

"You got that huh? Ha, I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like such a basket case right now." staring at the floor.

"Perhaps ya'd like ta talk to me about et? I am a good listener and et always helps ta say et aloud."

"I'm sure you are Father," attempting a smile for him. The vibe he was throwing off was friendly but rather self-righteous. She wasn't sure if she could trust him, a stranger with her problems. 'Well, I did say was going to need psychological help, why not a priest?'

"I don't think I can divulge everything but I guess I could tell you a little." She said a little timidly.

"Take ya time Lass. I'm in noa rush." he crossed his arms and settled against the machine a bit more comfortably.

"Um, where to start? I met this guy some weeks ago. He was mean as hell, but I had to uh… work with him and there was no way I could get out of it; kind of a contract type thing. Anyway I couldn't stand him and he couldn't stand me. I was at wits end at some point, and the most unlikely thing happened."

"What happened?" He asked when she paused in her story.

"He ah, he saved my live, I mean he really saved me from myself. I was being really reckless and I was not thinking straight. And it was just Bam! The way we acted to each other changed. I felt different, feel different, around him. I think I feel more alive around him, and… he acts less mean, I mean he still pisses me off but it's like a playful meanness, uh it's hard to explain it. He's even sporadically considerate. I then notice suddenly he has this weird interest in me now. I find it odd that he likes to watch me eat and yet in the next moment he scorns me for whatever. I don't get him."

"Hm, et would appear he has problems expressing his feel'ns."

"Hn, yeah, you know with the way he is and what he does I … I shouldn't be … feeling the way … I'm feeling when I am around him, but I just can't help it. I do not want to feel this way around him. I'm… scared. What… am I feeling?" the last question directed mostly at herself. "The man causes me grief… but also contentment, yearning, and … I know his past is filled with loss and pain and I want to … to … to …" Her body shook with blatent realization. Her head fell back against the wall as her body slumps and a river of tears careened down her cheek. In a bare whisper. "…love him. Oh god, I love that handsome, lethal man."

The priest just remained silent for a few minutes to let her self-realization sink in. He did not know how to deal with someone unhappily in love. He only knew the love of god and of the love for the children at the orphanage, he frequented. He was starting to question if this was the woman he was sent to look for.

"Lass, et can't be that bad. Men are stubborn when it comes to expressing their emotions. Be patient."

"Haha, yeah, he's stubborn all right. But, Father he hasn't a loving bone in his body." 'I know. It's the one emotion I don't feel in his song. He's never loved.' She thought depressingly. "Besides he's likely leaving today for his own country and I'll never see him again." more hot tears fell.

A hand rested on her shoulder to comfort her. She leaned forward and yelled at herself.

"Ugh! I'm such a girl!" she pointed at her own head. "Katherine, get a hold of yourself!" she took several deep breaths.

'Yes, this is the lass, though the man she mentioned might be a problem. I wonder what she means by lethal? Was he nearby? I don't want ta arouse any more trouble than necessary.' "Might I offer ya a walk outside? I know ets raining but the chill and cleansing rain might calm those nerves of your's."

She sniffed loudly and looked up at him. "That's nice of you, but no thank you. I'm not dressed for rain." She pushed off the washer, took the wet clothes out, and stuffed them into the closest dryer. A few minutes later, it thrummed to life. "Are you visiting someone here? I've never seen you before." cocking her head as she leaned on the warming dryer. She changed the subject to try to ease her aching heart.

"Ya can say that." he looked at her in an assessing way making Kat a little uneasy.

"You… came to see me? Didn't…you?" very hesitant and backing away slowly.

"Quite perceptive of ya. I don't wish to frighten ya, but my holiness wishes to have an audience with ya." he moved slowly toward her.

"If it's the lord in heaven, I'll have to pass, respectfully." Her back hit the wall and she had nowhere else to go.

He chuckled. "No lass, his holiness the Archbishop."

"Ugh, _him!_ I have nothing to say to that man." The large priest loomed mere inches away from her. She stared straight into his beady green eyes. "If he is so adamant about talking to me he should have sent himself, instead of one of his lackeys, no offence Father."

"No offence taken, I agree. However, I do serve him and must do his bidding. Ya are to come with me willingly or not." She sighed.

"Fine… Where am I to meet his holiness?" She yields. He backed away a little allowing room for her to fall in step with him.

"At the Blue Royale across town." The priest supplies.

"Ooh, pricey. I thought holy men were supposed to take a vow of poverty." The building's front door came into view. _"Alucard, I think it's a good time to wake up." _Thinking out to him. She was slowing her pace. The curses limit was about to be breached.

'Where is that vampire? Don't I sound urgent to him!?' "Um, I think I need to grab something from my room. Can you wait here?" She turned and sprinted away from the priest toward the stairs without letting him respond. She felt arms grab her roughly. _"Alucard! You daft bastard!" _Her mind screamed. The large priest hefted her up bridal style and pinned her arms and legs with surprisingly strong arms. He marched quickly to the exit.

"_Get your ass down here!" _She struggled fiercely in his arms before her body jerked in pain, a strangled gasp escaped her.

The priest was at a loss for this. Something was holding him back, and the young woman appeared in pain. He pushed hard against the weird barrier while the girl yelped and screamed in agony. Tears reappeared in her eyes. _"Where are you, Alucard!" _she cried to him. She could barely breath and it felt like there was something torn inside. 'This hurts so much! I hate this man! Practically kidnapping me, and hurting me! I can't move! Wait, my mind! I can use it! Give you pain, mister! Fire and Brimstone! Wild bears eating you! Head banging on nails!' her thoughts ran rampant and merciless at the priest as he was slowly feeling the effects from her mind. She barely noticed the release of pressure on her heart. The priest's knees buckled.

"What is this? Aargh!" he screamed in agony but still held her firm.

"LET HER GO, PRIEST!" Alucard's voice shook the walls. He wanted to get so much closer but there was such an aura of pain and anger electrifying the air around the two, he too would be subjected to the same torture as Anderson. The priest's eyes widen at the sight of the Hellsing's pet vampire.

"Monstar!" he cracked out through the pain.

He dropped the woman finally and she flopped limp on her side. The aura of pain fizzled out and he used his telekinetic powers to drag Kat to him. He knelt and scooped her up possessively. His red eyes darted to the priest with such vengeance that it could melt the polar ice caps, on Mars. His face darkening and hair whipped viciously around his head. Shadows spewed forth from his feet and surged toward the priest ready to rip him apart five hundred different ways. The Priest made a run for it.

Kat shifts in his arms, drawing his attention away from the scum. "Alucard?" she croaked out his name. It sent pain to rival hers into his core to hear it so. The shadows merged back into his feet. He phased back into her apartment and sat on her couch as he didn't want witnesses to see his other worldliness. 'Why did I not come sooner? Did I not hear her need for my presence? Why did I let down my guard?' A hand cupped her face tenderly as his eyebrows furrowed in worry. He could see the arteries above her aorta were torn open and she was slowly bleeding to death. He had a very serious problem with her impending demise. He didn't want it to happen and taking her to a hospital would take too long for those quacks to diagnose. Making her a vampire was out of the question. The only way to do so was for her to force his fangs into her and she was too weak even if she did agree to it. 'Why am I plagued by this? I want her to continue with every ounce of my being. She is just a human. I could be free of her soon. Why is this infuriatingly confusing? I will figure it out later. I will find a way to save her! I am the No Life King! I can do anything!' He thought a moment.

'My saliva, it can heal, but I've never healed inside a body before. Hmm, I can heal her arteries and sample her precious blood while I'm at. It will be difficult, but I will succeed! I must!' he propped up her chest and leaned his head down to phase through her ribcage and lungs.

"Must what?" the soft words giving him pause.

"You are injured Katherine and I'm going to heal you. Please stay calm. This may feel strange to you." With her head tilted back, she couldn't see what exactly he was doing. However, she did feel something cold slithering around inside her chest. The pain she was in lessened slightly. With what strength she had, lifted up her head and saw that half his face with inside her chest. Her heart palpitated dangerously when her head dropped back down. Hyperventilating was next on her list.

"_Please relax Kat, the faster your heart beats the more blood you loose, not that I'm complaining." _His soothing voice echoed into her mind.

She forced herself to calm down. _"Okay. Tell me what you're doing."_

"_I'm using my tongue to seal up the tears in your arteries. You're bleeding internally." _He thought to her.

"_Wonderful, just what I need to start the day, a life threatening experience."_

_*chuckle* "I do love your sarcasm, Kitty Kat. Talk to me. Your inner voice helps me to focus."_

"_What do want me to say?"_

"_Anything." _She was silent for a few moments.

"_So, come here often?" _she joked.

_*chuckle* '_She laughs in the face of her mortality. I wonder if she knows how close to death's door she is? I best not tell her now for she is calm right now.' _"Not as often as I would like. Feeling your heart beat so close is invigorating."_

"_Yeah I bet. What to fork me under the table?"_

"_Would love to, except I'll use a dinner fork instead of a salad fork." _The vampire chuckled.

"_Sorry all I got is salad forks and some dull spoons. Hn." _

"_My, Kitty Kat, you are so playful right now. Perhaps I should endanger your life more often." _The first of the three torn arteries were healed and moved on to the next. His tongue soaked up the blood that escaped the arteries although he did not suck at the openings, as much as he wanted to. It could kill her that much quicker and he needed all the time he could afford.

"_Hm, my life's been in constant danger since I met you." _There was a distinct pause. _"Why did you not come right away?"_ The hurt in her thoughts cut deep into him.

"_My … defenses were down. I became too comfortable in that bed of yours _(and in your scent)_ I … felt it was safe enough to go into deep sleep and that you could wake me when the need arose. I haven't done that for many years. I was… in error." _His tongue wrapped around the artery like a bandage holding the blood in as his rejuvenating siliva worked at the edges of the tear and slowly closed the gap.

"_You felt safe, in my home? I thought you would feel safer in your coffin back in London. You… trust me. Don't you?" _Her heart swelled at the prospect. He was not one to trust others easily. Several silent moments past.

"_Yes." _he thought finally_. _She wanted to hug him with all her gusto, but she could barely lift her head right now. A bold thought sprung out of her to him before she could stop it.

"_I'm going to kiss you when I can lift my arms again! …Oh crap! I didn't mean to say that, I mean think that." _Apparently, she wasn't too far-gone as there was enough blood still left in her to rush to her cheeks and redden them brightly.

His body ached in anticipation for the prospect while his mind rebelled against the idea. _"Hm. Your appreciation is not necessary. You don't know where my mouth has been, oh wait, yes you do, playing with your lovely organs."_ His tongue moved to the last torn blood vessel and lapped the blood leaking from it. Her pain was steedily diminishing with his tender administering he could tell. Her body loosened in tension and molded into him.

He could always turn a sensitive moment upside down even if it was unplanned. _"I was wondering where that bastard vampire went. There he is! 'He' better not be rearranging things in there."_

_*chuckle* "If I was rearranging things you would know! *chuckle* You lovely heart would be on the other side of your ribcage and pumping for my full viewing pleasure."_ His thoughts sinister but not frightening to Kat.

"_Huff, well since we're on the subject, I would love to see your ugly heart too. It's probably half eaten and full of worms!"_

"_Despite the propensity for being dead, I haven't a single festering insect or worm in me." _She was almost healed.

"_Are you sure? I think a few crawled into your brain!" _hotly before gasping at a slight sweeping pressure over her heart_._ His tongue lapped at the last of the blood and curessed her heart with it. At the very last, he pressed his lips against the fluttering organ before pulling away out of her chest. A winning grin graced his face as he adjusted her position in his lap. She was lower in his lap and his face loomed over her. Her head rested on his arm as it hugged her shoulders. The other was wrapped loosely around her waist.

"Damn, smug bastard. What's so tasty about my blood anyways?" Kat muttered. She attempted to lift her arm upward but it flopped back down over the side of the couch. Her whole body felt heavy. 'Just how much blood did I loose?' "Fuck. Why can't I move? You didn't poison me did you?" eyeing him suspiciously. He shook his head.

"I'd say its shock mostly and lack of nourishment. You didn't eat anything this morning? Did you?" his chin jutted to the right for a moment.

'Yeah, shock for sure. Shock that I find myself in love with you and that I told that blonde priest all about it.' face twisting in sad confusion. "No, there isn't really anything in my cupboards that's edible- whoa!" A glass of orange juice appeared in his hand. He propped her back up.

"Drink. This will have to suffice for now." he tilted the glass to her lips and found herself drinking deeply of its contents. She was hungrier than she realized and downed the tangy sweet liquid in under a minute. He set the empty glass aside as she licked her lips clean.

"Thank you." She cocked her head toward him and stared hard in thought.

"What?" not baring the scrutiny any longer.

"Nothing." looking away to examine a speck in the wall. Several minutes of silence past.

"I can't believe I gave that man pain… with my mind." she said breaking that silence.

"I thought that was you. Most impressive. How did you come by this? You said you were not aware of such abilities." Alucard was most curious. The mental energy he experienced earlier was awe-inspiring and it came from this frail human woman. If her body was stronger like his, she would be a force to be recon with and truly worthy of his esteem.

"I … experimented last night." an eyebrow quirked upward. "On Roxy. I put her into a laughing fit. Poor Bernadotte, I think I ruined his chances with Roxy."

"I see. You tickled her with your mind, not a phantom ghost as she believes." He said.

"But, she blamed Pip."

"Yes, it was the only viable explanation her mind could come up with." Alucard clarifies. Kat nodded in understanding.

"That man, I got the impression that you know him." She changed the subject.

"Yes," he sneered. "He is Alexander Anderson, Section Thirteen's head puppet of the Archbishop's. I truly did not expect him here. Maxwell must want you badly for some reason, and I do not believe it is purely for pleasure's sake." Katherine shook with revulsion. her hand crept to his, which was lying limp on her stomach and entwined her fingers with his. He assumed she was trying to find comfort again and from him. "I suspect he knows something is amiss with you and the Hellsing Organization. My appearance here will confirm it and he may send reinforcements, although not until dark."

"Great, maybe I _will_ go over to that hotel of his and have a little _chat_ with his Holiness and bring you along just for backup." Alucard leaned into her. He smelled a plot behind those eyes. She looked utterly delicious with that sparkle in her eyes. He drew away when she caught him hovering too closely.

"What do you intend to do with his holiness?"

"I don't know yet, however it will have to wait until after the witch business." she groaned. "Alucard, why do I get the feeling that this is the low point of the day?"

"It probably is. Dealing with a witch is no laughing matter." she head rolled back and she emitted her familiar low growl. Her throat noise was quite endearing and he wanted to kiss the neck that cause it, but he held back not understanding why he felt the need. He barely understood why he was coddling her like this. She was out of danger and yet he couldn't let this woman out of his grasp. He was drawn to her by an invisible force and he was beginning to doubt the curse for it.

Katherine did resemble Elsbeth and they did possess the same music abilities, however Katherine's form was far superior. Both were stubborn and unpredictable. Elsbeth had a certain diluted view of the world, perhaps brought on by her soft upbringing. If something weren't to her liking, she would try to change it like she tried to do with him.

Katherine, as far as he could tell, was realistic about things, despite her artistic imaginings. She did her best to accept the world as it was, dangerous and unpredictable. Both were emotionally changeable, but Katherine possessed a mask of level headedness and logic she wore most of the time, though he suspected he wore down that mask of hers more often than most. She was a whirlwind of anger and aggression when he forced it down and he loved how her fury bathed his senses. Elsbeth got angry too, but she always reined it in before it got to extremes. On the other hand, Kat let loose, at least with him.

He was going to miss those little skirmishes, greatly, he realized. He was going to miss how her blood tastes. He was going to miss that supple neck. He was going to miss that mellowing scent of hers. He was going to miss her exquisite voice. He was even going to miss her constant presence. Once they dealt with that old woman and broke the curse he would depart back for England and his beloved coffin. His ways of coercion were sure to force the wretch to free them of the spell.

Perhaps he will stay with her a day more. He could finally sample her with ease and with the curse-induced barrier gone; he could read and sift into her mind with his heart's content. Perhaps after taking his fill of her these feeling of … loss? Separation anxiety? They would go away. It would be so like this woman to plague him with her absence. Yes he will stay a day more and hopefully by the end of that he will become tired of her and be able to reassert the walls around his heart.

His heart wrenched then and a soft protesting moan escaped him. The woman in his arms didn't hear for she had fallen asleep. Her serene features blessed him with a soft smile and the gentle rising and falling of her chest. Her small hand still covered his much larger one. There was one more thing he was going to miss and he barely acknowledged it. He had detested it from the very beginning as it made him feel weak around her, even now because his body ached for more of it, and yet he was still going to miss it.

He was going to miss her touch.

00000000000000

Review review review puuu llleeeessse!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?


	16. The Day Just Gets Worse

Another chappy here you are.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

------------------- Chapter 16 The Day Just Gets Worse

Anderson booked the hell out of there. He kept running until he was sure the creature was not following him. He leaned heavily against a building and sucked in air. 'What in bloody hell es tha' 'pet' doing here? Shouldn'a he be hovering around the Hellsing leader? Maxwell was right. There is more to tha' woman than just a relation.'

'And tha' pain! It was all in my head, the blasted vampire! I did not realize the creature could do that. It seems unlike him though as he normally fights with a more direct approach.'

Never had he ever seen that vampire more enraged than he was in that hallway. Anderson hadn't expected a confrontation with him let alone see its extreme possessiveness over the girl. 'Wait one bloody minute! Was that the man she mentioned? She could not possibly be in love with tha' thing. It has clearly bewitched her. Tha' girl is in trouble.' He pushed off the wall and hailed the nearest cab. He had to inform his Holiness of her danger and come up with plan to rescue her. 'A child like that needs real love not the lusts of a beast's.'

----------------

It was around eight fifteen and there was still time for a short nap so he leaned his head back on the couch and tried to turn his thoughts to the confrontation in the church ahead. It wasn't working. Once he realized he was going to miss the feel of her, his body began burning for more of her. Thoughts of her hands exploring every aspect of his form plagued him, as did thoughts of his mouth exploring every aspect of her delicate body. His mouth watered for the sweet juices between her virgin thighs. His manhood tightened and throbbed to feel those tight inner walls, to take her like a hungry beast, and to take her like a gentle lover. It wasn't helping that his hand was only a few inches from her feminine purity. It could be so easy to delve his fingers into where no man has gone before. Her hand seemed to know of the possible intrusion and tighten slightly and pulled it upward an inch.

'Why is this happening now? Do I want her now because I'll not be able to have her later? I mustn't take her now. I will not be a rutting pig and disgrace her! She at least deserves to be left untouched until she is ready for such intimacy.' He racked at his body for control. She wasn't conscious to command him to stop this time. 'WHY?' He felt his teeth lengthen again in need to taste her, to become one with her, to turn her. In a last ditch effort he bit into his tongue deeply and let his own blood sooth him. Blood flowed freely in his mouth and some dribbled down his chin. It was slow going but it did eventually ease the overwhelming need to become one with Katherine. He needed to remove her from his person without waking her, as she required the sleep to gain her strength. He slowly phased into the couch letting her body drop gently onto the cushions. He departed into her bedroom but found her scent clinging to everything in the room. The bathroom was no good either. The only room that was tolerable was the one that was locked the day before. It was unlocked now and he stepped inside and closed the door. Her scent still clung to his clothes so he cleansed them with his mind and re-adorned his red coat and cravat.

The room he entered contained music equipment much like a music studio. A keyboard with swivel chair stood in the center. Various recording devices were packed against the far wall. There was an acoustic and electric guitar leaning on another wall. A heavily packed shelf hugged the wall opposite the door. It contained literature on various music from across the world, several how to books, and various miscellaneous items at the bottom.

He noticed the little 'on' light was glowing on the keyboard. 'She must have been toying with it earlier.' The little view screen was displaying the word PAUSE. Knowing that these devices could record live music, he searched for the play button. He was curious as to what she was playing. Sitting down and taking hold of the headphones, he pressed the play button. What came out was the most uniquely soothing melody he had ever heard and her sweet voice accentuated the piece. He placed the headphones over his ears to take in all of the blissful tension melting notes. Her voice was relaxing him down from his aching lust for her as nothing else did. He thanked some deity for finding it and slumps into the chair. He listened at the six minute piece over and over and over until he felt the sun approach eleven am in the sky.

He stopped the music and exited the room. Katherine still lay asleep on the couch. Instead of shrieking in her head like before, he spoke her name soft, but firm until her eyes fluttered. Her body wriggled and stretched and she wiggled her fingers and toes. Her eyes stared at the ceiling dazed for a few moments. Her eyes widened. She sat straight up and clutched her chest. She relaxed a little when she spotted the vampire looming over her. She rubbed her face clearing it of any cobwebs and pulled her feet to the floor. She stood up but lost her balance quickly. Alucard took hold of her waist before she could fall back down. Her hands grasped on to his shoulders until she felt more sure-footed.

"Thanks," her hand caressed his cheek for a second. He stiffened and his lips pursed together as if her touch pained him. He removed his hands from her person and looked away.

"You will not touch me that way, if you value your life." She frowned, hurt by the words and more than a little confused. His song didn't speak of any revulsion to her touch like his voice did.

'What's gotten into him now? What a hypocrite!' She felt too tired to argue. "I'm sorry, just a weak moment I guess." She wobbled a little into her kitchen and grabbed the last of her fig neatens. She leaned against the counter and snacked on the fruit bars, pulling a sad face. Her eyes glazed in a faraway longing. A left hand played at her ear as she nibbled away. 'Stop thinking about him that way! Do you want to look like a wet mop in front of him? You can cry later.' she told herself and shook her head. Then stuffed the last neaten in her mouth.

Alucard could tell she was deeply troubled about something and she was trying to shake it off.

"Okay now what?" She asked blandly.

"We leave for the church assuming you are strong enough to stand on your own."

"Hm, let me get a few things." She went to her bedroom only having to brace against the wall once. Five minutes later, she had on a maroon rain jacket and a large silver cross around her neck. Her hair was pinned up flat against her head and she carried black sunglasses in her hand. "So, are you ready?" He closed the distance and grabbed her arms.

A second later, she saw the stain glass windows of the Presbyterian church. It was laid out in typical church style. Altar and podium up front, about thirty rows of benches, and a center aisle leading from the massive entrance doors. Round pillars dotted strategically through the large room. A preacher gasped at the sudden appearance of the man and woman in the middle of his church. Alucard glided toward him and the god-fearing man shrieked and ran out the side door.

*snort* "You're not much of a people person are you?" and walked up to the podium.

"What do you mean? I love people," flaring his fangs at her. "Stay here. I need to weed out the humans and secure this building." She gave a thumb up and clicked her tongue. Alucard disappeared into some back room and soon she heard some screaming. She propped an elbow on the podium and rolled her eyes.

'Must he scare everyone? He could just politely ask them to leave.' "At least he's not eating them," she muttered as one choirboy ran past her, down the aisle, and flung open the doors into the pouring rain. A few minutes later, another young man hurried through the side door and spotted Kat.

"Miss, Miss! You need to leave! There's a monstrous man raging the church!" He was tugging at her arm.

"No, no I'm fine. He's with me." She attempted her most evil looking smirk. The young man let go immediately and bolted for the entrance. He kept looking back at her as she waved happily at him. Soon the erratic screams ended and Alucard reappeared beside her.

"Did you have fun?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Not really. They were pathetic."

"Yeah, you let them go far too easily." she said continuing the subject just for the hell of it. "You should have snagged one of them, held him upside down and in a really deep voice said, 'I like to eat the insides first' while showing off your great maw." she giggled a little.

"Hn, well I'll be sure to do next time, Kitty Kat, just for you." He loved her sporadic divergence into terror. It had the affect of inspiring him. Just what he needs to confront the witch. He hated witches. They used trickery, stolen magic to escape a battle, and even when he had one in his jaws, they tasted repulsively acidic and none of their blood revealed any secrets or memories.

"Well, what now? There's still an hour and a half to kill. Shouldn't we check on the captain? I wouldn't want him falling under some god awful curse." She sat down on the front most bench.

"I am keeping tabs on him. As for us, I want to explore your mental abilities. (She groaned) Just how far can you go with them? Attack me now with your mind. Set me unbalanced, send me into agony! Knock me off my feet! Attack!" Excitement coursed through him. She didn't want to give him pain. There was already enough pain in his soul to last a hundred lifetimes.

"I don't really-"

"Do it!" Shadows crept forth from him toward her.

She had no choice. If the vampire wanted her wrath, then fine! She started with something mild just to see if she could affect him. She became stock-still and focused fully on him. His shadows stopped moving when he felt her compliance. 'He wants me to set him unbalance? Fine, I'll set the room spinning.'

For a minute, he felt nothing. He stood impatient with arms crossed. Soon however he felt something take hold of him like a thousand tiny hands and they were trying to pull and push at him in complete disorder. Eventually they shifted and they were pushing and pulling unilaterally to the left and the force was getting stronger. Soon he had to apply an equal and opposite force. 'She's literally trying to push me over, ha. How pathetic!' he watched her pupils dilate to a point where he could barely see her brown irises. The force she was applying was strong he had to admit though he was as solid as a mountain.

"Is this all you got? A little nudge? I'm disappointed." laughing at her.

"I guess your right." She stated and the thousand little hands stopped instantly causing him to stumble to the right with his own force. Her mouth twitched upward. He quirked an eyebrow, slightly impressed.

"I'm still waiting, Kitty Kat. I haven't had my torture yet, Kitty Kat. Here Kitty, Kitty. Come on and get me!" Using that damn nickname to piss her off. It worked, her mouth twitched in grimace as her eyes dilated again. The next thing he felt was the sensation of his arms popping out of his sockets as well as a pull of his legs in opposite directions. He caught a flash of a great lion pulling at his head trying to pull it away from his spine. There was slight pain, although his threshold was extremely high.

"Ah Kat that feels great. I should recommend you to Walter. He could use a masseuse!"

*grrr.* She bared her pearly whites.

Suddenly a huge force landed him flat on his back and a giant image of a hawk was plucking out his rib bones two at a time with its talons. The pain factor went up, but not by much. "Very creative. I think the bird likes me," saying anything to fuel her anger. He wanted to feel the intensity she had with Anderson. "Come on! Tear me to shreds and sink those teeth in, human! Come on!" He cried, almost eagerly. The mental bird was gone, and in its place were hundreds of syringes pierced all along his body.

"What could possibly be in these I wonder? What a miniscule woman you are!" She was raging in anger and in pain for making her do this. Her hands imitated the plunging action and all the imaginary syringes emptied into him. It wasn't just one poison, but every poison known to her that might kill a vampire; silver, holy water, pure sunlight, garlic, fire, starvation, etc. Even artificial sweetener. The pain was very high this time and he nearly cried out with it. He flipped onto his hands and knees. He leered a maniacal grin at her. She was doing well.

"Come on subdue me! You're nothing but a meal to me, wench! I could still drain you dry right now!"

She screamed "I'll drain you Vampire!" the imaginary syringes pulled out taking out his blood, every single one. The feeling of blood loss was so sudden, so encompassing, so real. His body and clothes were becoming wet with it. His eyes widened at real blood seeping out through small holes in his hands. He could feel blood pooling around his knees and hands. He couldn't stop from bleeding nor could he draw his blood back into himself. His body was becoming weaker and weaker. _"You can stop now Katherine." _His long tongue came out in desperation to lick up his own blood. 'Her mind is amazing!' smiling inside.

She gasped at what she was doing to him. He was bleeding, really bleeding. The alter was slick with his burgundy-red essence. His facial features were actually becoming thin from the loss. His voice was so weak in her mind. She forced herself to stop. Her hands covered her eyes and tears weld into them. "No more draining, no more pain! You're okay; you're fine, all there. Oh, stop me from hurting you, just stop me."

A pair of strong arms removed her hands and she stared through watery eyes at a fully intact and healthy looking Alucard. The alter was completely blood free.

"You did well, Katherine. That was surprising." He was smirking. Kat became elated with him being okay and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't ever make me do that again. I nearly killed you." she cried.

"_Not even close, Kat." _

She tugged his head down and kissed him as if she wouldn't ever see him again.

Arms snaked around her instantly and pulled her closer as he returned the kiss with great fervor. His tongue lashed into her open mouth and played tango with hers. She arched against him as she moaned into his mouth. He took hold of her lower lip and grazed his fangs along the tender flesh. His red orbs glowing with desire. His hard arousal began pressing into her.

A scrap of reality touched him and he suddenly shoved her away from him. He stalked away, as far away as he could, leaving her breathless and confused again. She couldn't see him anymore.

It hurt that he shoved her away, but why? He returned the kiss, most ardently she thought. 'He's so damn conflicting! And turned on too!' She kicked at the podium and screamed at it, then slumps in front of it. His mind song radiated into her thoughts. She closed eyes and leaned back. The notes bespoke desire, lust, ache, need, confusion, recklessness, longing, and most of those feelings were tinged with a freshness, a newness, she didn't notice before. The notes of ache and longing sounded different from what she felt normally of his centuries' long menagerie of emotions. It combined into such a powerful want and they all pointed at one thing, her. She realized now why he pulled away, at least partly. With such overwhelming needs pulling at him, the vampire could have gone so much farther than that kiss. With his strength, she wouldn't have been able to put up a fight and could have hurt her unintentionally and without her consent. He was holding back for her.

She felt the tension build inside him. She had to calm him down somehow without making it worse. She knew her singing calmed him if she didn't direct it into his mind. She moved to the acoustic sweet spot of the church and started humming.

His blood was raging inside. If he could not put a damper on his uncontrollable need he was going to release destruction onto the church or worse, release his lust into her frail body and most brutally. He never condoned rape and something like that could break her body and spirit. He basked in her spirit. He couldn't stand her broken like she was when he dragged her into that wall. He paced the high curved roof in the drenching rain.

How was he going to confront this witch if all could think about was her? Never in his unlife did he have such a distraction on his mind. 'It has to be the curse driving me to madness. It can't be the other thing. She is human with weak senses. She's not a median with a spiritual song calling out to me. I hear no song beckoning to bond with her, and yet I am still drawn to her.'

Words traveled up through the roof to his ears. She was singing again and it was soothing his lust-filled body. His eyes closed and focused on those words. "Ah, her voice." he muttered.

"I hear you breathe so far from me I feel your touch so close and real And I know My church is not of silver and gold, It's glory lies beyond judgment of souls The commandments are of consolation and warmth You know our sacred dream won't fail The sanctuary tender and so frail The sacrament of love The sacrament of warmth is true The sacrament is you I hear you weep so far from me I taste your tears like you're next to me And I know That my weak prayers are not enough to heal All the ancient wounds so deep and so dear The revelation is of hatred and fear You know our sacred dream won't fail The sanctuary tender and so frail The sacrament of love The sacrament of warmth is true The sacrament is you (The Sacrament by HIM)_"Alucard? You calmed down now?" _Her thoughts ringing concern after a few moments of silence.

'How does she know I needed to 'calm down'?' He was calmer but was not inclined to get off the roof, or speak to her just yet. The only response she got was an equivalent to the 'cold shoulder'.

"_Fine, I'm not singing to you anymore, Mr. Crudivore, I don't like to be touched. I'll just sing to myself, lord knows I need a reprieve." _Her voice soon filled the church again, not as loudly this time, with Hotel California. Alucard could sense her move around slowly within the walls as she sang song after song for the next half hour. The copious amount of singing was probably to sooth her thinly worn nerves. It's not everyday she finds out she could kill with her mind. He was impressed with her power but found it odd that a mere human could do the things she could do without having been grown from a test tube or injected with enhancing drugs. He still found it odd that she was mostly unaware of her potent abilities before meeting him. He knew she wasn't somehow tapping into his immense vampiric power from the bond they shared. It was all just her. Perhaps he'll contact Walter and see if he has any more information to impart. Walter was the one keenly versed in mythology, folklore, spells, hexes, and such. And that hag had better impart some info to him or he's going to wring her neck in such a way that's she's still painfully alive afterwards.

It was about time to check in with the captain. For once, he used the cellphone Sir Integra had given him some time ago.

"Captain. What is your position?"

"_Mr. Alucard, I've been watching zee place for hours and haven't seen a single soul enter or exit zee store. There's not anyone inside and there's a sign saying it's closed because of illness."_ informed Pip. Alucard suppressed a growl. He thought this might happen. 'The damn hag knows already! I'm going to truly enjoy ripping her apart for wasting my time!'

"Just keep a lookout, Captain, Apparently she is aware of my presence and has possibly fled. Call me if you see her. Inform my master of the situation. We're leaving the church." Anger barely contained and nearly squeezed the phone to bits when he hung up. He floated down through the church to Kat's side.

Kat had been thinking of Alucard's possible unintentional defilement of her body and came up with something to prevent that. However, she wasn't going to come out and say that she knew how much he desired her just yet. Secretly she wanted him to desire her romantically speaking, but wasn't ready to go all the way with anyone right now, she was still trying to figure out her feelings for him. She loved him, but she didn't want to love him and yet she did. She was so confused with everything right now. She decided for her own safety and possibly, for his dignity she'll order him to stay away from her as if she were angry for his antisocial behavior. She wanted him close, she almost needed him close, but she was going to order it. It'll only last a few hours anyways until the curse was lifted. She felt rather than see him approach. She summed up an angry pose. The vampire was giving off angry tones as he came down.

"Since you're being so antisocial Alucard you are not allowed into my intimate space, and that is a foot and half to you, unless I'm in danger. Cappish?" She ordered, and then looked at him. He wasn't angry. He was downright pissed, but he nodded in understanding. She was not going to like what he was going to say. She could feel it.

"The witch has disappeared." She slumps in annoyance.

"Lovely." She could just picture a little thundercloud appearing over her head and lightning flinging out at anything that moved. "So she knows we're back in town. Fuck this! I'm going to my store." She stalked right out the front door and into the pouring rain. Alucard moved to block her path.

"It could still be dangerous for you to go there."

She looked determined. "I'm not going to let some wrinkly old bat scare me into hiding and prevent me from living my life how I see fit. Besides, you're a dangerous killing machine and apparently so am I! So get out of my way and walk beside me, Alucard." He fell in step with her. He inwardly purred at her feisty stubbornness, and again ached to hold her and nip that sweet neck of hers. He should be glad she ordered the distance between them but it didn't help his growing need. At least it would keep her safe and pure from him.

Katherine didn't bother to pull her hood up as the rain soaked into her hair and scalp. After a block, the silence was getting to her and she wanted to release some tension so she started pestering the vampire. _"Tell me about yourself, Alucard and please keep the gory images to a minimum."_ Alucard could tell she was tense and that she was going to release some on him. Well it was not going to be that easy.

"_I'm a vampire." _Purposely stating the obvious.

"Grrrrrr."_"No, really? I hadn't noticed!" _Dripping in sarcasm. _"Tell me something I **don't**__ know about you."_

"_I've devoured over three thousand souls." _She dropped her head and shook it.

'So, he's going to play hardball huh? We'll just see about that.' _"Have you ever seen Pirates of Penzance?"_ He turned his head slightly toward her.

"_You wouldn't dare." _He thought.

"_I take it as a yes" _She grinned evilly from ear to ear_. "And yes I would. I know you just __**love**__ having words put in your mouth. So I __**ask**__ that you tell me about this mystery woman of your's. You don't have to say specifics, just the reasons behind why you get so pissed every time I bring it up." _His shoulders drooped a fraction. Katherine sure had a way to weasel information out of him and she didn't even have to order it. It was just something else he admired about her. He relinquished to give her a little information.

"_A long time ago, she was my betrothed. She was full of life and quite unpredictable. She had a beautiful voice that could sooth my bloodlust like no other"_ 'Until you.' _"She could read my outermost thoughts, and I could read hers, though she was able to block me some of the time. Like you, she could instantly feel when a vampire probed hers. I courted her for some time and I believed her to be 'the one' as you would put it. She was the only human to stir my… vampire desires."_ 'Until you.' _"Unfortunately, she was afraid of becoming a monster like me so she tried to change me. She believed that if the evil part of me was eradicated from me that she wouldn't be tainted by that same evil when I turned her. Against my warnings, she went to a witch to try to procure something to make me tame. She was a fool! There is no such thing! She was tricked into the witch's plot to take my power, and she betrayed my trust and my… being!"_ Outwardly, he was impassive, but inside Kat could feel his song shaking with empty agony.

Her hand went to her heart in sorrow, and a single tear rolled down her cheek though only she could tell with the drizzling rain. 'She was his beloved! It is no wonder the pain runs deep. I know he's not telling me everything, but to even come out with this much was hard for him, and I am glad he opened up just a little bit for me.' She paused under an awning and squeezed his shoulder. _"Thank you, for telling me." _She decided she would tell him something of her. She opened up her raincoat and fished out the old photo. "There is something I want to show you." She sandwiched the photo into his hand. "This is the picture of the woman I'm named after. You can tell I'm related to her." She removed her hand and let him look. She could have sworn he went a shade paler. "Her name was Lady Elsbeth Pendleton. She was- um Alucard are you all right?" He was visably shaking now and becoming angry. 'Why the hell is he becoming angry?' He crumpled up the photo. "Hey, don't do that! It's the only photo I have!" He drops it and storms away. She picks up the photo and runs after him and he was moving fast. "Hey stop, damn it!" She huffed for breath when he stopped in front of a clothing store. "What has gotten into you?" She reached out for his arm when he pulled it away from her.

"You will keep your distance wretched woman!" He yelled vehemently. 'How could I not see it before! How could I have let myself be duped again! I've let this curse cloud my judgment! She _is_ blood related to her! She therefore shares all her faults and I allowed her to worm into my heart.' "You will not interfere in my affairs ever again! You are nothing but a byproduct of that treacherous, despicable family!" Alucard was rioling inside and bordering on insanity. He barely knew what he was saying. "Your heart is weak and you shall never have mine! You filthy maggot whore, you are no better than the freak scum I hunt!" Snarling all around while Kat's jaw dropped in unbelievable shock. Luckily the rain was drowning out his yelling somewhat.

He was angry beyond reason. All because of looking at a photo. Was the daylight getting to him? Did he personally know Lady Pendleton? It wasn't inconceivable since he was old enough. She wasn't sure what to make of his words and she didn't think he knew what he was saying, but she still hurt that he used them at her. She could feel the pressure build up behind her eyes but refused to let the dam break.

"Let me move, wench! Or I _will _tear that beating thing out of your chest!" His hands clenched and unclenched. She should be scared but she knew him better, at least she hoped she did. Kat closed the distance and told him calmly.

"I'm not afraid of you, Alucard. I don't think you mean those words but if you need some distance from whatever the hell this is than so be it. Just don't drag behind." She sidestepped around him and continued on her path. She was only a block away from Music Heaven. The vampire had disappeared somewhere but was allowing her free range of movement. She rounded a corner and spotted a Pip-esk bum huddled into a nitch in the side of the building. Her store was the next building over. He motioned for her to come over.

"I zought Alucard told you not to come here?"

"I figure since there's no sign of Miss Matchmaker, what's the harm? And I'm not going to let some stranger dictate my life." She resumed walking.

"Where is your othzer half?"

"Don't ask." She said over her shoulder.

She entered her store and was immediately glomped by Mary. "Kat, Kat, Kat! Your back!"

"Obviously. So how's biz?"

"Biz is fine. Nice to see you too. You're soaking wet! Did you walk all the way from home like this?" Mary pushed her into the back room.

"Yep! Felt like it." Mary pulled off her coat and set it aside. Kat pulled off the pin in her hair and let the mass slap her back. The dripping locks dampened further her already wet tank top.

"Don't you care about getting a cold?"

"No, I like the feel of rain. It's cleansing, and considering the day I'm having I needed it." She found a towel and dried her face and hair.

"Are you having boy trouble with your new man?"

Kat growled. "I do not want to talk about it, Mary." Her motherly like concern shown through her eyes.

"But it helps to talk about it and I haven't seen you in over two weeks. I wanna hear what's been going on. I'm dying to hear the juicy tidbits. I bet he has thin lips."

"Gaaahh! You're sounding like Roxy! I'll I want to do right now is run my store and have little normalcy for a while."

Mary kept prodding. "Did he leave today? Is that why you're depressed?"

"No, he's still around somewhere and I am not depressed." Her voice betraying her words.

Mary's tone softened. "Yes you are Kat. I know you. You didn't call that you were going to be late. You look thin. Your eyes are puffy from crying, and you're not as chirper as usual when you come in. I know Beth says he's alright, but has this man hurt you in anyway?" Kat bit at her lip for a minute.

Mary took hold of her shoulders. "Kat, if this man is abusing you, you need to tell me."

"He is not abusing me! He just pisses me off to no end. He scares me. He fascinates and… confuses me. He makes me feel… so… wonderful." The last word barely a whisper when she leaned into her friends shoulder. The dam broke.

Mary hugged her and let Kat cry on her shoulder. She silently shooed away Jake and the other employees when they came to greet Kat. Kat cried freely and sniffled into her shoulder for a full thirty minutes. Kat cried about how he physically hurt her in the beginning, how she nearly killed herself, and how she nearly destroyed him. She cried for her loneliness, for his loneliness, for loving him, for knowing he cannot possibly love her back, for that hurtful outburst in the street, and for everything else, that's happened up til now. She stopped after awhile and removed herself from Mary. She was handed a handkerchief and wiped away her tears and running nose. Mary asked if there was anything Kat wanted to tell her. Kat smiled weakly and shook her head.

"Sorry about your shirt, Mary." she sniffed a little. She waved her off telling her it was nothing. "You're the best shoulder to cry on, Mary. Thanks, I needed that." Kat was already looking and feeling brighter, despite her redden eyes. Kat gazed out the open door of the backroom and smiled. The store always seemed to brighten Kat up whenever she was in it like a hot cup of cocoa spiked by the Energizer Bunny. She couldn't explain it.

"I'm always here if you need me, Kat, but gotta ask."

"Hmm?"

"What happened to your shouder?"

"Oh, bullet clipped me." She said nonchalantly and sauntered out to her little office.

"What?!"

"Oh but don't worry. The perp's dead. Alucard shot him. He's a very good shot." Mary was shocked. "What? An art enthusiast can't be a gun one as well?" Kat look over the new shipments that were received in.

"Are you telling me that he saved your life?"

"Yump."

"Is he a cop?"

"Um, sort of."

"I think he's a keeper if he saved your live. I'd like to meet him." Mary said. Kat chewed at a pen while looking at a random list. "What is with those tattoos on your hands?"

"That's classified."

"Really?"

"Yes really, if I told ya I'd have to send you somewhere to get your whole memory wiped and you'd find yourself picking potatoes in a third world country." She scribbled something down.

"I think you are definitely feeling better if you're threatening us employees." in mock hurt.

"I only do it cause I care." Smiling sweetly.

"I'm going back to the country western section where I'm appreciated." she said. Kat told her to have fun while she went through all her paperwork. Whatever Alucard was doing, he was allowing her to work in peace. She knew he had calmed down some time ago, she was now feeling a great deal of confusion from him, and so she left him in peace for the next five hours she bounded around in her store, filing paperwork, rearranging shelves, tuning instruments, demonstrating to customers, and such. It felt good to work again.

At around five she told Alucard, wherever he was that she was leaving the store soon and didn't want to leave him behind, as if she could. She pulled back on her coat and headed out into street. Pip, still on the street offered to walk with her but she declined, knowing she had enough protection. The rain had let up a bit and was only lightly pelting at her form. She still didn't see Alucard but knew he was following her. Though, it didn't help keep the little shiver out of her body when she really wanted to see him walk beside her down the street. She had the crazy notion of holding his hand like a love struck adolescent on her first date.

The sun through the clouds was still slightly above the city horizon and lamplights were beginning to flick on. She could ask him to come out and walk with her. However, she decided that Alucard deserved as much alone time as she did. She would give him as much as possible.

With only a block left to go her spine tickled with the uneasy feeling of being watched and it wasn't Alucard. Someone slinked out an alleyway in front of her. It a rail thin man with curly brown hair, black slacks, and a hoodie. The first indication that he was no good was his red glowing eyes and sharky grin.

'Oh great! A low life vampire. What's next? Freddy Kruger in a too-too?'

"What's your hurry, Doll face?" the creep asked.

"Fuck off! I ain't your doll. You will leave if you know what's good for you." She stood her ground and put a hand around her cross.

"So, you know what's good for me? I think you are what's good for me, good and tasty, Doll Face. Why are you not running away? I think you know what I am. Why are you not scared?" he took one-step closer.

"Since I know what you are, running would be pointless and I want to face my attacker." Alucard was nowhere in sight. _"Alucard, hate to bother you, but are you aware that there's a six foot vampire sizing me up right now?"_

"_What?!"_

"_Just checking."_

"I can hear you. Who were you talking to, Doll Face?" Kat heard a gun click to her left and the creep's eyes bulged at Alucard's sudden appearance. Kat never took her eyes off the creep when she pointed.

"Him." the creep eyed the oversized gun pointed at him and then laughed.

"You think that clown prop is going to kill me. Let's be serious, we can share her. I'm sure there's enough to go around." Offered the creep.

*scoff* "She is not for sharing with the likes of you!" Spat her protector. _"The heart or the head?" _He asked her.

"I did warn him, and he had to be such an idiot, the head." The creep barely had time to back off in fear before his head obliterated into ash. The body crumpled and sloshed into ash soon after. Alucard spoke before she did.

"You showed no fear, why?" His voice was somber. He noticed her eyes were puffy and red from crying and wondered if it was because of his outburst earlier.

"Because I felt none. I knew you were nearby and even if you weren't. I had a plan already set up."

"That was a maggot vampire that was free to kill you without effort. What was your plan?" seriously intrigued.

"I would have set his mind on fire and while he was doubled in pain I would have used this silver chain (holding up necklace) and choked him with, allowing the silver to burn through his neck. Why were you surprised when I told you there was a vampire? I thought you can sense them."

"I was deep in thought and knee deep in sewer water." Was all he said about the subject.

"So that's where you went to. Now could you please tell me why you blew up in my face today?"

00000000000

Review please. I want at least five but more very much welcome!


	17. And Worse

Its a really long day for those two, and its not over yet! Mua ha ha! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I should get a real paying job instead of writing fiction using characters I don't own free of charge!

--------------- Chapter 17 .......................And Worse.

Five hours earlier in the bowels of San Francisco

Alucard phased under the street she walked on. He kicked and clawed at every little thing that moved which were mostly scummy rats. He even thrashed at the knee-deep flowing sewer water. He screamed into the tunnels and cursed everyone and everything that came to mind. He cursed Elsbeth for betraying him. Cursed the hag for chaining him up with a human. He cursed Katherine for keeping the secret of her name from him. He cursed her for looking like Elsbeth, for having the same talent, for sharing the same name, for sharing her blood, and for burrowing into his heart. He was deceived not once, but twice by a woman who was related to the other. In addition, for a second time a witch is involved. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the same witch.

"Grrrrr!" He punched a hole into the wall. Bits of brick and dirt plunked into the foul flowing water. He cursed her because for a brief moment he thought that just maybe she was different, that she was stronger in mind, body, _and_ soul, that she could be worthy of him. No, Katherine was no different than Elsbeth. If given the chance Katherine would betray him too, he was sure.

He felt Kat enter her store and he plopped down into an elevated alcove and screamed why? 'Why must the faiths thrust her families' descendants at me again?

I hate what she is.

I hate who she looks like.

I hate her beautiful voice.

I hate that I can't read her mind.

I hate that I can't drain her dry.

I hate that she has ensnared my heart.' His clambering mind reduces in rage as he thinks. 'I hate how she makes me feel.

I hate that she brings up painful memories.

I hate that I can't get her out of my mind.

I hate that she makes me weak.

I hate that I have given her my trust.

I hate that I may have already given her my heart.

I hate… that I can't… hate her… anymore.'

His head hangs low as anguish and great longing replace anger. 'It's too late. She has become a permanent fixture in this chest of mine. I can no longer hold my battered, blackened soul from her.' He felt so very tired. He should not have erupted at her like he did. It was not her fault the fates made her this way. Red drops fell loose onto his gloves. He wiped at his face. 'Tears? Are these tears? I have not shed tears in centuries. I feel so tired. I need rest.'

Sensing that Kat was going to stay in her current location for some time he closed his eyes making sure to keep an ear out for her heartbeat and for any danger. He slept while Kat moved about overhead.

-----------------

He looked at her with troubled eyes. "Forgive me Katherine. I did not mean to do so. The photo you gave me brought back dark memories."

"I will, if you explain it to me. You knew her didn't you? You knew my ancestor."

"Yes, she was to be my-"

"Your Bride!" pulling the words out of his head. "Oh my God! She was the one you were talking about!"

Did Alucard even have to say anything? She was piecing it together already.

"Wait a minute She, you! You're that Lord! And she went to a, just to change you? She was an idiot. Why did she want to change someone who was already perfect? Something doesn't make sense though. With my story, she laid with a man. With yours she went to a witch."

She closed the distance between them, took hold of his hand, and held it to her chest.

"What exactly happened Alucard?"

"Would you like me to show you?" he said barely above a whisper. Her face scrunched a moment in thought before answering with a nod. After a few moments memories flashed before her eyes, Alucard's memories and snippets of Elsbeth's memories that Alucard had taken from her. Kat saw Elsbeth dealing with the witch. She saw her going to that foul man; she saw their last meeting together, and what she had tried to do. Moreover, she felt what Alucard felt during this. She felt the betrayal, the pain in his heart, and the loss of his kindred soul. She felt the ache of never being able to claim her or embrace her as his. Kat's hand shook around his. He ached to hear her soul sing out to him. Something that he will never hear. Tears, silent and glistening, dripped out of her glassy brown orbs for the third time that day and her hand tightened fiercely around his hand.

"Damn it. (sniffling) I gotta stop fucking crying." She wiped at her face in vain.

"You cry for me, Kitty Kat?"

"Well, (sniffing again) it's hard to take in a mountain of sorrow with this feeble heart of mine."

"You… can feel that?" intrigued and little alarmed. He only showed her images not his feelings on the matter.

"I can feel… _everything_." it was the way she said the word that sent a chill down his spine. 'what did she mean by that? What _was_ she saying? He was silent and still for several moments. He couldn't continue his train of thought because Kat shook him a little.

"Hey, you are not going to go weirdo on me again? You looked dazed for a second." her waterworks were drying up. He shook his head. "Good, well that explains a lot; why you hated me so much. It must have been torture." she dropped his hand and turned away. "I look just like her. God, I even share some of her traits," hugging herself. Alucard opened his mouth to argue the point, she was nothing like her, but she got there first. She twirled to face him again. "I am not like your Elsbeth, Alucard. I give you my solemn vow that I, Katherine Elsbeth Farley would never betray you in any way, come hell or high water." Her eyes and tear streaked face dared him to call her out on that.

He wanted with all his being to believe her but he doubted her heart was strong enough to hold to him. Elsbeth's wasn't strong enough. She could not possibly know what the future held for her or for him. Everyone had a price. Honor was a fleeting thing with humans he believed. Few held to it. "Could you really stay true to that vow, Katherine? You should not make this lightly."

She tugged down his cravat so he was nose to nose to her. "You don't believe me? I've never taken anything more seriously. I would rather die than betray you, Alucard." she almost blurted out that she loved him, but felt she couldn't take the rejection. She knew he didn't love her back and probably not capable of that emotion. Not for her. Therefore, she would give her trust instead. He understood trust and would have it whether he wanted it or not. She let go and propped her back along a building.

"We'll see." was the all he said about it. His arms crossed as he stared back at her. They stared at each other for several minutes. She finally took in a slight difference about him. She wasn't sure what it was. His shoulders drooped marginally, and his demeanor toward her was different. He openly shared an important memory of his past. 'His song hasn't changed, yet I can't help but feel something different about him, not wrong, just different. He almost looks defeated about something, but that can't be. He is the No Life King, Vlad Tepes, the original Dracula. He's never defeated.' she couldn't see his eyes behind those glasses and she very much wanted to see them right now.

"Could you take off your glasses please?" he took them off slowly and those red pools stared longingly and sadly into hers. She had to step closer to believe what she was seeing. Never had she seen that silent pain in those beautiful scarlet windows of his soul before. Her hand reached out to cup his face.

He turned it away. "Come. It's not safe out here." she decided not to press him and followed beside him. She asked if she was safe in her home. He told her, "You are safe with me." she smiled and sought out his hand and entwined her fingers with his. 'Such a silly notion." he mused and held her hand firm as they walked the last block.

Back in her apartment with her stomach growling, the vampire orders her sternly to go eat something before she faints again. Kat fishes out the frozen chicken out off the top shelf of her fridge. She runs the little store bought package under hot water until the chicken sloughs off so she can cut it up and fry it in a pan. With Kat preoccupied with dinner, Alucard slumps into the light blue chair. He stares blankly at the front door for countless minutes. He would give anything for a bloody fight right now. Something to ease the strain of the day. 'Hell, I've been up for nearly the entire day! It is no wonder I'm uneasy. I was denied a battle with the priest. I was denied the death of that witch. I was denied any lasting pleasure for disposing that maggot freak. Perhaps I should have let her dish out her little plan with the creep as it would have been at least interesting, and why did I not? Because I did not want to see her hurt. She is so frail in body and so tantalizing in spirit. This pulsing thing aches when I see her hurt, when I remember the bruises and cuts I gave her, when I reject her touch, and when I try to push her away.' Humming could be heard from the kitchen. 'Ah, Kat you always know when to soothe me. Why is that? Not even Elsbeth was this perceptive.'

Perhaps after your fill of food I will prick and prod you for a spat of my overdue punishment, my tenacious minx. I love how she tries to torture me. She is so endearing and delicious. How shall I spark her anger this time? She did say something about staying out of her nickers, hmm…'

While she cooked the chicken, Kat thought she'd do something nice for him and warm up the last remaining blood pack. She dropped it into boiling water and heated it to a nice human temperature. When it was there, she carefully scooped it out and poured the steamy contents into a large wine glass. A few of the last drops from the pack dripped onto her fingers. She instinctively licked it off like it was tomato sauce. Her fingers were clean before she realized what she did. 'Did I just lick donated human blood off my fingers? It did not taste like blood should. Damn, must be that taste buds link thing again, oh well at least I'm not lunging at someone's neck. Hn.' she balanced the glass in her fingers and sauntered over to Alucard who had a devious look about him.

"And just what are you plotting this time? Alucard?" She hovered the glass under his nose. His eyes dilated to the heady aroma and grasped the wine glass. He inhaled the wafting fragrance before pressing his lips to the rim and taking a long languid sip. His slightly pointed long tongue dabbed at his bottom lip. It was Kat's turn to be enthralled by how he consumed food. Especially how his tongue flicked in and around his mouth. She imagined that tongue flicking in an around her mouth. She went red as a turnip when he caught her staring. Instead of stating the obvious embarrassment, he asked.

"Why did you heat this blood Kitty Kat?" the liquid swirled as he toyed with the glass.

"Um, I thought you might like a warm meal. That's all." She wrung at her wrists and looked down at his boots. One hand came up and plucked at her ear when she asked, "You like it?" her upper body swayed back and forth, flirting shyly.

"I do. Very considerate of you." immediately becoming aroused by her coy flirting. 'Did she even know she was flirting at the black haired median?' He drained the cup in a flash. Setting it down he pounced out of the chair he enclosed the distance from her. Eighteen inches was has close as he could get. He loomed over her as her face looked up at him. He ached to close the distance, to capture those lips and tame that little pink tongue of hers. "Katherine…" He rasped her name as his red orbs swam in yearning.

She ached for him to kiss her and she felt his song thunder in want. He was staring right at her mouth. She could not deny him. Her heart pitter-pattered frantically. "You can… can… ki…ki…ki… ss… mm… me…if y… you want." She could barely breathe the words, but he understood and slammed his mouth over hers most surely bruising them. His tongue scoured every salivating pore of her sweet mouth while his mouth pressed so hard against her lips that she felt his fangs brushing the tender reddening flesh. With abandon, her tongue left her mouth, stroked his, and licked at his blood stained fangs. He growled fiercely in her mouth. The taste of blood didn't bother her all. In fact she wanted more of it, more of him. Her hands grasped roughly onto his head and tugged him at her. She wanted to be closer; so much closer. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth and raked her own blunt teeth along it. He wanted to nip her and taste the sweet nectar that is her. He wanted to possess her. He wanted to taste every aspect of her. He wanted to feed from her as he wanted her to feed from him. He wanted to embrace her form every day he would sleep. He wanted to give her the greatest pleasure, tantalize her, make her beg, and release his very soul into her.

His eyes opened in shock of this awareness.

He forcibly broke away and phased out of sight. She was gasping and bewildered. _"Alucard?" _Asking breathlessly into his mind. Her eyes heavily lidded with desire.

"_Leave me alone."_ his troubled mind said to her.

She didn't venture her thoughts out again but kept a tab on his song. She tried to recompose herself and returned to her chicken that was nearly burning now. 'Just like my face. He kissed me on his own!' her legs wobbled and she could picture herself melting into a puddle like a snowman in a sauna. Her hands shook when she lifted the pan off the stove and scraped the well-done chucks of chicken onto a plate. She turned off the stove and just stared at the cooling chicken, leaning heavily against the counter. 'How can I eat with the way his touch makes me feel? I need to eat though. I need my strength. I need to eat for him.' she took a fork and stabbed at a piece. Shoving the chicken in her mouth and chewing she tastes nothing but the lingering wetness of his mouth. The only hunger she has right now is for him. She continued to shove the juicy bird in her mouth, rather rapidly. Her body knows it needs the nourishment and the taste finally registers halfway through the plate. She tears brutally into the larger pieces like a starving wolf, though she still thinks madly about sinking her teeth into her beloved vampire. To taste his blood like he sampled hers. 'I want his blood, why? I want him completely, to know him fully, to feel and sample every part of him! Oh, fuck I'm delirious!' she stared at the now empty plate on her counter.

She took deep breaths. 'Easy Kat. How did I just eat all that? There was enough for three people. I really should eat more frequently, like three meals a day!' she chuckled nervously.

Out her window, the clouds were parting to reveal the twinkling stars and the wedge of the moon. "So beautiful" she breathed.

------------------------

Across the pond, Walter sat in the massive library thumbing through perhaps the hundredth old text about spells. From the beginning, something didn't sit well with this love curse set upon Alucard and Katherine. He knew from experience that witches and warlocks cared little for dishing out happiness, even for a short period. They craved misery, torture, and hatred. They almost feasted on the emotions they provoked in others. Therefore, he sat there rereading every volume for some clue. The only reason he could come up with why the witch used that particular charm was that it was a sort of submission spell, and a powerful one. He knew there were other spells of that type, easier ones to create. Perhaps she used it because Alucard was already bond to the Hellsing family as it wouldn't conflict with the charms of the seals. However, that would mean that this person was well aware of Alucard's current bond to the Hellsing family, and exactly what it entails. Walter was worried. This being may be far more dangerous than those two realize. Katherine's life may be in danger despite Alucard's protection. 'I hope the good captain is keeping a sharp eye out.'

Just then, a few of the old volumes flew out of a nearby shelf, startling the old retainer. The falling books were followed by Seras Victoria materializing out of the bookcase with black shadows outlining her form. Once through she looked at the dislodged books and frowned. "Oh drat! I still haven't got it right yet."

"Miss Victoria?"

"Oh hello Walter. I didn't scare you did I? I was practicing for Master for when he returns." seeming cheery and picked up a book off the floor.

"Not at all Miss Victoria. I do believe you are doing quite well." He bent down to retrieve the other fallen one. "You see, some of these books are enchanted against supernatural tampering. These two for instance." taking the one Seras had. "You wouldn't be able to pass a hand through these, not even Alucard can."

"Wow, they must be very special books then." She peered at the cover of one. It was a thick, coal black leather bound tome with a simple white pentagram heavily engraved on the front. Walter took notice too.

'I don't believe I've looked in this one yet. I could have sworn I read every one of them.'

He thought setting it on the table and cracking it open. He gingerly thumbed the yellowed pages with curiosity.

"What is Walter?" leaned in to spy the book's secrets.

"I've been going over the literature here in case I've missed something for breaking the love curse. This book has escaped my notice." She nodded and looked with him at the yellowed pages. It contained a number of rituals, curses, enchantments, and spells, and they were all powerful ones. Unlike most of the volumes housed in the library, this one detailed exact directions on how to perform each and every one. It even provided helpful hints and strict no-noes if a curse should go wrong. It wasn't long before Walter spotted the familiar heart and four-circle curse on Katherine's hands.

"That's it!" Seras cried. Walter read aloud the inscription.

"To bind thee to oneself and possess the heart:

Find a pure white stone blessed with ages of ware. Bind it in molded earth metal. Tarnish the stone in the protector's life fluid.

Thrice chant: I command thee yet I follow thou heart to thy heart.

Hold upon tarnished stone and give thy breath of his heart. Thee map shall guide the way. At the release of the third wall, thou shall be free as far as feet can walk but thy heart shall govern the distance.

Yee command thee but take heed, thou are now connected most tightly and only true affections shall loosen it. If thee heart impure thou shall be chained forever in misery."

"The protector's life fluid? Does that mean my Master's blood?" She asked.

"It would seem so and that is most troubling. That would mean the witch already had a sample of Alucard's blood, and he is not one to give it away. The ring Katherine mentioned must have had a stone containing his vampire blood, and was absorbed into her body, and that would mean that Katherine has a few drops of vampire blood inside her." Walter thinks aloud and becomes very worried.

"What's wrong Walter? That's bad isn't it?"

"Possibly, if a human drank vampire blood, he or she could obtain unnatural abilities for a short time. But with Katherine and with Alucard's immense power, it's in her blood stream and with her near Alucard constantly there's no telling what could happen. All I know for sure is that she will never be the same again."

"I hope she will be alright. I like her. She has a good heart."

"I do as well, Miss Victoria."

Walter read down to a small note at the bottom. "If protector cannot protect before devotion's proof, the journey's end, breath shall forfeit to the will of its blood." He frowns and fumbles for his cell phone.

"What does that mean Walter?" She had an idea but wanted to be sure.

"A loop hole the witch may exploit. I need relay this to them pronto!" He remembered that he left his phone in his quarters to be charged so Walter darted out of the library for the nearest phone.

---------------------------

Out on the roof the vampire's troubled mind raced for answers. He raked his sharp nails through his hair and paced erratically. The third quarter moon did nothing to ease him. Why did he feel the need to give all of himself to that delicate creature down stairs? His need went beyond blood and beyond lust. He didn't understand this strange feeling inside him and he understood himself very well. He ached that he wasn't near her and it wasn't because he wanted her body or liked the smell of her blood. No, it was because he enjoyed her simple presence. For the longest time he wanted to be rid of her presence and now he wanted it around him always. 'Always?' red eyes looked forlornly through the roof to where Kat's heart beat in her chest. 'Twice I have saved her life and why? I cannot seem to let her go. She is now in my life, well unlife, and I can't even think of it without her.' he stopped at the edge of the roof and leaned over the wall. 'She's right. I am infatuated with her. Even the Captain and her nosey friends have thought it. She is so very entertaining. I love the way her anger flares up in her, oh and how she fights me!' he moaned in pleasure at that. Alucard turns around and sits on the edge. 'Her bouts of vengeance excite me. Her mind is so enticing and delicious. With her power, she could lay waste to thousands, though it's not as fun as physically ripping scum to bleeding bits, but even so. She has great courage inside her, and she is so soft and pliable in my arms. I love her tantalizing neck. How I wish to bury my fangs in it and engorge myself of her blood. Yet I don't want her death, although I could turn her… Do I really want that; for her to be my draculina, my bride, my mate?' he searched hard inside for the answer. What came was a unanimous 'Yes, I do. Never before have I wanted a woman so badly. Not even with Elsbeth did I feel this strongly. Can I really trust my battered heart to her? She is human after all with a fragile, easily swayed heart. On the other hand, is it fragile? Her mind is strong. Her will is strong. Her spirit is strong. Her body has been put though quite a bit and yet it still thrives. Could her heart that beats so deliciously inside her be strong too? Dare I hope for that? Dare I…' A warm encompassing feeling washed over him and stayed at his core and it was all just for Katherine Elsbeth Farley. He felt incredibly weak and strong at the same time, for her. 'What is this? Is this what humans call…love? How absurd. A monster cannot love. And who would love a monster?'

His vampire essence pulsed faster and ached so completely. His knees gave out and he slumps onto the roof. A hand clasped his chest. 'Love is a weakness and yet I cannot be without her. It would hurt too much. Damn this god forsaken earth, what is _this_ feeling for this woman? Part of me yearns to make her mine! Is she truly worth becoming my No Life Queen? Will her soul sing to me?'

Katherine was still gazing out the window when a new note in the vampire's song sprang into life. It grew stronger was every passing moment. It was like a sweet warm caress that enveloped her whole body and seeped into her soul. That single note conveyed so much, trust, warmth, need, comfort, desire, completeness, and more. She knew exactly what it was. Her heart had been feeling that same emotion for Alucard for sometime now.

She gasped at the stark realization. "He loves," she mutters. Her whole body trembles and she feels a hot flush flow through her. 'I cannot believe it! Alucard loves, and it's me!' Taking a quick look at her hands a hot tear of joy pearls in the corner of her eye. Her arms hug herself while she twirls around ecstatic.

She was about to scream out her confession of love into his mind when all her muscles seized up suddenly. She couldn't breath. It felt as if an invisible icy force was pressing into her from all sides. Her arms and legs burned in pain. 'What is this?!' I can't breath!'

"_Alucard…! Hel…p …mmm…eee…"_ Her frightened voice cried out to him.

"_Katherine!" _He phased at her side immediately and caught her as she crumpled. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body convulsed briefly before loosing consciousness. Her body temperature went down faster than a freak at the end of his gun. He could not understand this. She wasn't injured in the least, nor was she poisoned. Her heartbeat was dangerously slow and breath shallow. He cradled her in his arms perhaps in hope to warm her up. The third circle of the curse had disappeared. 'That could not have caused this could it? It disappeared because I willingly gave my heart to her? She collapsed because I… I…desire her? That is not how the curse works.' However, a power thirsty witch did place it upon them. It could have been altered to her desires. Rage built inside him. How dare she harm his beloved Katherine. 'But why? What purpose does this serve?' _"Katherine, respond! Can you hear me?"_ He tried again fruitlessly.

He clutched her limp form tightly to his chest and roared in frustration. 'I will not have my second chance at possible happiness ruined because of some worthless dried up wretch. Not again!' He rocked back and forth on the cold linoleum floor. His mind raced. What can he do? He couldn't find the witch and he couldn't wake her. Kat's body was in a state of suspended animation and her mind was closed off to him. The only thing he could think of was to relocate, but where? He tore at himself for being so utterly useless.

The cell phone in his pocket rang startling him. Feeling the urge to fling it at a wall he reminded himself that only three people in the known world knew this number, the captain, his master, and the Angel of Death, and must be very important to be calling him. He slipped a hand into his pocket withdrawing the noisy thing and flipped it open.

"Yes?" His voice detached and unemotional.

"_Alucard, good I have you!" _It was Walter. _"I have some new information on the curse. Katherine could be in more danger than you realize!" _He stared longingly at her still face. _"First off, are you two all right?"_

"No… Katherine is unconscious and I cannot wake her." Alucard's voice cracks slightly.

"_Oh dear…" _Walter inhales a deep breath. _"Alucard, there's a loop hole in the curse."_

"What?"

"_Yes, if you should fail to protect her before breaking the curse it would default to the nearest blood relation I believe."_

"Blood relation? She doesn't live anywhere near her family. They are over a hundred miles away. The curse is not strong enough to cover that distance. Not anymore."

Walters's voice became worried. _"Might I ask what you see on her hands?" _

"The first three circles are gone." He says softly. He heard the old retainer gasp.

"_That means… you… have free range of movement on land now according to the text," _he said after a minute trying to recover from what else that implied. _"There's more. Your blood was used to make the curse, and now it resides in Katherine." _Rage spiked inside him.

"WHAT? That witch had my blood? How? I'LL KILL HER! TEAR out her spine! DISEMBOWEL her! PEAL the skin off her face!…" Walter knew he would rage and so held the phone away from his ears, until he was finished. He never did hear the end though. The line went dead after hearing crinkling and a slight whine.

He broke the phone. The useless pieces clattered on the floor.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try Vampire King." An eerie familiar voice spoke from the front door. Alucard's head snapped to it in brief shock. There stood Katherine in the doorway with a sinister grin on her face. She looked exactly like the Katherine in his arms except she wore a thick-gemmed choker with a blood red stone in the center, and she reeked of ash and darkness.

"You Filth!" seething and moved to stand with Katherine still in his arms. His shadows sprang forth and hair grew long. Just because she resembled the tenacious minx he was peculiarly infatuated with did not mean he was going to go easy.

"Stop!" His shadows stopped a foot from her. "You creature will follow MY orders now! Get rid of those tentacles of yours and kneel before ME! And don't move from that spot!" His shadows disappeared and his legs buckled under the command. The doppelganger swung the door closed and brazenly walked before him. His darkened eyes swirled daggers at her.

"You cannot possibly command me!" His fangs clinched tightly as he ached to lunge them into her fake neck.

"But I do vampire. Can't you tell? I am your precious Katherine Farley. Don't you love me? Don't you want to follow me to the ends of the earth? Don't you want to caress me and pleasure me? I'm hurt." She feigned a girly pout.

"What have you done to her?" Through clinched fangs.

She cackled. "Me? Nothing. That is all your doing lover boy. I only gave her a ring. Now drop her." His arms shook with every ounce of strength to disobey, but they fell to his sides as Kat rolled down his legs and plopped back to the floor. Her right arm flopped under the legs of her double. He stared vehemently at her neck envisioning each and every way he could remove her head from her body. He tried to inflict his mind into hers but met nothing but barbed walls. As witches go, they were hard to read and this one was impossible.

"You like my choker? I made it myself. Isn't the stone a nice shade of red? I'd say it's a Katherine red." He screamed at her and shook violently.

"Don't be so pissy. You should have protected her better at the party. It was so easy for my darling boy to get her blood, and she (kicking Kat in the side causing a snarl from the vampire) was an idiot to allow him near her." She walked slowly behind him, clutched a fistful of his long hair, and yanked. Alucard's clawed hands reached out to her face but a barrier kept him from touching her. She yanked harder. "You will keep your hands to yourself, slave! Here are a few ground rules; you shall call me master-"

"Never!"

"Shut up! You cannot harm me and you will not touch me ever unless I so desire and at my command only. You will not resist anything I command you to do. You will not speak unless spoken to. You will not call forth your vampire powers unless I command it. And you will allow me to feast on your blood whenever I desire." She grinned and flashed those false brown eyes down at him. She released his hair and moved over to Katherine's body. She grabbed an arm and dragged her away about five feet. "You are mine finally, No Life King! Not even that human bitch Sir Hellsing can control you. She is a world away, and this pathetic girl can't even move or speak right now. Too bad, she won't feel her death. Once she dies, the lovely little charm of hers will default to me." She knelt before her, withdrew a large steel knife with intricate carvings on the handle from inside her jacket, and traced a shallow cut along Katherine's cheek. Little drops of her precious blood slid down the side of her face. The vampire let out an unworldly deep growl and tried to reach into her mind again.

"_Wake up, Kitty Kat! You life depends on it!" _Nothing again, at least not from her.

"Not so loud, vampire. Ha ha, Kitty Kat? Awe, that is so endearing, but rather pointless. You're surprised I can hear your thoughts? Don't be. I can only hear your irritating mind because I have taking her form and some of her blood and you are sure to direct your irritating thoughts elsewhere. She is rather on the sweet side don't you think?" She swiped a finger across the bleeding cheek and licked it wickedly. "Mmm, yes quite sweet and not a single drop for you. Now, you will watch while I cut out her heart and devour it, sealing full control to me."

His mind and body racked in agony. He could do nothing. The power he held for centuries was useless now. Every fiber of his being strained in need to protect her, save her, as the witch ripped open her tank top exposing her white bra. The witch deliberated on where to cut as the blade tapped about over her chest. The blade was razor sharp. It left little slash marks of red.

A single bloody tear dropped down his cheek.

"Hmm, I think I shall cut just below the rib cage and reach in and pluck it out like an apple, yes that sounds good." she readied the knife just below the valley of her breasts and nearly plunged it down when both she and the vampire heard a commotion out in the hallway, a commotion sounding very much like an overgrown priest calling out for a heathen, crashing down doors, and disrupting the tenants.

"Come out ye Heathen creature! Come out and face your reckoning!" The two heard from through the door.

"Shit!" the witch screeched and dropped the knife. She hopped over to the vampire and gripped an arm. "Teleport me to inside my shop, now!" He did so, thankful for once that the Paladin did show up to interrupt. He and the witch were gone in a flash.

00000000000

Review as usual. I really enjoyed the ones I've gotten from the last few chappies. 14 and 13 each! Wow. Hugs for all! And again review.


	18. Snagged, Cursed, and Drugged

I've been loving those reviews so keep them coming! In response to one review I would say a witch is below a vampire on the heathen eradication scale. They may be a bit more devious but they are easier to kill and are not immortal like vampires.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and Katherine and Sasha and the associated minor characters

------------ Chapter 18 Snagged, Cursed, and Drugged.

A second later the door kicked opened and banged loudly against the door shaking loose the coat rack and the upper hinge of the door. Alexander Anderson filled the opening with a glistening bayonet in each hand. His eyes darted around the living room and spotted the limp form of a woman sprawled near the back of the room. Anderson cautiously eased his way to her body. It was the woman Farley. He wondered about the whereabouts of the Hellsing pet and knelt by her. He saw her shirt torn open and various cuts dotted her abdomen. She wore a long necklace baring a silver cross that was whipped and tangled in her hair. Another cut marred her cheek with smeared blood. 'Is the lass dead? She doesn't seem ta be breathing." He pressed two fingers at her too cold neck and felt a single heartbeat. He called out to her and tapped her unwounded cheek, but she did not wake. "Is this the work of Alucard? Where IS he?' He felt around for any sort of head wound. He found none. 'Why is she unconscious? She's not drained nor is she mortally wounded, but too cold for my liking.' He spotted an ornately crafted knife beside her body. The tip was splashed with blood and it reeked of malevolence. 'What in the lord's name is going on here?'

He shifted Miss Farley into his arms. He hoped he would have a better chance of taking her with him this time. The only trouble he had this time was a disgruntled landlord and several terrified tenants, the first of which was brandishing a metal bat in the doorway. Not a smart move when his opponent had several sharp blades on him. A pony-tailed redhead with a patch over his left eye instantly shoved him unceremoniously to the side.

"Zee priest! Let her go!" The apparent Hellsing officer shouted. Anderson had no time for this and flipped out his holy scriptures. The pages fluttered around him and Miss Farley like a tornado. It encompassed them completely and within moments, they were gone.

The Captain swore heavily in French and pulled a hand through his hair. 'Were iz zat vampire? Shouldn't he be nearby?' He flipped out his cell phone when he noticed the remains of Alucard's phone lying in pieces on the floor.

"Shit!" 'Zat vampire goes through phones like I go though cigars.' He replaced his phone in his pocket and quickly examined the scene. Not much was evident. There was no sign of a struggle, only a knife discarded on the floor and a few blood droplets. He picked up the odd knife and slid it into his belt for safekeeping. The only thing he could do was try to follow the priest.

Earlier, Alucard had told him via telepathy, much to his discomfort that the Archbishop was staying at the hotel across town. He had to assume that was where Anderson was taking her. He did not have a clue where Alucard was right now. The captain did not feel the usual cold shiver down his spine when he was near. He only hoped that Katherine was all right. She did not look all right when he saw her briefly in the priest's arms.

Pip bustled out of the room knocking over the shocked landlord and brushing by looky-loos on his way to the exit.

--------------------

She was falling and screaming for Alucard. Biting cold blackness surrounded her, suffocated her. Something was pulling her down, pulling down to where she didn't know. It felt like forever until she hit bottom or rather splashed into it like a raindrop on a sidewalk. Her body did not feel solid any more, but rather like Jell-O that wasn't quite set yet. She _felt_ her head pop up out of the strange surface while the rest of her collected together into what felt like a human form. She waved a hand over her eyes but she couldn't see it. 'I want some light damn it!' she thought and suddenly there was a bright blue glow from overhead from a dozen floating orbs. Her eyes widened at the sight of her hands. They weren't quite solid. They ghosted around when she moved them around like an overlapping time lapsing camera. "Oh god, Am I dead?" Her voice came out echoing.

"Not quite my dear, but soon very soon." An icy disembodied voice answered. A darkened form came out of the shadow. It resembled the old woman from the shop.

"You!" Kat's hand shot out pointing at the cause of everything that has happened. "Where the hell am I and what did you do to me?" She hissed.

"Well, well, well! Aren't we crabby today? You, can call me Lady Goodwill or, as your predecessor knew me Sasha the Potent. As for where you are, I thought you would recognize your own dreary mind. It is the emptiest, darkest part of your subconscious. And for the what, it's just a little knockout spell, to keep you from commanding the vampire." The ghostly appearance of Sasha floated toward her.

"Stay away from me!" A barrier of silent flames erupted around Kat and kept Sasha about five feet from her. This shocked Kat but welcomed the appearance. "If that's true then what are you doing in my mind?"

"Oh, I just wanted to thank you for bringing the vampire king to my feet." Kat's body glowed brighter and growled lunging at the witch. She caught nothing but air. Sasha cackled throwing her head back. "You think you can hurt me in here. I'm only projecting myself in this pathetic unconscious space of yours." Kat stood upright again and pierced Sasha with an icy stare.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Quiet! Girl! Just sit down and listen! He is in my hands now and you can do nothing to stop me. You know it took me years to find the broken pieces of the stone Lady Pendleton had tainted with his blood and re-mend it. And more years to locate the beast again just to find that he let himself be captured by the deplorable Van Hellsing. Curse him for putting those seals on my vampire! He is mine to contend with! Mine to seek retribution for the murdering of my son! Mine to control and gain everlasting life from!" She raged with her arms waving allover. "You were the perfect thing for my revenge. I waited years for you to come along. I watched over the Pendleton family descendants for over a century hoping for a girl that resembled that naive bride of Dracula's. Fortune would have it that you shared her love for music. That stone was used in the ring I gave you." Kat's mouth gaped open in disbelief and revulsion.

"You watched over MY family!?! And you used ME to get to Alucard!" She was seething.

"Oh don't get high on yourself. Your life's been pretty good up to now. Do you think that getting that store was just a coincidence? I set up a talisman to draw you towards the place and I manipulated that old store owner with haunting hallucinations just so I can have you near me, dear. I knew you were the one the moment you were born. I even suggested the middle name to your mother. You were flawless. The creature loves you and now I'm going to take him and his love away." She cackled while Kat sputtered at the new information.

"But, but yo- you can't control him!"

"Yes I can." Her form shifted to a mirror image of Kat. Her jaw dropped a second time. "And I have your blood too, courtesy of Darth Vader. The curse will think I am your twin! Now I have to go. Got big plans starting with your death. Pity though, your growing mental powers were so unexpected and enticing." Kat screamed in fury and frustration. The witch faded out of her sight.

"Noooooooo! Alucard! Run! Cover your ears! Save yourself!" Her knees gave out. "Ugh, can't you hear me?" She couldn't sense him at all. Not even his vampire song was present to ease her. She wanted it back so badly. She wanted to see him so badly. 'No way is that witch going dictate what happens to me! Not without fighting. Come on body! Wake up! I won't let that bitch have you Alucard!"

She tried reaching out into the darker corners but all she felt was a solid wall. "If this is my mind then why can't I get out of it?" She even summoned a rope ladder to the ceiling and all she found _was _a ceiling. She banged her fists against the invisible barrier. "If I'm unconscious then why the hell do I feel conscious in this nightmare?" She screamed whole-heartily into her mental prison and cried a river down her cheeks. The wet drops splashed onto the 'floor' like bursts of flashing lightening. 'I will not die laying down I will not! I will not let you down Alucard! I will save you if need be from that hag! Just as you've saved me! I won't give up!" She continued to chant those last four words as she tried everything she could think of to break out of her barrier.

--------------------------

Enrico Maxwell was startled to say the least when his head holy crusader barged into his personal suite with the unconscious raven angel. He wrapped a plush shower robe around his damp skin and watched Anderson plop the girl on his bed. He covered her with his jacket before Enrico could get a good look at her bare stomach and white bra.

"What is this Anderson? Did you destroy the creature? What happened?" He commanded for the answers and sat at the edge of the bed on the other side of her.

"I did noa see the vampire anywhere nearby. I found her like this. She's alive but barely an' I don't know how she wound up like this."

"What! You did not even subdue the creature and you brought her HERE? You told me that thing was blatantly possessive of her. You could have led that creature right here!" Enrico clawed into his hair ready to yank himself bald.

"Calm down yee holiness. The vampire did not follow. Believe me; I would KNOW if he did." Anderson picked up the phone and ordered for Enrico's personal doctor who resided in a room down stairs to come up to the suit immediately. Within minutes, a short bespectacled man burst into the room, gazed around, and hurried over to the unconscious woman. The doctor was about to pull off the jacket when Anderson stopped him for a moment. "Your Holiness, I request that you remove yourself from this room for now. I want to spare the lass some dignity while Dr. Hollister looks her over." Enrico nearly spat back a reply to Anderson's overstepping of his authority when he saw the unwavering look Anderson gave him. He moved off into the adjoining room of the suit.

Anderson stood facing the door. He was going to protect the girl from the vampire and even from lecherous men. At least until he found the underlying cause of this. It's odd that Alucard would leave Hellsing's cousin like that and he doubted the vampire inflicted the minor wounds on her. 'It was an odd knife next to her, wished I grabbed earlier. It smells fishy all around. I just hope the lass wakes up ta tell us soon.'

Dr. Hollister cleaned her cuts and redressed her in one of Maxwell's angora shirts. He noticed a few older wounds; one bullet wound appearing weeks old and cuts on her wrist that were days old. As for the odd chill to her body and low heart rate he assessed that it was-

"Hypothermia." He concluded.

"That can't be!" The Archbishop was back in the bedroom and properly dressed.

"I know, and it gets stranger. Her body temperature is holding at 90 degrees and her skin color is remaining pinkish, not the blue tinge that usually occurs. She should be dead by now but her heart rate is stable at two beats per minute. It is as if she is in a state of limbo. I cannot understand it. The only explanation I can give you is so outlandish that if I was not aware of Father Anderson's line of work it would not even cross my mind."

"Well what is it?" Enrico was insistent.

"She's been cursed." both men raised eyebrows. "There's marking on her hands that I've never seen before although it could just be normal tattoos. The only thing I can suggest is to keep her warm and pray that she comes out of it." He left after that not willing to ask any nosy questions about the woman. Enrico liked him for that. That is why he was his private doctor. He did what he was told, asked no prying questions and kept his personal opinions to himself.

Enrico ordered several hot water bottles sent to his room and had them positioned around her form along with a thick comforter that was snuggled tightly under her. She almost appeared like an Egyptian mummy sleeping peaceably for eternity on his massive bed. Enrico sat again on his bed and gazed at the woman who haunted his thoughts endlessly. She was indeed in his bed now like he wanted her, but not like this. He wanted to see the hellcat that might be lurking in there somewhere; instead, she was a slumbering beauty oblivious to his presence. He wanted to snuggle up to her and provide his own warmth. He wanted to feel her curves and rove his bony long fingers over her pink calves and knees, and over her downy hairs of her womanliness, she must have. He wanted to tease her taught nipples one by one and remove his shirt off her. He was aroused that his shirt was hugging and caressing that little body of hers. He also became briefly jealous that his pricey shirt was around her instead of him. He almost did embrace her but Father Anderson who was sitting next to her in a chair refused to leave the room for fear of the vampire's return or so he thought. He suspected Anderson knew of his particular interest in Katherine and was not leaving to protect her virtue. He tried to per sway him that he was more than capable of protecting her. He tried simply ordering the man out to no effect. He sighed. Once the priest had his mindset, there was no swaying him.

Katherine was like sleeping beauty waiting for her prince to wake her with a kiss. He was the prince and Anderson was the dragon keeping him at bay. He needed a magic sword, a distraction to call the dragon away. Anderson wouldn't budge short of the Hellsing's pet showing up and he certainly didn't want that! Giving up on the estranged fantasy, he walked over to a couch and sunk into it. He will just have to be content with just having her soft curves lying in his bed while he fell asleep on the couch.

------------------------

"Aaaaaarrr" He roared in pain as he was forced through the barrier of the Trinkets and Things store. Every inch of his undead flesh blistered and burned as he and the wretched creature holding him finally set foot on the hard wood floor. The vampire's eyes burned solid red at the being he wanted to kill most at this moment. She barely spared him a glance at his regenerating face.

"Ooops, forgot about that." in mocking apology and signaled him to stay. She tossed over a rug on the floor and revealed a hidden panel. It had a small handle carved into the wood. She lifted it up to reveal narrow steps leading down into a dim red glow. "Get down there slave!" He hissed at her command and booted loudly down into the basement. She followed behind and closed the hatch.

At the bottom was an unusually large room furnished in medieval relics and occult items. Iron scones lined the walls with modern light bulbs painted over with red paint. One side of the room held dirty tables, cluttered shelves, and a black cauldron of all things. Just like there was a coffin for every vampire, there was a cast iron pot for witches. The remaining half housed furniture and devices that one would only see in an ancient torture chamber; stretch rack, iron maiden, scavengers daughter, a Judas cradle, interrogation chair, and a hanging cage among others. There were also heavy shackles attached to a wall. Most of these were stained by old blood but the No Life King wasn't fazed a bit. His mind filled with all the ways he would slowly kill the bitch. Idea number twenty-three was stuffing that old bag into her cauldron, tossing it upside-down and then punch in the sides repeatedly until witch soup leaked out from under it. The corner of his lip twitched in a satisfied sneer at that one.

He couldn't relish it though; the witch in question whacked him in the face with a spiked club. Three gouges dripped out his blood down his cheek and he bared all his sharp fangs at her. 'Why the hell does she have to look like Katherine? With idea number twenty-four, he wanted to shove that club down her throat all the way down to her crotch.

"Kneel slave!" She barked and when he did, she took hold of his chin and licked at his blood with her evil tongue. Alucard's chest heaved in rage and saliva dripped off his fangs just itching to cleave her neck in two with them. "Your blood is perfect." She crooned. "Your blood shall revitalize me and give me everlasting life and power." she licked her lips in anticipation while his nails dug into his palms so deeply his blood dripped freely onto the stone floor. He felt he was going to explode if he didn't get his hands on her soon and tear her to bits. Her hand still held his chin, repulsed by her touch and her acidic smell.

"Call me master!" His fangs clenched in retaliation. "Say it now!"

"Massstttttterrr" hissing it out in complete revulsion, briefly wondering if Katherine was all right back her apartment.

"Say that I am your master."

"I am your master," twisting it literally at the witch with a crooked grimace.

She swung the club again into his ear. She growled and grabbed a handful of hair. "I don't mean verbatim bloodsucker! Say it as if I was that Hellsing bitch!"

"My master, you are not, maggot mock-up!" He received another blow. It did not matter how much physical pain she inflicted, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction so easily.

"Call ME master and only master, and you will grovel and kiss my feet. Now!" her face twisted cruelly in rage.

"Master," the word forced out as he bowed on all fours to the floor and bit into the leather boots she wore. He tugged at the loose material causing her to fall over. Her ass hit the stone floor and he stood to make a run for it, except when he touched the hatch lightning shot out into his hand causing him to fall back hard onto the floor. He had an instant of deja-vu before the witch wrapped a silver cord around his neck and tugged him into a standing position. The cord burned and re-burned into his neck as it re-healed. She held it tightly creating a single solid ring of burnt flesh around his neck.

"You will not escape! Now shackle your feet to that wall!" She pointed and he did what was bid. She then told him to remove his duster, cravat, vest, shirt, and gloves before she attached the shackles for his hands. They burned into his flesh like the cord did and they were magically enchanted to prevent him from getting out of them. She removed his guns and tossed them roughly into her cauldron. The chains didn't leave much room for movement. His arms were spread apart wide and his feet could not touch each other. She inspected the scene smirking at him. Her eyes stopped at the scar on his collarbone and gazed proudly at it. Her cold fingers traced over its cross shape. He hissed and snapped at her hand. She pulled away immediately in a brief startle. It was good that she still feared him. She smirked again and rubbed at her temple. "I will place many more scars upon you before I am through, but first I need to take care of your beloved girl." The chains shook and clinked fiercely in retaliation. "She is still alive and a nuisance. We'll work on your manners later slave." She departed through the hatch without another word as Alucard worried for Katherine's life and envisioned the thirty-fourth death of the witch.

"Are you awake? Be strong Katherine, and be alright, and run as far away as you can." He sent a silent prayer to her.

---------------------

Pip was nearly pulling his hair out at four-thirty in the morning. He went to the Blue Royal expecting to barge into the Archbishop's private suite when the hotel manager told him that there was no one staying there fitting that description. Of course, the snobbish high establishment had to give Pip, who was dressed as a beggar, the run around for the better part of an hour. He nearly clocked the pompous man for wasting his time. Therefore, Pip had to look in the directory at every high-ranking hotel/ motel in the area. There were twelve excluding the one he was first kicked out of. Obviously, the priest had lied about Maxwell's whereabouts. He wondered if he was even in a hotel or in the city at all. He discarded the bum outfit hoping for better cooperation with the hotels.

No such luck. On his seventh five star establishment there was still no hint of an Archbishop being there. He stopped by a convenience store for a cheap coffee and took a moment to collect himself. Leaning against the rental car, he lit up a cigarette and puffed out a frustrated plume of smoke. 'Maybe I am doing zis wrong. His holiness is no fool. He is bound to hide himself well from zee likes of me. He would still pick a high-ranking establishment. He is zee kind that wouldn't spare a second glance at a nickel and dime joint. He is also a planner so who else would know where he is staying? Where iz zat vampire? I could really use his help zis time. He could sniff his holiness out in no time.' Pip thought about calling the boss lady but telling her that he lost both the vampire and the girl would likely send her into a rage that would make his ears bleed, and didn't want that torment just yet. He twirled the cigarette between his fingers as an idea was forming in his mind. 'Hmm, it'd work if I knew which airport he used. What zee hell, I'll start with zee private one I used.' Flicking the spent cigarette to the ground he hopped into the car and called up the private airline's 'help desk' and cleared his throat. He got hold of a sleepy woman on the other end and told her he had grabbed Enrico Maxwell's parcel of luggage instead and asked where he had booked his stay so he could return it. He heard some keyboard tapping.

"Ah, here he is. He arrived yesterday and booked two rooms at the Saint Margarita Hotel down on the coast." she said in robotic monotone voice and Pip mouthed a triumphant 'YES!' and thanked the Madame after she gave out the address and hung up. Apparently his holiness and Sir Integra shared the same taste in airports, he mused. His boss would throw a fit if she knew she had something in common with that man.

The hotel was not on the list and he hoped he was not being lead on another goose chase. From his current position, it would take over an hour to get there.

It was nearly six when the hotel came into view. Once a valet went to park the car somewhere nearby, he smoothed down the black suit he adorned earlier and entered the front door. The large pristine lobby was only starting to pick up with business. Pip stretched out his neck to relieve some of the strain not to mention those twenty-some odd hours he's been awake. He strolled up to the desk and in his best arrogant, intimidating snob impression demanded an audience with his holiness. With his eye patch helping in the intimidating part, the scrawny man behind the desk rung up his room.

----------------------

Maxwell snored heavily on the white couch with Anderson nodded off in the plushy white chair. Katherine was still unconscious and unmoving in the large bed. Dr. Hollister came in an hour ago to check on her and told them her temperature had gone up two degrees and her heartbeat was now four per minute. It heartened both men that she may be coming out of whatever she was under. Anderson continued to pray for her health while Maxwell prayed for a chance to be alone with her soon.

The phone rang startling both men. Anderson picked up the phone and listened. His eyes widened while lips pursed in a grimace. He murmured to hold on a moment and placed a hand over the receiver. "There is a one-eyed man demanding an audience with ya. What do ya want to do?" Maxwell rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"The captain," he muttered. He did not want this headache but maybe it was the distraction he was looking for. "Bring him up to the drawing room, get whatever information out of him and then _deal_ with him." Anderson told the receptionist that he was coming down to retrieve the man in a few minutes. He hung up and swiftly left the room, but not before giving his holiness a silent warning to remain respectful to the young girl.

Once he was gone, Maxwell strolled over and sat on the edge just inches from her waist. He smoothed away the soft black hair from her face and bent down to inhale her scent. He wanted a proper taste of her mouth and this time she wasn't going to resist. He smirked as he cupped her head and caressed thumbs and fingers over her cheeks, down her petite nose, across her closed eyelids, and rubbed over her plush pink lips. She felt slightly cold to the touch, but he didn't care. He pushed back her head so her mouth parted ever so slightly. Wetting lips, he gently pressed into hers. His tongue slinked out and licked her lips. 'She is so soft!' He groaned. He pressed harder and his tongue was now outlining her gums and teeth. His fingers curled into her hair. 'If only she could respond in kind! Such sweetness!' Darting further into the tigress's cave, he grazed over her teeth and explored the roof of her mouth and the bed of her tongue. A free hand slithered down, cupped a well-rounded mound, and flicked at the nipple under the shirt and bra.

Suddenly a sharp edge pricked the top of his tongue. It bled freely when he removed it quickly. A bit of his blood smeared on her lip. He sucked at the bleeding muscle with mouth closed and wiped away the smear. An eerie thought occurred to him. 'Could the creature have turned her?' He opened up her mouth to view her teeth. They were all normal blunt human teeth. He relaxed. 'Perhaps she has a chipped tooth, (checking her mouth) no nothing chipped. I guess I over did it.' he shrugged smirking and laid her head back down. He smoothed out the sheets so Anderson would be none the wiser and went to sit on the couch.

--------------

"All right Priest, what have you done to Miss Farley? Where iz she at?" Pip demanded in the plushy and somewhat gaudy drawing room. He stood as straight as he could before the tall Paladin.

"I could ask the same thing of ya and tha' vampire. I have done nothing to the unfortunate girl."

"Nozhing? She was unconscious in your arms and you kidnapped her! Zat's not nothing!"

"You should have watched her more securely, hired gun of Hellsing." Enrico Maxwell slipped into the room by a side door with a disdainful haughty look plastered on. "You should not have trusted that vampire. I bet that heathen bastard placed her in her current condition."

Pip eyed the door Maxwell came out of. "Condition? Let me see her!" He took a step toward the Archbishop but was blocked by Anderson.

"No, answers first. Where is Alucard?" Maxwell spoke.

'So, they haven't seen him either. Strange, I zought zee curse kept them together. Has zomething changed?' "Your guess is as good as mine, your holiness." He said simply crossing his arms and assessing the chances of getting Katherine out of here free and clear. Not good, he figured. 'Glad I have zat smoke bomb on me. Could come in handy. I need to see her first zough.'

"Why has that protestant sow sent her pet, of all things, to protect this girl who isn't even a true relation to her?"

"Because Sir Hellsing believes she's in danger," he answered truthfully. "Which is why I need to see her immediately," he urged to no avail.

"And why does she think that?" Maxwell's eyes narrowed at the mercenary.

"You could ask Katherine yourself. I'm sure she knows." trying to waylay the question.

"We can't. She's out cold. Literally." Maxwell said. A little short on patience.

This alarmed Pip. 'Literally out cold? He hoped he didn't mean dead.'

Reading the look on the captain's face Maxwell supplied. "No, she's not dead, but her vitals are so low she might as well be."

"She needs a doctor zen-"

"My doctor _has_ seen her. There is nothing anyone of us can do, but pray for her soul so you might as well leave now."

"Not without seeing her." Maxwell deliberated on that statement for a few moments and eyed Anderson for second.

"Alright, but only for a minute." He opened the door and stepped aside with a show of hands to lead the way.

"Oh no, you two are going in first. I'd like to keep zee both of you in plain sight." Maxwell sighed and motioned for Anderson to enter first then himself. Pip followed into the bedroom and spotted Katherine tucked in tightly in a massive bed. Throwing caution to the wind, he sprinted to her side and laid a hand on her shoulder. He shook her gently with no response. He looked quickly at the two men and felt her neck. Maxwell was right. He could barely read a pulse and she felt cold to the touch. He pulled away the covers and took hold of her hand. He noted briefly the change in the hand markings and squeezed her palm. Even though he hadn't known her for very long, he felt disheartened that she was like this. Despite her aversion to his kiss, he liked her quirky personality and how she seemed to get under the vampire's skin like no other. A girl like her does not deserve this misfortune.

"Katherine, can you hear me? I'm holding your hand. Don't you want to slap me or somezing? I might just have to steal another k-mmmmn!" A white cloth covered his mouth. The priest held him firm as Pip struggled. 'Zat priest iz fast! Damn him I… zhink it's doctored…' within moments Pip fell limp against the priest, out cold by the chloroform.

Anderson dragged him into another room, tied and gagged him, and tossed him in a closet for the time being. Once he came to, the captain was going to do some serious talking, but for now, Anderson went back to Katherine's side and retook her temperature. It was a few degrees higher. A good sign he thought. At this rate, she might be awake by mid-afternoon. He couldn't help notice the captain's attention to her hands. He was looking at the markings. 'They have to mean something they weren't just normal tattoos. Could the doctor be right? Was she cursed? What could a circle with a heart in it mean? And where was that blasted vampire who protected her so possessively? Could it be the captain that she is in love with? He did seem rather familiar with her. So many blasted questions. Why can't I get a single bloody answer?' Anderson rubbed his head and sat down in the chair.

----------------------------

Sasha made her way back to Katherine's apartment. She played the part of a shocked and bewildered tenant to the other human residents. Upon entering the blown open door to the apartment, she cursed. Of course Katherine's body wouldn't still be here. Those damned Priests always tend to the wounded. "Those thieves! They took my prized knife!" She kicked the coffee table over. "Damned priest had to interrupt me and loose my focus. I should have grabbed that girl's body along with me. I need her dead so the control of that bloodsucker will be permanent. My paralyzing spell will only last so long! I'll send my boy to find her. At least he's continuing to be useful to me." she spoke aloud to herself as was normal for her. She went to a phone and ordered her trusting servant to find Katherine Farley and quickly. She wished her viewing bowl still worked. As it was, her current form as Katherine disrupted its link to the real girl and she needed to maintain her form until she was dead.

Sasha walked slowly back to her dungeon of horrors and that vampire. She was eager to inflicted some much-needed pain on the vampire king, however, she noticed when being near the creature an aggravating whine of a melody permeated her mind giving her a headache. It was different from the normal undead vibe that put beings like her off from such creatures. She didn't understand it. She assumed it was a byproduct of her being so near such a powerful creature like him that she dismissed it as normal. "He's not so powerful now. He he he. I'll sup from him tonight and give him such pain!" She cackled insanely in the dark deserted street.


	19. Men Will Hate This One

Okay, some of you may hate me for this one. The men in this chappy are in for a beating. I don't know, I may have been Angry at a guy when I wrote this. I don't remember. The first segment contains some torture so if you don't want to read that just **skip** to the first line break. Please don't flame me. If you don't like it don't read it. This story is angst for a reason.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

----------------------- Chapter 19 **Men Will Hate This One**

Without a word and with a goblet and knife in hand she stabbed the vampire just above his left nipple. He pulled against the chains trying in vain to get at her. The shackles burned deeper into his wrists, his hands in claws and face screwed in rage. She left the knife lodged in his chest while she brought the cup just below it to collect his seeping red essence. When it was full, she pulled the cup away and very slowly removed the knife in a downward angle cutting into the nipple. She brought her mouth to the wound and licked the tip. Alucard growled angrily and tried to bite at the scalp of her phony black hair. Pulling back, she laughed at his face.

"Ha ha, vampire you are mine forever and I shall gain youth and power with your blood." She took a sip from the cup and shook with a charge of energy. "Mmm, sweeter than I anticipated. It is a pity I couldn't see the look on your face when I slit that girl's throat and carved out her heart. She was quite tasty too when I gobbled up her heart."

"You lie!" snarling.

"Can you prove it?" taking another sip. He could faintly smell Katherine's blood on the witch, but he believed it was coming from the stone on her neck and that any she might have ingested was obscured by his own blood on her lips. 'She cannot be dead! I won't believe it! I won't give that bitch the satisfaction!' He pictured the one hundredth and fifth death of the witch and balled his fists.

"Well anyway, slave I think I'll keep this form a while longer just for you, in memory of your beloved girl." She downed the rest of the goblet and tossed it behind her. Her body swayed, drunk with power. She clawed a hand into his neck and with her new-found strength, pressed in her fingers and thumb into his jugular. Blood squirted freely onto her hand, down his front and back, and onto the wall behind him. "Do you have anything to say about that? No? I didn't think so." He gritted his teeth against the pain. She held him a minute more before releasing and letting the vampire heal. She wiped her bloody hand over his chest like she was finger painting a wall. She walked over to a large cupboard and opened it. She removed her jacket revealing a skin tight black halter top. "Which instrument of torture should I start with first?" She muttered loud enough to hear. "I will make you cry in pain like my son cried in pain when you killed him those many years ago. I will make you beg me to stop."

"Nothing you do will make me beg! I am the No Life King! I grovel to no one!" Alucard spat. "You are nothing but a worm riddled crone who has overstayed her time on earth! Release me and I will end it like I should have centuries ago!" The chains rattled and groaned against the strain. At this rate, he is going to have permanent burn scars around his wrists.

She withdrew a hand held instrument with three curved prongs like a cat's paw. She walked back to him slowly imitating Katherine's gait. Stopping in front of him, she tapped the blunt side of the claw on his chest. She had an evil glint in her eye, a look that told him that she knew exactly what she was doing. "Now slave, you will answer truthfully and clearly every question put to you. Is that understood?"

"Yes," he said. 'Maggot Bitch!'

"Good. I know you have some feelings for your dear Katherine. I want to know just how deeply they run." She ran her fingers down his chest in a deliberately gentle caress. He cringed at her touch. "Tell me Alucard, do you wish to hold your Katherine again?"

A yes was forced out his mouth and she cooed with pleasure. "Do you ache for her touch?"

Another yes was forced out. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and pressed her body against his bare chest. He shook trying to remove her from his person. "Remain still!" She barked. He stilled and she continued her questioning still pressing into him making him feel those feminine assets and curves. "Did she crave your cold embrace?"

Again, he said yes. He was sure she liked his physical contact and he loathed what the bitch was doing right now.

"Did you enjoy her kisses?" she spoke softly.

'How would she know about those? Was there a spy in the mists?' "Yes." Sasha smiled wickedly and pressed soft kisses up his collarbone. He growled deeply in revulsion. Her mocking ministrations combined with the foul smell of her blood made him sick to his stomach.

Sasha was not feeling too keen with this intimacy either, but she believed it was the way the break down his will so she continued. However, it did not help that an erratic whining noise was banging inside her head now. "Do you yearn to make love to the woman whose body I now resemble?"

'Damn that bitch!' "Yes," he breathed. "But you are no substitute!" he screamed it.

She giggled maniacally. 'I am getting to him! I know it!' "Let me guess, you didn't get the chance to. You did not get a chance to slacken your lust. Poor baby," dripping the words in fake concern. "I can help you with that."

"No you can't" snarling the words. 'How dare she even suggest such a thing!'

"Wanna bet? They don't call me Sasha the Potent for nothing!" She cackled. "Close your eyes and your nose." She un-snaked the arm around his neck and shoved her hand down his pants. She quickly took hold of his manhood and started stroking it.

"Oh Alucard." whispering it like an endearment the way Kat would say it. His body betrayed him.

He rallied against the sensations she was creating and an angry animalistic growl escaped his lips. "This is how Katherine's hand would feel if she pleasured you like this, or perhaps she has done this?" hoping to put the images in his mind to affect him. It was working. The vampire could not help but become aroused. 'I haven't lost my touch, he he he!' She laughed mentally.

"Fuck you!" he groaned and banged his head against the wall. The pleasure was building and it galled him that this filthy witch was causing it. It did not help that thoughts of his Katherine plagued his mind.

She laughed aloud. "Oh you wished you could, vampire. You are such a sweet torture." She removed her hand suddenly moments before his unwanted release would come and swung the other arm with the metal claw into his groin. He howled painfully as blood gushed out briefly through the fabric before healing.

"It's a pity you will never know her touch again. She is dead and rotting in an alley with only the rats and stray cats to feast upon her cooling flesh." She twirled the claw in her hands as she pondered thoughtfully. "I wish I could have felt her terror at being cut open and feasted on her pain, but alas she would have thwarted my dominance over you had she been awake, especially with that developing mind of hers. It was such a pleasure to see her use it against you in that church."

"You saw that?" he sneered. She chuckled.

"I saw a great many things with my magic bowl. It is amazing what one drop of your blood can do inside a human. It is a shame she had to die. I would have loved that power, but perhaps I can still gain it from you."

'My blood did that? One drop cannot possibly augment her natural abilities that much and it shouldn't have lasted that long! The curse must have kept it vital in her body, but would that mean she's… changing?' his train of thought was interrupted.

Sasha continued. "Do you want to know what I wanted to do to her?" She didn't allow him to answer. "Yes you do. I would have striped her naked and chained her to a wall just like you are now. Perhaps I shall retrieve her dead body later and show you. She will not feel any more pain but I am sure you would not want her lifeless shell mutilated like that. So, I think I need a practice run first." She grazed the bloody claws along his muscled arm barely piercing the skin. "…I'd rake this sharp tool all… along… her flesh like so." She moved it to his side using slightly more pressure. "I would prick her virgin skin with hundreds of tiny cuts. Her chest." she make cuts into his chest. "Her neck." she make cuts into his neck. "Her thighs." The claws raked deep into his legs. With every body part, she mentioned she move the instrument to that spot. She did it slowly and emphasized that it was Katherine's body she was envisioning doing it to. It went on for what seemed like an hour. Thoughts of his Katherine being mutilated this way tore at him. He could not push them out of his mind. His own physical pain did not register anymore. Although he should be more concerned. He was loosing a generous amount of blood and the afflicted wounds were taking longer to heal. 'Katherine can't be dead! I cannot believe a word this woman says. She is toying with me, trying to break me down! It won't work! She has not harmed Katherine! The Paladin must have her and I know he wouldn't just leave a human defenseless like that.' he loathed admitting it but he hoped she was in his capable hands. He knew Anderson was the kind of man to protect the innocent. If she was in his care, he only hoped he had enough brains to protect her from his leader as well. 'She has to be alive. I need her to be alive.' he chanted in-between images of causing Sasha's death.

Near daybreak after the witch stopped her torture and left the basement. He fell limp against the wall with his head resting heavily on his chest. Bloodstained waist length hair draped over his front. Red liquid dripped down his face and onto the stone floor. His chant shortened to three words until a cold sleep finally took him.

"…I need… her…."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Katherine plopped into a mentally conjured wooden chair. Sighed heavily propping her head up by her hands. 'I've tried everything I can think of a way to get out of this fucking mind bubble. How long have I been at this, really? Minutes? Days? That witch says I was going to die and soon. This does not feel like soon. It feels like hours.' She rubbed up and down her arms. Why did it feel so cold, not even conjuring up a warm fire helps, she thought. "Am I already dead, and this it hell?" She stood up abruptly and clenched her fists. "No, no, no. I cannot think like that, I cannot let Alucard down! God I miss him. I wish he were here. He'd know what to do. I'm sure of it.'

Just then a pair of large arms wrapped around her scaring the shit out of her until a deep velvety voice spoke it her ear.

'_Relax Kitty Kat. I'm here to help.'_

"Alucard!" she twisted in his arms and embraced him tightly. "I've missed you!"

"_I heard." _his head bent down and inhaled the scent of hair and sighed. _"I wish I could smell you for real."_

She pulled away to look at him and frowned. "Wait a minute; you are just a figment of my mind. You are not really here."

"_Not exactly. I'm part of Alucard's mind, the sub-conscious part really, and it's such a pleasure to meet you face to face."_ His eyes glowed in glee and lust maybe, Kat observed a little confused.

"Is this a new torture by that witch?" She groaned in despair.

"_Hell No! I want to grind that witch's bones into shoe paste."_ She smiled faintly at that. He leaned into her ear. _"I am that little, pesky, weirdo voice you wouldn't listen to earlier."_

She was taken back. "Are you screwing with me? Is this for real?"

"_Well, Alucard would love to 'screw' with you but this is neither the time nor the place, lovely Kat."_ his hand slid upward to cup her face. _"As for real huh, none of this is real, but I am communicating to you via sub-conscious link. Your beloved is not really aware of me, as the conscious and sub-conscious don't really talk to each other. Except in dreams of course, and yours have been quite delicious."_ he grinned like a maniac while Kat gasped wordlessly.

She started shaking her head looking down. "This is weird, I'm definitely insane. There is no question now." she rambled at high octave.

He pulled her chin up. _"You are not insane, Kitty Kat. There are things in this world that are beyond the human understanding. Take vampires for instance, we are complex creatures with many levels of mentality and form. I am only one aspect. _

_I have no doubt that there is a little Kat gnawing at his mind from time to time."_ He grinned at that. _"We're weird like that."_

She took what she thought was a few minutes for all this to sink in. Something still didn't make sense.

"But… I am not a vampire," she stated.

"_Not quite yet. And what a marvelous No Life Queen you shall be! Such sweet blood and strong spirit!"_ He stroked her chin and nuzzled into her right ear nipping the lobe. She sighed in delight. _"It's no wonder every part of him is screaming in need for you,"_ whispering.

She pulled away and tensed. "What!"

"_Yes, he needs you, he says. It's the one message that's coming in crystal clear from his consciousness."_

"He needs me? Right Now? Right now he needs me?" He nodded to all three questions.

"But I can't get myself out of here. I can't wake myself up." He smiled.

"_Your body is already slowly waking up, Kitty Kat. Can't you feel it?"_

She looked around before coming back to his eyes. "It's not cold anymore."

"_That's right. You just needed to be 'warmed' up."_ smirking.

She began feeling a tingling sensation all over and her surroundings were becoming lighter. She thought quickly. "Can you send a message back?" she asked quickly.

"_I can try. I can't promise it will be received, though." _She removed her hands from his back and took hold of this mental version's head. She stared deep into his eyes and yelled the next three words.

"Alucard I'm coming!" she yanked and locked lips in the most passionate needy kiss she could muster. He responded in kind entwining his tongue with her brazen one. His fingers entangled in her hair pulling her even closer and surely bruising lips.

Neither let go until she suddenly felt herself drift into a completely different place. Light filtered through her eyelids and a warm fabric covered her body. She could feel her body! In addition, it was shivering and she could hear a voice, no two voices! She gasped for air as if she had been under water this whole time. She even felt wet and there was a strange lingering taste in her mouth.

Snapping her eyes open, she sat up abruptly from a bed she guessed. She had to cover a hand over her eyes it was so bright. She took a moment to collect herself and searched her mind for that song she loved.

It took a moment and it was faint, but it was still there. 'yes!' she thought but her glee dropped when she felt despair and pain from it. _"I'm coming, Alucard just wait for me."_ she tried sending out to him but she didn't feel his mental wall.

"Lass, are ya all right?" Her head snapped to the voice and peeked an eye from under her hand.

"The priest!" she screamed and shuffled away until her back hit the headboard and something soft and warm. Her head jerked toward the warm mass. She gasped. "You!" she yelled with anger. The person in question quickly slithered his arms around her in a bear hold pinning her arms to the sides. She squirmed to no affect.

"Calm down now. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, sweet Katherine."

She hissed but stilled, if only to assess the situation. Her eyes, now clear, took in her surroundings. It was a much-lavished bedroom of some sort and she was lying in the middle of a large plush bed with the unholy Archbishop holding her, a little too friendly she might add. The priest Anderson was standing to the left side of the bed.

In a calm but angry voice, "Where the hell am I, and so help me, Mr. Maxwell, if one of your hands strays a micrometer towards one of my 'assets', I'm cutting _your_ assets off." she bared her teeth in grimace to no one in particular.

"That is your Holiness to you and you are in no position to make threats, my dear. You are in my hotel room in my care and I may do whatever I please to heathens of the Catholic church." his arrogance showing no bound.

She hated his touch but took deep breaths to keep calm. What she did not expect was an array of aromas assaulting her nostrils. One was sickly sweet while another turned her stomach. There was a third that smelled like rolled up cigars. She ignored it for now and focused on answers. "How long have I been out? What day is this?"

"Tuesday the second lass. I brought you in last night," answered the priest. "What transpired lass night and where is tha' vampire?" Her face grew in concern at the mention of Alucard. She had to figure a way out of this so she could go look for him. That Sasha the Potent must have him if these two didn't know where he was. 'Wait a minute! He is not anywhere near me is he?' she panicked slightly and looked down at her hands.

"So there _is_ something special with those markings. Tell us lass, it's no use hiding it now." Anderson demanded.

She groaned. "Perhaps if you could let me go your _holiness_ the truth will flow easier." She could not stand the dirty prick vibe Maxwell was throwing off very much longer.

"Tempting offer my dear but you might try to escape." He leaned in and whispered the rest. "Besides, I haven't felt the curves of a woman in over a week and you are far too tempting." She shivered in revulsion at how close his mouth was to her face, yet she caught a strong whiff of that sickly sweet smell again. 'That smell was him! He smelled good. Appetizingly good! What the hell am I thinking? He's grotesque!' She shook her head to clear out the disturbing thoughts and yet her stomach growled in protest just then.

"Hungry my dear? I think you should start singing if you want something to eat."

"Ya Holiness, perhaps you should let the lass go. I believe she's been through quite a bit lately."

"Yes you fucking bastard, I've been through hell and I've brought some back with me!" She resumed her struggle twofold and scrunched her eyes closed concentrating on spooking the Archbishop off her. Within moments Maxwell shrieked a little girly like, released her, and pounced off the bed. His hands flailed and pawed at his pants. Anderson jerked over to the Archbishop while he yammered. "Get them off! Get them off me!" Anderson could see nothing wrong.

Kat, seeing that she was free broke her concentration, and bounded off the bed away from them. She scampered over to a side door and swung it open. She just about breached the threshold when Anderson tackled her from behind. Both slammed into the ground. "Get off me!" She screamed and kicked into the priest's midsection. Her hands clawed into the carpet trying to pull her herself away but Anderson was just too heavy and too strong to get out from under. He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her up simultaneously trapping her arms down with his other arm. He pulled her tightly against his chest.

In the room she almost made it into, she heard rustling and thumping in a corner. The smell of cigars and something else was stronger now that the door was open, although she didn't have the time to contemplate the smell or noise.

"Must I constantly be manhandled?!" She couldn't move nearly as well as when she was held by Maxwell. She could tell the priest was built to handle wayward people and of course vampires. She decided not to struggle with this one. She took deep breaths and viewed her options. At least with Anderson the 'self-righteous loyalty to goodness' vibe as she called it was ten times more tolerable to Maxwell's 'dirty lecher' vibe. However, the odd scent that turned her stomach was now nearly overwhelming and it appeared to come from the priest. She groaned and pulled a face. Speaking calmly, she addressed the priest. "Mr. Anderson, I hate to break this to you, but I think you need a shower. You smell like overripe compost." Anderson quirked an eyebrow.

"You are not here for chit chat girl! What did you just do to me?" Maxwell clasped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I didn't _do_ anything. Maybe you have crabs?" His free hand lifted to smack her but he held back.

He became stern. "Lets start from the beginning, why has Hellsing's pet followed you home, and be careful Miss Farley I can tell if you lie to me." his steely eyes bored into hers.

She chewed at her lip. 'Damn I'm really screwed. Should I pull my mind mojo on them again? I don't know where I am as I know this is not the Blue Royal because I can smell the ocean and that hotel isn't near the ocean. Should I tell them the truth? I think I may need help, however, I certainly cannot trust the Archbishop and I don't want to betray Sir Integra nor Alucard. Oh, Alucard where are you? If you were here you'd sink your teeth into this man and be done with him.' Maxwell shook her head roughly.

"Out with girl! I haven't got all day!" her eyes clenched shut and she bit harder into her lip making it bleed. Her tongue flicked immediately to clean the tiny cut. Her blood tested different. It was no longer the iron tang, but a sweetness she didn't understand. She began panting not knowing what was going on. She felt her eyes haze over and stare at his sweet smelling hand that was so close to her hungry mouth.

Maxwell pulled away suddenly and gasped.

"Anderson, she's not human." he backed away slowly. That cleared her head.

"Wait, What? Of course, I'm human. I have a heartbeat. I eat normal food. I don't cast spells, and I'm completely organic," tartly. She was ignored.

"What is it, your holiness?" Anderson asked.

"Her teeth." he jotted a bony finger at her. "She had fangs. I saw them!" Her mouth opened incredulously before Anderson twisted her head up so he could see. She whined at the uncomfortable position.

"They look normal ta me. Hmm, let's see." He pulled out his cross and pressed it to her forehead. There was nothing but an annoyed angry look by Katherine. "She's not been turned. Lass, did ya let the beast bite you?" All she could come up with was-

"Umm…"

"You let him bite you! That creature is nothing but trouble! You can't-"

"Anderson!" Maxwell interrupted. "Bitten or not she still has yet to answer my questions. SPEAK!" he screamed it.

She couldn't hold back anymore. "I think he's in trouble! I'm sure of it and I need to get to him! That witch Sasha, she got a hold of him! I can't let her harm him! She's evil! She tried to kill me." Tears were pooling in her brown orbs. "I don't know where he is but I have to find him. He, he, we came here to destroy the witch so we could get on with our lives, and I hate your guts Enrico Maxwell and yet you smell way too good and it's freaking me out! And who the hell smokes cigars around here. I know it's not either one of you." ranting her heart out. "I'm tired of people fucking around with me; the witch, the captain, freaks, pharmacy owners, the priest, and you, Maxwell! I've had it! And if you so much as touch me your holiness I'm going to mind fuck you into the sixth level of hell!" Tears ran down her face as her little body exuded frustration and anger.

Anderson was getting worried. If she was saying what he thought she was saying, then it wasn't the vampire who caused the agony in his head back at the complex, but her!

Maxwell eyed her with his nose stuck in the air and one brow raised. It was the kind of look that gave the impression that he thought she was crazy. "Are you saying that the vampire is in danger and that a witch holds him captive?"

"I'm saying that a whole city of people could be _in_ danger! I don't know what kind of plans she has for him but I doubt it's turning him into an upstanding citizen!" She gazed up at the priest. "Father Anderson, she has _literal _control over him! He cannot refuse an order! Do you want a power crazy hag in control of the No Life King? Please let me go and let me find Alucard or better yet come with me and help me destroy the home wrecking bitch." She pleaded with wet cheeks and watery eyes.

"Anderson this is ludicrous! She's nuts. A witch has control of that creature, Ha. Only if the witch is Sir Integra Hellsing! If any of this were true, what makes you think that we would help you and that creature? My Paladin would only destroy him on sight. Also, you said you don't where the monster is. How are you, a little snip of a girl, going to find him let alone overtake this witch who supposedly has control over him?"

He made to grab her collar and shake her but stopped at the site before him. Her teary brown orbs bore into him and he saw her pupils dilate to the point where there wasn't any brown showing. Images flooded into his mind. Images of the woman before him transforming into a hideous wild boor with a scar over its eye. charging at him, and taking a chunk out of his flesh, specifically the flesh between his legs. He didn't only see it happen but he felt it happen as well. He howled in anguish and collapsed into a fetal position. He continued to scream in agony as he cradled what he believed was his missing manhood. Anderson shook her to stop, but she held her concentration. She spoke carefully.

"Let…me…go…and I…will…let…him go." As the priest finally loosened his hold and pulled his arms away a crash resounded in the room behind her. She blinked several times to break the mental torment and turned to look into the other room. Her eyes widened. There lay a broken sliding door along with a tied and gagged Captain of the Wild Geese.

"Pip!" She ran over to him, removed the gag, and loosened the rope from his wrists.

"Demoiselle! You are awake! I heard zome screaming." He yanked off the rope at his feet and Kat helped him to stand.

"Well I certainly hope I am and no that wasn't me. What are you doing here? Oh, yes the priest knocked you out and tied you up." She did that 'pulling the words right out one's mouth' thing when Pip opened his. "You came after me!" She hugged him tightly and pecked his jaw.

"Um, iz just my job." a little startled by her affection towards him. "Shouldn't we be vacating the area now?" She took one look at the approaching Priest and agreed by grabbing a hold of Pip's arm and following him out the front door. In the hallway, Pip fumbled in his jacket and pulled out a smoke bomb. He pulled the pin with his teeth and threw it behind them as they ran. He pulled her into a stairway leading down. It looked at least thirty floors below where they were at. She hurried down behind him as best she could in her bare feet. Pip swung open a door on the twenty-seventh floor, two floors down from where she was, and flew into an open empty service elevator. Pip pressed the button for the underground parking garage. Pip leaned against the elevator panel trying to catch his breath.

"You really should quit smoking Captain. It's not good for your health." She said a little breathlessly. "Oh!" She snapped her fingers, leaned into him and sniffed. "You're the cigar scent I smelled before." He gave her an odd look.

"I can't help zee habit, Miss Farley." She leaned into him again much closer this time. He stiffened at her weird behavior. Her nose was nearly at the crook of his neck. "Miss?"

She pulled away. "I'm sorry. I think there's something seriously wrong with me. My nose is going crazy picking up weird scents." It was true. Not only was she picking up cigar ash but a claret sweet aroma from the Captain, along with sweat and old spice. It was a different kind of sweetness from the Archbishop but it had the same allure. 'First it was my taste buds, now it's my nose. Enough about me, I need to be focused, get out of this place and locate my vampire!'

The elevator door opened and Pip peeked his head out making sure the coast was clear. They ran out and went over to where his car was parked or at least where it should have been parked.

"Oh mon dieu! It's gone!" He raked a frustrated hand in his disheveled hair. Kat looked around in case the priest appeared when she spotted a big burly man get off his Hells Angels' chopper.

"I have an idea." She whispered to Pip and guided him over to a concrete pillar.

"Are you nuts? I'm strong, but not zat strong." Whining softly. She hushed him and focused her mind on the biker. After a few moments, the large man wavered and then collapsed to the ground. 'Sweet dreams' was heard coming out of her mouth. She then grabbed Pip's arm.

"Come on before he wakes up." Pip took the hint, sprinted over to the now snoring biker and looked for the key that he found quickly. He hopped on the bike with Kat jumping on a moment later. The bike roared into life and Kat hugged him tightly around his waist. He felt her c-cup sized breasts press into his back. Pip looked briefly down at her hands, and smirked. "Don't get any ideas, Captain." She said. Pip put the chopper in gear and they squealed out of the parking garage. Kat saw a brief glimpse of Anderson barging out of a stairway before they turned a corner out of sight.

The sun was just setting behind the great city when they exited the garage. After a few miles of distance from the hotel and from any possible sword wielding Vatican, Pip spoke. "Is it true you don't know where Mr. Alucard is?"

"Not exactly, but I think I have a way to find him. I can't seem to get in touch with him via telepathy, but I can sort of sense him and he's not feeling so well." Her voice trailed off at the end.

"We'll start with the old witch's store." Pip said.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Katherine, how did you overpower zat biker?"

"Um, it's a new talent I've been developing recently. I really don't know how I came by it suddenly. I guess Alucard's a really good teacher. He says my mind is quite powerful."

"Hmm, I've seen him use power like zat before." She felt him shiver in the seat.

"I don't doubt it." _"Alucard, can you hear me? I'm coming." _She tried to reach him again, and again there was nothing. All she could hear was the faint notes of the song, although it sounded kind of 'off' like a choir with half the singers missing. "Pip, do you know how to kill a witch?" she asked.

"Fraid not, demoiselle. I was leaving zat deed to Alucard. Are you sure she has him?"

"Yes, she spoke to me while I was unconscious. She said she had control of him and was going to kill me. Obviously, she didn't kill me. Maybe Father Anderson interrupted. I don't know. Sasha needs to be stopped. She said she was going to gain everlasting life from Alucard and I don't think she's going to let him bite her to do it. Oh Pip, he's in such pain now, I can feel it. That bitch is hurting my Alucard and I want her to pay!"

Pip heard the edge in her voice and could only imagine what she was going through. She sounded quite possessive, like a lover was torn away from her. 'Has she fallen for the elder vampire? She did sound rather distressed for him back at zee hotel.' "We'll get to him Katherine. Perhaps Walter may tell us zomething. Zee phone zould be in my back pocket. He seems to know quite a bit about ziss hocus pocus." She carefully withdrew an arm and fumbled with his pant's pocket. "Don't drop it now. I'm not stopping ziss bike." Kat took a firm hold of the cell phone and flipped it open. She thumbed through the address list until she found Walter's number. She dialed.

"_Captain, what's your status?" _The retainer's voice came in crystal clear.

"Um, not the captain but we definitely have a situation."

"_Miss Farley! You're awake!" _

"Yes, I think that is the only good news right now. Alucard's missing and I believe the witch has him. Tell me what you know about them and possibly about one called Sasha the Potent, or as she's calling herself now Mrs. Goodwill." despite the fact that she was riding behind a bike at fifty miles per hour in moderate traffic and wind whipping her hair, she could clearly hear clicking key strokes from Walter's end. 'My ears must be getting sensitive too. I hate to think 'what next'.'

"_This isn't good. From old texts, Sasha the Potent One is known for being exceptionally cruel and has a high success rate of breaking her victims. There is little else known about her. As for witches, they are nearly just as frail as humans although they do not succumb to illnesses. They rely on dark magic to protect them. They detest the presence of most supernatural beings except for demons and other witches. I might add that Alucard can't stand their presence either and would likely rip her to shreds. How do you know if this hasn't already occurred?" _

She sighed in a deflating manner. "Because Walter. I believe she has literal control over him like I did. I'm not sure how but I think it has something to do with her stealing some of my blood."

"_Oh dear."_ Walter filled her in on what he found in the old black tome and about her having Alucard's blood too.

"Yes I am aware of that. She has been planning this for centuries. She flat out told me." The bike whizzed by trucks and cars as Pip sped on the dividing line. "All right, so she can probably die by a gun or knife, but I doubt she's just going to let that happen. Alucard will probably be forced to protect her. Um, what about mentality wise? I mean could a vampire subject his will upon her?" She asked.

"_Hmm, all I know of that is that Alucard with his superior abilities finds them annoyingly hard to read. He told me once that their blood reveals no memories and leaves only a foul taste in his mouth."_

"Blood has memory?" She asked.

"_Yes, when a vampire drains a life he or she gains the memory of his or her victim through the blood. It is not the case for witches."_ Walter explained. _"Katherine I must ask you. Have you personally experienced anything strange lately?" _Walter's tone provoked unease in Kat.

"Walter, define strange," she said.

"_Have you noticed any physiological changes with yourself?"_ there was a distinct pause.

"I'd have to say yes."

"She bloody put a giant man to sleep, with her mind, Walter!" Pip yelled loud enough for the retainer to hear.

"Eyes on the road, Pip!" she barked. "Yeah, Walter I've been going though some really weird stuff right now. There's certain foods I can't eat anymore and my sense of smell has sharpened I think, but I think it's only because I'm linked with a vampire through the curse. Right?" she didn't sound very sure.

"_Oh dear. I was afraid of this. The curse is not the direct cause. I believe its Alucard's blood inside you that's causing those changes. When a human drinks vampire blood they obtain unnatural powers for a short time, but-"_

"But what?" Her voice became shrill. She heard Walter take a deep breath. 'I'm not going to like what he's going to say. Am I?'

"_But because of the way it was introduced into your body, the affects might be… more permanent." _She slumps against the captain and lets out a whine against his neck. _"And since I've never encountered this sort of situation before I don't know what kind of adverse reactions you might have."_

"Thanks Walter. Anything else I should know?"

"_Sir Integra would like a word with you and the captain." _He said quickly before she heard rustling in the background.

"_Where the bloody hell is my servant?! I haven't heard from him in days!" _She pulled the cell phone away from her ears a few inches. 'Wow, she's loud.' Kat thought. _"You two better find him soon! There's no telling what that hell whore will do with him! He could level the entire city under her control! Search and destroy! Find Alucard and destroy that witch, Captain. Do I make myself clear?"_

"Yes Mam!" Both chimed at once.

"Sir Integra," Pip said and Kat moved the phone closer to his ear. "We've had zome more problems with zee Vatican here as well. Zould I dispatch them as well?"

Sir Integra swore. _"Do whatever necessary to bring back my servant safe, sane, and curse free! Is that understood?" _Again, they chimed affirmative at once before she hung up. Kat replaced the phone back into Pip's back pocket.

000000000000000000

If you read all of it I'll just let you know Alucard **DOES** get payback on Sasha. Not to worry. It'll be idea 279 and 280! He he he! Review please and be nice.


	20. Angry Black Kats and Annoying Blond Mice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

----------------- Chapter 20 Angry Black Kats and Annoying Blond Mice

They were still about a half hour to the store when he told Kat that they needed gas quickly. They pulled off the road towards a gas station. He fished out a credit card and paid for the gas. He was surprised he still had all his personal effects. He guessed the priest saw no need to remove anything from him seeing as he was passed out. He even had the odd knife on him still. That would have been a stupid move for the over-sized Paladin had he awakened before the commotion in the bedroom. He probably considered the Captain of the Wild Geese no threat at all, which bruised Pip's ego a bit.

As for Katherine, she was leaning against the fueling station and holding her stomach with one arm. 'Did zee info Walter told her not sit well with her?' After he paid the cashier for the gas, he walked over to the raven-haired girl. "Are you alright, Katherine?" His hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Um, I got hunger pains bad. I haven't eaten in a day, but I can't just stop for my stupid stomach. Every moment I spend away from Alucard is one more moment that bitch has her way with him. I can almost feel the pain she's inflicting on him and it gets stronger the closer I am to him."

He moved to face her. "I can get you somezing to eat real quickly in zee food mart. God knows I'm hungry too. I don't think Mr. Alucard would want you to combat zis Sasha in zis weakened state, do you? He scorns Seras all zee time when she doesn't drink her blood."

"You are absolutely right Captain, but I'm not sure there's anything I can actually eat in the food mart. Its mostly processed foods and I've developed an aversion to anything artificial." He told her to fill the tank while he went back into the store to search for something palatable for the both of them.

With the tank full, Pip came back out with two polish hotdogs in tin foil paper. With her new heightened sense of smell she could tell right away it was pure beef and delicious smelling. She near drooled when Pip handed hers, which was plain on a bun. She didn't care that it was as she tore open the wrapper and sunk her teeth into it. She moaned in pleasure as she chewed the first bite.

"I'm glad I'm not on zee receiving end of zat mouth right now." Pip muttered as he watched her devour the poor dog. He ate his in a slightly more dignified fashion.

Both finished and Kat tossed the wrapper in the bin. Walking back over to Pip, she thanked him and pecked him on the cheek. 'I think she's definitely warming up to me. That's the second time she's kissed me, today!' He thinks lifting one side in a suggestive smile. It falls though when her mouth lingers and she sniffs him for the second time as well.

"Why do you smell so good, Pip?" The hand already on his shoulder tightened and her fingers dig in to the well-toned skin. Her hot breath fans the side of his neck.

"Katherine?" sounding worried and pulls a hand up to gently push her away. She doesn't hear him as she leans further in until she suddenly bites Pip in the neck. He gasped and shoved her off. She nearly tumbles over the bike as her rump smacks onto the seat.

Hands cover her face in shock.

"Oh, God! I didn't just do that, did I? Did I hurt you? Did I break the skin? I'm sorry Pip. I don't know what came over me," she babbled at the one eyed man.

"It's alright, Katherine. I'm not bleeding. See? I don't blame you. I heard what Walter said about you going through zum changes. I'm flattered zat I'm your first 'bite', but perhaps you should drive zee rest of zee way just so my neck is not in view of your teeth."

"No fangs?" she bared her teeth at him.

"No fangs." He answered and scooted her toward the front seat and hopped on behind her. She swung her leg over and started the bike. Noticing her troubled frown he offered some words to comfort her. "Katherine, you are a tough girl. You can get through zis, whatever zis is. Now let's find zee vampire and kick zee tar out of Sasha zee Potent!" It gained him a small smile. She revved up the engine.

"Hold on Captain!" He did gladly and barely in time as she put the bike in gear and squealed out of the gas station. She zipped into the traffic and zigzagged between cars like a pro.

"Wow, bloody girl! You're a natural, and brave." He gasped when she nearly sideswiped a converging car.

"I'd have to be with ten years of two-wheeling it." She said as she ran though a red light causing a cab to slam on the breaks.

"And bloody insane too!" Yelping at her death defying stunts.

"Just a little!" She yelled back. Alucard's mind song was definitely getting stronger so she was on the right track. However, the surrounding traffic was getting slower and more congested as she neared their destination. She eventually had to slow down to less than fifteen miles per hour when the two of them were only three blocks from Sasha's store. A section of roadway was blocked off and several cop cars lined the blockade. The next street over was the same way. A heavy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. The bike proceeded slower and stopped on Cedar Street, which was where both her and the witch's stores were located. They were two blocks away and she could smell heavy smoke in the air.

"There's a fire nearby." The Frenchman pointed out the obvious.

"Captain, you don't think-" worry lined her face.

"Yes I do zhink this might be Alucard's doing, through zee witch no doubt." Pip said.

"Oh God." She hopped off the bike and ran toward the blockade. Pip jogging behind her. Two police officers grabbed at Kat as she tried to run past them.

"Whoa Mam, you can't come through here. It's dangerous here." The officer on the left said.

"What's going on? My Store is down that way!" she cried.

"I'm sorry mam, but this block has been quarantined for a possible terrorist bombing. Which store is yours?"

"Uh, Music Heaven." She answered and two officers shared looks.

"Officers, please let zee woman pass. She iz with me." Pip came up beside her and provided his official Hellsing badge to the two cops. The cop to her right looked at it skeptically and called over the nearest ranking officer who happened to be the captain of the local precinct. He took one look at the badge and waved the other two officers away.

"Let them through. God knows we need all the help we can get." Pip asked for a pair of guns and ammo as well as intel on the current situation. "There's some sort of monster reeking havoc a block down. Nothing seems to stop it. It's decimated two buildings and reduced one to complete rubble, a music store I believe." Kat cried frantically and clawed into her hair.

"Music Heaven?"

"Yeah, I believe so." The poor girl screamed.

"I'm going to kill her! I'm going to kill that fucking bitch!" she seethed. "Is anyone hurt?" her eyes pleaded for her 'friends' safety.

"We don't know. We can't get near the place. The monster rips anyone who gets close to shreds." The SF captain said.

Her fists shook at her sides. She could feel Alucard's song raging in blood lust, rage, pain, and hopelessness. She tried sending her thoughts again with no luck. She banged a fist on a police car. "Captain Bernadotte, I need to get in there. I need to reach him. Do you mind lending me a gun?" She was dead serious. He gladly gave her one as well as a holster, and took out the knife as well.

"Here, zis might aid you as well. I found it in your apartment, and I am coming with you. I zink Alucard would kill me if I didn't protect you." She smiled and tucked the knife in her own belt.

"Alright." She took a deep breath. 'Oh god, I can't believe I'm going into the danger, purposely. Before, I was forced to tag along and now, I'm walking into god knows what by my own volition. I could have just stayed away, but no. Sasha would probably have sought me out. She needs my death to secure her power over Alucard. A trap this may be, but I will face her. She is not going to control my life anymore. I dearly hope Mary and the others are safe. Please let them be safe.' Before meeting the vampire and turning her world upside down, she would never even think to go willingly into dangerous territory let alone carrying a gun with the very likely prospect of using it. It was different from the ghoul infested junk yard where she was forced to tag along. She was only following Alucard so he could do his job. That was his mission. Right now if felt like this was her mission and now that she was nearly to her destination she quaked internally in fear for what she may find and what she may have to do to complete it. Outwardly she remained calm taking the first step onto the deserted sidewalk with Captain Bernadotte by her side. He gave a silent nod of understanding and held his gun out in readiness.

--------------------------------

Back at the Hotel, some time earlier

He was still blinking away the sting in his eyes from the smoke bomb when he wrestled open the stairway door to the parking garage. He was sure that was where the strange lass and that one-eyed mercenary were headed. He heard the squealing of tires when he felt the open-air blow around his grey coat. He peered around and spotted a man in a black leather jacket with Hells Angels written on the back get up groggily from cold concrete. Anderson heard him squawk "My Bike!" and he put two and two together. They stole a motorcycle and were well on their way to wherever the bloody creature was hiding. He scouted out his own ride when a rather distinguish man in light blue overalls and jacket sprinted over to him. He was blonde with a thin mustache and beard. His hair was short and slicked back so the ends lightly covered the back of his neck. He had light blue eyes that matched his slacks, and he sported a high-end wristwatch and a gold medallion around his neck. When he spoke, he took on an air of importance much like the Archbishop did.

"Escuse me sir, are you Father Alexander Anderson?"

"I am. What of it? I'm a little pressed for time."

"I know. It's about the girl Katherine Farley." Anderson's eyes zeroed in the thirty-ish blonde now that he had captured his full attention. "She is a dangerous one and I know where she is heading."

"Who are ya?" He asked.

Clearing his throat. "I represent a private organization that investigates and monitors suspicious characters, characters that are shall we say, not of the human type. I have been keeping I close eye on Miss Farley for some time now and I believe she is helping and apprenticing under a known witch, who, according to my sources, is about to reek havoc upon the city with an immeasurable power. She needs to be stopped at all costs this witch. I come to you because I lack the might to stop her."

He rolled the new information in his head. "Would tha' immeasurable powers include a vampire?"

The man paused in thought. "Hmm, I don't know, but I do know that the window of opportunity to destroy the witch is getting shorter by the minute and I offer my chopper to get us to the witch's location. It is where Miss Farley is heading right now."

Anderson was dubious of the individual, but few would know such information. "What is your name and which organization do ya work for?"

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose my outfit, but you may refer to me as Dent." Anderson gave a nod to lead the way, but kept his distance from Mr. Dent. It smelled fishy all around, but if he had a helicopter, Anderson could a least get to a destination much quicker. He followed him outside to where a chopper was indeed perched on the hotel's flat green lawn. The side door to the chopper was open and Dent motioned for Anderson to get in first. Before getting in first, His took out a blade and pointed it very closely to Dent's neck. "If I find this is a trap of some sort I will slice your head off like any heathen, understood?" The man visibly gulped and nodded staring at the blade intently. Anderson removed it and boarded the aircraft. Dent took the seat beside the pilot and they took off.

Dent was careful to leave his face expressionless as he thought his cruel manipulating thoughts. He was blessed with hiding his emotions better than his estranged elder. 'Oh, yes I cannot believe that worked! This Priest shall rid me of that foul demanding crone for the last time. She has been a thorn in my side for years, ever since I was born in fact. Oh how I hate her! So commanding and she doesn't let me have any fun. The only redeeming thing is that she's taught me about her ways, the ways of black magic. It's a pity I don't have her kind of power, no matter. I know the ways of ancient potions and modern medicine. With that kind of knowledge, I can lay waste to one's health. Yes it so much more satisfying that those _patients_ of mine don't know I'm killing them slowly. Yes, yes, and they come to me, me! for medicine when my poison starts to effect them. He he he!' He took a deep breath to calm himself. He was getting too excited and didn't want to show it off to the priest behind him. 'That bitch that served as a mother to me. Ha! She barely was a mother to me. More like a slave driver, and she never approved of me, never! I don't care a wit about her stupid plans. Its all she thinks about I'm sure. And that girl. What's so special about Katherine Farley? She's not that pretty and way too stubborn for my taste. I rattled her cage in defiance with my elder, just to see what made her tick, and what do I get? A tongue-lashing by that impertinent girl child. Farley thinks she's better than me? Banishing me from her little stick in the mud noise factory. What a laugh. I could run circles around that girl. She doesn't even deserve the attention she's gotten from the bitchy old whore. I think that witch has it in for me. She seems tired of my presence of late; well I won't let that happen. I'll have this catholic do her in, well that is if that vampire isn't there. I'm sure she's sent it on an errand right about now. Too bad, I can't watch the destruction unfold. I need to deal with the girl first.' He peered out onto the city floor below and smiled.

"Anderson, here is the address of where she's at (handing him a note). I'm afraid I can't join you. I have to hook up with my own men and do some crowd control down there. It looks like I'm in for a long night." His eyes motioned out the window.

Anderson leaned forward and gaped at the sight below him. Numerous buildings were on fire and several structures were billowing smoke from what was left of them. It appeared that eight solid city blocks were surrounded by red and blue lights of police cars, fire engines, and ambulances.

"Land us there." Dent pointed to a patch of a city park just north of the destruction.

----------------------------

Sasha's lair just before sunset

He gasped for breath and eyes flashed opened from the cover of sleep into the cold and dark room below the Trinkets and Things. His tongue flicked out and licked at the sensation lingering on his lips. He could have sworn Katherine was right here kissing him and she yelled his name and something else. It felt too real to be a dream and it wasn't the witch Sasha he was positive. He couldn't be sure what exactly she said, however he was sure of one thing now. Katherine is alive! And possibly awake! _"Katherine, where are you? Are you safe?"_ He spoke mentally hoping for a response. The only response was a dark presence moving toward him.

"I am right here, love, and quite safe, from you that is." Sasha laughed mocking him. "You still think she's alive. You are a stubborn one." Alucard refused to look up at her. He could tell though that she still looked like Katherine from her voice and the smooth hands propped up on her hips.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you slave." His head snapped up with a cold stare. She wore her hair down this time with a few tangles. She obviously didn't bother to comb it tonight, and there were shadows under her eyes like she didn't sleep very well. He wondered if maintaining Kat's form was taking its toll on her. 'Good' he thought. 'The bitch deserves every little inconvenience.' She still bore the gemmed choker that must help keep her in that form. He'd love to tear that off and rip out her voice box and just watch her try and command him then. He was envisioning her two-hundredth twenty-fifth death when she slapped him. He hissed out angrily and itched to let out his hellhounds and let them chew out the cartilage from her joints starting with her hands. Never was he this angry with Katherine when she first showed up. Even when he initially thought she was a witch, did he want to kill her as utterly as he wanted to kill Sasha right now. He burned inside, burned with such rage; he just might raze half the city to quell it if he ever got loose from these blasted chains. Nostrils flared and fangs elongated to show how incensed he was. If he were allowed to use his powers, black tentacles would be spewing forth from all around him as well.

Sasha sneered suddenly with closed eyes and slapped a hand to her forehead. She shook her head and growled.

"Alright slave, I have a job for you and you will listen closely. When I remove the shackles you will go to that music store across the street, obliterate it by any means necessary, and destroy the buildings adjoining it as well. You will leave my store untouched in anyway. Then I want you to reek havoc at Miss Farley's apartment building and set it ablaze. Take the church out as well. It's such an eye sore. Any humans you encounter you will kill mercilessly, but do not drink from them. Stay in this section of the city and come back to me. I might just reward you if you do a good job. You are aware that you are not to lay a finger on me, nor are you to subject me to _anything_ that might injure or kill me, direct or indirectly. Is that clear?"

"Yeesss." snarling the answer. 'That BITCH! She's forcing me to destroy Kat's livelihood. She took pride in that store and now I am the instrument of its destruction not to mention her fellow employees. I hope for their sake they are not there when I come. Katherine could hate me if I killed them.' His rage renewed and shook the chains that held him.

"I see you're eager, slave. Well alright then." She stepped back, waved a finger in the air and whispered a few words. All four of his limbs became free and he lunged at Sasha. Startled only briefly, she then smirked when an invisible barrier kept him at bay. He growled and snarled as black shadows whipped and twisted around her. His hands were now three-inch razor sharp claws which hovered mere inches from her throat. Angry blood shot eyes popped out everywhere on his person.

She laughed briefly before turning stern. "Alright go and do as you're told slave!" With one final growl, his form slithered up the steps and out of the shop. The barrier was gone this time as he went.

Once gone she sighed in relief and rubbed her head. "Why must this headache persist? It's that damn noise emanating from him! Why? It got worse when his anger rose. This sound is _not_normal and he can't be doing it on purpose, can he?" She went to cupboard and withdrew the wine bottle containing Katherine's blood. There were only a few ounces left and she downed it quickly. "That boy is useless! She is awake for sure now. That vampire called out to her. Luckily, I am preventing any thoughts from reaching her. I cannot remain like this for very much longer! I need that girl's heart. No doubt, she is trying to find her way to me. Where could that boy be? Why do I care? Maybe the vampire will see him and rip him apart. Ha, good riddens then. I don't need that whelp of hers anymore, anyways." She cackled at the empty bottle and listened to the mounting volume of screams coming from outside.

------------------------------

Katherine and Pip cautiously made their way through the acrid haze. Aside from sirens blaring in the distance, it was deadly silent along the city block. Her wide eyes flicked this way and that for any movement. She kept the gun obtained from the police officers holstered in fear that she might shoot the wrong thing or person. Instead, she brandished the ornate knife in her right hand tightly. She felt so highly-strung from everything that's happened since waking up she might end up hurting someone who was trying to escape the danger she was sure was up ahead. From her calm façade, you couldn't see the raging fear and anxiety swirling inside her. The first being what she will find when she finally locates the vampire. She knew the mayhem and fire is his doing, but wondered to what extent was he being forced to do? Was he told to kill everyone in his path? And what of the curse? Was she still under its protection from him? Alternatively, did the witch hold all the aspects of it now? The outmost circle remained inked on her hands, so she must still hold some power over him. She hoped Alucard wouldn't be able to hurt her as Sasha would most likely tell him to do so. She loved him and most definitely wanted to keep on living and keep on loving him. As strange at it felt she loved the man that others would call monster and would never love another as long as she lived, however long that may be. This brought her to her second worry. The changes she was undergoing; would they stop at some point and then go away, or would they continue to worsen. Walter told her it was Alucard's blood inside her causing the heighten senses and change in diet. She didn't want to believe it but deep down she knew it to be true. Also deep down she knew these changes were not going to stop until her body reached the end of that journey. For now, she refused to acknowledge it, but she knew why she bit Pip, and she knew why Maxwell smelled so good to her. It was the blood, human blood and she craved it. Even now, her hunger mounted for the pumping red liquid flowing through the captain beside her. She tried to push those thoughts into the back of her mind and focus on finding Sasha and Alucard. Perhaps once the witch was out of the way he could help her with her problem.

It wasn't working. Pip's untapped flow of blood tickled her nose with a delectable aroma. She tried breathing through her mouth, except that the smoky air made her cough more often with her mouth open, and for right now she still had the need to process oxygen. 'Maybe it's not such a good idea having him with me.' She opened her mouth to say so when an explosion from across the street sent the two of them unbalanced and Pip intentionally covered her body with his in a protective gesture. The explosion came from a Chinese restaurant. A fire erupted inside and the windows shattered outward spraying the street with broken glass projectiles. Those didn't quite reach the two prone forms, but a few seconds later the second story collapsed onto the first floor and something really did explode. Splintered wood and debris flew outward and lightly pelted Pip's back. He yelped slightly as one fist size object hit his derriere. Smoke followed reducing visibility. He swore under his breath.

"Damn, must have been a broken gas line." She chuckled mildly at him.

"And you wanted to walk _that_ side of street?" She said. He got up off her once there as no more danger of flying objects and helped her up as well. He was dusting off his backside and rubbing his sore spot when Kat sensed rather than see another pair of eyes on her. Her eyes glared through the haze and spotted a humanoid shape approach them. She motioned to Pip and tightened the hold on the knife.

"Is that you my lovely little music girl?" The shape stopped about three yards from them.

Kat's face grew stern and almost murderous at the voice. "Dent." she muttered. They could now see the man's short blonde hair and light blue suit. His face looked menacing as the dim moonlight and the flames from the burning building played shadows upon it. The man appeared strangely at ease on the sidewalk. His hands were stuffed comfortably in his jacket.

"Ah, Miss Farley, I'm surprised you remember me. It was what almost two years ago that you so rudely banished me from your store."

"Not long enough." She sneered. "What the hell are you doing here? This is the last place I'd expect you to be." Her nostrils flared, unintentionally bringing in Dent's scent, a scent she can only describe as sweet and sour.

"Me? Huh, I would be asking the same thing, and what are you wearing? That shirt is clearly two sizes too big and for a man. And where are your shoes, Kitty? Have you been whoring around when the fires roused you from your "Kat House"?" She gritted her teeth and waved the knife at him.

"Get out of my way you S.O.B! I have no time for your bullshit!"

Dent eyed the knife and smirked. "I see you've brought Grandma's Knife with you. She'll be happy to have it back."

"WHAT! Grandma's knife? _Grandma's_ knife!" She gaped angrily at Dent before resuming. "You're telling me that you are related to that, that power stealing witch, Sasha?"

"Yes Katherine, as you are related to me as well." Kat shook her head in disgust. "Yes, it's true. The Lady Elsbeth Pendleton, Your great, great, something or other aunt was my mother. Did the vampire not tell you, oh wait he left her in misery before he could find out. Because of my father's heritage, my lifespan is considerably longer than yours." Katherine was breathing hard at this point. Her teeth were bared at him with such loathing. She felt she was about to snap. Her rapid breathing brought the scent of what could only be his blood. Her fingers curled into claws and knife was practically dangling on her shaking fingertips.

"You can't take it can you? I can relate. I hate the fact that I share blood with you, a disgusting human that thinks she is better than me!" She elicited a low venomous growl. "It's a pity I didn't get a second chance to finish off your brother, he would… have…" Dent's eyes widen slightly in fear and Pip looked at the huffing Kat and saw why. It was no mistaking it now. He could see a pristine white little fang protruding from her upper gums. The next second she dropped the knife and lunged head on at Dent. He barely had time to shield his face from her with his arm. However, there was nothing to shield his arm from her teeth as she sank them deeply through the jacket sleeve and into flesh and bone. Her hands grabbed onto the appendage at the same time and held firm as she tasted his blood trickle into her mouth. The delicious liquid assaulted her senses and she started sucking at the wound for more. Dent stumbled backward and fell onto his backside with Katherine still attached. She bit in deeper drawing out more blood and soaking his sleeve when he tried wrestling his arm away from her. He screeched and yelled for her to let go, but his pleas went on deaf ears. He finally fished out his other hand, which brandished a switchblade. He proceeded to stab at her right arm and effectively dug in a deep long gash before she screamed in pain releasing the grip on his arm. She immediately cradled that arm while he shuffled away on all fours and hurriedly got to his feet and ran away.

"Where are you going, coward!" She yelled before hissing in pain and standing up. She backed against a wall trying to collect herself. She licked at blood stained lips. She stared a glance at Pip and saw his weary, disconcerting face. He was probably afraid of her now, she thought. It was no denying now, she wasn't quite human anymore. Dent's blood tasted sweet and for a moment, she enjoyed inflicting her teeth into him. It was a rush. Crocodiles be damned, she loved the feel of her own teeth ripping into his cowardly hide, and her feeling of hunger for blood ebbed somewhat and she could look at the captain without wanting to sink her teeth in. She flicked her tongue along her teeth and for the first time she could feel small sharp fangs where her human canines normally were. She could feel them retracting back into blunt normalcy.

"Katherine?" Pip spoke softly. "I zink your arm needs tending to." She looked down at it. The gash was bleeding quite freely.

"Oh crap." Her head bopped at the wall.

"Is it safe to approach? I can help stop zee bleeding." She nodded, muttering a yes. Pip took her arm, cut off the angora sleeve, and tore it in two pieces. One he tied tightly just above her elbow. The other he wrapped around the gash as a makeshift bandage.

"Are you afraid of me now, Pip? Afraid of what I'm becoming? I can be very dangerous to you. You saw what I did to that man." She spoke while Pip gave aid to her arm.

"Katherine, I have zeen much worse then you before Hellsing hired me and my band, and Alucard is by far much scarier than you." Pip patted her hand when he was done with the bandage and pulled her off the wall. He picked up the knife and gave it back to her. They walked in silence until they came near ground zero.

'I miss that vampire's presence so much right now. I need him, just as I believe he needs me.' thinking sadly. Her inner lament was cut short by the appearance of human bodies strewn sporadically around. The whiff of what she now recognized as blood assaulted her nose. It was tangibly alluring and gut-wrenchingly repulsive at the same time. Most were mangled beyond recognition, although those that were still human-esk were fortunately people she didn't know. It didn't relieve her though when she saw the smoking rubble that remained of Music Heaven. The two adjacent buildings were half gone and still billowing smoke. She forced her eyes away and refocused them on Sasha's Trinket and Things. There wasn't a brick out of place and that pissed Kat off to no end. With the knife held firm in her left hand she strolled over to its front and stopped just before the door. Pip shook his head at the foolish girl walking brazenly right into the enemies' territory, and took a more cautious approach. He watched her tilt her head as if listening for something then shook it. "I don't think Alucard's in there." She slowly reached out a hand toward the door like she was expecting it to be hot. She felt nothing but a cold handle and the door opened easily. She looked back at the captain. "Okay, what now, captain?"

"We go in, carefully." Pip entered first with gun poised. He scanned every shelf, counter, and wall for any movement. Kat followed close behind. With her newfound heightened sense, she detected a faint odor of ash in the air. 'Why would I smell ash here? Does this building have a fireplace?'

"Kat look!" Pip called and knelt near an overturned rug. "A hidden panel in zee floor." He slowly lifted up the hatch revealing a dim light and a noxious array of bottled dead things and rot. Kat nearly gagged and put a hand over her mouth. There were stairs leading down and Pip went down first. He motioned for her to come down after the coast was clear.

What she saw when she took the final step down appalled her making her gasp in shock. The room was filled with the most barbaric torture devices known to mankind. An Iron maiden stood at one wall while a stretching rack hugged another. She recognized some while the foreign ones twisted her gut wondering how they were used. The right half of the room housed shelves of bizarre knickknacks and bottles complete with a witch's cauldron. What drew her attention the most was the dried blood on most of the pain inflicting furniture and hanging instruments. She walked over to one wall where shackles hung loose out of the wall. Dark blood, fresher than the rest stained the stone wall and liberally covered the immediate cold floor. The blood was still damp she knew for her bare foot had inadvertently stepped into it and the red liquid squish slightly between her toes. She let out an involuntary whimper and moved back at step. A hand trembled as she reached out barely touching one of the shackles. The red essence assaulted her nostrils in a heady familiar yet not familiar aroma. 'Alucard.' Her whole body began shaking silently in anger. 'That bitch is going to pay! Boy is she going to pay! I'll rip her apart; make her eat her own knife!' Kat had the distinct need to ram a poll through Sasha's decrepit hide and roast her over the fires of hell. She felt a rage that wasn't her own. Her breathing intensified and she was lost in the dark insidious thoughts until the captain called out her name. She gasped and shook her head clear. She had completely forgotten his presence.

"Let's go Katherine, zere is no one here."

"Right," She breathed following the captain back out of the store.

----------------------

He was hungry beyond reason. All he could do was lick off the blood dripping off his claws as his black tentacles thrashed at the walls and pulled at the beams supporting the old church. Just a few more and church's roof will cave in. The church's priest was dead at his feet, his lifeblood pooling around him out of his shredded chest cavity. Alucard's tongue hung out tasting the blood-tainted air. He tried soaking the flowing blood into himself to no avail. It stayed where it was on the ground being wasted. For a second time he flung several church benches into the walls and broken windows in rage. It wasn't long now before he would have to return to that bitch. He already destroyed Katherine's place of work and her home, and obliterated the lives of at least fifty humans, half being law officers. They put up absolutely no fight when he plunged his shadows into their weak bodies and ripped them asunder.

Just outside a tall blonde with a purpose stood staring at a broken second story glass window and listened at the thrashing inside. Anderson wielded his bayonets firmly in his hands and pondered the state of the monster inside. Before hopping off the helicopter he made the decision not to go directly to the store, for in his gut it felt suspicious and likely a trap. So instead, he followed the path of destruction, which were bodies mostly. They were torn to pieces and very, very bloody. Anderson had expected a few ghouls, but with the volume of blood spilt, he surmised that the creature wasn't feeding from them, just killing them violently. Was the creature already gorged from another source or was this just a fit of rage? A report from a surviving police officer told him that the vampire had destroyed a good section of an apartment complex; Katherine Farley's to be exact. It puzzled the Paladin. Wasn't just yesterday that the creature had shown such a fierce sense of possession? Also, didn't the mercenary say he was here for her protection? Then why did he destroy her home? Was Miss Farley right? Was he under someone's control? He will just have to ask the monster himself. He muttered a quick prayer and entered the church.

The monster's blaring red eyes spotted him immediately.

"Judas Priest!" he snarled and coasted toward him none too swiftly. Black tentacles and hair twitched and undulated around him. The only parts visible that distinguish him as a man was his head and a pair of clawed arms, which were reaching for the priest. Anderson dodged out of the way slicing Alucard's hands off in the process. A moment later, he flung out his holy scriptures to every wall and ceiling to hold the creature within.

"Monstar!" He yelled. "Why destroy a church? An apartment?"

"Orders!" It screamed before shooting a tentacle at the priest. Anderson barely dodged it. "Is Kat safe?!" The question threw Anderson off and a tentacle wrapped around his leg pulling him towards the mass that was Alucard. A blade swung at it swiftly freeing his leg.

"Yes, until an hour ago! She escaped with a bloody mercenary!" He answered bluntly and flung half a dozen blades into Alucard. He plucked them out with reformed hands and flung them right back at the priest. "Did Hellsing order you to do this?" Dodging all but one blade that lodged into his side. He pulled it out quickly.

"NO!"

"Who then, Monstar?" Anderson sliced at a few more rapidly encroaching tentacles. Anderson wished he could question him without having to dodge him every few seconds. Not that he wanted to avoid the fight altogether. He just wanted the answers first so he could set his full attention on the battle later. Alucard growled in what looked like frustration and threw a bench at him. It hit him square in the chest and Anderson was knocked back into a beam. Momentarily winded he remained slumpt and saw blood scrawled on the bench seat that was currently facing him. From the dim light in the church he could see the name 'Sasha the Potent' written in blood, from the dead priest on the floor no doubt. Anderson pushed the bench off him with all his might and regained his freedom of movement. He also gained a large crack in the beam behind him. The crack rippled all the way up to the ceiling where it started to break apart in earnest. The roof was finally caving in. Anderson dodged it out the door for he believed in the saying 'only a fool fights in a burning building'. Alucard escaped though the opening roof, out into the street, and into the sewer.

000000000000000

Review as usual, at least five, though I don't see a problem getting that anymore! :}


	21. Vampire Love Song

Yeah! finally got it all polished and done. Stupid malfunctions making me delay my update. I had to edit it twice cause my stupid web browser had to crash right then and there! Its the plot bunnies! I just know it. By the way Sephira the Wicked sent me a bunny of her own and I've decided to take it. It will be posted after the ending chapter as it doesn't _quite_ fit right in the last two chappies I wanted to put it in (Its 6 pages long in 12 font!) . It can be part of the fic or a stand alone. I just couldn't help myself. It just sounded like such a devious idea and a bit of a challenge. Although I did tweak it a little though I hope you like it when I post it. Oh, and review as always, chow!

Disclaimer: Insert here

----------------------- Chapter 21 Vampire Love Song

Dent ran into his pharmacy and dug out a medical kit from under a counter. He wrestled it open with his free hand while he cradled the bitten right arm to his chest. The wound still bled profusely with the loose drops staining the front of his custom tailored suit. With a grunt he shirked off the jacket and tossed it aside never to be used again. The sleeve of his white shirt was hopelessly ruined as well.

"Damn bitch!" rolling up the sleeve and inspecting the damage. The wound was definitely oval shaped with two distinctive holes on the top half. Blood flowed freely from the twin gouges and Dent swore. 'How can she do that to me? She didn't feel like a vampire, and she didn't reek of the undead. Is there something dear old granny didn't tell me?' He pressed a disinfectant cloth over the bite. 'A dhampre perhaps? No, she can't be that. Maybe she's picked up a few traits from that overgrown bloodsucker.' He chuckled at the unlikely answer before frowning in disdain. "I hate that girl. Why must she be so difficult?"

"BOY!" came the voice of _that_ girl in a tone that could only belong to Sasha. "Where the hell have you been? You are supposed to be looking for that girl." She strolled over and slapped him across the face.

"I did find her!" yelling. "And she BIT me!" She took one look at his blood-stained cloth pressed arm, and laughed.

"So, she finally got violent with you, Ha! Serves you right for meddling with her before. Now I need you to come with me."

"Why, I need to tend to this, first."

"Why? So I can take you to the king so you can finally have your revenge."

"I care not for your ancient bloodsucker or the fact that he killed your son and my father. I never knew him anyways so why should I care? It's you who wants the revenge, you crazy decrepit hag."

She roughly dug in her nails into his left upper arm and firmly tugged his disrespectful hide out of the store. "Mind your words boy. Lest you want a lashing." Sasha easily nudged Dent all the way down the deserted street. He winced from the nails digging into skin when he tried to slow down.

'Damn old hag is stronger than she looks. Why isn't she dead by that priest? I must not have been convincing enough to him or maybe he was held up by the bloodsucker.' Dent groaned. Nothing was going right for him tonight. 'What else could go wrong?" He asked himself.

Quite a bit more than he bargained for.

--------------------------

Alucard speared every rodent that came his way and drained their tiny bloodies dry through his octopus like limbs. It did very little to assuage his hunger for rat was a poor substitute for rich human blood, but at least some coherent thought was returning to him. Perhaps if he remained in the sewers long enough he could satisfy his blood lust while simultaneously relieving San Francisco of its rodent population. He laughed a little manically. He would gladly drain every drop of Sasha's foul blood just to be rid of her. Hers was worse than rodent blood. 'She wants me to come trotting back to her like some obedient dog, and for some reward! Maggot bitch! Only if the reward is using her as a dog toy!' He envisioned a pack of his Baskervilles tearing her apart in tug of war and each receiving a piece of her when her fragile body ripped asunder. 'Though she isn't as fragile anymore. She's drunk my blood. No doubt she has the strength of at least five men right now.' He rammed several black tendrils into the slimy walls, some with rodents still attached. Little tuffs of fur now dotted those walls when he withdrew.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop his body from trekking back to the witch. He knew her stench only too well and knew she wasn't at her dungeon of horrors anymore, but somewhere south of it. Her twisted, putrid aura tinged his dark one and knew she was just half a block away above ground.

Like a slinking fog he poured out of a manhole cover and crept silently toward the disgusting woman and coalesced back into his human form. She wasn't alone. She held a man with a flesh wound on his lower arm who reeked of fear at his sinister appearance. The blonde young man knew exactly what and who he was and trembled in terror before Alucard. His blood smelled tangy and delicious to him with the man's taint of fear mixed in.

"So slave, you have returned, and have done as I asked." A long, low growl emanated from him, showing his displeasure. She chuckled. "Since you have been such a good boy I have something for you." the blonde's eyes darted frantically between the two.

"NOO! You wouldn't!" screaming and trying to wrestle out of her grasp. She continued to laugh.

"Now I know he's not the best meal since someone already took a bite out of him, but here you are vampire king. He's all yours." She released her grip and he started to run.

Alucard's instincts kicked in and lunged at the terrified man. His razor sharp row of teeth sank into his neck from behind effectively severing his vocal cords. Alucard clawed into his shoulders to hold him in place as he drank the nectar he had been denied. The man's memories flooded into his mind as he drank. The man, now Trevor Dent squirmed uselessly like a worm in his embrace. Indeed he was a worm, a pathetic coward who served under the unforgiving Sasha for countless years. Dent fed upon the sickness of others, and was indeed the one who tormented Katherine to no end. He only wished he drew out his pain longer for his Katherine, but his need for nourishment surpassed everything else. Memories continued to flow. Dent was far older than he appeared. He was in fact a quarter warlock though his blood tasted deceptively human. Dent's struggles weakened and was no more than a fleshy rag doll. Dent had been all over the world with his over two hundred years of cowardly existence. His grandmother was indeed the woman now intently watching her only relation be drained by her enemy. Clearly, the old witch had no loyalties to speak of. He killed her son in rage, which she wanted to avenge, and yet she literally hands over the grandson as a meal to him.

With Dent nearly drained, Alucard's eyes widened at a new nugget of memory. He was the son of his former bride Elsbeth Pendleton who died giving birth to this excuse for a man. He never knew what happen to her after he left her in misery those many years ago, and for the most part, he didn't care. Now that he knew, he felt the slightest sliver of pity for her, to die as ignoble as that. It also raised a notch in his rage level for the witch. Dent's heart beat one last time and the vampire bit deep into the neck effectively decapitating the dead man and preventing a ghoul from rising. Dropping the body he steered his focus to Sasha and sneered with a new level of disgust at her.

"You have a question I gather?" smirking.

"Why let me kill your only grandson when you detested me killing your son?"

"Trevor was useless and he never truly embraced the art like Muro did, and besides he was more human than warlock with that substandard family's blood in his veins." The vampire's eyes narrowed into slits as he envisioned yet another excruciating demise for her. How was he going to get out of this situation? He couldn't stand another second in Sasha's presence. Just how much longer can she maintain Katherine's form? Surely, it was a strain on her, and with what he knew of the curse, Sasha needed Katherine's death to insure permanent control over him. So as long as his Katherine was alive, there was hope out of this and he could destroy the hag. However, could he wait that long, and will Katherine stay away long enough? And what other plans did the witch have in mind?

Sasha rubbed her head again and mutters under her breath. "…damn stupid noise…"

'Noise?' He thought. 'Was she schizophrenic as well?'

Sasha was indeed weary. 'I need that girl soon before my blood spell wears off. At least she's nearby and apparently not herself if she did indeed attack that boy.' "Come slave. I tire of this street." He gave her a cold stare and grudgingly followed behind her.

--------------------

In one cross street over Kat paused in stride and halted Pip with her good arm. The two were making their way to Dent's pharmacy when she heard something.

"I think I hear voices." She whispered. She also felt a distinctively malevolent presence and she could hear the partial notes of her vampire's song grow louder.

"Really?" whispering back with a smirk. She gave him a hard look and nudged Pip forcibly into a doorway of a building. The two plastered themselves against the cold brick and Kat careened her head to peek out the corner. A few moments went by when a female figure walked onto the street into her view about thirty yards from her position. Kat gasped and whipped her head back in hiding.

'She looks just like me!' and took another peek. Yep, the woman was definitely a perfect double of Kat, except she wore something around her neck. Also, the smell of ash hit her nose and nearly made her gag. 'Oh God, she smells worse than the Priest.' Another second passed and a taller second figure appeared on the street. He was shirtless and waist length black hair laid haphazardly over his back and shoulders and obscured his face. It draped limply over his chest as his head was angled downward in submission. Her heart caught in her throat and ached there.

"Alucard." She croaked and apparently, he heard her for he turned his head slightly in her direction. She saw one red eye stare straight at her and the urge to run to him and embrace him was barely contained. Something spiked in the mind song, though being half missing she couldn't tell what he was feeling, only that it wasn't a good feeling.

Sasha was oblivious to the exchange and continued to walk leisurely to wherever she was going. 'Think Kat, think! If he can hear me than I might be able countermand Sasha's orders.' Alucard's hand un-fisted and made a motion for her to stay away. "I can't." She whispered. The eye she could see pleaded with her. It hurt that he wanted her to stay away.

"Slave!" Sasha flipped around and Kat dipped back into the shadows. "What is that god awful rhythmic noise you are constantly plaguing me with? I want you cease it at once!" She screamed.

'Rhythmic noise? What is she talking about? Gasp! The mind song! She must be able to hear it too. That's why I'm only hearing half, and she hates it.' Kat's anger spiked. 'How dare she take away something so beautiful and call it noise!'

"I don't know what you mean, _master."_ His tone speaking volumes of hatred.

"Yes you do! I've been hearing it since I took this homely form and I want whatever this is out of my mind or I'll cut your head off!"

"NO!" Kat cried and jumped out of the doorway before Pip could grab her.

Both pairs of eyes turned to her; one in anguish, and the other in pleasant surprise.

"It's a song Bitch! And it's the most beautiful sound in the world!" She marched toward Sasha, withdrew the gun from the holster, and fired all six rounds at Sasha. Shock was definitely there on her face. Three landed in her chest and two in her arms. She fell back from the impact onto the asphalt in the middle of the road.

She dropped the gun and ran to Alucard embracing him tightly. He returned the embrace even though he was still a little stunned at what she just said. She could hear his undead soul singing to her? How can fate be that generous to him, a monster, the No Life King, giving him a second chance? Whatever the reason he sure wasn't going to let anyone take it away. He inhaled deeply into her hair and basked in her scent. He noticed it was mixed with something new, but he did not have time to mull over the discovery for he heard movement coming from Sasha's prone form. Alucard pulled away slightly.

"What is-"

"She's not dead Katherine."

"What!" She jerked her head. "I shot her in the chest. Bullets can kill her! Right?" Sasha sat up a little groggy looking.

"Remove the stone at her neck. It's the key!" Alucard said quickly. Kat moved out of his arms and pounced on her double knocking her back down.

"Sla--mmfff" Sasha started before Kat slapped a hand over her mouth cutting off any further words. Kat straddled her at the waist and had her arms pinned down with Kat's knees. Sasha struggled against her with surprising force as Kat took the knife and slid it under the choker. It cut easily but before she could grab it off her neck, Sasha bucked with her feet and sent Kat flipping onto her back with a grunt. Sasha grabbed at the bloodstone keeping her in Kat's form and swallowed it.

"Ha ha, not so easy foolish girl. Slave, gra--"

Kat flipped over on her hands, scampered as fast as she could, and tackled her from behind again clamping a hand over her mouth. With the knife still in her hand, she placed it against the witch's throat. Sasha's hands came at hers nearly dislodging the knife. Kat held firm, with one shaky breath clamped her eyes shut, and slit Sasha's throat.

Stinking blood spewed forth from her neck and Kat had to drop her knife and back away before she could no longer suppress the need to vomit. A hand covered her nose as she breathed haltingly through her mouth. Alucard lifted her off the ground and held her bridal style. Her left arm wrapped around his neck as he put distance between them and Sasha. He wasn't completely convinced she was dead yet and wanted to be as far out of earshot as possible. With Kat's stomach settling she removed her hand from her nose and placed it over his chest. She looked up at his face.

"Are you are right?" They both said at the same time. She smiled and slid her hand up to his face and caressed a cold cheek.

"You're ice cold."

"And you are bleeding." His eyes trailed to the make shift bandage which was soaked to the brim with red. Being still quite hungry his fangs lengthened at the heady aroma and sight of her blood so easily accessible.

"Alucard, you may drink from me."

"I could kill you with the thirst I have. I… may not be able to stop myself." He said low and husky. His tongue hung out and marked a path down her arm to her wound.

"You won't hurt me. I trust you." She lifted the arm closer to his mouth and he bit apart the knot holding the bandage in place. It fell loose to the ground. Seeing the long gash, he growled and then pressed his mouth to the lower most part of it and sucked in her precious life fluid. It tasted sweeter than ever and he resisted the urge to open up the wound further with his tongue. The grip on her tightened however like he usually did with prey. He heard a tiny squeak from Kat and loosened his grip. 'She is not prey but my mate to be. My... beloved.' Instead of digging in his tongue like a blade, he pressed it over the cut letting his saliva close the gash slowly. His mouth moved upward sucking the immediate blood and licking the wound until the gashed wound was no more.

Meanwhile Kat was feeling the effects of blood loss and leaned her head in the crook of his neck. Her mind drifted to his song that still sounded incomplete. 'If the witch is dead then why am I still hearing only half the notes?' 'Answer: She's not dead.'

"How can that be? I slit her throat, didn't I?" She murmured.

"Yes you did, beautiful Katherine. Does killing by your own hands distress you?" He was apparently done feasting on her arm and it fell limply against his bare chest.

"That's not it. It least, not the main concern. I shot her _and_ sliced her throat and she's still not dead. Walter told me they were as frail as any human. It doesn't make sense."

"Hmm, it does if she partook of my blood. A living being could gain supernatural abilities with consuming vampire blood, regeneration being one."

"Walter said that too, damn bitch."

"Hn. How do you know she's still alive?" He knew now she was still alive for her dark aura still lingered in the air. He wanted to know how she knew.

"Um, okay, this might sound crazy, but I can hear a song coming from you. It's like I hear every feeling you've ever had meshed into one amazing symphony of melody." He looked at her intently listening to every word so she continued. "Each note is like a feeling or emotion, and when you are feeling a certain way, those particular notes become louder. It's kind of like an elaborate mood ring, hn. But right now, I can only hear half the notes because I think Sasha hears the rest of them, though she hates them." Kat grimaced. "Weird huh?"

"Not at all Katherine." he said then kissed her forehead. He bore a soft smile free of mockery and deviousness.

"Okay, what gives? I thought you would be telling me I'm off my rocker or something?"

"Oh, sweet Katherine. If only I had time to tell you. For right now, I can feel her getting closer and even though I'm aching to tear her apart, we need to find a safe haven until she reverts to her original form. Katherine, Allow me to use my powers."

"Yes, whatever you need." granting all access and gaining a devious grin.

"Hang on tight, Kitty Kat." His eyes brightened before they closed. She felt something ripple on his back then with widening eyes saw two black wings sprout forth from his shoulder blades. They were immense blocking out the night sky as they stretched upward then outward in preparation for flight. His knees bent then kicked off the ground. Within moments, they were a few stories off the ground and she felt the breeze his wings were creating and braved a look down. She squeaked in terror and tightened madly around his neck. Her nose burrowed into his neck while she felt a chuckle reverberate from him.

He rose higher and higher into the night sky until he could see the whole of San Francisco, bright and dim lights twinkled on the rolling landscape.

"Katherine, open your eyes. Your city is quite a beautiful sight at night." She moaned a little but slowly moved her head away from his neck for a tentative look down.

"Oh my God!" She wrapped her arms even tighter around him if that were possible and trembled with her heart seeming to want to burst out of her chest. She kept looking down though, and after a few moments, she did ease up on her grip a little and actually started to enjoy the view. "I swear if you drop me, your name's changing from Vlad the Impalor to Vlad the Impaled!" Alucard chuckled whole-heartedly in the current hover twenty thousand feet in the air.

"I'd like to see you try my delicious minx." She gasped and turned to face him reasserting her tight hold on him. She practically clawed into his back.

"Do not worry Kitty Kat; I will never let you fall. You are far too precious to me." Her mouth dropped open at those words and Alucard took the opportunity to smack his lips on hers and thrust his tongue into her inviting mouth. Kat's toes curled at the sensation and she moaned in delight. Her tongue did its own thrusting and danced with his. The world melted away and there was only him. Even the fear of heights faded away as her hands made their way to his scalp and fingers tangled and weaved into his black tresses. She made to nibble on his lower lip when she drew a liquid so exquisite she bit down harder and suckled eagerly at the tender flesh.

He pulled away and looked her. Her eyes were dilated and dazed while her mouth hung open with two tiny fangs peaking out from under her swollen upper lip. His smile grew in intensity until it was ear to ear. "Hmm, interesting development."

"What?" She remained dazed for a few minutes more until it finally clicked what she did. "Oh, crap! I'm sorry Alucard. I didn't mean do that. I know you need every drop you can spare and I should of asked and-" He kissed her again shutting her up and dipped his tongue back in. This time it traced over her pointy little fangs. He delighted in those two sharp points in her mouth. They were yet to be of normal length, but it still pleased him to no end. She was slowly but surely blossoming into a beautiful draculina. It would explain the change in her scent.

The only problem with that was that was highly unusual to transform in the first place without being bitten and drained as was the usual way. Nor was it a freak chip. And since the change was happening so slowly, it might indeed be painful at some point. He could offer his vampire's embrace so it may happen much quicker with less pain.

He broke the kiss and looked at her bewildered face. "Since that was your first offense I'll go easy on you. Next time, you ask and I will demand payment in return." Her forehead cradled on his shoulder and Alucard felt worry with underlining fear waft off her. He spotted a place to land and glided over the flat roof of a hospital building. His black boots touched down gently and set Katherine down on her feet.

Her head lifted and gazed at her surroundings. They were on top of a hospital. Her eyes trailed back to his great wings. They were indeed like a bat's with a claw like bone protruding at the top at the joints and at the finger-like ends. One wing was almost twice as long as he was tall and was as black as his hair. He looked as if he was going to retract them into himself when she told him to wait.

"Can I touch them?" Kat Asked. He quirked an eyebrow then smiled. His wings curved inward surrounding both of them. The ends criss-crossed and rested gently on the tarmac. She could easily touch the entire length now. Her hand started at the base and moved out along the top of his wing. She felt the powerful muscle that connected them to his back. Her fingers roved over the hard but lean bone structure. The skin covering them was unlike anything she ever felt. It was like velvet, but so much softer. The thin veins just under that skin twitched at her touch and Alucard let out a pleasing moan. Kat smiled and continued her perusal. Halfway down the length she got brave, wet her lips and brushed them ever so slightly over the spot. She heard his intake of breath and the whole wing twitched. Apparently these wings of his were hypersensitive she mused. When she neared the end, they curled in closer bringing her back tightly to his chest, his arms wrapped around her as well.

"Have you satisfied your curiosity, Kitty Kat?" breathing into her ear.

"They're beautiful, Alucard. Why do you not use them more often?"

"Because they would attract too much attention. I need to replenish. This building has a blood bank down stairs. Shall we?" she nodded and before she knew it, she was in a very cold room with metal shelves full of blood packs.

Alucard moved away from her his wings now gone. He plucked bag after bag off the shelf and emptied each one in no time at all, ripping the tips and squeezing the contents above his head onto his hanging out tongue. Watching him drink made her stomach pang with hunger and she turned away to stare at the nearest shelf to her. A pint of A- blood stared back at her teasing her with its sweet redness contained in that easily punctured plastic bag. Her fingers gripped through the wires of the upper shelf and leaned her head against it. She closed her eyes trying to think straight. 'Should I drink it? I know I want it. Do I want to continue on this path? I think I know it's too late to go back to being human. The smell is so intoxicating. Do I really want to become like Alucard; a vampire? I think only if I get to be with him. I love him. Does he want me? I know he feels love for me, but does he want me by his side? I want him to be happy, to not be alone, but I don't really know the ins and outs of being a vampire. I don't want to be alone. I couldn't stand not being with him.'

She opened her eyes and peered over her arm to Alucard. Half the shelves were empty and he stood still aware of her inner turmoil.

"Alucard, d..do…you want me?" her voice shook and heart hammered at what he would say.

His face softened and those red orbs lovingly bored into her, eyes just for her. "More than you know, my beloved Katherine." Her heart melted inside her chest and she blushed like mad in the refrigerated room. 'He called me beloved! He wants me like no other!' her eyes returned to the blood pack and she reached out for it and plucked it off the shelf. Alucard watched her intently wondering if she could go though it, if she will drink. She felt around her mouth and yes, the fangs were still there. She only hesitated a moment before nipping the corner of the bag and squeezing out the sweet smelling contents into her mouth and down her throat. Before long, the bag was empty and Alucard wore a huge grin from ear to ear. She licked her lips in delight hunger sated. Opening her eyes she drop the bag like it was hot and ran into his arms.

"Do you understand what is happening to you?" he asked.

"I little. Walter told me that the ring I had contained some of your blood and now it's inside me messing with my mind and my senses. He said he didn't know what the result will be, if I'll be a hybrid or a full… vamp, because of the way your blood was introduced. It…scares me, not knowing. I don't know what is to come next, I…I need-" He hushed her and held her tight.

"Fear of the unknown is normal, and I shall be there when you cross that unknown. I do not believe the transformation is going to stop until your body has been fully embraced as a child of darkness. It seems the choice has been taken away from you but I will still ask it. Do you wish to become a draculina?" She bit her lip and looked away in thought. "Do you wish to become my eternal bride?" her eyes instantly snapped back to his her breath lost in her throat.

"Eternal bride?" She mouthed astounded, elated, and confused all at once. 'He wants me forever! And just a few days ago he barely wanted to touch me.'

"Breath Katherine," smirking. "I think you still need it." She took a deep breath not realizing she was holding it. She knew the answer to his question but she had to know something first.

"Alucard, why? Why do you want ME?"

"Because you can hear the song of my undead soul. No other vampire or human has heard it in three centuries. Your ancestor was the last and only other one, but from what you have described to me. You can hear it so much clearer than she ever could. Hn, it explains much why you know my moods so well, and why I cannot… resist you." She felt there were words he was not saying but what she could hear of his song filled in the blanks. She could still feel the note of his love embrace her tightly. His fingers traveled up and down the base of her skull entwining her silky raven locks. "To hear a vampire's song is to become its mate and I _long_ to hear yours."

"You don't hear anything?"

"Well, you are not quite a draculina yet."

"Hmm," 'that little voice was right! Cryptic bastard.' She mused. "A mating song, oh boy! So um, I'm like your soul mate?"

"In a manner of speaking." Katherine remained silent for a full minute going over everything that was said. 'I am the one he's supposed to be with and he with me. I will give everything to him; my blood, my life, my love.'

She could feel him grow impatient. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Alucard…yes… I… love you." She confessed and shifted onto her tiptoes to kiss him. He met her halfway in a devouring lip lock. He delved that deviously long tongue into her inviting mouth and ravished every inch. Hers darted eagerly into his and raking it over the sharp fangs purposely causing it to bleed. Alucard moaned at her sweet flavor and slid a hand down to her butt cheek. He squeezed causing a little squeak from her. He was beginning to like that little sound. He pulled from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You need to be fully turned before I can take you." he said huskily. "I could turn you right now if you like."

"I'd have to force you on me, and I want you to do it under your own power." She was breathless. "I think the curse might not let you completely drain me because it is like intentionally hurting me."

"Hmm, I had not thought about that." he groaned in annoyance. He released her and leaned against a very cold wall. "Sasha is still a problem. Does she still retain the half you cannot hear?"

"Yes." Kat shivered and rubbed her arms. Alucard just now took notice of her state of dress. The sweater she wore was stained immensely, red on white, and missing a sleeve. She wore blue jeans that were dirty and stained as well, and she was barefoot. His state of attire wasn't much better. All he had on was his grey pants and black boots. She noticed his perusal. "Yeah, um I'd love to get back to my apartment for a nice hot shower and some clean clothes."

She didn't know. "Katherine, I was ordered to destroy your home, your shop, which was empty by the way, and any humans that got in the way."

"What!" her anger flew off the charts. "My home too!" She knocked over a rack in the middle of the room and scrambled for the door. Alucard grabbed her before she could open it. "I'll rip out her eyes, ram a pole up her ass, and make her sing Dixie!" He could see her fangs were longer when she was enraged and how he loved to feel her anger, but now that she was causing such a racket they had to vacate the room before someone came down to investigate. He held her squirming form, grabbed a few blood packs with a free hand, and phased out the room.

For their next stop, he picked an old stone crypt inside an old graveyard. He materialized right inside it so it was pure black for Katherine who was still kicking at him. "I admire your vengeance, Kitty Kat, but, you need to Calm Down!" his commanding voice stilled her instantly.

"Sorry," she said after a few moments. He told her to remain stationary while he moved off and shuffled around to another part of the room. She was sure they were inside somewhere. It was cold and dry. She heard Alucard move something heavy like stone around. Other than that, she heard nothing. She sniffed the air determined to find out where she was without asking the vampire who was sure could see in the dark. The air was stale. Aside from Alucard, she could only smell dust and old decay. The places that corresponded to what she could hear and smell were few and far between. It was either an abandoned stone cellar in the boonies or the more morbid location, a tomb. As the moments past, she concluded it was likely the latter. It would be like Alucard to stick her in a tomb.

Even though she wasn't catholic, she still crossed herself and muttered. "Please God, don't let him desecrate the dead." Not a moment later she heard him drop what sounded like a pile of bones. She slapped her head and shook it. "Too late."

"Why Kitty Kat, would you rather be sleeping on top of 90 year old bones?" Impressed at her deductive reasoning.

"You are five times older than that and I don't mind…sleeping on top of…you." He saw the blush rising in her face at her own words.

"Hmm, I do love the way the blood rushes to your face like that." She made to cover her cheeks when she covered large hands over her cheeks instead. He tilted her head upward creating a trail of kisses down her face all the way down to her chin. Her hands slid down to his wrists and felt something odd about them.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are these scars?" focusing all her fingers on one wrist. He didn't answer, but let her play her fingers over them. "Shackles," she muttered. "Must have been silver. Why did I not see them earlier?" She placed soft kisses all around both of his wrists. It silently awed him at her actions sometimes. She said she loved him, a monster. Did Elsbeth ever love him this much? He doubted it.

He picked her up bridal style and stepped into the sarcophagus he so rudely exhumed the last tenant out of and laid down with her semi-on top of him.

"There is something you will want to know. Dent is dead. Sasha shoved him at me as a meal and I drained him dry." She gasped softly, but remained at ease.

"She sacrificed her grandson? What a horrid woman, though Dent wasn't any better. At least I took a bite out of him and scared him shitless." Alucard twirled a raven lock in his fingers and smiled.

"Yes, you did, Katherine. It was a beautiful sight." Her face scrunched in confusion until it hit her.

"Blood memory."

"That's right. Just how much conversing with Walter did you do?" She filled him in on everything that Walter said most of which Alucard already knew. She told him what Sir Integra had said as well and He grinned toothily.

"Search and destroy, my two favorite words."

"Does she say those often?"

"Not often enough." She grunted.

"When you drank my blood, did you see my memories?" She asked.

"Only a few snippets of your childhood, and underage driving on a motorcycle."

"Hmm, you've caught me. I do believe I put Pip through hell when I drove one looking for you. Oh, Pip! I've forgotten about him." She rose off his chest when he stopped her.

"I'm sure the captain can handle himself. He has a knack for staying alive."

"He does do that. I think I need to give him a present for all I've put him through. And he completely understood when I bit him."

"You _bit_ the Captain?" incredulous.

"Um, yeah but I didn't break the skin. He just smelled so good like well aged…grape juice." She said.

"Grape juice?"

"What? I love grape juice."

He chuckled and squeezed her waist. 'What an odd woman you are,' thinking contently. "You should get some sleep, we'll be safe here. Witches don't like graveyards much."

"Hm, good to know," feeling sleepy already, she snuggled into his side and draped an arm across his chest. She was asleep in minutes. He soon after.


	22. Ding! Dong! The Witch is Dead!

The chapter you've all been waiting for! Well at least one of themwinkwink **For some of you subscribers, you may not have received the alert in your emails for the last chapter (21) so if this chappy doesn't seem to make much sense, ya missed one!** FF net was acting wonky at the time.

Disclaimer: Lets have some more fun with characters I don't own.

-------------- Chapter 22 Ding! Dong! the Witch is Dead!

Pip Bernadotte watched as the vampire swept Katherine in his arms and strolled off. He approached the still form of what was thought to be the witch. It was uncanny how much she looked like Katherine. It must be how she was controlling Alucard. His gun was out and pointed it at her. He kicked the bloody knife away from the body should she suddenly come back to life. She rose back up after being shot. What's to say she won't rise again? He gazed at the black ooze seeping out of her neck and confirmed his worst suspicions. The wound was closing and fast.

Hateful brown eyes popped open and with a movement to fast for Pip to follow, she stood and kicked the gun out of his hand. He backed off momentarily to get his bearings. With the woman smirking in defiance, he tackled her from the front. He bear hugged her in the tightest grip he could muster.

"Ugh! Get off me you ugly Cyclops!"

"Hey, most girls go for zee rugged look!" 'Okay, now zat I have her, what do I do with her?'

"I'm not most girls!" she pulled her head back and head butted him in the nose. Bones cracked and blood burst forth down his chin. With sudden pain to his very broken nose, his grip loosened and she wiggled out of his grasp. Pip stumbled around for even his monocular vision was blury. Sash picked up a broken piece of siding and hit him over the head with it, completely knocking the captain out. She grabbed at his ponytail and dragged him all the way down to her dungeon.

"Interfering Hellsing soldier. I know who you are. I'll leave you alive and torture you later or I'll feed you to my slave when I get my hands on him again." She placed him in her hanging cage and locked it, and made sure he had nothing on him that could help him escape.

"Hmm," finding the cell phone and looking at the short list of numbers. She pocketed it and ran over to a looked cabinet. Opening it, she drew out a leather wrapped hand held item. She uncovered it and gazed at it as the dim light of her dungeon reflected off its polished, etched handle and ornately carved metal sheaf. She unsheathed the dagger to inspect the symmetrical serrated double-edged blade. Ancient runes were carved along the center of the toothy knife.

"If that girl is there I may have to use this on the vampire. It should paralyze him for quite a while. It could delay my plans to break him fully for weeks, but if that decidedly still living pawn of mine countermands my orders I will plunge this into his dead heart." She re-sheathed the enchanted dagger and tucked it into her bra between the perky peaks of her magically borrowed breasts.

Her hand went to her neck. She could still feel the cold steel of her own knife slicing across her jugular. "Damn girl, she's gotten brave, but not so brave to stop a shaking hand. I will enjoy ripping her heart out." She went back outside and meandered her way out the quarantined blocks without being seen. She had only one way of tracking down the vampire and that was to purposely listen to the whining noise in her head as well as the annoying tickle down her spine whenever she was near a median. The girl said it was a song. "How Absurd!" But no matter, she needed a mode of transportation to cover more area. The disgusting noise was a beacon. She only needed the direction.

She found a cab, paid the greasy driver five hundred dollars to use him for the night, and started barking orders to drive here and there.

---------------------

Kat woke first an hour before sunset, though she couldn't tell the time. Only that a faint light seeped through the cracks of the crypt's door. She stretched and curled her limbs much like a cat and her fingers mindlessly scratch at a bare chest. A masculine groan escaped out of it. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her directly on top of him.

"Too early Kitty Kat." She crossed her arms over his chest and rested her head over them.

"I know. I can't help it if you are a light sleeper. Rest here longer if you like. I'm not going anywhere." she said softly and heard a satisfied grunt as he tightened his hold on her. She studied the silhouette of his long nose and jutting chin as her mind churned in thought. 'This dangerous, sexy man with beautiful pools of bloody orbs wants me, little ol' me! To be forever by his side! And I shall stay by him, come hell or high water!' her brows furrowed in a question. 'Isn't that what the outermost ring represents? Eternal devotion. So what is holding it back? I know it is still on my hands. Is it Alucard's devotion? I don't think it is. Walter said something about 'devotions proof, journeys end' So it has to be proven. How does one prove the devotion of another? I think the most profound way would be with one's life. Is that what the curse wants? Hmm, I don't like this. Alucard wouldn't need to prove it because he already sort of has by using himself as a shield back in the junk yard. So, if that were the case then I would be the one to give my life to protect him. Does he need protection? I think from Sasha he does, though I wouldn't say that to his face. Sasha can still control him for she has not relinquished what she has stolen from me and I still cannot think to Alucard or vise versa. I would do anything for you my…beloved Alucard. I would even eat a pig if it helped you.'

'What would it be like to be a vampire? Would I have wings like his? I think it might cure me of my heights. I can't get those magnificent flappers out of my head. I'll have to paint a portrait of him like that. It won't get out of my head otherwise.' she sighed, leaned a little foreword and kissed his chin.

"Hmm, what happened to letting me rest, Kitty Kat?" eyelids opened to lazy red slits. His eyes were so bright in the darkness. Why hadn't she noticed that before?

"Well, I don't think you were asleep knowing you were fingering my hair. Do you find it pretty?" Smiling brightly and mindlessly roving her fingers over his old scar.

"Pretty, no. I find it and the rest of you breath taking." flashing a grin.

Her face pinkened. "Hn, but you don't have any breath to take."

"But, you do." His hands pushed her up and he captured her lips in a ravenous kiss. He soon had her moaning and pressing her entire body into him. He groaned in need when one of her legs dropped between his thighs and her denim clothed thigh rubbed unintentionally against his hardening member. He kissed her harder and sucked at her lower lip. Then trailed wet kisses down her chin to her neck. He suckled and pulled at the supple flesh where his fangs had once pierced into her. She was near panting and loving every moment.

Suddenly she cringed in agony and she curled inward holding her stomach. He sat up immediately and cradled her in his arms. He watched her fangs elongate as her stomach pain flooded his senses. He knew what this was. She was in a bout of hunger, severe hunger, and she needed sustenance fast. Luckily, he had grabbed those blood packs earlier and stored them in a cold corner of the crypt. He snaked out a shadow to retrieve one and brought a pack to him. He tore at an opening with his teeth and tilted the bag into her mouth. She drank it eagerly and sucked the contents dry within moments. And within a few more moments, the hunger pain eased away to nothing and she relaxed in his arms.

"Oooh, that was not pleasant."

"I do believe it is only going to get worse. Your body is fighting to stay human while my Vampiric blood slowly changes you. This is why I want to turn you as quick as possible. The change would be instantaneous and there would only be the pain of my fangs."

*groan* "Lovely."

"The sun has set. We need to get a move on." he stood with her still in his arms and hopped out of the sarcophagus. He set her on her feet and with his arms spread out summoned the remainder of his clothing.

*scoff* "Wish I could do that, and why didn't you do that earlier? You know, before me having to sleep on your bare chest?" He gave her a winning devious grin. "Never mind, pervert." muttering while crossing her arms. He went over to the door and opened it. She walked out first into the night air. She saw many a headstone dotting around the ground to greet her. The cemetery wasn't as old or as decrepit as she thought it would be. Many were still quite polished looking and weed free. In the distance, she could see a pair of flags flapping softly on their twenty-foot long polls greeting any living soul who dare enter here. A few oak trees dotted the dreary place. The only unkempt thing was the crypt that was probably like that only because no living soul had entered it in decades.

She frowned. She was feeling the call of nature and had to relieve herself. 'Damn stupid bladder.' "Alucard, could you give me a few minutes. I need to take care of business."

He quirked a brow. "Business?"

"I need to pee." She headed for the nearest tree that was twenty yards away.

"Do not go far."

"I'm not. I just want some privacy behind something that is not someone's resting place, m'kay?" He grunted rolling his eyes.

----

With her business done, she stood and leaned against the gnarled tree and pointed at her stomach. "Okay stomach, listen up. You behave yourself until Alucard can embrace me properly, okay?" it muttered a stray gurgle as if in defiance. It sounded silly talking to her internal organs, but felt it helped her nerves. "Hey, you listen bubsy or I'm not going to feed you. You-" She cut off when she heard angry female words coming from near the crypt. She peaked a head out and saw herself, her double spitting words out at Alucard.

"Oh, no she's found him again! I need to get closer." Alucard was closer with his back at an angle to her. Making sure Sasha wasn't looking she darted behind a headstone then another getting ever closer until she was just twenty feet away from her vampire.

Alucard was stock-still and sneering at Sasha. Kat saw her pull out a crazy sharp looking dagger out of her blouse and saw Alucard stiffen even more than he already was.

"You see this slave? This beauty has paralyzed many a bloodsucker. It has even killed the weaker ones. If you do not tell me where she is, this going straight into your black heart!" Kat stifled a gasp. "I know she is nearby. Even if you are paralyzed, I will still find her and will disembowel her one organ at a time right in front of your eyes. I doubt you want that. Where is she?"

"Somewhere!" he barked.

"Where!?!"

"SOMEWHERE!" he screamed it.

"Stop saying that!" she growled between her teeth. Kat looked down, picked up a sizable pebble and flung it as far as she could away from her and Alucard. It landed some yards away semi behind Sasha. She immediately looked away distracted and Kat stood up from behind the headstone and yelled.

"RUN, Alucard!"

Sasha was a bit too quick and blurted a stop before he was five feet from Kat. He shook to a halt and eyes pleaded with her to flee. Sasha seeing now where Katherine was swung her armed hand back ready to let fly the deadly dagger.

Kat saw her action and knowing who the target was screamed.

"NOO!" and flung herself in front of Alucard with her back to Sasha who let loose the blade. Instead of hitting the vampire's heart, it hit Kat just an inch from her heart at an angle under her right shoulder blade. She yelped and clawed into Alucard's shoulders. Burning pain flared from the embedded weapon. She was sure it punctured a lung for it hurt to breathe. She was gasping as searing fire was carried through her veins. She gripped ever tighter to him trying to maintain a stance. Alucard gripped her sides.

"Katherine!" Her name came out choked and his face took on a look of complete disbelief and alarm. Kat couldn't take her eyes off his.

Even though the pain was intense she soon felt a familiar flush course through her and saw in her peripherals the markings on her hands flash and disappear altogether.

She barely felt Alucard yanking out the dagger as she smiled sweetly at him through the pain. "Alucard." she whispered. "You're free," and fell limp against him passed out from the pain.

"That stupid girl! Getting it the way." Spat Sasha. The vampire ignored her and lowered Kat and leaned her against the headstone she was previously hiding behind.

"Stay alive for me for a while, my beloved." he whispered to her brushing her cheek.

"Ha, I doubt she'll live past five minutes with that kind of wound! She made it easier for me didn't she?" Sasha spouted quite oblivious, but the vampire was going to rectify that.

Real soon.

"No, she didn't." He said turning slowly with an evil grin plastered on his face that matched the devious and deadly glee in his red orbs. He stepped slowly and purposely toward the festering hell whore.

The slightest bit of fear crept into her eyes.

"Stop! Slave, I command you!" He kept moving and she started moving backwards.

"No, you don't." saying succinctly and slowly. Her eyes widened and terror practically glowed out of them. All his teeth sharpened to deadly points and his tongue hung out to taste the witch's fear rolling off her. His fingers became claws. Sasha stumbled over a stunted tombstone and she fell backwards. "Where is your bravado now?" He kept moving with such slow deliberate steps, drinking in Sasha's unbridled fear, while the terrorized witch crawled backwards on all fours, trembling, not daring to look away from him and not uttering a sound.

When she was about fifteen feet from the entrance he lunged, grabbing a hold of her arms and pulling her upright. His claws dug in to the bone and shattered the humerus in both limbs. Tendrils grew from his embedded claws and speared though her muscles and blood vessels. They were barbed like rose stems as he plunged and snaked the tendrils up her arms, through her chest and down her legs. They burrowed like worms in lightly packed dirt. Like parasites eating away at their host. Parts of Alucard's tendrils could be seen slithering just below her now deathly white skin and a few had torn open the skin revealing putrid black blood. Her jaw quivered as every part of her silently screamed in agony. She uttered a tiny whine that spoke volumes to the vampire.

"You do not wear that form well, sack of filth!" There was so much more suffering he could inflicted on her, but unfortunately a little pressed for time. He thought about tearing her skin clean off when his eyes darted to a flagpole then back at her.

"Hm, would you like know what I did to my enemies and traitors when I was still alive?" Malicious was his tone and her eyes widen even more in knowing. Inky black tentacles replaced his legs and they lengthen pushing him and his prey upward over twenty feet. Red eyes populated his form as Sasha wiggled like a worm on a hook. Positioning her just right, his face became grim malice, and he plunged her body onto the pole, from orifice to orifice, just slow enough that she could feel it all the away up through her body. He listened with pleasure to the familiar tearing and ripping as she was impaled. At her very last breath, her body shrunk and twisted, becoming wrinkled and gnarled into her original form. Black hair turned to grey and her dark sickly smelling blood pooled out of her, drenching the pole and marring the blades of grass that grew near it.

Once she was dead, the vampire resumed his human form, and phased back to Katherine's bleeding body. He took her in his arms, her head rolled limply to her left side. She was still alive but barely. Without a pause, he sunk his fangs into her drawing in her sweeter than sweet life force. He drank and drank, hoping he wasn't too late. He hoped he could turn her, hoped that the enchanted dagger did not prevent this, and hoped to hear for the first time in his undead existence the song that was only his to cherish.

When she was nearly drained he pulled away, clamped nails into his palm and let his blood drip into her propped open mouth. She may already have his blood inside her but he was not taking any chances. With that done, he cradled her body in his arms and hung his head down to rest on her chest, and waited.

---------

It felt like hours but it really was only a few minutes. Pip twisted and turned the mangled paperclip in the lock until it finally clicked. The cage opened and he tumbled outward onto the stone floor two feet below. He gingerly stretched out his legs that had been folded against his chest for the better part of the day.

Sasha had obviously removed all his personal affects when she shoved him into that narrow cage. The pile stared hopelessly at him ten feet away on a counter. She didn't bother to look in his shoes, though, where he stashed a few hidden necessities just for this occasion. He smiled at himself for being so clever. Standing up he went over to his pile of stuff and packed them back on his person. 'Hmm? Zomezing is missing. Zee phone! Did I loose it or did she take it? Bloody hell!' He groaned and departed out of the dungeon and out of the store. It was broad daylight and there were a few uniformed officers and such documenting and assessing the destruction. He flipped his badge at them and kept walking. He needed to regroup and felt the apartment was a good place to do that at. What he found though was a burned out complex missing a third of the rooms. Kat's apartment was fortunately still mostly intact, though he could see into her kitchen from the street. Pip swore in French. "Oh, demoiselle, you couldn't have had a worst day. I do hope Alucard's taking good care of you."

---------------------

A few crows cawed in the distance as Alucard continued to lean on the tombstone with Katherine in his arms. It felt like eternity when he felt her body twitch with the change. He didn't budge until he picked up a brand new presence inside her. Her heart had stopped beating but now there was a faint energy pulsing inside her. It was her new vampiric essence coursing through her now and he was elated at this, but not quite satisfied. He wanted to hear what he ached to hear for so long. His battered soul couldn't stand the suspense. He wanted to hear the song of her undead soul singing to him, damn it!

'Could I be wrong? Could she not be the one?' he doubted it for a second. 'No, she heard, hears mine. I must hear hers. I must!' his nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck inhaling her new exquisite scent.

It was faint at first; just a few tiny notes, but it was there tingling the recesses of his mind. He welcomed them and focused intently of those timid little notes. It wasn't long before more joined into the chorus that was her. He counted each one: eight, fifteen, eighteen, twenty-eight, thirty-six, fifty-one, more, and so much more. His head leaned back as he relished in the budding melody. Each note was like an emotion like she heard with his, and how he relished in them. They became so many they washed over him like an ocean wave over a beach crab. She was awe-inspiring. How can one girl hold so many shades of melody inside her?

He basked in her for hours when something troubling occurred to him. She should be waking up by now to feast on her first meal as a Draculina. Instead, she was placid and limp like a doll. He reached into her mind to rouse her now that the witch could no longer interfere. He felt the haphazard library that was her mind but all the books were closed and no inquisitive mouse hopped around in it. She did have the lowest level of brain activity that one could measure but nothing was occurring inside, not even dreams.

Alucard spotted the discarded dagger that lay a few feet away. 'Perhaps it had an affect on her after all. It was nearly as deadly as a bullet from his Jackal. He knew the kind of magic it held. If struck in the heart a vampire could be instantly paralyzed for weeks even if the dagger were immediately remove. Weaker vampires would slowly and painfully burn to ash. If it struck a human it would merely act like a normal dagger.' He leaned her forward and inspected her back. The wound was healed but a silvery slit was left behind. 'So, she was affected. Kat was in transition when it hit her. She should have turn to dust as she wasn't very strong as a Draculina yet. However, she did not.' "Just how powerful will you be my beloved?" he smirked and kissed her hair. 'She was paralyzed then. She must have fallen into a hibernating sleep.' "_Just how long will you be asleep dear Katherine?" _he did not expect her to respond. 'Being my new fledgling she still needs nourishment, and perhaps it will help her wake sooner.'

With a shadow, he brought out the last two remaining blood packs. He opened one, took the revitalizing liquid into his mouth and pressed his mouth to hers. Blood flowed out of his mouth into hers. Her body knew to swallow it. He repeated the process until both packs were empty.

It was time to leave the cemetery. As he past through the entrance with Kat in his arms he spotted a cell phone soiled in the witch's dried blood. He summoned it to his open hand. It was the captain's. "Hmm?" His shadows cleaned off the acrid blood. He flipped it open and phoned Sir Integra.

She picked up.

"My master, mission accomplished. The curse has been lifted and the target has been Silenced." he said with a very satisfied grin.

"_Alucard! Where the bloody hell have you been? What the hell has been going on over there? The Captain tells me you've destroyed four city blocks, including Miss Farley's place of residence."_

"So the Frenchman is still alive. Believe me, the destruction was not by choice." 'Indeed I would demolish a multitude of _different_ things.'

"_God, this situation has totally uprooted that girl's life. How is she, Alucard?_"

Delicious he wanted to say. "She is… unharmed. Master. Though she will need some assistance to recuperate. She has indeed been through much these last few days. I would like to stay an additional day to make sure she is completely out of danger."

"_Fine, get in touch with Bernadotte so he knows the situation, and you may use the company card for any assistance Miss Farley needs, but I want you back on that plane the next day. Is that clear?_"

"Yes, my master." She told him where the captain could be found, though it was unnecessary.

"_And I'll be expecting a full report, Alucard._"

"Of course, my master." grinning deviously. She hung up.

Sir Integra was going to be in for quite a surprise when he brings back an extra quest to the manor. He phased out of the cemetery and reappeared inside Pip's hotel room scaring the hell out of him as he exited the bathroom.

Alucard told him briefly what transpired and of the next plan of action. He told him to go to her apartment and retrieve anything salvageable in the morning as well as buy her a nice outfit for her to wear on the trip, as well as a few other errands. He only hoped the captain had good taste.

Alucard carried her into the bathroom and removed her soiled clothing. With a tub full of bubbly warm water he set her gently in. he removed his duster, hat, and gloves, and rolled up the white sleeves. Dipping her head in the water, he cleansed her hair free of dirt and grime until it shined with its natural radiance.

With a coarse sponge, he scrubbed softly at her pale skin. The vampire started with her face and worked his way down relishing in this very intimate care of her body. His fingers traced the curve of her nose and the angle of her jaw. Where the sponge cleaned, he touched afterwards. He washed down her neck and shoulders. A scar marred the shoulder where she was shot. It would forever be there he mused. He lifted her left arm out of the water, and took special attention to her feminine hands. He rubbed and massaged every digit and kissed all the joints ending in a feather light kiss in her palms. The sponge moved to the valley of her pale peaks. They rest mostly submerged with her nipples just under the surface. Alucard held himself back from staying too long with that part of her body. He did however; cup them briefly with his large hands just to feel the weight of them. Pleased, and tried to be satisfied with just that, he moved lower. Feeling the dip of her bellybutton, he started washing in a quicker more efficient matter lest he become too aroused and loose control. He wanted her awake, alert, and willing when he finally takes her for the first time. He finished off with her feet and took the same attention as he did her hands.

Kat was padded dry and wrapped snuggly in his duster. He set her on the bed on the opposite side that Pip was sitting on.

There were still a few hours of darkness and he still needed to retrieve a few things.

"Captain, I shall be gone for a while. See that nothing happens to Katherine." He leaned in nearly nose to nose with him boring his eyes into his skull. "And I do mean nothing, captain. Understand?" knowing the horny nature of the man.

"Emphatically, Mr. Alucard. She is zee touch of death." Pip said. The vampire grunted in acknowledgement and disappeared before his eyes. Pip immediately settled for a chair across the room facing the bed, crossed his arms and nodded off to sleep.

A few hours later, Pip peaked his eye open to see the elder vampire secure the heavy window drapes closed, slink in beside the comatose girl, and pull her possessively to his chest in a tight embrace before falling into the embrace of sleep.

Pip shut his eye and tried to dose off again. 'I don't want to know. I don't want to know.' sighing soundlessly. 'Lucky bastard.'

-------------------

Nearly two days and a flight later.

Integra was pacing her office and taking long drags of her cigar. 'Where is my bloody servant? The jet landed a half hour ago.' She filled her lungs to yell his name.

"You nearly bellowed my master?" he stepped forth out of the wall behind Integra. She did not bother to face him. Instead, she let the air out through her nostrils and took a purposely-long drag before speaking.

"Alucard, report."

He filled her in on everything that has happen during his time in America, except of course for one detail, and if she would just turn around and face him, she would know.

"Is the girl alright and settled back in with her family?" She finally asks. He grinned madly at her back.

"Not yet, my master."

"What do you mean not yet? I thought-" She turned to face her servant and nearly drop her cigar in surprise. Alucard was holding a sleeping Katherine Farley in his arms. She wore a silky light purple top with a broad neckline that draped just below her shoulders. It had very short sleeves with wavy white frills sewn in. she wore a matching ankle length skirt with a trail of blooming red roses down her sides. Plain white slipper shoes covered her feet.

"You brought her back! She is suppose to remain in America and forget the atrocities that curse had put upon her!" She yelled surprised she didn't wake the girl.

Alucard became serious. "That was not possible." Integra pursed her lips and approached the girl in his arms. She put a hand on Kat's shoulder and shook her.

"Miss Farley wake up." nothing, she didn't stir.

"She won't wake. She is in dormant sleep."

Integra raised an eyebrow. "Alucard, you didn't." her ire rising.

"She is a vampire, my master."

She was seething and chewing at her cigar. "What did I tell when you turned Seras Victoria?"

"To not turn anyone else. However, Katherine would have turned with or without my help. The curse guaranteed that."

"I cannot have yet another vampire under this roof. You are more than enough and with the knights having a fuse with Seras, and now-"

"I will not have her destroyed, Integra!" His anger caught her off guard and she just looked at him, really looked at him. White gloved hands clung tightly to the unconscious girl like she was going to fly out of his hands any second. When his eyes looked at Kat, they softened in a way Integra never saw before.

"I did not say that." She said in a calmer tone.

"But you were thinking it. I understand your position and probably would think the same things if I were in your place, but I would have Katherine by my side. Police Girl, inept as she is right now was worth saving, but this woman here, to me, is worth… dying for."

Integra leaned against her desk and let her servant's words sink in. 'He cares that much for that girl, who not long ago he had wanted to literally scare to death.'

"Alucard, you failed to mention how the curse broke." He looked down at his burden.

His word came out softly. "She broke it by saving me from what she is now under. The paralyzing dagger hit her instead of me puncturing a lung and the spell broke. I would have still been in the hands of the maggot witch, and she, most likely dead if she had not given her life for me. Master, I have… longed for one I could be with for all my nights, and she, my dear Kitty Kat, is it." Integra was silent for several moments.

"You love her." She said simply and her servant narrowed those red eyes in contemplation. "Well as close to love as a vampire like you can get I suppose." Integra sighed loudly and rubbed her temple trying to nurse a new headache. "Fine she can stay, but she is completely your responsibly. If she steps out of line, it is on both your heads. It that understood?"

"Implicitly master."

"I also want to know the moment she wakes up, which will be?"

"A few days, a few weeks, I do not know." Integra's lip twitched.

"I'll have Walter prepare a room for her. You may go."

"Thank you, master." gleefully.

"And Alucard."

"Yes?"

"You are restricted to your room except during assignments for the next two months." She took a much-needed puff of nicotine.

"Yes, my master" less gleefully.

00000000

I'm looking forward to those delicious reviews!


	23. The Long Wait

Okay this the "other" chapter everyone's been waiting for. He, He, He. Those under 17 should look away now. **Or**, just slip some Mr. good bars to me and _I'll_ look the other way.

Disclaimer: I'm so tired of putting this up but i gotta. Kouta Hirano will send Alucard on my ass if I don't. (Wow. You're larger in person. No! Put the guns away! Here's the disclaimer. See, see?)

---------------------- Chapter 23 The Long Wait...

Walter had been rudely awoken to a call from a frantic mother who was at wit's end as to the whereabouts and safety of her daughter. In a half wake state, he told her she was indeed here in London before he could catch himself. The woman went off demanding answers and demanding to speak to Katherine. All Walter could sputter out was "Mam, mam…"

Having had eaves dropped on the conversation and disobeying Integra's orders, appeared in Walter's chambers, picked up the phone, and started speaking to Mrs. Farley in a soothing hypnotic voice.

"Mrs. Farley I presume. Your daughter is fine. She is simply resting from the long trip back." The mother quieted very quickly and asked why she was in London at all. Alucard told her the abbreviated version of the cover story he had told Katherine's friend Beth, and added that she and Alucard had eloped and was now living here on a permanent basis. Mrs. Farley believed every word the vampire dished out and hung up on a happy note.

"Thank you Alucard." Walter said before the vampire slinked through the floor.

"A pleasure but perhaps you should change the number if you don't want her calling back in a few days ranting in hysterics again." and was gone.

---------------

Each night after sunset, the elder vampire would creep into Katherine's newly fashioned pristine white coffin, which contained the soil of her birthplace, and mouth fed her a pint of blood. It was situated along side Alucard's obsidian black coffin as per Alucard's request. Even though there was a separate room prepared for her with its own coffin bed, he wanted her near so he could look over her well-being and still observe his punishment. It was no punishment however as he rarely wanted to leave her side. Her Draculina's song continuously played heavenly notes in his head.

Oddly enough, a good half of Katherine's things were left unscathed in his attack of the building and many of her drawings survived reasonably singe free. Much of her music collection and instruments were now housed in the room that is to be hers. Seras occasionally snuck into the room to 'borrow' an album or two. Alucard chided her for messing with Katherine's things but didn't punish her. He would leave it to Katherine when she woke up.

On the third night after Alucard turned her, Sir Integra berated him for uprooting Miss Farley from her friends and family, and for inadvertently letting everyone she knew know of her well being and location. (Apparently, the mother is a gossip.) It was too late for damage control and after a second call from the mother and two of her friends who had somehow found out the landline number to the manor, she relinquished the truth under the strict promise that it be kept secret under penalty of being eaten. The Mother did not believe her but would keep it secret as long as she was allowed to visit. Her friend Beth was ecstatic and could not wait to visit her when Katherine woke up and see her fangs. Integra smacked her forehead when Beth said she wanted to see her fangs. "Bloody Yanks!"

Roxy and Rachel were a bit more dubious but were happy that she finally had a sexy man to call her own. The Hellsing heir covered her eyes over the innuendoes the two were making between Katherine and her servant on the other side of the line.

To make her headache worse, Sir Islands of the Round Table Committee called to demand a meeting with this new vampire at the next scheduled conference in a week. Sir Integra informed him that the vampire was in a coma until further notice. She informed him curtly that she will appear at the first possible meeting after she awakens and hung up, cutting off any argument from Sir Islands. With that done, she took two aspirin and drank three cups of chamomile tea before retiring.

On the seventh night, Alucard pulled her out of her resting spot and placed her along side him in his coffin. He held her to him smelling her hair and the still virgin blood under her skin. He laid there for an hour and just listened and felt the faint pulse of her median essence.

On the ninth night, he held her again and envisioned the battles they would fight together whether it is with an enemy or with each other.

On the twelfth night, Alucard allowed Police girl to sit at her side and prattle on about useless human things in the hopes of creating some sort of response from Kat, who she considered her new friend. She talked quite a bit about the captain, he noticed.

On the fifteenth night, he wondered how his bride would take to the lessons in darkness. He wondered what she would excel in and what would be her weak points. He figured she would be able to read minds and hold her own back in no time at all. Although she would surely not be able to hold back much from him now that her mind was not blocked by a curse. And once they bonded as mates, their mental connection would be stronger than ever. Currently though, her mind was submerged in the cloud of a hibernating sleep. Nothing was coming out or going in, aside from her song.

On the twentieth night when he and Police Girl were out on a ghoul-infested mission in the outskirts of town, he wondered how she would sound when she called him master for the first time. She would no doubt feel the urge to do so as she was in fact his fledgling. He wouldn't keep her a fledgling for long as she was to be his queen and a proper vampire in her own right.

On the twenty-seventh night, he began to worry that his bride wasn't going to wake. The thought was fleeting at first. He wasn't sure of the exact affect of what the dagger had on her. He looked at her back where she had been stabbed. The silvery scar was still there though a little smaller or so he thought. He began giving her half of his ration of blood along with hers as Integra wouldn't allow him more than the typical one pack a night as part of his punishment. He hoped it would speed her recovery.

On the thirtieth night or the first of December, there was no mission that night, and he held her while he sat in his thrown chair and buried his nose in her hair. He drew little circles behind her ear and teased the sensitive feature with his lips and tongue willing her to wake by his ministrations. He wondered briefly if he were going bonkers with his constant fixation over Katherine.

On the thirty-fifth night, Police Girl noticed her master's distraction and steadily rising anxiety. She tried to cheer him up by showing how she was improving with her abilities and her aim. It did little to lift his spirits. She even forced down her ration of blood for her master. Nothing. He did not even scorn her when she failed to keep the glass of water from spilling when she practiced her telekinesis.

Late on the thirty-eighth night, Police Girl found him holding her limp torso and arms to his chest. His cheek rested on top of her head in apparent sleep. A frown marred her master's features and it looked sadly beautiful to Her.

'He's madly in love with her.' She sighed as a blood tear crept down her chin. Apparently, her master was not asleep as he lifted his head up and thought to her.

"_Police Girl, your thoughts are loud enough to wake the dead_." She clamped her mouth with her hands in embarrassment. His mouth twitched in the slightest of smiles. "Unfortunately, it's still not enough to wake this little draculina." He stood up and placed her back in her casket.

On the fortieth night Alucard and Seras had a two night mission in the north of Britain and had to stay in a hotel for the day. Alucard was away from his beloved for the first time in over a month and he was on edge. He tried to hide it of course, but it showed very plainly when instead of shooting dead the two maggot freaks he was there to silence, he drank them dry and ate them most viciously. Giving Katherine the majority of his rations made him exceedingly hungry after a while. They weren't very tasty but the freak twins assuaged his hunger. He still ached to taste her again, but didn't dare a drop for fear of weakening her. Alucard was going mad with want of her. His ancient bones ached out of every pore to hear her voice, to see her smile, to see those hands of hers caress him up and down, to feel her pleasure roll off her as he made love to her, and to feel her anger when he pissed her off. He wasn't there to feed her this time but his common sense told him it was alright missing a day. He still was uneasy no matter what his mind was telling him.

It was on the trek back to the manor that Alucard could have sworn something changed in her song. The notes of loneliness rose ever so slightly to him. Though it could be his sanity breaking down, or further down in his case. He urged Police Girl to move faster as he was anxious to see her again. He wondered to himself. 'How did I become like this, like a pathetic sap going nuts over one simple woman?'

"Kat is safe master. She has Walter, the Wild Geese, and half a battalion of soldiers watching over the manor." Police Girl tried to ease her master. She was getting better at reading him, which probably meant he was finally loosing it. They soon reached the manor. The elder vampire phased right beside her sleeping form. He caressed her cold cheek and pushed away stray strands of hair. She was still as death as usual and her song was just the same as it was before. Surely, it was his imagination.

On the forty-fifth night, he lifted her up into his lap, tore open the first blood pack, and took a mouthful in his mouth. His left hand cradled her neck as he propped her lips open. His right thumb and fore finger mindlessly massaged little circles into her exposed left shoulder. He pressed the precious liquid into her delicious mouth until his mouth was empty of blood. He pulled away for a second round when two little fangs nipped his lower lip drawing tiny beads of dark red. The fangs pulled at the flesh and licked fleetingly at his blood.

A soft feminine moan escaped, and he pulled away to look at her. The woman licked her lips and lazily fluttered her eyes open giving him the first view of them since she was turned. They were still brown but held a tint of red like warm mahogany polished to a soft glow. Those eyes found his and widened in surprised.

"Oh, Crap," croaking from lack of use. "I did it again, I'm-mmm!" He plastered his lips on hers in a heated kiss. His tongue slithered in and out tasting every inch and hers mingled in a little battle with his. Soon his mouth left hers and trailed down the side of her chin and throat leaving tiny bites and instant hickeys. Her hand found his cravat and yanked at it. Her mind was swimming in the sweetest sensation she had ever felt. That is until he sunk his fangs into her shoulder causing the shortest bit of pain before her body flooded to the seams with such ecstasy she felt she was going to pop. He partook of her blood while her head rolled back as she uttered a long gratifying moan.

"Ooh… Alucard, what a bite." going limp and breathing hard.

"My beloved, I've waited so long for you to wake. I thought you would never wakeup." huskily and elated.

"Never wakeup?" her head shot up.

Now that Kat was conscious, he could read her incoming thoughts.

"You've been asleep for forty-five days, my delicious Kat." Alucard never felt as happy as he was right then. She was awake, and her mind spoke volumes of inquiries, and her vampire song never so vibrant and active. He was nearly drunk with her presence.

Kat took in her surroundings.

"This is your chambers, except its better lit."

He chuckled. "No my Kitty Kat, it is your eyes that are better." Her eyes widen at the revelation. She was no longer human, nor did her heart beat in her chest. Her hand went there just to be sure. Instead, there was a force inside her pulsating ever so faintly. She stopped breathing and took a few minutes to realize she wasn't passing out from the lack of air. Not only were her eyes better but her ears picked up the footsteps and heartbeats of the inhabitants of the manor. She could almost perceive the face of each individual human, and one female vampire.

'This is deep shit.' closing her eyes in the hopes of preventing a sensory overload.

"_Indeed, my darling."_ Kat smiled, welcoming Alucard's deep velvety voice in her head. She looked at him then and saw blood leaking a small trail down his cheek from his eye. He knew what she saw and went to wipe it away.

"Wait." she grabbed his hand. "You'll stain your glove." She leaned forward, pressed the tip of her tongue along the path up to his eye, and kissed the closed lid.

"What a considerate and devoted fledgling you are, not like Police Girl," cracking a huge grin.

Her face screwed in annoyance. 'Why does he have to go and ruin the mood, the bastard.'

"_Careful what you think my dear. I can hear your thoughts now."_

*grunt* She pushed against him trying to get up and away from him. "Let me go, ya pervert."

"A pervert? Huh, I have hardly scratched the surface of perversion." He let her go suddenly and she flopped onto the floor on her butt.

She stood up awkwardly and on weak legs. She would have fallen back down if the elder vampire hadn't taken hold of her to steady her.

"You need to drink to regain your strength." he pushed a blood pack in her hands. She tore off the tip and sniffed the contents.

"Mmm." She sucked at the opening like a juice box. It pleased him to no end that she was taking to blood so quickly. Soon it was empty and she was feeling better in minutes. She could now easily stand on her own.

"My master would like to see you now that you are awake." She nodded and finally took note of what she was wearing. "I should tell you she was not happy with me bringing in yet another vampire under her roof."

"I can image, I mean you are a handful as it is. And why am I -"

"Now is a good time." He cut her off, grabbed her and phased into Sir Integra's office. Her back was currently turned and looking out the massive window.

"Alucard, late as usual. You have been rather reckless of late, barging into hostile territory without assessing the situation, failing to report to me, becoming distracted during a mission, ignoring Seras's training, and it's all because of that sleeping girl in your room. I won't have it anymore-"

"Excuse me Sir Integra, but that girl has a name. It's Katherine Farley." Kat spoke up and Sir Integra whipped around taken back. Kat waved at her. "Hello." Alucard beamed down at her.

"So, that is why you were late Alucard. Miss Farley now that you are here, with my reluctance, under the roof of the Hellsing Organization, you are to follow certain rules. As it goes for Seras and Alucard, there will be no killing or maiming of others without my orders. You are not to feed on or bite any of my men…"

'I wonder if she includes Alucard?' She thought darkly.

Alucard snickered in her head. _"No she does not my little draculina,"_ seductively. Kat flushed scarlet.

"…Alucard will be responsible for your training, just as he is responsible for Miss Victoria's…"

'Hmm, can't wait. He is such a hard ass with her training.' She thought.

"_Oh, Kitty Kat, yours will be different, and you'll find out how __**hard**__ I can be." _His words were not lost on her and she went even redder. Her hand covered her mouth trying to draw attention from her rosy cheeks, and trying to remain impassive.

'Damn vampire.'

"…Furthermore, as a Hellsing officer you are expected…"

'Wait, officer? Does she expect me to fight?" That cooled her cheeks.

"Sir Integra, do you expect me to become a soldier?" Kat interrupted her. "Because I will not be forced into service like that. I was not trained as one like Seras was and do not desire the life of one. I am not a tool for you to use. I have had enough of that from that hell whore as you called her. I've recently found out she had been manipulating my family for generations." Integra frowned at her with the cigar poised in her mouth slightly ticked off at Katherine's boldness, but allowed her to continue.

"I want to have the choice of what life I want, or unlife as it seems to be, for even the choice of becoming a vampire was unknowingly dictated by her." She looked back at Alucard. "Though I do not regret that one," smiling, she turned back to Integra. "However, I do understand that I am now residing here apparently, and that you may require some compensation for me being here. I will train under my mas-, I mean Alucard and learn all he has to teach me, eagerly in fact, but I will choose if I want to fight your monsters," she looked down, "huh, I'm one of them, and if my… Alucard deems me ready to fight them."

Integra stared at her for a long minute grinding at her cigar. Alucard just stood there and admired his little Kat standing up to the lioness that was his master. He grinned inside as she tried to fight the instinct to call him master. Katherine started to fidget under Integra's scrutiny as Kat's boldness waned, back under a passive mask.

Integra finally removed the smoldering implement out of her mouth.

"And what if you chose to leave? I can't have a fresh vampire loose in the city, as a possible security risk?" Katherine stepped forward and took Alucard's hand with her.

"Sir Integra I give you this guaranty, for as long as Alucard here (looks at him and back) is by you and your family's side I shall be by his. I will never betray you as I will never betray my…beloved." his hand caressed her cheek. His red eyes never veered from her intense burgundy-brown ones.

"I would take her guaranty my master, for it is iron clad."

Sir Integra sighed. "Fine, but I want no trouble from either one of you. Follow my rules to the letter Miss Farley and you will remain a 'civilian' for as long as you desire. Is that clear?"

"Yes mam!" Integra went on to update Katherine on everything that's happened during her sleep, mainly about her family and friends knowing where and what she is now. Alucard filled her in on the part concerning the now dead, Sasha. She smiled. _"I'll view the film later."_ She thought to him wickedly. Katherine's hand slapped her face a few times at her friends' antics, and rolled her eyes when her mother was mentioned. She was also told what was recovered from her apartment and that a room had been set up for her.

"One more thing, the Protestant Knights of the Round Table would like to meet you in three weeks time. I will fill you in on the details later. Now, are there any questions?" Integra asked at the end.

"Yes." Integra groaned. She was already feeling a migraine coming on. "Why am I wearing a dress?" She addressed to Alucard pushing his hand away from her face.

"Technically it's a skirt." smirking.

"I don't care! It's still wide open (her hands made fanning motions at the skirt) and breezy!" Integra returned to her chair deciding to ignore the ensuing dispute and started going through papers. "Did you put me in this?" anger rising.

"Yes, Katherine. I think it suits you. Would you rather have slumbered the last month and a half, naked?" He said. _"You do have very luscious skin… everywhere."_

She gasped and the red was back in her cheeks. She ignored his inner comment and relented to wearing anything at all rather than nothing at all.

"Okay, but I'm changing into some pants as soon as I find some. You know the only dress I am willing to wear is a wedding dress." She decided it was time to leave the office and walked out the door. Alucard followed beside her.

"Oh, and what about that costume you wore at Halloween?" He asked.

"That _was_ a wedding dress, mas-, Alucard. My mother got married in it, well renewed her vows in it at least." She said wondering why her mouth wasn't quite working right.

He snagged her to him then with his arms around her waist and her feet dangling off the floor. "So you _were_ indeed my bride." Grinning from ear to ear.

"Hmm, ya." wrapping her arms around his neck. She gazed right into his eyes. 'Oh God, I love those eyes.'

"_You do? Maybe I should have a few more." _ Several of his black locks sprang up and red eyes appeared within the strains.

"Gahh! You're horrid!" and buried her face in his neck. Chuckling reverberated out of his chest.

"_Why Katherine I thought you liked them." _

Kat's head shook as she thought. 'Do I dare even think what next?' in the next second, she felt a brief chill that accompanied Alucard's instant teleportation. Even without looking, she believed she knew where she was. Back down in the cellar part of the manor. She opened her eyes grateful to see only two red eyes again, and noticing that they were in fact back in Alucard's chambers. He set her feet back down on the floor but did not release his hold on her. The mischievous notes of his song muted down while ones that were more serious took their place. His coat and vest melted off him and pooled at his feet.

"Katherine, are you ready to become a true vampire in your own right and free to become my No Life Queen?"

"I thought I was already that. Is there something more to it?" Her fingers twirled mindlessly at the loops of his tie.

"Yes, my beloved. You are merely my underling right now. I would have you as my equal, to stand and fight beside me, and to _mate_ as equals." He grinned deviously while Kat's blood rushed to her cheeks again at the mention of mating. "You will need to drink of my blood, more than you have already sampled," anticipating the question of nipping him earlier.

"Me ready? I don't think a virgin is ever ready, but I think I've waited long enough. As for becoming a full vamp, it doesn't really matter to me, as long as I'm with you…Alucard." The side of her head now rested on his chest as her brown orbs gazed up at him.

"Hmm, before I let you partake of my blood I would hear the name your fledgling instincts have been trying to voice since you woke, at least once."

'So that's why I want to call him that! It's instinctive, and really do want to say it, damn arrogant bloodsucker! Ah, well, if it makes him happy.' She thought no doubt the vampire was reading her thoughts.

"Just once? _Master?"_ speaking the word seductively in his mind as well and receiving a spike in his arousal.

"Kat, you know it is dangerous to think to me like that, and there is no curse to protect you this time." coming out husky with his eyelids drooping in desire.

"I know it is, _my master_," doing it again causing him to rip off his tie and pop off the top buttons to his white shirt. He pulled at his left collar exposing the pale crook of his neck and collarbone.

"Drink, my draculina, drink!" He was literally panting out the words. "You do not know how hard it has been to hold myself back from you while you slept. Don't make me wait any longer!" She could feel the intense arousal smoldering off him and into her mind. She too was getting rather aroused as well by simply feeling his. Her fangs elongated of their own accord as did his. She clutched at his shoulders leveling her up and sunk her teeth into him right at the juncture. His flavor exploded in her mouth. Her lips pressed into his skin and sucked at the wound. It flowed so easily into her mouth and down her throat and within moments her mind was spinning with the exquisiteness that was him. She soon felt a power flow into her and heard her beloved breathe out with words that were coated in ecstasy.

"Yes, my queen! Drink.*pant* Drink!" Alucard could feel his bride's fangs digging in with those supple lips slowly draining him. His body quivered at the intimate contact. He loved every second of it and when she finally pulled away, he caught her before her legs lost the ability to hold her up. He knew the new power would be overwhelming for her for a few minutes until she acclimated. She was panting heavily into his chest as godly prayers scrambled though her brain.

"If that is what biting you feels like I can't imagine what the actual deed's gonna feel like!" still a bit breathless.

"_You won't have to have to imagine long,"_ seductively into her mind and was immediately aroused again. Wetness pooled between her thighs and her brown eyes became blood red as her head lifted off his chest and gazed hungrily at Alucard. Bloodlust flared inside her and the need for the elder vampire overcame everything else. Feeling his own bloodlust rising he possessed her mouth in a searing hot kiss inciting her to press her body hard against him. Her fingers clenched into his shoulder letting out a moan when his fingers traced the curve of her spine and cupped both cheeks with large hands. He squeezed and pressed her stomach hard into his pulsing member making her feel it very plainly between the thin fabric barriers of their clothing.

"_You want this?" _He thought to her tauntingly.

She mewed out haltingly. _"Do I have to answer that?"_ her thoughts breathless and full of want. Her body was hot and ready for him, feminine moisture tickling his senses and near pushing him over the edge. Soon their shirts melted off of them and she could feel the short black hairs of his chest rubbing and tickling at her own bare chest. Her cheeks flushed scarlet knowing this is the first time she's ever been topless in front of a man, well consciously anyways. A hand moved back up and cupped her chin.

"Ah, my darling. Truly an innocent aren't you?" he said making her blush even more. He nipped lightly at one of her cheeks drawing tiny beads of her embarrassment and licked them clean off. His mouth moved lower and Kat pulled her head back for better access. He didn't stop at her neck, but kept going lower kissing and licking until he found a taught nipple and sucked it into his mouth. She gasped at the new sensations seeping into her from that one spot. He sucked, nibbled, and twisted the tortured attribute until she arched and panted like a bitch in heat. He did the same thing to her other one and basked in her pleading thoughts of release. He moved lower.

Her hands yanked at his hair trying to bring him back up to her level. Instead, his hair swirled around her wrists in a tight hold and grew outward so her arms were now trapped together above her head. Thoughts of him being a dirty cheat flooded into his mind and he chuckled inwardly. He was going to enjoy the seductive torture of her body, the only kind it should ever receive, and only by him.

His fingers slid down the silky skirt inch by inch until it fell loosely past her curvy hips, unveiling creamy pale thighs and the soft little patch of black hairs of her womanhood. She gazed down at him desirous that he was the first to see it and just a bit nervous. His long pointed tongue flicked out and dove right between her thighs licking up the juices that had leaked out.

"_Such sweetness!" _he moved in closer and pulled her legs apart a little. She let out a loud gasp and moaned after it when that tongue of his delved straight into her slit and started stroking her. Her walls convulsed and hugged his wet appendage as he moved in and out of her at an increasing pace pushing her toward her peak. Her song and her thoughts screamed at him for release.

"Please, want you inside me now! Want to feel you! All of you, Alucard! My master!" She was panting hard and soon her first climax hit and her whole body shook with waves of pleasure. He lapped up the wetness that continued to seep out of her a moment more before removing the devious appendage and standing up straight. His hairy restraints released her and she fell limp against him.

It didn't take long for Kat to recover and soon she was planting wet kisses on his chest and moving down to a hard nipple she took it in her mouth and mimicked what Alucard had done to hers. He threw his head back and growled. He relished the feel of her sharp little fangs brushing against the sensitive flesh. Her hand explored down his chest and found the belt that held up the restricting article of clothing. He could easily phase out of them but he found her awkward attempt at removing it amusing. She tugged at it hard causing a few of the belt hooks to tear.

"Eager, my queen?" He chuckled.

"You've made me eager, Alucard." The husky way she said his name pushed him further to the edge and he yanked at the belt pulling it off completely. He did phase out of his pants then and he was now as naked as her. Her eyes couldn't help but look down at his very erect and very hard member. Her mouth dropped open a bit. 'How is _that_ going to fit?' her dazed mind wondered.

"_Very tightly, I should think." _Grinning_. _She elicited a halting gasp and he pulled her flat against him. Suddenly her back kissed velvet bedding and was horizontal with Alucard dominating over her. His eyes burned into her with desire. "Wrap your legs around me." he commanded. She obeyed and could feel the tip of his shaft poking into her slit. Her arms slipped under his with hands coming up just below his shoulders. She moaned heavily, quickly breathing in air she didn't really need. "This will hurt, Katherine," preparing her.

"I am your's Alucard. Take me!" At her words, he took one solid thrust into her breaking her virgin barrier. Her legs squeezed tightly pushing him further in. Kat's eyes scrunched shut from the sharp pain and she was grateful that he remained still while she became accustomed to the length of him inside her. The pain quickly ebbed away while her desire rose again.

She was indeed tight around his erection and she would forever be so. The smell of her pain dissipated and he began moving. Slowly at first, than faster as her walls constricted around him aching for him. Her mind cried out "more, more" cheering him on as her nails dug at his shoulder blades and hot breath feathered at his neck. Nearing the crucial moment, he yelled.

"Bite me now!" she didn't need to be told twice. Kat's sharp teeth sunk in deep just as Alucard pierced his own fangs heavily at her neck, sealing the bond between them. The median climaxed and roared with ecstasy, Kat followed a second later with her own cry that was sure to be heard several floors above them.

Both collapsed with Alucard shifting slightly to the side so as to not crush her. Both panted heavily and Kat tasted the blood of her mate on her lips and dabbed at it slowly with a long tongue. She had no words for what she felt. It was beyond blissful and she just laid there beside him mind blank, listening to his song thrumming the same contentment hers was surely doing for him. Alucard pulled her exhausted body to him in a possessive embrace and watched her fall asleep in his arms.

00000000000000000000000000

There! I hope that satisfies all your thirsty eye balls! Any who, Reveiw, you perverted people! NO FLAMES PLEASE


	24. Settling In

HI! I know its been a long pause, but I wanted to rewrite and add to the last chapter of this story. Cause you guys just keep begging for more and... I'm a sap. Originally this was the last chapter, and I had written it quickly because i wanted to get it over with at the time, but not ANYMORE! I'm not entirely done with rewriting but I feel comfortable to post this next installment. there will be **at least** two more chapters after this plus the plot bunny chappy. I hope you haven't given up on me yet. I'm still here creating havok. Hehehe!

Disclaimer: Insert bureaucratic B.S. right here. I do not own Hellsing.

--------------------- Chapter 24 Settling In

In the week before her meeting with The Round Table, she devoted herself to learn as much as she could about each and every member including Sir Integra Hellsing. She wanted to be prepared to meet these European giants, expecting them to be like Sir Integra, whom she thought a great leader albeit a little on the intimidating side. To her surprise, Kat found that most of the twelve were politicians appointed by the queen herself. None were as outwardly "aggressive" as Sir Integra, which eased her mind a bit. Alucard told her that the men of the Round Table were all cowards who were set in their old ways and believed a woman shouldn't be a leader of anything.

"They'll probably label me a heathen's whore the second I step in there." She said.

"Not if they don't know who you are. None of them have seen your face." Alucard casually mentioned while sipping from his glass.

Kat gave him a wicked smile. "I'll keep that in mind," turning back to the laptop sitting on her legs. She learned that aside from Sir Integra, the other prominent leader was Sir Hugh Islands, a man not to be trifled with. There was also a Sir Shelby Penwood who was chief of British Navy security, and who was a bit insecure about leadership. The others were Sir Morison, Sir Christian, Sir Edwards, Sir Mcdonalds, Sir Doyle, and Sir Richardson. She went so far as to look into their family histories. 'Gotta love Walter's security clearance' thinking deviously. She merely skimmed through their history when something caught her eye. "Hmm" She reread the information and cross checked it with another source to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. "It can't be!" She muttered. Alucard barely looked in her direction. He had no interest in those knights background. "I have to tell Integra!" She slapped closed the laptop and darted out the door.

--

It was the day of the meeting. Integra had grudgingly agreed with her plan as long as she didn't make a fool of Sir Hellsing.

She was nervous as hell but hid it well behind her facade. She wore an outfit befitting a well-to-do businesswoman. It was much like Sir Integra's wear except is was light blue, and much to her chagrin, had a skirt instead of slacks. Sir Integra refused to let her wear slacks because wearing such would draw more suspicion from the men. She felt like an overdressed secretary. She stood just outside the council room doors and sweetly greeted each knight by name as they went in. Sir Islands stopped to address her. "Who are you young lady?"

"I am Kef, Walter Dornez's temporary replacement. Sir Hellsing is just inside. If you please, Sir Islands." Her hand motioned him inside. He gave her a measured look then went inside. After all the knights had arrived she walked in and closed the doors. She took a position next to the sitting Integra in a prim and proper fashion much like Walter does. Once all the knights were seated and quiet. Sir Integra started.

"Gentlemen, this here is Kef. She will be recording our discussion as well as fulfilling any retainer responsibilities when the need arises." Several knights eye her crudely.

"How can possibly you possibly do both, Miss Kef?" Sir Morison asked.

"I have an impeccable memory Sir." Kat provides politely. Integra motions for her to sit. Kat plants herself daintily in a chair apart from the table in a corner near Sir Integra and picks up a pad of paper.

"Sir Integra, why do we need a stenographer? We haven't needed one in the past." Demands one knight.

"Our meetings have become repetitive of late. In providing a stenographer I hope to minimize business that has already been discussed. Now, about the attacks on…" Sir Integra continued her reports on the missions, budgets, welfare on her men and whatnot. Kat pretended to write down what everyone was saying. She had no need to. Even if one of them asked her to repeat something another said she could easily recall it from memory, even more so since she was now a vampire. Instead she assessed the men in the room with her internal personality detector. After ten minutes she assessed that the men were harmless for the most part. The discussion soon became exceedingly boring for her and she started doodling on her pad. She started drawing the board members as they were sitting around the table, except in chibi form, except for Sir Integra which she excluded from her sketch. She portrayed them as babies and each had a thought bubble or talk bubble over their heads. Kat refrained from smiling overly much in case one of the men caught sight of her mirth. Sir Islands looked stern and had "I demand another mother." The knight next to him looked paranoid and had "He's wooking at me funny." Another Knight was holding a baby bottle and had 'I made a boom-boom.' Another knight was drooling with z's over his head. Sir Penwood looked scared with his thumb in his mouth and had "I want my binkie!" Yet another knight had a wooden sword in his hand and was stabbing a stuffed bat and had "I quill you!" The one at the left end of her sketch was looking down his pants and was exclaiming "I'm a boy!" At the other end of her page she had a pair of baby knights fight over a toy with both of them thinking 'Mine!'

It was at this point that Alucard had to stick his nose in her business. _"My Kitty Kat, what interesting 'notes' you have. Aren't you going to share them with the rest of the class?" _His voice spoke volumes of mirth.

"_Buzz off. Your going to blow my cover." _She annoyingly thought back at him.

"_Blow your cover? Humph." _At that he appeared to leave until she 'felt' a hand grope her ass. She squeaked, standing up causing all heads to turn to her.

Thinking quickly. "Um, did you feel that? It was like-like a cold shiver up my spine. Forgive me, Sirs." Kat pretended to appear scared and looked around herself before sitting back down. 'damn vampire!' The knights returned to business but many were thinking the same thing. One of Hellsing's pets were nearby.

After five more minutes, Sir Integra ask Kef to distribute folders containing information on several FREAK threats. Once she passed them around she sat back down with her pad in hand. Kat discovered though that her sketch of the knights had gone missing. 'Where is it?' thinking frantically. She discreetly looked around for the discriminating piece of paper when it hit her or rather it hit Integra by surprise.

"Now, we know these Freaks are using high tech weaponry made from Germany as you can see on page-

*pause*

*snort*

*clears throat*

-As you can see on page six…" Kat lifts up her pad to hide her reddening face and pretends to write furiously.

"_Don't you see how much joy your art brings to other people?" _Alucard barely holds back his laughter.

"_When I get through with this your going to see how much __**joy**__ there will be when I remove your unmentionables from your body!" _Kat screamed in his head.

"_I can't wait, my delicious minx!" _He said gleefully before breaking the link. She forced herself to calm down.

After a bit longer, Sir Integra signaled her to serves serve drinks to them. Starting with Sir Integra she gave out tea, coffee, or water to each knight. She acted cordially and very agreeably with each one, though she acted extra sweet to Sir Penwood; giving him a little extra honey in his tea. With her keen eyes she noticed the slight blush in his face. When Kat came around to Sir Integra again, She lifted up her cup of tea to sip.

Whispering behind her cup with a smile, "You have them pegged, Kef." She nodded with a timid smile and went back to her chair.

Sir Islands finally brings up the issue of meeting this third vampire of Integra's.

"Sir Integra, it has been two months since we have heard word of your new 'addition'," saying the word in disdain. "Are we going to meet this creature or not? I have heard rumors she has been awake for some time now. I am beginning to think that this Miss Farley is an elaborate rouse." That was her queue.

Kat jolts up giving the appearance of a frightened rabbit. "Oh, she's real Sir Islands! I've seen her and she scares me terribly." She altered her gaze toward Sir Penwood but not quite at him. "She's nearly as terrifying as- the one in red."

"That'll be enough Kef." Integra says calmly. "You really should show more backbone."

"Yes mam."

As Kat predicted Sir Penwood spoke up for her. "Now Sir Integra, you can't force everyone to be as brave as you. Those pets of yours would scare most men."

"Your not scared of vampires are you Sir Penwood?" Kat smiles at him hopefully.

He hesitates a second. "Of, of course not Miss Kef. It's all in the line of duty."

"Well then, Miss Kef go find Miss Farley and bring her here," Kat fakes a shocked look then looks at Penwood. "And you can take Sir Penwood, a brave knight, along to protect you." Integra finishes in a mocking tone meant for Kef. Penwood stands up a little flabbergasted. Kat pretends not to notice her tone.

"Oh Sir Penwood! You are a such a sweet brave man!" Kat practically drags him out of the room by locking her arm with his. "I can't thank you enough and it's such a treat to be escorted by you!"

"It is?"

"Yes it is!"

"Miss Kef, what is your full name?"

"Um, Actually Kef is short for my full name, but I like an air of mystery. Those with mystery are usually sought after and remembered more, and oh I'm sorry if I'm talking too much but it helps to calm my fears. Miss Farley is rather creepy and she lives in that dark basement with that…other one, but besides that she is an interesting person, at least her background is interesting. I went down there once, you know, curiosity. Oh, I'd thought I'd die down there." She blabbed on not letting the knight talk as they slowly made their way down the next floor. "I have a big interest in family trees. Not just my own. When I took this job and found out I was going to be in the same room as such proud men as yourself, I could not help but look up your ancestors." She acts excited.

"What a strange thing to do." He says distractingly while looking at every wall for an unexplained shadow.

"Not really. I'm a very resourceful person and in an organization such as this background checks are done all the time. So naturally I was a good candidate. Oh and you haven't heard the good part yet. It is so fortuitous that I would get a chance to speak to you alone!"

"Why?" looking worried.

"I didn't just research the knights ancestries but the 'occult members' too! And you know what I found?!" Penwood just shook his head.

"I found that Miss Farley actually shares an ancestor, though distantly, with one of the knights! You see about hundred and fifty years ago there was an Edmund Penwood who had two daughters, Margina and Alice. One was married off to an American while the other- sir?" Kat watches his reaction in internal enjoyment.

Sir Penwood went pale. "I'm related to a vampire? That can't be." He mumbles.

"But isn't that a good thing? I mean before, at the least she'd _respect_ the authority you have, but now you are family! She can't possibly hurt you now, and by your association with the knights that will surely bolster her respect and obedience toward them and Sir Integra, who is a fine leader on her own, by the way." Kat stops their walk and allows Sir Shelby Penwood to adjust to the new knowledge.

"Cheer up Sir," patting his hand, "with your brave, considerate blood mingled in with hers, she surely will have a spark of sweetness in her." Kat purposely worded it that way to freak him out a little. The grip on her arm tightened. Kat felt near to busting with laughter, though she really shouldn't enjoy this so much.

"Does-does Miss Farley know about this?" He asks trembling. Kat cocks her head.

"I'm not sure. The red one stopped me from entering the basement the second time. He's a mind reader right? Hmm, _Alucard_…" During fake pondering and a fake shiver, Alucard suddenly phases out of the wall in front of them with an evil look. Penwood recoils behind Kat, apparently trying to hide from Alucard. "Gee, my savior." Kat's sarcastic comment is completely lost on Penwood. She casually addresses Alucard. "I see Integra's let you out of your room finally, Alucard."

"What's going on Kitty Kat?" He asks her. Penwood is perplexed at her change in demeanor and at the vampire's pet name for her.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Kitty. My Name is Katherine E. Fa-" Alucard cuts her off.

"Your name is _Mrs_. Alucard." She stops to think for a second.

"You know, your right," and fully turns around and smiles toothily at Sir Penwood.

"Yo-your Farley?!" He stammers.

"Cousin!" She exclaims glomping him a full five seconds. He is stiff as a rod. She releases him. He backs away then turns and runs back toward the conference room, scared out of his wits. Kat bursts out laughing and couldn't stop for five minutes. She is doubled over in the fit and would have passed out if she were still human.

----

Back in the conference room a few minutes earlier.

"Sir Integra how long are we going to wait for this new abomination to show up?" inquires one knight.

Integra sits back and puffs a plume of smoke between her lips. "Gentlemen, I want your opinion. What do think of the new assistant Kef?"

Sir Edwards speaks first. "A lovely girl, though a bit flighty."

"Very studious and adept." Sir Christian mentions.

"Kef seems like a frightened rabbit. Are you sure she can handle this environment?" one asks.

"She came highly recommended." Integra answers.

The others mutter various forms of approval.

Sir Islands rises out of his chair. "Sir Integra, what is this nonsense with an employee? A nice girl yes, but she seems more fit as a nanny for my grandson. What kind of name is Kef and who recommended her?"

A smirk appears on Integra's face. "Alucard did." She waits for the rusty wheels to turn in their thick heads.

Sir Morison is first to suspect. "Is she… a… vampire?"

Her smile widens a fraction. "Yes." Most of the board members go white. Penwood takes that moment to burst through the doors in a panic.

"Kef is Katherine Farley! She's a--" He starts.

"We know Penwood. Sit down ." Sir Islands orders blandly while staring at Integra with contempt.

----

Alucard was grinning ear to ear. "By now Sir Integra has informed the rest of them of your identity. They are most shocked that a clearly innocent girl turns out to be my queen. It is the first time that brittle group of bones have approved of one of Sir Integra's vampires. Nicely played." The success of her scheme and her gaiety at the cowardly human had put Alucard in a 'romantic' mood. "And it was quite ingenious making up a common ancestor. It shook that twerp to his bones."

She giggled. "I wish I could take the credit, but I didn't make that up. I really am related to Penwood." His smile dropped for a moment before returning.

"Katherine," moving in behind her. "Now that you are free…" He said seductively.

She forced herself away. "Oh no. I'm still pissed at you Alucard!" Her attitude merely adds to his merriment as she keeps backing away from his ever encroaching form. "Eeeeekk!" She screams as her backing away turns into a run in earnest. This only excites him further as he gives chase after her.

-----------------------------------------------

The manor slowly became accustomed to a third vampire resident. With Katherine around, Sir Integra noticed that her servant was considerately less agitating to her as his new bride was keeping him occupied in the bedroom and otherwise. She figured Alucard was just displacing his annoying behavior on Kat instead of her because for number of heated disputes erupted occasionally between those two, well more than occasionally. They would fight and try to tear each other apart; well mainly Kat would try to tear him apart. Alucard would just laugh his maniacal ass off and transform into something else to piss her off even more. His bride had yet to win a 'fight' but that didn't stop her from trying, and as for the fights themselves, they more often then not ended with the pair lip locking fiercely and disappearing to god knows where.

---

Feeling extra devious one night, Alucard watched his Katherine from another room.

She hummed softly in the dim corridors in the wee hours of the morning. Few were awake at this time. Even Sir Integra went to bed an hour or two ago. She decided to take a little walk around the manor to better familiarize herself. Passing by Integra's office doors gloved arms grabbed her instantly and pulled her through the door. "Eeeeeep!"

"_Katherine." _Her name whispered in her mind like a warn caress. The mutterer nipped her just behind the ear caressing his tongue over the tiny wound.

"_Oh, hello, hmm." _her limbs lost their stiffness, her body molding against his chest. _"You could warn me when you pull me through a solid object."_

"_And what would be the fun in that?" _he turned her around grazing his fingers all over her neck.

"_Hmph. What are you doing in here anyways? Isn't this Sir Integra's office?" _moaning a little and moving her head around as he touched her neck.

"_I do believe it is. The window in this room should have a delightful view of the moon right now. Care to gaze with me?" _Skepticism inked into her mind but she obliged him moving over to the large curtained window. Pulling one aside she gazed out but saw no large satellite in the sky. She failed to notice the mischievous activity of inky shadows around her.

"Alucard, I don't see the moon, just wha-" Alucard grabbed her and bent her over Integra's desk and had her jeans already unbuttoned and slid to her knees. Cold air nipped at her bare ass.

"Not that moon, Kitty Kat," and took a handful of cheek in each hand and squeezed. Her mouth gapped open in silent astonishment and apprehension. She tried to lift herself off the boss's desk but Alucard pressed his chest firmly on top of her holding her still. His evident arousal poked in-between her creamy gluts.

Apprehension turned into comprehension. Kat let out a whine. "Nooo! Not, not on, not on _her _desk! Do you have any respect!" she planted palms on the flat surface and again tried to pull away to no avail. One hand moved to her shoulder as a brace. The fingers of his other hand dove into her folds to get her wet.

"It'd be disrespectful not to christen such an important piece of furniture." muttering huskily into her ear. She cooed in pleasure from his ministrations while her mind clambered at the wrongness of this act.

"_Not on her desk, Alucard. Oooh Please not on her desk. How I face her tomor… please not on her… oooh pleeeaaassssee Maaassterr!" _At the word master he plunged fully into her causing a pleasurable tremble to flood through her. Her fingers curled on the hard surface and she nudged backward as much as she could just to feel him even more inside her. As he pumped in and out she clawed at the wood panting and meeting his thrusts. He bite into her neck erupting a great cry from her before she slumpt sated on the piece of furniture. His came a second later roaring over her head.

After they both recovered and re-buttoned pants a blushing Kat reordered Integra's desk hoping she won't find out, and left the room as quickly as possible. Her mate just smiled ear to ear the whole time.

-----------------------------------

Katherine's vampire training started with trying to block her perverted husband's mind out of hers. She was getting annoyed with him reading her thoughts and twisting them back on her causing her to blush like a schoolgirl, especially when she was with company. So far, she could block her quieter thoughts if Alucard didn't push too hard into her mind, which he often did. With the bond they shared, she easily picked up most of the mental commands Sir Integra gave him, and she was loud sometimes.

She rolled over in her coffin and covered her ears in vain. "God Alucard," She said once. "I know she's trying to get your attention but must she be so loud?"

"Yes she's gotten louder over the years" grinning before phasing out to face his master.

"Yes, I wonder why." She groaned and got up for the night.

She was also practicing teleportation which she's getting quite good at, though she could go only as far as a kilometer between phasings at present.

Unlike Seras, she had no qualms about drinking blood and she often tried to encourage her to drink, telling her she doesn't loose humanity by taking in that nourishment. Kat did miss eating some human foods because of her new diet but that didn't stop her from indulging a few of her favorites, and experimenting with them.

-

During the Christmas eve party, she sang in front of all the soldiers of Hellsing. She sang all the traditional songs as well as some rock and country songs. Being still new to the vampire scene halfway through her performance when she sang I don't Want to Miss a Thing, nearly all the men became still and dumbstruck at her. A few meandered toward her with content goofy grins. A few were becoming teary eyed including Seras who instead was staring at the mercenary Captain. Alucard's voice intervened in her head causing her to pause a second in the song.

"_Kitty Kat, You are doing it again. Reign back that passion or I'll have to punish you later for tempting those humans." _He thought edged with irritation and desire. She stumbled over a few words before reasserting her poise and readjusting her singing so it wasn't so hypnotic.

--------------

Kat came along with Alucard on a few of his assignments to get a taste for the battles that later she might have to participate in. Also, the elder vampire forced her to come after threatening to dangle her off the tower of London. Alucard taught her how to shove one's hand into another's chest like she saw him do it once in that junk yard, among other moves. The first time was an old farmhouse at the edge of town and the freak had run amok with the hired farm hands. She followed him through the remains of desiccated cattle with several Wild Geese patrolling the outskirts. Ghouls were everywhere and Kat watched in awe as he speared his hands into one ghoul after another seeing them convert to dust in seconds. She could feel his blood lust inch up, thrilling her, and it wasn't long before she felt the itch to join in on the body count.

Her eyes darted around and saw a small group of mindless corpses meandering toward the outer fence. Excitement flicked in her eyes and bounded after her pray. Quick as lightning, she plowed a right hand into the back of one. She felt the body's organs dissolve off her hand and she was hooked. Her eyes blazed blood red, grinning madly at the four that were left who had turned around and gawked blankly at her. They moaned in protest and bumbled toward her. The first to reach her received the same demise as did the second. The last two were not as fortunate, as she abandoned punching into the chest, instead clawed into ones neck, and tore the head off. The last one she went straight for the jugular with her jaws and decapitated it. Blood splattered onto her face. She quickly turned around hearing a noise and spotted Alucard with his Cheshire grin cocked to the side.

"Having fun, my beloved?" She blinked away the blood lust and stared at him shocked with herself.

"I did enjoy that. That's freaky." He hooked an arm around her and took his long tongue up the side of her face licking it clean. She purred. Her eyelids dipped in desire and those orbs reignited red again. She looked straight up at him with her feral, hungry eyes. _"Alucard." _His name a predatory whisper in his head.

Alucard allowed her to thrust him to the ground and pounce on him. She straddled him tightly rubbing her clothed thighs up and down his waist. He snarled in satisfaction. Kat untied his cravat using only her pearly whites. She quickly divested him of his vest and shirt. Her lips met his lean chest trailing hungry kisses and nips erratically while inhaling deeply his unique, arousing scent. His hands wanted to move all over her, but she held them down, or rather he allowed her to hold them down. He was intrigued how far her boldness would take her. In their previous sexual exploits, she had exhibit a measure of innocence and bashfulness. Not this time. She bit hard into a nipple causing him to arch into her and moan pleasurably. She shifted down his body and removed his belt, again with her teeth. The pants followed suit the same way…

The target was destroyed and the ghouls were eradicated some time ago but the soldiers failed to see the two vampires immerge from the field until twenty minutes later, Alucard with a ridiculous grin and Kat trying to hide her blushing face.

-

As for her music and art, she didn't stop doing those activities either. She didn't record much in the way of new songs, but dabbled profusely in her art. Her chamber walls were soon filling up with sketches and finished paintings. One of her first was of Sir Integra standing proudly beside a large red-eyed Baskerville sitting at her command. Kat gave it to her as a Christmas present and an awed Integra hung it in the entryway of the mansion. She painted one of Seras as well holding her huge cannon over one shoulder with a small orange tabby kitten held lovingly in her other hand. She loved it. Alucard, not so much.

"What is that 'thing' in Police Girl's hand?" mildly disgusted.

"What? You don't like cats?" She said, instantly regretting it.

"Hmm, only you, my Kitty Kat." Taking hold of her neck and feeling the deep growl come out of her. She felt Alucard wanted to start another little skirmish with her but she was not biting this time. At least she tried not to. It seemed Alucard was taking every opportunity to piss her off since waking up. Not that deep down she didn't feel a little excitement at their trysts, she just wanted some occasional sweetness from him too.

"How does Sir Integra ever put up with you?" Kat walked out of Seras' quarters, arms crossed, with the pestering elder median following her.

"She doesn't." He said. "She's shot me in the head ninety-seven times since Walter gave her a silver firing Gluck for her eighteenth birthday."

She paused in the hall. "You can survive that?" She questioned his statement.

He pulled her to him with his hands pressed lightly to the small of her back. "Katherine, you should know better. I am not some run of the mill vampire, but the highest of nosferatu. I have survived decapitations, stabs through the heart, armies of men, fires, endless bullets, and my master's many yelling sessions."

She mentally conceded, though she noticed one hand inching its way down to her buttocks. She wasn't in the mood to be groped, and he well knew it. She smiled, lifted a hand to his cheek, and gave him a chaste kiss before removing him from her person. "Of course, you are the King after all. I wonder what that makes Integra, your boss, though." She shrugged, and continued her path.

Alucard stood there, studying her. 'She's really trying not be angry with me today. Hmm, you not deny me my fun Kitty Kat.' She rounded a corner when he thought of a way to piss off two of his favorite people at one time. He grinned, scooped up his startled bride and phased into his master's office.

"Alucard! You can't just grab me and take me anywhere you wish. I am my own woman." She shoved him away before taking in her surroundings.

"Alucard, Katherine, is there something you need? I'm quite busy." Integra asked while she scribbled away on a letterhead.

"Sorry Sir Integra, The only thing I want is a little quiet time." She looked at Alucard and added, "by my self." She headed for the door when Alucard wrapped a shadow around one of her ankles causing her to fall flat on her face. His shadow dragged her back to his side. She growled lowly in her throat when she sat up to face him.

"Alucard," Integra warned.

"Good evening my master, isn't a nice night for a blood bath?" Integra narrowed her eyes, not in the mood for games. Kat looked puzzled.

"_What are you doing?" _she thought_._

"Alucard get out of my office if you have no reason to be here." Integra sounded very annoyed, more than usual. Maybe because she's currently menstruating.

Kat punched him in the leg. _"You are intentionally trying to piss her off aren't you? Cut it out. I will not watch your head be blown off."_

Alucard grabbed her lightning fast. Kat's back was now pressed flat against his chest with her arms restrained at her sides in his tight embrace. His head right next to hers. "Master, my darling Kitty Kat had wondered about something. I would like to know how you would answer it, master." Kat had a 'what the hell is he talking about' look on her face. Integra's eye twitched, something Kat hadn't seen before. Alucard's song hitched a notch in excitement.

'Oh, crap. The twitch obviously means something.' The draculina inwardly groaned. Integra's right hand went into a drawer in her desk.

"As the No Life King, a ruler in my own right, and Katherine is my Queen, However, I serve under you. What does that make you Integra?" He smiled wide for her. With the quickest movement Kat ever saw Integra make, she pulled out a pistol out of her desk and shot three rounds into Alucard's skull mere inches from her own, answering his question.

Feeling the reverberation of metal through bone and brain ripple into her body, Kat went white. It could have been her head! She then looked at her beloved. The bastard was still smiling with a hole right between his eyes and two just below that were closing up fast. "Ah, Kitty Kat. Didn't you know? Integra is a perfect shot. She would not have accidentally shot you." He released his grip on her.

"Get out Alucard!" Screamed his master.

Kat was boiling inside. "You fucking asshole! I didn't _want_ to see that! And No, I didn't know! I'm going to tear your demented limbs off! All five of them!" She screamed then jumped at him, only to catch air. Alucard was gone from the room.

"When your done, bring me his head." said Integra putting the gun away. Kat nodded briefly then dashed out the door in search of her prey.

-

After an hour of venting her anger on Alucard she collapsed exhausted on top of him. He grinned madly quite sated and entertained with her display of anger. He noticed that Kat liked using her bare hands and feet whenever she fights with him. And its not as if there are not weapons at her disposal. She could have easily picked up a gun at the shooting range and used it on him, but she didn't. It kind of made sense though, as she painted and played beautifully with her hands. Why not also fight masterfully with them as well? Perhaps he'll show her some hand to hand fighting techniques later. For right now he kissed her forehead and phased the two of them to his chambers.

00000

Review!! I'm telling Ya. Review!!


	25. Sex and Blood,,, Not Tonight Dear

I'm sorry i haven't posted awhile. you now motivation, inspiration... those big words have eluded me constantly. seriously they're hard to round up. Anyway here's another chappy just to show I haven't fallen off the world or spontaneously combusted yet. I have lost my mind though. If you see it drop me a line okay?

Disclaimer: Disclaim what officer? I haven't stolen any Hellsing paraphernalia nor pawned them in any shop.

* * *

------- Chapter 25 Sex and Blood... Not Tonight Dear

Finding out that Walter was once the Angel of Death, she drew him a portrait of him in the midst of battle surrounded by the fallen enemy and whipping his sharp wires all around him like a deadly ribbon cutting the very smoke in the air. He had no words but she could tell he liked it when she presented it to him in the kitchen. For Captain Bernadotte she painted him with his favorite actress fawning over him in nothing but a short uniform skirt much like Seras wore. And to be honest Kat added minute details so the actress took on a 'Police Girl' air for she knew Pip held some affection for her.

For the elder vampire as well as for herself, she commissioned a four by five painting of him with his glorious black wings holding hers truly in the sky with a large blue moon illuminating the pair. She adorned a white lacy, semi see-through nightgown and he only had black slacks on. The pair stared adoringly at each other as if nothing else existed.

It was very hard to keep him from finding out about her special project but managed until the last day when she finished the edges with paint. He appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey! I'm not done!" She tried shoving him out of the room and putting a hand over his eyes but the stubborn median wouldn't budge. He grabbed her arms suddenly and pulled her tightly to him.

"Very lifelike Katherine. So, you like my wings do you?" He was poking around in her head again and found a very interesting fantasy concerning them. She blushed and smiled at him shyly.

"_It's that obvious, huh?" _Thinking to him.

"_There's still a few hours of the night left. I can make that a reality."_ grinning deviously and phased the two of them out of her chambers with a surprised look on her face.

------------

In early January on a lazy evening the No Life King adorned his customary thrown chair. Kat sat leisurely across Alucard's lap fiddling with a lock of his hair. Her feet dangling over the right arm rest. She sat there twirling it between her two figures while listening contently to the ever changing melody of his vampire song. Soaking up her soothing ministrations, his eyes remained closed with a hand resting firmly against the left side of her waist. (Just so you know there were quiet moments between them too!)

"_I noticed there is only one chair in this room." _Kat thought making idle chit chat.

"_Do you wish a chair of your own my queen?" _the corner of his lips lift slightly in a smirk.

"_Just an observation," _thinking mildly _"Not that there really needs to be a second one. I rather like the one I'm sitting on right now."_ Alucard growled pleasingly, his arms tightening around her. Smiling sweetly she turned her gaze to the half full goblet of blood on the table. She felt a might bit thirsty and the glass was out of her reach. 'Well, I can give telekinesis a shot. I need to practice anyway.'

She lifted her free hand as if to grab it and pictured the glass appearing in her hand. It worked but a bit too quickly, a third of the contents splashed into her face from the glass moving too fast from point A to point B. She jerked slightly from the unexpected wetness. Some of it even went up her nose.

Her mate uttered a soft chuckle. "You're getting better. You are not wearing nearly as much as before." A little tug of his hair the only sign of her displeasure at his remark. Her tongue flicked out to lick the red liquid around her mouth. It wasn't nearly long enough to get all that was coating her face. He chuckled again, lifted a right hand to her face, and lovingly licked her neck, cheeks, nose, chin, and nostrils clean of her drink. She giggled and cooed. Soon, not a spot was left on her. She took a sip of the goblet when a provocative thought occurred to her. She took a large mouthful of blood then smacked her lips against his. Worming her tongue between his, he opened willingly and fed him half her portion. Once swallowed, Alucard dove his tongue into her mouth and scoured it in bloody deliciousness. Her tongue did its own excavation. She moaned softly loving the play of tongues when a note of annoyance entered his song. She pulled away and asked.

"What is it?"

"We have visitors." He said. Whoever they were, he didn't like them. She tilted her head as if to listen. In her third eye she detected three individuals coming into the basement with Walter. Her face brightened when she saw their faces. She waited until they approached Alucard's door. Alucard made to open his mouth to voice his displeasure at being bothered when Kat slapped her hand to his mouth silencing him.

The door vibrated with brief rapid knocks. "Nobody's Home!" she cried. The knocks came again bolder this time. She gave Alucard a quick smile before vanishing off his lap.

She reappeared behind the trio. They were about to knock again. "I told you. Nobody's home!" Her three friends, Beth, Roxy, and Rachel, twirled around startled a few seconds before glomping Kat. She hugged back. "It's so good to see you!"

"Kat you gave us a scare. You look great." Rachel said.

"Wow, that is so cool, tele-portation." Spoke Beth.

"That was sneaky but I forgive you." Roxy told her. They hugged again, giggling. Kat's nose twitched with the scent of a virgin, then zeroed it in.

"Roxy!" Kat reprimanded. "I can't believe you. You're a virgin! With all the dates you go on and all the times you told me to find a man. I had no idea!" Roxy stood stunned and embarrassed.

"I, Um, well. I may have never done the deed that does not mean I don't have experience in 'foreplay', Kat" attempting to redeem herself.

"You are tease!" Beth exclaimed.

"Yes I am." Roxy spoke proudly. The rest giggled. Beth moved in front of Kat.

"Kat…I wanna see those pearly whites." She obliged, grinning wide. Beth barely contained herself. She grabbed Kat's cheeks forcing gums to show as Beth inspected her fangs like a geologist inspecting the finest find of diamonds. "My god they're real!"

"Of course they real," Kat confirmed when her friend finally let loose her face. "And no, I am not going to bite you with them just so you can prove others that you met a real vampire." Kat told her knowing her Goth nature. She pouted momentarily.

"Hey where is your hubby? We wanna see him." Rachel wondered.

"He's inside…hiding." She pointed at the door.

"Oh? And why is that?" asked Rachel.

"Oh, He's just a little… Shy…" Kat grinned deviously.

"_Kitty Kat, do not put such idiotic things in their empty heads."_ growled Alucard.

"Alucard, come out here and greet my friends. At least be a gentleman at that." She told him through the door.

"_I have no reason to surround myself in annoyances." _

"Alucard!" in an angry tone. "Don't be rude. Come out here now or you'll not have me for a month, and that includes my blood."

"_You would not be able to hold out that long, my minx." _He smiled crudely.

"You wanna bet?" Her friends stared at her confused at her one-sided conversation.

"_Let the games begin!" _Evil glee flowed into her mind. She slapped her head.

"Oh, god."

"Katherine?" Beth looked worried.

"Oh, ah, telepathy, and he's being an ass." She clarified for them. "We'll see him later. Um, you guys want a tour or something to eat…" The four women meandered up to the main floors of the manor and hung out, catching up on things and such. Walter followed them and served her friends refreshments.

Much to Kat's delight and to Alucard's displeasure, Beth, Roxy, and Rachel were staying for the whole week. Alucard remained cloistered in his chambers for as long as possible avoiding the chatty women. For three days he was incognito except for sending the occasional thought to Kat. The third night he had a mission and told her so while she lounged in the library.

"_My master has me on a mission tonight. Do not wait up for me." _He said.

"_Why should I? Have fun, Love." _she replied, pretending disinterest.

"_It would be more fun __**with**__ you, Katherine,"_ Dripping desire of his words echoed into her head and warming her insides. She clenched hard at a couch pillow willing herself to ease her lusts. _"Oh, well at least I'll have a respite from those boring mental cases. Why you consider them friends is beyond me."_

"_Go away Alucard!" _She yelled at him, both angry and hot'n'bothered for him. 'Damn him!' He was gone. 'Its his fault in the first place, and he intends to make _me_ suffer for it. Well two can play at that game.' While he was gone she phased into his chambers. Not having been in it for three days dissipated her scent so she crawled into his coffin and rubbed up all over the velvet bedding, then taking hold of the pillow, she nicked her finger, phased it into the pillow's center, and deposited the drop of her irresistible smelling blood into it. She did the same thing with his coffin bed then left the room.

--

It was nearing sunrise when Alucard returned. It was not as refreshing as he had expected. Quite the opposite in fact. He was dispatched at an abandoned old mall where three male freaks had made home. The three particularly disgusted him as all three were too effeminate in nature. One was in pink drag, while the other two wore high heels and cheep gaudy jewelry borrowed from the shoe and costume departments. It was the one in drag he wanted to kill the most for the 'tinker bell' found Alucard attractive. The freak kept flirting with him as it narrowly avoided Alucard's bullets. He dispatched the other two quickly enough, but the third damn wispy freak eluded him for hours inside the massive mall. At times it would use the mall's intercom system to taunt him.

"Pretty Red, I'm not mad that you want to kill me. You are just so adorable when your angry." It's lilting voice echoed through the empty building. Alucard shot at every wall speaker he saw.

"Face me like a man you nauseating excuse for a biped!" Alucard roared.

"Like a man? Oh, honey I'll let you be on top." It said huskily through the few remaining speakers. The vampire snarled shooting the last speakers to bits.

Finally he had the freak cornered in a furniture department. The last thing it said was "Be gentle," while fingering his blond wig.

'Fat chance,' shooting the freak upward, from crotch to head, dividing him in two before he poofed into dust.

Alucard left, wanting only a nice long undisturbed rest in his coffin.

But that didn't work out so well. Once giving the report to Integra, he phased directly into his coffin planning to blank his mind and snooze the day away. Instead, the scent of his beloved permeated his nose. It did calm him a bit from the nights events but it also aroused him. Thoughts of her thighs clinched tightly around him while he pumped his full length inside her would not go away. It was odd, he didn't have much problem the last three days. Why now? He even smelled her blood close by. He shifted awkwardly on the velvet bedding and decided to remove all clothing. Without them it was very evident he needed to 'impale' something. Something like his mate, but if he went to her now with this want he would be admitting defeat and that he would not, would never do. Alucard could hold out a few days longer. He just had to break her first. Have her come to him, begging for release. Yes, he smiled to himself with devious thoughts. He phased to his other bed hoping the scent of her was weaker. Nope, it was exactly the same, but he bared it. Trying to sleep.

The next evening he awoke nose buried in a pillow curiously scented like his mate's blood. Rising a suspicious eyebrow he tore open the pillow to find a spot of red at its center. 'Clever girl, but she walks on dangerous ground.' He summoned his clothes and went to look for her.

---------------

"Oh hello, Mr. Alucard." Beth was a bit startled with his appearance though a wall. "I thought you were never going to make an appearance."

"I've reconsidered." layering his voice with a light tremor of seduction. "Miss. Monroe, I am aware that you fancy the 'night life', that you would gave of your life blood to one such as me."

Beth was at a loss for words. He lifted a hand upward and sniffed her wrist.

"Would you care to make a small donation?" he asked. He knew in her mind she would say yes. This strange human was enthralled to have such an experience. Although his hypnotic spell on her helped greatly with that too.

Kat was near enough to overhear the conversation as he knew she would. Kat was seething inside. 'The gall of him!' She knew it was a trap if she intervened but she had to save her friend.

"Beth!" rushing to her side and pulling her away from the blood thirsty bastard then addressed him. "My friends are off limits," hissing. She turned back to Beth.

She shook her head. "Whoa, that was weird."

"That was the hypnotic pull of a vampire. You must be weary of that. Under it one could be drained dry and left dead without knowing it. Alucard here was _probably_ just jerking your chain, but you know how it feels now, the helplessness of it." She explain to her friend who was, she recently realized, had a great misconception about the vampire world.

"Yeah," a bit disillusioned. "I see that now." Beth left the room in thought.

Kat didn't bother to look at him. "What was _that_ all about?"

"Jealous, Kitty Kat?"

"Hardly!" she spat, though deep inside a very small piece of her did.

"To show her the dangers, just as you have explained." He said moving in behind her.

"Right!" arms crossed. He gently placed hands on her shoulders molding his full front softly into her backside. He made sure she could feel his 'discomfort' poke lightly into her back. She twitched minutely at the sensation. Her arousal jumped skyward as he knew it would. He did nothing else and to anyone else it would only look like two people sharing a moment of contemplation.

She remained stock still in defiance. To scamper away would tell him he had weakened her resolve, that she couldn't stand having him near without wanting to jump him.

"By the way loved the gift you left on my pillow. I had many rosy dreams." He said in mild discontent.

In a calm tone that masked her inner turmoil. "I'm glad you did." knowing he did not. 'Oh god. He's right here! How can I resist this man? I want to stroke- no, stay firm. He's been rude to my friends. He deserves a punishment. Think of something repulsive.' She brought up the thought of pork; how it smelled and made her gag; the idea of eating it; and her lost pet friend. She relaxed, back in full control.

Alucard noticed the change and tried skimming her thoughts without success. Her block was up at full force today. 'I have underestimated her will,' mentally smirking. 'She is truly my queen. I will respect her today. Tomorrow, though will be different.' "Until later, my bride." He said phasing elsewhere.

During Kat's next sleep cycle around twelve thirty, Alucard hovered just above her coffin bed. His beloved was sound asleep and oblivious to his presence. Fortunately for him, Kat was not as light a sleeper as he, making it easier for what he was about to do. She was wearing a light green night gown with a low back, and she lay on her side. He slithered into her unencumbered mind to stimulate the beginnings of a dream.

-

She stood on top of a widow's walk adorned in a silky, violet, ankle-length night gown. It had a slit cut up to her hips on each side. The top was held up by two strips of silk tied behind her neck. Her loose raven hair fluttered softly in the warm breeze on her bare back. She leaned on the railing, scanning the night sky for something. Kat felt as if she were waiting for someone. Sure enough a being flew across the light of the moon heading for her. Her vampiric pulse quickened. It was her love coming for her. As light as a feather he landed beside her wearing nothing but silk trousers and his magnificent wings. "Alucard, I've missed you." wrapping arms around his neck and smacking lips. All ten digits of his masculine hands glided down her back in feather-light touches. She moaned deliciously into his mouth. He pulled away grinning and whispered huskily in her ear. "How much did you miss me?" His fingers were stimulating something wonderful, or terrible, inside her.

"I want to touch you and be touched everywhere I missed you so much!" cooing back into his ear. He grinned deviously. Things were turning out better than expected.

"Let loose your wings my love, and I shall kiss every inch," untying the bow that held up her night gown. It slid effortlessly down her pale legs. She grew excited knowing how sensitive his wings were. Never before sprouting wings, she was surprised how easily they grew from her back. Not nearly as large as his and a light-grey to boot, she stood nude before the great vampire in the faint moonlight. He hopped behind her and started kissing down her neck toward the adjunct of shoulder blade to wing. She shivered in ecstasy as his lips and fingers traced a path down the arch of her wing. More sensitive than her lips she cried begging for him to take her. "Scream for me. How much do you want me?"

"I want you so bad! My insides ache for you! They are drooling for you, Alucard!" She wanted so bad to turn and jump him then and there but an invisible force held her in place. "Alucard, my master! Must have you now!" She squirmed unable to move.

-

Outside of her dream, Kat was panting hard, her thighs twitching as if an insatiable itch existed between her legs. A pair of wings no larger than a dinner plate quivered under Alucard's fingers. He was mildly surprised the dream induced the growth of her wings for she was still early in her development. So much the better for him as he barely applied lips to them. She moaned and cried in blissful torture. It was almost enough to loose himself.

"Alucard, my Master! Must have you now!" She moaned. He released a chuckle just behind her ear forgetting himself. She stilled and opened her eyes. They flicked over to a pair of red eyes before they disappeared. It took a second to register. Her face grew mean. opening the lid she yelled, "Alucard! You blasted son of a bitch! I'll tear your eyes from your sockets!" waving a fist at the empty room. Silence ensued. She drooped too tired to find the sadistic dream weaver and plopped back on her back.

"Ouch!" sitting back up. Looking on her bed and feeling around on it she found nothing that poked into her shoulder blades. She laid back on her back and felt the protrusion again. She groped at her back and found the problem. She jumped out of the bed to the bathroom. Quivering at the discovery, "Wings," she mouthed. With her heightened trepidation they fluttered at her back frantically, freaking her out even more. The movement felt so weird she exited the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Closing her eyes, "calm down. You knew this was a possibility. Just chill. They obviously sprouted in that dream, damn bastard, so I need to make them disappear.' She concentrated thinking of everything possible to bring them back into herself. She tried for thirty minutes. No luck. Kat had never before altered her form and Alucard had yet to teach her such things, and right then there was no way she was going to ask him for help. She should have expected something like this from him, the bastard. She gave up, plopped onto her stomach and dozed off after much trouble.

She wore a tank top the next evening and her three friends gawked at her new 'growth'. she told all that had happened and of Alucard's forced abstinence. The four huddled together to hatch a plan. Most were thrown out but a few sounded promising. Luckily for Kat, Alucard had no interest in reading her friends minds, so they set to work on the first plan which involved Rachel's Polaroid camera. The thing about a vampire's image not showing up on film or in a mirror was a pure myth.

-

Alucard popped into his room early that morning after a mundane mission. The scent of Kat's three nosy friends permeated his chambers. His eye twitched, snarling lowly. Nothing seemed out of place, but their scent was everywhere, even on his coffin! 'That's it! I'll scare the souls out of them! I wish I could kill them. No impulsive human messes with my resting place!' He moved through the walls toward their temporary quarters. He was going to terrorize the little bitches and hopefully get some entertainment out of it as well.

He met resistance however trying to get into Rachel's bed chambers. The walls, ceiling, and floor, refused to grant him entry. 'A temporary ward around the room." he mused when he sensed the faint magic tainting the walls. 'Not as stupid as I thought.' Roxy's and Beth's were the same way. Glowering, he floated back down to his chambers.

'What were they doing in my room anyway? Kat scent is not among them. Well, they can't stay in their rooms forever. I will find out. Perhaps his beloved knows what they were doing.' He mentally called out to her only to be met by a blank wall. Evidently she is not talking to him. Letting the matter go for tonight he opens his coffin only to be inundated by pictures of Katherine in various poses, most very appealing. A few contained images of her friends. Several had captions under the pictures.

In one she laid on her stomach on a bed. She had her head cocked to the side, propped up by her arms with her lower legs in the air. Her undersized wings spread wide for his view. The tank top she wore exposed her cleavage. The caption said: "Ahh, don't I look soo cute!" She looked tantalizingly cute.

On another she leaned on a bed post with her hand holding open her unzipped jeans. The caption said: "This is what you are SO NOT getting in the next 26 days!"

In a third she mooned her bare, creamy, soft cheeks at him while she stared at the camera. His tongue hung out slightly. It said "Spank me! Oh wait! You can't." under it.

A fourth one, she had her head hanging over the end of the bed. Her hands clutched the bed posts while her face appeared to be in the throws of passion while 'screaming' "Oh Alucard! My master!" Alucard growled aching painfully in his pants. He couldn't stop his eyes from roving over her other seductive poses.

He tore at the pictures, but they remained stubbornly attached to the underside of his lid. He noticed at the bottom corner of his coffin lid was a charcoal etch of a pentagram with the initials B.M. next to it. Obviously one of the females knew of magic wards. He groaned. The ward prevented him from scratching up the photos, which were attached with crazy glue, and his lid for several days. And only the one who put the pentagram there could remove it. Simmering in rage and pent up sexual frustration, he glided over to his coffin bed which was currently closed. To his great displeasure, it would not open for him. The same magic that kept him out of the women's bedrooms kept him out of his second bed. He roared vehemently into the room. The walls vibrated with his rage and sought out the location of his bride who was in her chambers at this time.

He smacked into the wall encountering yet another barrier.

Katherine, upon hearing the resounding bang from her wall, partially erased the chalk drawn ward preventing the mental communication between them.

"_Katherine!" _screaming into her mind.

"_Not so loud. I can hear you just fine."_

"_What is the meaning of this? Your posse has intruded into my domain, and…booby trapped it!" _

"_Huh, I'm surprised they work." _thinking thoughtfully. _"Well, Alucard, is it any different from you intruding into my dreams and reeking havoc. Because of you I have a pair of baby sized wings on my back that I cannot get rid of. Although I do find them kind of adorable on me, they are awkward and useless. Nor can I leave the manor to enjoy an outing with my friends, whom I know I will not get to see very often." _Her voice etched with a calm seriousness throughout her speech and dipped with sadness at the end. _"Do not blame my friends for wanting to help me, goodnight, Alucard."_ She redrew the ward blocking her mind.

The anger Alucard felt dwindled somewhat at his mates words. She was right, mostly. Not that he would ever admit that aloud. Her friends were mortal and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with them. And she was right about his intrusion in her sleep state. Perhaps he did slightly deserve this payback of hers. He didn't have to like though.

He settled down on this thrown chair only to shoot back up. His backside tingled and burned slightly. With a critical eye he found that someone had blessed his chair. His eye twitched. This was pushing it, but he was getting too tired. He settled into the one place he could rest in, the photo-fied coffin

---

During a trek down the hallway, Alucard caught her by the tips of her wings. "Yeep!" alarmed.

"Don't move." He ordered. She stilled, not sure what he was up to. He phased the two of them back into his chambers. His finger and thumb caressed over the ridge of her wings. It immediately loosen her tense muscles and she nearly slumps against him.

"What are you doing?" She asked semi-dazed. "And how?"

"Its like a pressure point. Now where is the one called Beth?" He asked massaging the thin muscle covering her wings.

It felt so good she shivered and Kat felt like telling him anything. "She's, um, with Roxy, Rachel, and Seras having a night on the town with some of the soldiers. I wanted to go but I'd be missing you and your dark sexiness, hmmm." She hummed softly to nothing in particular. "What… are you… doing?" feeling numb all over like she was drunk.

"Dark sexiness?" smirking. "Tell me I am your sex god, and that you want to be ravished everyday in every way."

She couldn't help herself even though a part of her protested him putting words in her mouth. "You are my sex god and I want you to ravish me everyday in every way."

Satisfied for the moment, he moved his hands to her neck like he was holding a prized vase, his thumbs massaging her nape. With the extreme relaxation of her body the wings shrunk back into her body without a trace. Comprehension returned to her brain, blinking several times. A hand went to her back to inspect the lack of wings. "Whoa, they're gone, and, what did you do to me?"

Smirking, "You became putty in my hands. Your delightful little bat wings couldn't hold shape by your completely relaxed body."

She frowned at being manipulated so but was thankful none the less. "I suppose you want the wards removed. You'll have to wait until she returns, but I don't think she'll be coherent enough when she does. She and the others plan to drain London of its alcohol." She chuckled sitting down on Alucard's thrown chair.

After a few seconds her mirth drops, her eyes widen dramatically, and she screams loudly in agony. Alucard yanks her out of the chair into his arms. By the shock evident in her face and in her mind he knew she wasn't aware of the tampered chair. Her whole backside, bottom, and underside of her arms burned black and seeped rivulets of blood down her legs and onto Alucard's clothes. He held her protectively close while her skin slowly healed back up.

"What the hell is wrong with your chair???" Her arms wrapped around him tightly. The pain was dissipating quickly.

"It's been blessed, repeatedly, which is why the reaction is so strong." He said.

"Who the hell would bless your- oh." she groaned. "Rachel! Idiot!" rolling her eyes.

"Finally we agree on something." he said smiling. With the scent of her blood assaulting his senses, made his head lean into her neck.

"I'd forgotten she's an ordained minister. I'll have a_ talk _with her, after the alcohol wears off. She definitely went too far." Kat stretched and twisted in his arms testing out her healed flesh. Patches of clothe were completely gone from her jeans and tank top. Luckily though they stayed on her body. Her innocent movements against Alucard aroused him considerably. He growled lowly in her ear and licked teasingly at the appendage. She sighed feeling something nice after several minutes of hurting. He pressed her body tighter alongside his aroused one. Moisture pooled into her thighs. She instinctively rubbed up against him in need. 'Oh, he's so hard now I can almost taste him. Oh god, I'm getting perverted.'

Her mind currently an open book Alucard asked in his velvety deep voice heavily coated with yearning. "Do you ache to be ravished now, beloved?" he gave one good thrust against her tummy and nipped a sweet bite at her ear.

She whimpered and nearly broke down then and there. She nearly cried out "yes!" and to hell with it. She nearly tore off his duster from the back. She nearly took her tongue up the side of his throat. She nearly begged Alucard to drink her dry just so she could feel his fangs charge blissful electricity throughout her body.

But something stopped her; a knock on the door. Walter entered a second later carrying Alucard's meal. Her mind reinforced her resolved removing her arms from Alucard and putting a little distance from him.

"Katherine?" setting the pail down. "What has happened to your clothes?" he asked generally worried.

She gasped, flipping around to hide her bare skin. Unfortunately Alucard now had full view of her fleshy cheeks and backside, plastering on his Cheshire grin.

"I, um, the chair-" she started.

"One of her idiot friends blessed _my_ chair and she sat in it." he spoke as if he was not the least bit affected by Kat. "Walter could you remove the blessing please."

"Ah, of course. Katherine your meal is already in your room."

"Thank you Walter." As casually as she could walked out of the room.

Walter, flickering a quick look at the elder vampire, set to work removing the blessing. Walter allowed himself a small smile. It was not hard to notice Alucard current 'state' when Katherine left the room. He was very much aware of the 'battle' those two were playing at. He wouldn't be a very good butler if he didn't. In fact there were even bets going around on how long either one can hold out and who will cave in first. That just shows one that there isn't much fun to do around here. The old retainer knew they couldn't hold out much longer and if he were the betting sort he'd put his money on Katherine. Alucard stood sipping his meal when Walter was finished damning the chair back to normal. "Evening Alucard." and left the room.

00000000000000

Review please you like. I'll understand if you don't, me being a bitch and all waiting so long to post... Bad claymaker!


	26. Intermission, Its In There Somewhere

Yeah another chappy! I'm "officially" done adding stuff. All that's left it editing. I refuse to add any 'new' things to it. At lease today I do. It needs to end for my sanity, whats left of it. This is not the last chappy though. There's two plus the plot bunny one.

Disclaimer: You add one this time.

* * *

--------- Chapter 26 Intermission, Its in There Somewhere.

Kat knocked on the door to Rachel's room. Repeatedly, until the hammered woman opened the door.

"What? Not so loud. My head hurts." she moaned, turning away to sit on her bed. Kat moved into the room and closed the door, hard. Rachel winced. "I said not so loud." holding her head.

"Rachel," speaking loudly on purpose. "Are you aware what blessed items can do to a vampire?"

"Uh, oh yeah the chair," rubbing her temples. "Zinged him didn't?" smiling weakly.

"Um not exactly." She pulled out her ruined clothes to show her.

"Are those your's? Man, they look pretty burned up." Kat waited for her hung-over head to click.

Three…

Two…

One…

She shot up. "Oh my god!_ You_ sat in the chair?!! Are you okay? I didn't realize it would be that bad. I mean Alucard's like a super vamp. I thought-" She looked around at Kat to inspect any damage.

"But I'm not Rachel. Luckily I heal quickly. I cannot believe you did something like that. I know that you were helping me get pay back at him, but I did not want to do anything that inflicts actual harm to him or anyone else. What if Seras had sat in that chair? And she is far weaker than I." she reprimanded her friend. Not that Seras would _ever_ sit in the Master's chair but she didn't have to know that.

"I'm sorry Kat. I didn't think about, but don't you like intentionally inflict pain on him on a regular basis?"

Kat's voice softened. "That's different. I don't use deceitful tricks. He knows right then, he's in a world of hurt, not that he feels a whole lot of pain. I believes he enjoys what I try to do to him. And… most of the time we… make up afterwords." blushing slightly at the end.

"Ah. I really am sorry. I was only trying to help." Rachel said. Kat pulled her into hug to forgive her.

"I know. Just don't do it again K?" in a more cheerful note.

She nodded. "May I asked how the rest of the tampering went?" pulling away from Kat.

Kat grinned wide. "Pretty well I think. He was quite… unnerved. But just for future reference none of you should go into his chambers _ever _again. Without my protection anyways."

"Gotcha." She agreed then fished out some aspirin. She popped several into her mouth. "Hey your wings are gone."

"Yeah, Alucard helped me with that." she said mildly. "Well, I'll be in the drawing room jamming away and releasing some…tension if you need me." Rachel smiled knowingly at her before she left.

------------

Later that evening a soft melody tickled into Alucard's ears. It was a simple and contemporary piece accentuated by Katherine's voice. Never wanting to miss a chance to listen to her heavenly singing, he floated to the drawing room. Kat sat at the baby grand tapping away. She wore her typical jeans and t-shirt. Unlike most nights, however, her hair remained loose and softly covering her back. Normally she had it up in a ponytail. She did not see him approach from behind.

"…They get so lonely, baby,  
They're so lonely,  
They're so lonely they could die.

now, if your baby leaves you,  
And you got a tale to tell,  
Well, just take a walk down Lonely Street  
To Heartbreak 'll be so lonely, baby,

You'll be able to be lonely,  
You'll be so lonely you could it's always crowded,  
You still can find some room

For broken-hearted lovers  
To cry away their get so lonely, baby,  
They're so lonely,  
They'll be so lonely they could die." (Heartbreak Hotel by Elvis Presley.)

The room went silent for a few seconds.

"What's your pleasure Alucard?" She asked not bothering to turn around. He knew it was a purely innocent question, but he couldn't help answer otherwise.

"My pleasure would be to have your exquisite voice screaming to the tempo of 'strumming' to _my_ 'instrument'." A wide grin preceded the five shades of red that colored Kat's face. He didn't have to see her face to know she blushed. It was so easy to do that to her and he reveled in her bashfulness.

'I can't believe he just said that! Oh wait, yes I can. He does it all the time. And why do I still feel the blood rush to my face every time? Damn him.' Taking a soothing breath. "If you are going to be like that you can leave."

"And miss this delightful performance? Not for the world." He moved to the white couch and relaxed easily into it, his arms stretched out over the back. He could now see what remained of the blush still on her face. He did not wear his usual red coat, nor hat or glasses.

Just seeing the muscular curve of his chest and arms and the broad slope of his shoulders that the duster normally obscured warmed Kat from inside out. She ached to feel those strong arms around her. His left lip quirked a bit higher as if knowing. 'Well hell, he does know. My scent _and_ song almost certainly tells him that.'

In an attempt to rebuke, she flings her hair back over her right shoulder exposing her neck, one of Alucard's favorite parts of her anatomy, to his piercing red eyes. They dipped slightly at the delectable view and Kat felt a few lustful notes of his song rise incrementally. She also opened her mouth a little and raked a finger over her bottom teeth as she thought of something to play. It helped to stir him further. She could almost feel his desire for her ripple off him. 'Hmm, Toccata E Fuga. It's a nice long piece by Bach even he'll like. I wish this were my keyboard so I could play the pipe organ setting. Oh well, it won't be as dramatic but this will do and it will keep my mind of him. Hopefully.' taking her finger out of her mouth she set all ten digits on the ivories and played.

Alucard recognized immediately what she played and despite it being preformed on a piano, to the median it was wondrous and very passionate. His insides ached increasingly to have the passion she exuded on the piano to instead weave and wind in and around _him_. The mindset to wait for her to come to him crumbled to dust with every ardor layered note she played. His own passions rattled and banged under his skin to launch at her and plunder her mouth, and tap her veins, among other things. But to stop her now would ruin such a beautiful rendering of that piece. Fingers clawed into the upholstery in a vain attempt to keep himself still. His pants bulged, his eyes darkened, and raged breath whistled in and out of his throat.

The classical melody did nothing to stop thoughts of her beloved Alucard from entering her mind as she had hoped. The opposite in fact for the passion she felt for the piece was turning into passion and aching desire for her mate. It didn't help that his vampire song banged in her head to meet and match her desire. She started panting halfway through doing her best to complete the piece. She wasn't one to leave a song or melody unfinished. Her fingers blazed in a flurry over the keys half wondering if ivory could melt. She knew her eyes blazed red and her fangs elongated near the end. Wetness coated the clothe of her underwear between her legs.

At the very last note both she and Alucard both pounced off their respective perches and attached themselves to the other. Their lips met in a urgent searing kiss of hunger for each other. Tongues sought entrance and battled while hands clambered at clothing to remove the obstructive material in the quickest way possible. Kat yanked at the ends of Alucard's cravat and had it off in a flash. Alucard ripped the front of her t-shirt and clawed right through the strap that held her bra in place. Kat ripped at his shirt popping the buttons right off. Hands feverishly explored bare flesh getting lower all the time. Alucard's lips left hers following a wet nipping path down her neck. He bit down fiercely at the crook and she cried heavenly notes as he fed from her. She unhooked his belt with ease (now that she has some experience) and pulled open his pants not caring that it's button also popped off. Alucard was not nearly as careful with her jeans or her undies. He took two hands and tore both clean off at once. Alucard wore no such underwear. He was free to plunder his bride now.

He pushed her to the floor with her clinging to him to join her. He did. She wrapped her legs around his waist and now it was her turn to partake of what his neck had to offer. At her bite he plunged into her fully gaining a gratifying gasp from her. They relished the feel of each other after so many days not doing so. Kat cried and moaned in passion and need. Alucard growled and moaned in likewise. It seemed like eternity to them when their shared releases echoed through the drawing room and beyond.

Some time later money exchanged hands, snickers were shared, and one blonde wore a satisfied grin at her correct prediction.

During the two remaining days with her friends Alucard actually participated with their gatherings, or rather he tolerated them while Kat sat in his lap in the lounge and asserted his possessive nature over her. Kat didn't mind for the most part as she chatted about pointless things with her friends.

Seras was curiously absent from the get together. She heard that her outing with the girls and the soldiers the other night did not turn out well. Seras was keeping shut on the matter and her friends were no help either as they were too smashed to remember much.

Alucard held her captive with his strong arms wrapped around her waist. His chin rested on her right shoulder lazily perusing the view down her shirt while occasionally grazing a fingernail on the underside of her left breast as a way to while away the time spent in the presence of the three mortal wenches. When a question was addressed to him he answered in bland boredom. Kat didn't mind his current attitude for she knew he was bored out of his skull and wanted to be somewhere else. Alucard relented to her wishes of him being present and behaved himself rather well considering. She even lifted her hand and ruffled his inky locks from time to time and scratched his scalp as reward for being so good. He purred gruffly each time she did it. Her friends would have that 'they look so adorable' look on their faces each time as well.

On the last day, early in the afternoon, she and her friends hugged and said their goodbyes. Alucard was even there happy that they are leaving, and expressed it so with blatant rudeness.

"Leave and be gone, irritating wenches before I forget you are friends to my mate and decide to let out my hounds to eat you." giving them all an deviously evil and hungry look. Kat only shook her head in a hopeless smile. They scuttled a little on the quick side into the automobile that was taking them to the airport. Once it was out of sight she turned and cupped his cheek.

"Ah Alucard your hopeless," softly then yawned. "I'm going back to bed. Want to join me?"

Wrapping arms around her waist, "Always, my beloved. It will be nice to have some peace and quiet again."

"Agreed," smiling as the two phased down into the basement.

----

Later that evening.

Three newcomers occupied Sir Integra's office. An older gentleman pushing fifty held his wife's arm in a loving if not restraining gesture. The mid forties woman wore traveling clothes decades out of style over slightly plumpish but not overweight form. Black hair barely streaked with grey slipped out of her bonnet in frilly waves in protest of being contained. The third person, a boy of seventeen or so, stood three inches taller then the older man, with a blue ball cap covering dark brown chin-length curls. He wore baggy jeans, a rock band t-shirt and jeans jacket tattered at the elbows and ends. The young man sustained a mild limp when he entered the office.

"Walter," addressing the retainer. "Go inform those two of their 'guests." Integra held the ghost of a smile as she ordered.

"Yes, Sir." he replied then turned on the balls of his feet to the door.

"Walter is it?" the older woman halted his steps. "I will come with you." Walter opened his mouth to politely object. "No buts." holding up a hand. "I have waited for months and traveled far and long, but not another minute. It is my right," pulling away from her husband. He rolled his eyes in customary fashion while the young man sounded a humored grunt at no one in particular.

Walter looked at Integra for the okay. With an uplift of her lips she gave him a stiff nod.

"Very well madam. This way."

---

Kat laid on top of Alucard in lazy fashion on her bed. She sucked playfully at the skin near his collarbone. Her fingers scratched and kneaded the bare skin of his pecks. He laid there blissfully content as he fingered the thin night gown at her waist. She took to sinking her teeth slowly into his neck and casually supping from him. Eyes rolled back relishing the feel of her draining him. It was not going to be a free meal however. He pulled one of her arms from his chest burying his nose against her wrist.

A knock came at the door. Both looked to the door. Kat propped herself on her remaining arm on his chest. Neither could voice a word when the door swung wide open revealing the intruding figure. Kat's eyes bugged out, her mouth gaping open with her mate's blood dripping down her chin. Her whole face lost color as she stared.

"Mom?!?" croaking out in utter shock. Kat looked briefly back at her mate before fainting from embarrassment on top of him.

The 'mom' walked further into the room seemingly unfazed at what the two were doing. "Ah, you must be Alucard. I see she's got you trained already. I, and the rest of her family will be waiting in this Sir Hellsing's office when she awakes up and she better be in tip-top shape when she is." The median just stared at the brash woman. "And for god's sake put some clothes on!" She added before leaving the room. Walter stood in the doorway and nodded curtly as if to confirm her words, before shutting the door.

After waking up and the feeling of embarrassment dissipated she quickly donned her usual t-shirt and jeans. Alucard stood waiting already dressed in full attire. He wrapped his arms around her and phased into Integra's office.

"Dad! Eddie! …Mom." She hugged each one in that order.

"You look good kid." her dad said, a man of few words.

"Hey Sis. How's the _bat_ treat'n ya?" the young man grinned wide at Alucard in obvious impertinence.

"Bat? Boy? How about you becoming my 'treat'" Baring all his sharp teeth at the kid. He flinched only slightly.

"Be nice." Kat said, slapping Eddie on the shoulder, then turning to Alucard. _"You too."_

The mother Margret Farley holds her at arms length looking her over like any mother who hasn't seen her only daughter in over a year and had only talked sporadically over the last two months. "Its good to see my baby again. You look in good health, but I might bit pale. Are you sure you're getting enough to eat?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "Yes mom. This is how I normally look being one of the undead and all."

"Yeah she looks positively animate with life. Do you eat brains Kat?" her younger sibling just couldn't help himself.

Swiveling her head to him. "Not that kind of undead, Dumbo!"

"Don't call me dumb. I received a 165 on my IQ score. I'm a genius." Eddie spouted.

Alucard interjected. "Wrong a 128. Just plain average to you humans."

His mouth gaped open. "How did you know that?"

Kat supplied in a sing song voice. "He can read minds." Eddie mouthed a silent 'oh'

"Well, you look just beautiful anyways." Her mom said let her go. Kat smiled slightly flushed her fangs peaked out under her lips showing them off to the two male relatives for the first time. "You seemed quite surprised to see me, dear. I thought you were aware of my visit." Kat flushed a shade darker then looked at Integra and Alucard.

"Did you know Alucard?" eying him crudely.

"I did not." he said.

"Integra? You must have known." She asked next.

"I did."

"Than why didn't yo-" she started to ask.

"As punishment." Integra clipped the end of a new cigar, lit it, then inhaled its smoky aroma, all the while keeping Katherine utterly confused and keeping Alucard in mild suspense for he knew why from reading his master's mind. Once the first puff of the new cigar left her lips she filled her lungs again and yelled at both medians. "For fornicating in my office! And on my desk no less! It's the least you deserve for the both of you. Alucard you should know better!" Eddie grinned madly at her sister and at the red eyed vampire then covered his mirth with a hand. His body shook with silent unbridled merriment.

Kat faced him and punched him hard in the arm. "I told you it was _wrong_!" then turning back to the platinum blonde. "Ah how did you find out?" her voice hitched a notch.

"For one thing," still bellowing at a high pitch. "The two of you are so bloody loud! And secondly," Integra moved over to her desk and slid over the tray of incoming paperwork exposing five parallel scratch marks. Her mom, dad, and brother moved in closer to look.

'Oh fuck. I am so screwed.' groaning and visibly shrinking.

"Way to go! Sis!" Eddie exclaimed happily.

Her mom gasped. "Shame on you Katherine Elsbeth Farley. I thought I taught you better discretion and propriety than that!"

"Mom," whining feeling the size of an ant. Alucard chuckled. Margret then zeroed in on the laughing Alucard.

"Don't get smug mister," pointing a long nailed finger at him. "It takes two to tango and I'm sure you were leading in that escapade. I don't know anything about you and I believe until I deem otherwise I don't want my daughter spending any time with you alone."

Alucard's face immediately grew severe "What?"

"That is not necessary mom and I doubt you could enforce it." She stepped a little in front of her mate as a way to protect her mom from Alucard.

"That sounds like great idea Mrs. Farley." Integra spoke calmly.

"What!?" She and Alucard both exclaimed.

Integra's lips curled upward. "Yes, the two of you are to _respect_ Mr. and Mrs. Farley's wishes while they are here, and-" Margret cut her off, reversing the curl of her lips.

"Kat dear, Mr. Alucard, you didn't allow us to give our blessing with this sudden elopement. Lets have that chance now even though the consummation has long since past. I know nothing of you Mr. Alucard and though I am happy that my only girl has found someone to spend the rest of her life with, I want to know if you are worthy of my daughter." Alucard growled lowly edging closer to the forward woman. Kat placed her hands on his chest and mouthed a "no" to him. "There is another thing. Where are your wedding rings? Neither of you are wearing one."

'Oh, shit!' Kat thought, alarm bells going off.

"Katherine and I are mates." Alucard spat. "Our bond is far stronger and immensely more meaningful than a trivial human ceremony involving rings!"

"_Wrong thing to say, Alucard." _whining pitifully in his mind. Her mom gasped then pulled her daughter away from Alucard.

"You are not even married!?!" she screeched hurting Kat's ears.

"Burn!" Eddie exclaimed thinking the whole situation is hilarious.

"Shut it Elf!" raising a fist, "or this is going in your kisser!"

Alucard hissed. His darkened eyes pierced into the older woman livid that anyone would take his mate away even if it be her mother.

"Honey," spoke the calm voice of her husband and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think you aught to ease up. If our Katherine has chosen to be with Mr. Alucard I believe he's a good enough fellow for her." He knew well the look in Alucard's eyes, a feral look much like a mother grizzly will give to a threat of one of her cubs.

"But Henry. _You_ don't know anything about him either." Still clinging to Kat.

"Mom, listen to dad." she coaxed blatantly aware of how her mate was feeling right now.

"But he could have hypnotized you like he did me."

"No, he didn't. He just wanted to calm you."

"He's got those demon red eyes."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Most vampires have them, mom."

"And those dreadful teeth."

"I have them too, mom." groaning in exasperation. She wasn't listening.

"And I think he's far too old for you."

'Gahh! Is no one going to stop her?' Kat's eyes pleaded with Sir Integra but her back was turned staring out the window with a cigar in hand. Obviously she was going to let her and Alucard suffer. 'time for drastic measures.'

"… and what of his lineage? Is it--" her daughter disappeared out of Margret's hands. She held nothing but empty space. All three of the newcomers stood stock still in surprise. Margret's mouth gaped open astounded and most notably confused. Kat reappeared sitting on top of Alucard's shoulders with legs crossed. His right hand already clutched her right leg. A left hand ruffled his hair soothing him while she leaned forward and addressed her mom.

"Mom, I don't think you grasp the full scope of the situation. If you just listen to what others have to say for a few minutes, you'll get some answers." Her mother remained blissfully dumbstruck, probably the first time in years. Kat was not going to waste the opportunity. "You probably didn't believe Sir Integra when she said I was a vampire. Mom, Alucard and I _are_ both vampires who share a strong mental and spiritual connection. I am sorry that we did not allow you and dad to give your blessing but the circumstances at the time wouldn't allow for it. He may be an arrogant bastard sometimes and be a complete ass at times, pissing off various people and terrorizing others for fun- "

"_Are you quite done, Kitty Kat?" _he thought to her.

"_No, not yet, Alucard." _thinking back. "…I love him with every fiber of my being and there is nothing that can tear me away from him and he from me. Alucard has saved my life from a barrage of bullets. He has saved my life from being taken by an adversary. And he has given me new life when a blade pierced my lung, and I… have saved his from certain agony by an insane crone." Her left hand cupped his cheek in a caressing fashion. His left hand covered it a second later. She allowed a long pause. "So, with that said, Mom, Sir Integra, what were you saying about not being alone with each other?" The platinum blond faced the group again while her mom was still assimilating the news. Her dad merely looked thoughtful with a hint of approval in his eyes. Eddie kept silent and stared between the couple and the Hellsing heir. Kat phased off her partner to his side.

"Well, you may be a vampire," finally recovering, "but you are still my daughter, and I will have my only daughter officially wed in proper fashion that is if I give blessing. And you Mr. Alucard will court her in traditional fashion with a chaperon at all times. Is that clear?"

Kat let out a defeated breath. "All right, mom."

"No." he said at the same time.

Kat looked at him then. _"There's no changing her mind so just let her have her way for now. She** is**__ my Mom and I want to make her happy." _Alucard scowled at both females.

Integra caught the look. "Alucard you will allow it." She ordered.

He looked away from the group. "Yes master." frowning. He then turned to her and asked. "Are there any missions tonight master?" hoping to get away from this idiotic fiasco for a few hours.

She shook her head. "None tonight." she said. His frown deepened.

Walter entered the office and told them their rooms were ready. Hoping her family would exit on their own leaving the medians with Integra, Kat groaned when her mom yanked her arm and took her with them. "I guess I'll see you later Alucard," smiling weakly before disappearing out the door. He phased into his chambers to brood.

---------

Margret insisted that Katherine take a room beside hers so she could be watched and not give in to temptation of 'visiting' her consort down in the basement. She herself would 'chaperon' Katherine while Henry braved the dark underbelly of the manor to visit with the elder median. Eddie came with him the first time out of curiosity. Kat and Alucard learned that her family planned to stay for three days. With the news of the two not actually being married however, Margret dictated that _she_ would stay longer to sort out and _fix_ this blunder however long that would take. Luckily, for Kat and Alucard, they could still have private conversations.

"_Just go with the flow, Alucard. She'll not be here too long." _She thought to him.

She could almost feel him growl. _"If she were anyone else I would devoid her of her voice box. At least your father has the decency to not mettle in other people's affairs. He is reserved, choosing his words wisely, and he braves my presence."_

"_Yeah, good ol' Dad, like a pillar of stone. Reasonable and understanding, and immensely patient with Mom."_ She thought reclining on the headboard of a queen sized bed in one of the spare bedrooms, a sketch pad in hand. The page was three quarters full of little chibi Alucards in various poses. Her mom sat in a nearby chair embroidering flowers on a patch of blue cloth. _"At least you don't have her watching you like a hawk, she is here in my assigned room as we speak. I've rarely seen her so adamant with me and my life. She's let me chose my own career and friends and home without much fuss, though I suppose I had this coming."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well, she's always envisioned an old fashion storybook wedding for me, and being a bit obsessed with the Victorian era and etiquette makes this particular subject very important for her. My dad is easy, my mom is not."_ she sighed.

Her mom heard it. "What is it dear?"

"Oh, ah just a bit bored with my current subject is all." Tapping her pencil on her pad. She nodded going back to her needle work. Truth be told she was not bored of her subject, just tired of drawing him in all adorable cuteness, and frustrated she couldn't draw or feel like drawing anything else. It was one thing to refrain herself from her beloved, it was quite another thing for someone else to force them apart.

"_Hmm, your brother is much like you Kitty Kat, curious and unafraid." _Remarking casually.

"_Though not half as talented as I!" _boasting.

"_Nor, as tasty." _he added.

Kat went stiff. _"WHAT?" _His chuckle reverberated through her skull. Relaxing back, _"You ass! Don't do that!" _he continued to chuckle at her expense.

"_Well, then don't draw me so childlike. Its insulting to your King."_

"_I'll draw whatever I want! Its not like I have much to do sequestered in this room." _She purposely drew doe eyes on her current chibi._ "Besides, its probably an improvement. I bet you were butt ugly as a kid!"_

"_I was not. But nor was I pathetic looking!" _anger spiking. In retaliation, she drew its hands together in a pleading stance with tears streaking down its face.

"_You mean like that?" _she felt rage pelt into her brain and she grinned wide, a fang showing on her lower lip.

"_Do not mock me!" _his fingernails digging into his chair barely holding back the need to confront her in person.

"_Ah come on! I've drawn you all sorts of ways all the time. What's so different this time? They're just so cute!" _emphasizing the last word. Big mistake.

The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees and her mom shivered. Angry red bled into the eyes of her Alucard chibis. The figures began peeling off the page in three dimensional versions. Kat yelped in surprise throwing down the pad to the floor catching the attention of her mother. All fifteen of her little creations attacked Kat with sharp tiny fangs and tiny fists. They got into her hair, under her shirt, clung to her arms. A few flew around her head and attacked her ears. Her mom gaped for only an instant before scrambling to her feet, pulling a fireplace shovel from a rack near the hearth, and swatted at the ones flying around like any pest.

"Get off ME!" Kat roared, prying one off her arm and smashing it in her hands. It turned into black inky goo before dissolving into thin air.

One detached and went after her mom. It was the one with especially long hair with no clothes on. Margret swung at it furiously but it just fluttered around her snapping its over sized mouth at her in taunting fashion making gravely "num, num" sounds. They all made that sound but that one was particularly annoying. "Take that!" she cried missing again.

"Alucard!" she screamed vehement. Kat's eyes went from brown to red. In superhuman rage snatched each one and crushed it to nothing.

The one at her mother missed a beat and got smacked into a wall. Laying simi dazed Margret pounced over to it and swung the shovel flat side down on it. It left a black 'splat' on the wood for a moment before seeping into the floorboards. By this time Kat was squeezing the last one to bits. Her mates voice entered her mind then. _"Do you still find them "cute"? Your mother doesn't." _Layered with residual anger but with great amusement as well.

"Alucard," she muttered between gritting teeth waving a fist. Her mom looked slightly disheveled and bewildered. Taking a deep breath, "Mom, I'm going for a walk. Care to join me?" she didn't bother to wait for a response and flung open the door. Her mom followed still wielding the small shovel.

Once the cool night air calmed the anger inside her, Kat told her mom that it was only Alucard toying with her for drawing him so cutely, and she shouldn't worry about it. The two conversed for an hour or so about mundane things. Kat's anger at Alucard diminished completely when she noticed her mom still had the mini shovel in her hand with it resting on her shovel. In fact mirth bubbled out of her. "You whacked that chibi good didn't you?"

"Damn little pest shouldn't mess with me." she said matter-a-factly. Kat giggled louder.

"You be sure to tell Alucard that. I'll back you up one hundred per cent!"

"Damn straight. No blood drinking male harasses my daughter, or me." haughtily. She continued to laugh and hugged her mom.

"I'm glad you're here, mom!" still giggling. Margret smiled and returned the hug.

0000000000000

The inlaws Oyee! Well you know what to do now.


	27. Little Terrors and Some Big Ones Too

I know it's only 4 reviews but I couldn't wait any longer, and I'm sure you guys have waited long enough. Here you are. Oh, and I know I should have mentioned it about five chapters ago but I have some drawings pertaining to this story over at Deviant Art if you wanna see.

Disclaimer: I do not own a single word pertaining to Hellsing nor am I making a single penny off it.

* * *

---------- Chapter 27 Little Terrors and Some Big Ones Too

A get together was arranged for the next evening in the drawing room. Two couches were arranged to face each other and a few extra chairs brought in. All the Farleys were present. Alucard sat on the white couch near the piano with Seras sitting beside him. Kat's brother decided to sit next to her for, um, obvious reasons. Her dad sat in one of the extra chairs facing both couches. Kat and her mom sat on the other couch. Walter was present serving refreshment and to support Alucard and Kat in any way he could. He also served the vampires their blood in special goblets so the human guests wouldn't mistake it for regular drink.

The first thing Mrs. Farley did when she entered the room was walk over to the reclining raven haired vampire and slap him across the cheek before going to her seat. All but Kat and Alucard jerked in surprise. Walter even paused in mid pouring of tea to gage the median's reaction. Alucard did nothing but smirk back at the woman who returned a justified determined glare back at him. Kat beamed at her mom and squeezed her shoulder. The tension in the room eased out of the room as well as breaths of air released.

Eddie stared at Seras for the most part or rather her sizable assets. He even got the nerve to poke at one to see if they are real. Seras flushed a little uncomfortable. Kat caught his attention and slowly shook her head. _"Don't even think about it Elf."_ She told him mentally. He stiffened unaccustomed to hearing his sister in his head. He mouthed a tiny 'whoa' and pulled back his hand.

Alucard detected not a hint of anger from his Katherine. In fact mild serenity waft in her song. He was sure she'd still be pissed about last night.

Her eyes drank him from moppy head to booted toes. He likewise did the same for he never got tired of raking his red orbs over her. She felt the puzzlement in his song and smirked at him.

"Alucard," she addressed him politely. "To answer your question last night, I still find them adorable, even more so." Kat smiled ever so sweetly at him.

A twinkle of deviousness sparkled in his eyes. "Really? Perhaps I'll reanimate one or two." Her smile dropped then something attached itself to her nose quite aggressively. She plucked it off by its hair with her right thumb and fore finger. It was one of her chibis all right, the one that gave her mom so much trouble. The two-inch mini vamp squirmed in her grasp. Kat couldn't help but grin at it.

She showed it to her mom. "Look mom, it's your favorite." The little beastie "nam, nam, nams" at her.

"Ugh, pest!" Pulls out pepper spray out of her bag and sprays the hell out of it. It makes a weird squeak and howls in a tiny voice. Kat's head falls back against the couch in laughter. Her whole body shakes uncontrollably. A hand covers half her face as she billows out mirth. A snort even escapes as she looks at the pitiful drenched thing in her hand.

"Ah, don't be sad little terror," She manages out. "Here, you can nibble on my finger for a while." She alters her grip so she still held the pest firmly in her right hand but her thumb was placed conveniently before its mouth. It sank its tiny teeth on it immediately with its little hands clutching firmly around the digit.

"That is so cool!" Eddie cried awed.

"You're actually feeding that thing?" Her mom said aghast.

"Alucard, how did you manage this?" Kat scratched the top of the pest's head with a fingernail. It garbled pleasingly, its tiny eyes rolling back into its head.

"Its one of my hellhound familiars in that ridiculous form, with altered behavior of course." He didn't sound overly concerned about it however or about her sudden sweet treatment. Once the familiar went back into him, Alucard would taste the blood it was feeding on. A plus in his book. Kat knew this too, so she coddled the little beastie. It was part of him and so vicariously, she was holding her beloved in her hand and feeding him. It would likely be the only kind of physical contact she'll have with him for a number of days.

"Mind if I keep him for a while? He's just so viciously cute." Both parents gawked at her.

"It is not a problem," he said. The more blood it fed on the more blood he would receive in the end.

Something occurred to her. _"Can you feel what it feels, Alucard?" _she thought to him a bit deviously. He caught on quickly.

"_Yes." _'What a sly minx.' he thought. By linking his senses to his familiar, he would be able to feel every thing it felt. The scratch on its head, the warmth of her hands, and any other affection she decided to bestow upon it. Normally this purpose is to assess the progression of a battle with his familiars when he himself was busy elsewhere. This action would be undermining her family to stay at a distance with his mate, and that was the best part. He mentally switched on the link.

She smiled wide. "Of course the pest must behave itself." She said to it scratching at its head again. However, she really directed it at Alucard. She saw him slump ever so slightly by the transmitted feeling. The pest nodded its head in silent agreement. She loosened its hold on it. It flew to the top of her head and nestled into it. With her hair the same color as the pest, all that was discernable was a pair of red eyes flickering this way and that.

"A mini drak!" Eddie spoke. "Can I have one?"

Everyone but Seras yelled a "NO!" at him. Seras shook her head at him though. He drooped put out but not overly sad.

For the remainder of the gathering her family asked a myriad of questions to Alucard and her, but mostly Alucard. He answered as best he could. Some he would not answer because of security purposes. Others he believed they simply did not need to know. Who he was in the past for instance. Often her mom would look up at the pest burrowed in her daughter's wavy locks. It would give her a silent chomp of its mouth in response. She then would look away and ask another dozen inquiries. Her dad asked a few here and there. Eddie asked whatever popped into his head. Most of her brother's questions went unanswered. Lounging comfortably in the plush couch Kat watched and listened to the others around her. The evening was turning out better than she expected. Her mother didn't rattle on nearly as much as she expected, noticing she bit back her tongue several times to let someone else speak. 'Wow, she is really trying not to overstep herself.' she mused smiling softly and gave Chibicard a scratch behind his ear. A pleasing tremor went though its body and she watched as Alucard's eyes drooped pleasingly, in sync with the familiar. She entertained the notion laying the affection on thick with Chibicard just to watch Alucard react while conversing with her family. 'Nah. I don't want my family to think he's even weirder than they already think he is. Hmm, I wish I could create familiars but Alucard says I'm too young to start, oh well. Man, Seras looks bored silly.' Kat decided to start up a conversation as she was getting a bit bored too. _"Seras," _speaking softly into the young fledgling. She perked up. _"What do you think of my parents?" _

"_They seem like nice people but your mom is a bit…" _She searched for the right word.

"_Domineering, pushy, nitpicky, forward…?" _Kat offered smiling.

"_Um, yeah. And Eddie is nice but he won't stop staring at me."_

"_Ah, he's harmless. Just whack him in the head if he does anything. He'll back off," _giggling mentally. So did Seras. Her' giggle, however, slipped out of her mouth causing everyone to look at her. Margret asked what was so funny. Seras's mouth gaped a bit not knowing what to say. Kat helped her out by casually pointing at Chibicard before rubbing the top of his head. It grumbled innocently.

"Uh ah it's just mini-master looks so adorable perched on Kat's head." Seras supplied then waved cutely at it. Chibicard perked up out of Kat's hair and fluttered over to Seras's uplifted hand. Margret had her trusty pepper spray ready in hand. It hovered, sort of studying one of her fingers when it chopped down on it. Seras squealed, yanked off Chibicard, and tossed him into the pearly whites of the baby grand. It toppled over the keys and fell face first onto the hard seat of the piano chair.

Alucard winced as pain and an exceptionally loud B note banged into his head. His nose felt bruised a second later. Fortunately, none of the humans noticed. Kat, half-appalled half-worried got out of her seat and scooped up the dazed creature, cradling it tenderly in her hands. She sat back down cooing softly to the familiar. Seras sat blanched not knowing what to think. She felt her master jerk beside her when she threw the thing.

Kat felt her unease. "Oh it's no big deal Seras. I… guess it really doesn't like being called cute or adorable." She shrugged apologetically then returned to soothing the creature. Her mom scrutinized her with her brown eyes wondering why she would coddle the demon pest.

"Well," her dad reflected. "At least Kat will be a good mother if and when she has children." Margret gave him a piercing look. Kat's went bug eyed.

"That reminds me, Katherine, have you been using protection when you've had sex with this man?" Her mouth dropped open any words she had caught in her throat. Her face became a turnip.

"Katherine cannot reproduce, Mrs. Farley." Alucard told her, though he grinned wide at his beloved. 'Yet.' He thought deviously. Kat relaxed and closed her eyes.

"Well, at least there won't be any 'accidents'." her mom said. Kat's head dropped to her chest and groaned. Alucard grinned even wider at her embarrassment and felt the urge to nip those rosy cheeks.

"Mom." mumbling hopelessly. The chibicard feeling the distress of his handler went up to hug her cheek and nuzzled against it. She cracked open an eye and saw its two tiny red ones gaze back almost adoringly as any dog would. Her stress melted and she smiled "I knew you were good for something." She whispered to it then petted its long hair. It gurgled in response then nestled back in her hand.

"I suppose I'm not getting any grandchildren then." Her mom's voice sounded saddened.

"Wait Mom, your forgetting your son. I could give-" Eddie started.

"You are far too young Edward!" Margret's mood changing instantly from light moping to tart ire. Kat could help but snort at her brother's startled gaze at his mother.

"I'm just saying mom, some day!" defended Eddie.

"Well you better be married to the girl before you knock her up."

"Ah, mom." he muttered, arms crossed, slumping in the couch and looking away.

Margret started one of her 'don't mom me' arguments with Eddie.

Kat looked at Alucard. _"Having fun yet?" _she asked dryly.

"_I am as restless as you are Kitty Kat. Your family, namely your mother must be getting low on questions by now."_

She held back a snort. _"Not likely. She'll talk until doomsday, and that'll only be cause there will be no one left to listen." _She stretched out her limbs and back from sitting so long.

"_Would you like me to put her to sleep?" _He offered.

She paused in mid stretch. _"She's not an animal on its last legs. However, it would be nice not be watched like a hawk for a day or so. No, what am I thinking? She's my mom. I can't let you do that to her. It'll just prolong her stay, not that I don't like her company. And then dad will get worried cause it wouldn't be like her and, um, well it would be nice to get some decent rest… no, no just let things run its course."_ She seemed to wrestle with the question and even though she told him no, he felt her think otherwise and her lengthy response were just excuses to not hypnotize her mom.

Her mom and brother were still arguing and somehow Seras had gotten into it as well. Kat wasn't paying much attention. _"I feel like I need to get out of this place and away from everyone for a while."_

"_You can in fact do so."_

"_Well yeah, I** can**__, but that would be going against Sir Integra's orders and her word is __**law**__."_ Kat let out a gapping toothy yawn noticed by all. She didn't realize how tired she was until just then.

"What? It feels like hours. What time is it?" Kat asked.

"It's nearly dawn, Katherine." Alucard supplied.

"Oh no wonder. The rising sun is sucking the life out of me," she giggled rising out of her seat.

"No, that would be the parasite sucking your finger." Her mom said also rising. Kat looked at her hand and sure enough, Chibicard's mouth was attached to her thumb tentatively sucking minute drops of blood.

'Hm, sneaky devil. I didn't even feel it.' Chibicard removed his mouth and smiled innocently up at her.

"We can catch up tomorrow if you wish Mr. and Mrs. Farley." Alucard rose from his seat and approached Kat. Everyone else rose from his or her seats in agreement. Alucard reached out to cup Kat cheek when Margret gave him a hard look. He paused and turned his head toward the woman. "I am entitled to give Katherine a good night kiss. I will not be denied." Margret huffed but said nothing as the tone in his voice told her he was going to kiss Kat whether she permitted or not. Turning his head back to Kat, the fingers of his right hand glided over her cheek. Their lips met in a soft impassioned kiss. Kat's fingers grazed lovingly over his left jaw. The feeling felt heavenly. Kat sighed when they broke the kiss, far too soon. Their eyes stayed locked for several pining moments before the group exited and parted to their separate bedrooms.

----------

"Margret, I've decided." The somber brown and grey peppered haired man spoke as he lay next to his wife in bed. "Mr. Alucard is a good man for Kat." His wife stared incredulous.

"Are you off your rocker, Henry? A good man? He is uncouth, rude, and not to mention dangerous. He can't possibly be good for Kat."

"Might I remind you dear that _you_ were quite the hellion when we first met." he said simply.

"I was not!" looking at the ceiling as she spoke it.

"Well you would hardly be considered an angel when you slipped a mickey in your father's drink so you can sneak out of the house."

She shifted getting further down into the blankets. "Desperate times called for desperate measures," she muttered in her defense. Henry beamed at her. "I still don't like the man. He could still be forcing his will on her with his demonic powers of his."

"He is not." Henry assured her. "Did you not see how they kissed goodnight? The tender look in _both_ their eyes. You cannot force that." His wife sighed unconvinced. Arms wrapped around her giving a tight squeeze. "Just sleep on it, Mags." The old endearment whispered into her ear. Face softening she kissed him goodnight and switched off the table lamp on the nightstand.

----------

"Now listen up chibi, no midnight snacking on me okay." the mini Alucard laid sprawled on her stomach looking at her with its cute red eyes. "And no tom foolery either. One wrong fang out of line and I'll drain your tiny body dry and throw you into the fire." Kat warned the creature while resting on the queen-sized bed. It grumbled in apparent agreement. She scratches its head with her fingers gaining her a lazy gurgle.

"_Now, Katherine. That isn't necessary. The familiar will follow only my orders." _Her beloved pops in.

"_Humph, that's exactly why I did warn it. I know how you are. Trying to get your kicks in anyway how."_

"_What do you mean try? I always succeed."_ She could feel him grin madly through their connection.

"_Hmm, sure you do," _not believing him. Kat let out a distressing sigh. She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder back to the kiss they shared this morning. Even though they saw each other and conversed with each other over the last few days, she still felt lacking without his touch. 'Must have something to do with being a vampire. Strong beings promote strong desires I guess.' She envisioned roving her fingers over his chest and giving him a proper kiss; delving her tongue between those supple lips, playing tango with its mate, feeling the rumble of pleasure course through his chest, and nipping the tender flesh of his mouth. She let out a little mew from those naughty thoughts. She could see it so clearly in her mind. How he would sit in his chair. How his white shirt fell open and lay rumpled by his sides. How she would sit in his lap straddling him. How his fingernails clawed into the wood and where his long hair would fall against her skin as she kissed him.

"_Katherine?!" _A husky tremor pierced her wayward thoughts. _"What are you doing? Stop this at once!" _

She blinked away her musings. _"Huh? What? Have you been eaves dropping on my mind again? That's rude, Alucard," _feeling angry and a bit embarrassed that the bastard would look into her private thoughts, again.

"_No Kitty Kat. It is you! Not that I do not enjoy the little tease, I cannot disobey my master. There will be serious repercussions if you continue to manipulate my senses this way. Do remember and __**control**__ that powerful yet forgetful mind of yours."_ Both hands covered her mouth at what she just did. The rise of lust in his song just confirmed it. She projected her mind at him of her mental attentions to him.

She rolled over on her stomach. Chibicard flew off to the unused pillow just in time. 'Oh, I'm horrible!' _"I'm sorry Alucard. I didn't know. I just, and I know I'm going to sound like a complete sap, I want to feel you in my arms,"_ blowing frustrated hot air into the bed sheets and mattress. A few seconds later, a gloved hand caressed her left cheek through the mattress. She cupped it with her hand and nuzzled her nose into it smelling leather, gunpowder, and him. The thumb of the hand that phased through the bed feathered her lips and skin.

"_Katherine. I shall always be with you."_ He said it so softly she almost didn't catch it. She sighed content and kissed his hand before it disappeared back to its owner. 'Strange how he affects me.' She thought sleepily, her last thought before conking out.

---------------

She awoke a few hours before dusk as she usually did and found Chibacard still sawing logs. Her mom had yet bustled into the room. She stretched out like a cat and scooted closer to the unsuspecting pest. With the Jaws theme song thrumming through her head, a pointed finger edged closer to the target on the pillow.

"Meeeep!" it squeaked when Kat's finger poked its stomach. It jumped off the pillow and took a defensive posture in mid air.

Kat giggled. "Ah you're awake, and it seems you've been a good boy." She wiggled her fingers at the chibi. "Have at it, little man." It went for the fleshy part between thumb and pointer finger. It took a hefty bite for her rude awakening. She chuckled again never mind the tiny pain in her hand.

Suddenly her hair pulled tight toward the bed causing a gasp of her. _"Kitty Kat, you know I don't like being wakened early."_ Alucard's peeved words hit her brain.

"_Good morning, darling. I'd like to say I'm sorry but I'm not. It was just too tempting to ignore. But put it this way, I'm giving the little guy a hearty portion right now. And that's more for you later."_ Her hair was released. _"Besides, I think my mom would be ordering our happy faces in the drawing room soon anyways."_

*Knock knock* "Honey dear, it's your mother."

"Speak of the devil," she muttered. Alucard grinned in her head before cutting off transmission.

"Are you still feeding that thing?" she frowned when closing the door behind her.

"Yump." She sat up and nuzzled the chibi. "He's my new bedtime fwiend." she spoke in a higher pitch lispy voice. Her mother rolled her eyes and told her to get dressed. She did, but she smiled all the while. For some reason Kat was in a really good mood this evening.

---------------

Walter suggested tonight's meeting be arranged outside in the quant rose garden at the back of the manor. The air was cool but not frigidly so. The full moon also lent out light to the humble gathering. He passed out hot tea for the humans and heated blood for Alucard Seras and Kat. Before anyone was seated, Mr. Farley grabbed Kat's hand and dragged her across the way to Alucard.

"Dad? What is it?" She asked. Her dad then boldly grabbed Alucard's hand and placed it over Kat's. He held them sandwiched together.

"I can see how happy you are with Mr. Alucard here. I just want you to know I don't need a fancy wedding to give away my daughter. Never cared for those elaborate events anyhow." For a moment, his eyes gave a faraway look as if in remembrance. He pecked her on the cheek then released the grip on their hands.

"Ah dad…" A teardrop pearled in her eye. He smiled then picked out a seat next to his wife who glared rigidly at him through the steam of her teacup. Kat knew she dis-approved but held her tongue. There was no point arguing when her dad made up his mind.

"_Now if mom shared the same sentiment."_ Kat mused, squeezing his hand before reluctantly letting go. This time she sat next to Seras. Eddie sat on the other side of Seras.

Once everyone was settled minus the chibicard, Mrs. Farley began her bombardment of questions. Her mom insisted that the pest remain in her quarters. Once she had said that the creature flew out the door out of sight.

As no one was addressing Kat for a while, her mind began to wander. 'If and when Mom gives her blessing she is going to demand a big fancy wedding. Ugh, too much hassle I think even if I think it is a special occasion to remember; a once in a lifetime event.' Kat envisioned how such an event would play out. Alucard in a spiffy tuxedo with a black rose tucked in the pocket and her in a big poofy white dress. 'Ugh, another dress that I would have no say in, not that Alucard would mind. Being him He'd tell me to 'spread em' and have me over the alter in front of everyone. Then a priest will say 'You may now fuck the bride!' Her lips twisted in a small grimace. Then her brother would shout out something obtuse like "Get a room, deadheads!" 'That's not a memory I want. Humph. Such lengths to please mom. She loves weddings. She probably has it already planned to the last flower petal in her head even though she still doesn't approve of Alucard. She won't stop until its perfect in her mind's eye…' Her brows furrowed and her eyes lowered deep in thought.

Alucard could see his beloved stare intently at the ground. He couldn't read her mind for it was on guard this evening but he could almost feel a plan hatching behind those shining brown eyes. Her lips curled upward. Mrs. Farley was badgering him on the dangers his job came with and how it 'will' effect Katherine and what its dangers it could be to her. He only half listened. A stray thought seeped out of Kat's barrier. _'Can it be done? Will I be able to…' _

"Katherine, are you listening to me? Get your head out of the clouds." Her mom was speaking to her.

"Hmm? Oh sorry. What did you say?" Kat broke out of her thoughts.

"Just what has your mind so preoccupied, honey, that your supposed super hearing couldn't hear me?" She asked seriously.

"I uh, I was thinking about wedding dresses." She supplied. Her mom smiled at her. She didn't lie. She did think about dresses for a few seconds, she just left out the main plot of her thinking. In addition, as part of her plot she reached out her mind to her mom's to see what she was thinking. She didn't do this sort of eaves dropping often and it was the first time she did it to her mom. She saw the image of the dress mom had renewed her vows in except it had a matching lacy veil to go with it and a sapphire stone around her neck. _'She'll look perfect in that'_ she heard her think. She withdrew quickly so she didn't look like Kat was staring off into space again.

Her Mom got out of her brief reverie, "Kat do you realize how dangerous this man's job is, and just what would happen if his enemies where to kill him and then come after you? Who would protect you? I know you are not exactly human anymore but still. Just what kind of security can he and this place provide?"

"Mom, I'm not defenseless. I can handle my own and Alucard's been teaching me how to defend myself better."

"But honey, what about sunlight and silver and all those holy things that can kill vampires?" She implored.

Kat groaned. This wasn't going well. "Since Alucard is the one who turned me, a powerful median, I have a fair amount of tolerance for sunlight and…"

"A half hour in sunlight is not a fair amount of tolerance." The median interjected.

"You're not helping." she bit back. "It's better than most!"

"Hardly. No mate of mine will be that weak." She could feel his ire rise, along with hers.

"Pff! Well excuse me for not turning out as strong as you from the get go, Mr. Arrogant!" Kat straightened up in her seat with her arms crossed. "If I remember correctly you told me it took you countless years to build up your power including tolerance to sunlight so…" She blew a raspberry at his face.

Alucard snarled at her furious at her childish behavior at him. "I'd be careful who you stick your tongue out at. Someone might tear it out."

"Are you threatening my daughter?!" Mrs. Farley stood up but Kat stood up too and nudged her back down in her seat.

"I'll handle this mom." As soon as she said it, she figured a way to prove she could defend herself to her mom. By picking a fight with Alucard. Probably not the best idea, but if she can survive whatever her mate dishes out, it'll show her mom she can handle herself in most any dangerous situation. She addressed Alucard. "You know you been threatening to that very same thing since the day we met, but guess what? Its still here." She wagged her pink tongue right at him. He was standing now and within arms reach of her. She wore a devious smirk. He snaked a hand to her neck but she phased out of sight before he could snatch it. Katherine's family stood wide eyed at the exchange.

"What is the meaning of this Katherine!?" Alucard yelled, his outreached hand turning into fist. A half second later, a force landed on his back. He toppled to the ground. On his back was Katherine straddling his back and one hand between her legs with a pair of scissors in one hand. She grabbed a fistful of hair and snipped it off. He snarled venomously into the dirt then wrenched his free hand quite unnaturally to the scruff of her neck and ripped her off his back. She was now the one in the dirt as she stared intently at him waiting for his next move with the tuff of hair still in her hands. The scissors had flung into a rose bush. She smiled sweetly.

"_What are you doing Kitty Kat?" _Anger pelted her grey matter.

"_Defending myself from threats."_ She thought to him almost mischievously

It clicked at what she was doing. 'She trying to prove herself to her family.'

"_You could have told me sooner."_

"_But then it wouldn't look convincing."_ She said. He was pressing his weight heavily on to her. He wasn't quite amused though a bit surprised she caught him off guard. In an instant they were both vertical and her neck was in his one hand with her back pressed against him.

"Want to get away, Kitty Kat?" he said aloud to her.

"Oh, that's easy blood sucker."

Her mom became agitated. "Unhand my daughter you brute! Henry, you are wrong. He is dangerous!" She stood but dared not approach the red-eyed man who held her only daughter. She watched Katherine smile then her irises went black. Alucard had a mad grin on his face, which is until his arms started trembling. His face turned grim as if he were struggling to maintain his hold on her.

Indeed, he was for she was forcing her mind on him in the shape of two chainsaws cutting into his elbows. He knew it was just her mental imaginings but he'd be damned if he could shake it off. She even planted the smell of his blood spraying and dripping of the chain wheel.

Kat's smile got bigger as his grip weakened almost to the point she could pull it off. Alucard gritted his teeth hard as he suppressed the need to pant. When the smell of blood hit her nose and the soft thump of his right limb was heard on the ground she knew she had succeeded. Now free she stepped forward and twirled back to him.

"See." She said triumphant.

Her whole family gapped. They were all thinking how did she do that? Her mom eyed the bleeding remained of his arm. Alucard let out a minutely subdued huff then regenerated his arm back on via inky black shadows.

Eddie was finally the one to speak. "How did you do that Sis?"

Kat tapped her head. "With my mind, Elf. So, mom, do you think I can defend myself?" She nodded dumbly, another momentous moment for Margret; struck dumb. Kat wished she had a camera. Her dad just sat back with the barest hint of a smile. Her mom returned to her seat too still staring at Alucard as if he grew a second head. Kat looked back at her vampire. "So, are you okay," genuinely concerned.

He gave her derisive smirk. "You're getting better, Kitty Kat, but you are not keeping my hair." The raven clippings in her hand melted away back to its owner she assumed. His hair grew back to simi-long tussled state.

"Yeah, I can never manage that rugged mess of yours anyways." she smiled then sat comfortably back down beside Seras who was awed that she would dare to do that to her master let alone be able to effect him at all.

Her mother finally snapped out of her stupor. "You mentally cut off your so-called significant other's arm off!? Did you do that on purpose, Katherine?"

"I needed to show you what I can do to defend myself. I don't think you would have believed me otherwise. I'm sorry if it was a bit… graphic…" She trailed off.

"Alright, but to the man you supposedly love???"

"Um, it's an unusual relationship. I knew Alucard would be alright-" Alucard cut in.

"It takes far more than a slice at my arms to hurt me, Mrs. Farley. I encounter tens times worse on the job and even those do not phase me. And before you ask," adding to relieve the older woman's next worry. "I will never intentionally harm my bride. She is… a part of me. The only part I treasure."

"_And plunder…" _she thought darkly.

"_Indeed my minx. Only you."_ His voice deep with desire causing an involuntary chill down her spine.

"So she only hits you then. Not the other way around." her mom muttered aloud. She looked at her daughter then. "How did I raise such a violent daughter?"

Kat slumps forward with her hands covering her face. *groan* _"Great, now she thinks I'm the sadistic one. Ah, maybe she'll take pity on you now,"_ a halfhearted chuckle escaped her.

She hears her mom say, "well at least you're keeping the demon in line. Good for you Katherine." She was hard pressed to let out guffaw from the statement. 'I'm sure Alucard loved that!' Her hands hid her grinning mouth. She knew he didn't but didn't say anything on the matter and thankfully the topic had changed to something mundane like places traveled. Now free of her mother's scrutiny for a few minutes she revisited the idea she had rolled in her head earlier. The more she thought about it the more she thought she could pull it off. It could benefit everyone in the end even Integra should she become involved. She would have to consult Alucard later on the subject to make sure she could pull it off maybe with his help too. Of course, Mom has to give blessing first and then mom would have to fill her in on the details, unknowingly of course. 'I can give her what she wants.' The gathering continued to converse an hour more before Alucard was called on a mission. He gladly left the humans but gave Kat a chaste kiss before leaving.

Also before he left, _"You will tell me what you are plotting Kitty Kat when I return." _

"_I will." _she replied. The group dispersed.

00000000000000000

Review my precious, review...


	28. You May Now ,,,, the Bride, Again

The last chapter, then the just for fun one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make any profit from the Hellsing world.

------ Chapter 28 You May Now &%* the Bride, Again

* * *

A few hours later Margret paced the old library. She was coming up with fewer and fewer reasons why Kat should not be with this strange man and more reasons why he is suitable. He is fully capable of protecting and providing for her. When he said he treasured her, she truly believed him. She had to admit her little girl looked completely at ease with this man, and she doesn't take to trusting men in general in such a short time, especially strong arrogant men like Alucard. Kat was such a tomboy when she was a kid and wanted to do things independently. She never seemed interested in the neighborhood boys and she, once upon a time, feared Kat went for other girls. Thankfully that got cleared up when she found sketches of famous actors with little hearts around them in her sketchbook she had once "peeked" at.

Anyway, this man, this vampire, seems to know what is best for her, being a vampire as well. 'My sweet darling a vampire, I still cannot believe it. The things she can do! It's mind boggling. She seems more sure of herself since I last saw her. She seems… happier. *sigh*

'Maybe Henry is right. Maybe I should concede that she belongs with him. I'm not sure he deserves her though. I'm told he's saved her life more than once, but what can I really believe. This place is a super secret agency that hunts down undead monsters! The man refuses to tell me many things. He has many secrets. Does Katherine know of them?' She sighed again. 'I'm sure she does. She has a way of worming information out of anybody. Can I trust what these Europeans are telling me? Its bizarre enough that my own little girl is a median, one of the undead.' She paused to stare at a small vase of three stemmed red roses. 'Those would look great in her hair with her veil.' She fingered one soft petal in her fingers. She smiled to herself. "Already thinking about her wedding and I haven't even approved the groom yet." she muttered.

"And what's stopping you?" A velvety deep voice spoke from a shadowy wall of a bookcase. Mrs. Farley jumped then scowled at the glistening white smile and red eyes that preceded the dark haired man.

Her list of negative things about him still had "rude" and "abrupt" on the list which irritated her to no end and he knew it. "Mr. Alucard you should not sneak up on delicate woman such as I." Her hand fanned over her chest.

"Delicate?" he questioned, "you are a bull in a china closet, old woman."

Margret scoffed, turning her head away. "What do you want, uncouth bastard?"

Chuckling softly, "Katherine is much like you at times."

"Hmm, only the good parts I'm sure."

"Why do you disagree with your daughter's choice of mate?" he bore red eyes straight into her.

She wasn't intimidated. "I'm at a loss that she would chose someone like you, a domineering, arrogant, devious, sadistic, literal blood sucker, never mind the fact you've saved her life, which I am eternally grateful. It's not a reason to fall for a person. She's more sensible than that. Also judging from your apparent character someone would think there was an alternative motive for saving her life…" She raised a finger to silence his insuring dispute. "I do not believe there was one. I'm just saying. My question is this, What does my daughter see in you?" Finally pausing to allow him to speak, not that he had to wait for her to stop talking. However, physically strangling her would not look good on his part, and Katherine would never forgive him.

This was something he did not feel comfortable expressing to anyone, let alone a chatty mother, but if it will get her to understand the bond they share, and to get her out of his hair, he'll relent to a few lines of candidness. "She sees who I truly am under the arrogance, deviousness, and sadism; someone she finds worthy. We vampires do not chose our true mates. A true mate can see into the other's soul, can hear it's vibrant song. Katherine can hear this," tapping a fist to his chest, "And has accepted it, as I have accepted hers." She contemplated the calm seriousness of his words. His face showed no betrayal. He could feel her thoughts accepting this as truth.

Margret smiled thoughtfully. "She's always been good at reading music." She paced for a minute or two before coming back to stand before him. She let out a huge sigh. "Alright… you have my blessing, but I still do not like you, but if Katherine loves you I have nothing to say to change the matter."

He inwardly frowned. 'nothing to say indeed. Aggravating wench.' His tall frame leaned into her. "There will be no questions or further words regarding this conversation or its contents or-"

"-or I shall be eaten most viciously by you… most likely. Yes, I got the memo from Sir Hellsing," flapping her hands at him to wave him away. "Damn insufferable vampire. Wonder how she puts up with him," muttering as she walked out of the library.

-----------------

It was a glorious day, err night. Bouquets of red roses everywhere to match the triplet blooms in her daughter's veiled hair, which was put up in a coiffure where her naturally wavy thick curls dangled gracefully behind her head. She was breathtaking in her old Victorian style wedding gown. The lacy veil fluttered silently to the hem of the dress as she sauntered past.

Her only daughter named the wedding day which turned out to be the next day. Margret stood astonished how fast the sparse main hall of the Hellsing manor had transformed into a lush ballroom fit for a queen. Apparently Sir Hellsing spared no expense including servants to set this up. A simple alter was set up near the rear of the room where a cleanly presentable clergy man stood, bible in hand, in all readiness. There were seats available for the immediate families. The soldiers, to whom were all in attendance, stood casually but orderly behind the chairs, and were all dressed to impress. Buffet tables covered in light blue linen lined both sides of the hall and supported a great many entries and flowery décor and near it similarly covered round dining tables. The center "aisle" sported red velvet all the way up to the alter. Blue and red ribbon with the occasional wreath of white and blue flowers covered the railing of the twin stairways of the main hall. In the center of the ceiling hung a brightly lit and glistening chandelier.

Margret looked over at the groom who stood to the left of the priest. Walter, his best man stood beside him. Alucard had, for once, combed his unruly hair back in a tidy small ponytail. His black and white attire spoke of a proper antiquated design much to Mrs. Farley's relief. She half expected him to see him wear that obscene red duster of his.

Katherine eventually stood at his side and the ceremony began. Towards the end Margret had tears in her eyes. Henry held his wife's hand, beaming proudly up at his daughter and in a moment new son-in-law. Alucard never took his eyes of Katherine as the rings were exchanged. Both were made of a durable titanium though hers had 'My No Life Queen' inscribed in Alucard's native language.

Eddie fidgeted in his seat. "Kiss her already, so we can eat!" he blurted. His mom nearly smacked him over the head for that, but he wasn't close enough to do that. Alucard returned a wry grin before he indeed lifted the cumbersome veil and kissed his bride. It lasted far longer than Margret was comfortable with and showed it by clearing her throat. The soldiers cheered and whooped for the happy couple. When it came to throwing the bouquet there were only a small number of unhitched women to catch it. There was the two from the medical staff, two from the maid service, Sir Integra, who most believed would not go out of her way catch it, and Seras, who had never heard of the custom, looked confused and wasn't paying attention. Who do you think got the bouquet plopped right into her lap? Sweet Little Seras who grasped it off her lap and asked what it meant. No one answered her though and the poor Captain got the brunt of the jokes for the better part of the evening.

Mrs. Farley was truly pleased and happy with the special occasion. If only she could have taken pictures of the blessed event but unfortunately Kat had told her vampires do not show up on film. She sighed as her son dished out seconds on the already diminished wedding cake. The wedding pair had already paraded around the room with the traditional first dance. She yawned feeling suddenly very tired. She wished her daughter all happiness before retiring for the evening.

Kat watched her mom disappear around a corner and waited a few minutes to be sure she didn't return before collapsing into one of the few chairs, mentally and physically exhausted. She didn't realize it would take so much of her energy keeping up the façade for two straight hours. Her dad sat beside her. "You've made your mother very happy. You've given her a treasured memory." She smiled tired. "That is all you did right? Give her flowery version of your wedding?"

"Yeah dad. I did tell Alucard to make her sleepy as I couldn't hold the mental image in her head for much longer." when worry etched into his face she added. "Don't worry. She'll wake up feeling like a million bucks." He congratulated both Alucard and Katherine a second time before he too retired for the night. Alucard slipped in beside her and she leaned heavily into him. His arms surrounded her.

"You did well altering your mother's perception of this event. I'm impressed you lasted this long."

"Yeah it was hard enough keeping focus on where I was going while viewing my mother's point of view and maintaining the image of a decorated room and well dressed personnel. I am never doing that again." Alucard telekinetically grabbed a goblet of blood for her. She grabbed and eagerly drank from the glass, replenishing some of her energy. "Oh ah just a forewarning. If you tear this dress my mother will have your head. You better heed it. Its over fifty years old."

The median merely smirked. "There is no need. I can always mend it _afterwards_."

'Oh, right.' rolling her eyes as his were delving into her exposed cleavage that the old fashion dress offered. One of the few things that were actually real during the wedding. Alucard's attire was real too as was the presence of the local priest and the soldiers. The wedding and the events described there in were real, but the whole mass of soldiers were in normal fatigues, nor any décor or flowers, except for the bouquet and the ones in her hair, nor was there velvet carpeting. There was tasty food and a cake, but much less then it appeared to be and it was a plain rectangular cake rather than the three level round cake she projected to her mom. All in all a cost saving technique for Integra and a time saving one for everyone else. Katherine stared at her ring and then her husband's. letting out a contented sigh she snuggled against his chest. It felt good to actually have something to show for her un-life long commitment to one man. She didn't realize until that moment how much that meant to her; a traditional sign of eternal devotion. Not that she needed constant proof. Him holding her was proof enough. Happiness glowed from her along with her song that pelted Alucard with warm fuzziness, and only she would know that he enjoyed it too.

----------

Her family left the next day, all of them quite reluctantly. The exceedingly tired draculina hugged them all good bye before returning to her husband's side and conked out on top of him. It had been awhile since she had such extraneous activity during one night…

* * *

In another part of the world, the leader of Iscariot order was still having problems in bed. Ever since that possessed woman brought upon that horrendous mental image of his castration, he couldn't perform at all with his usual faithful girls. For the first time in many years, he was reluctantly celibate. He cursed that girl day and night, while Anderson secretly praised the woman for finally dislodging his holiness of his carnal pleasures.

He had intended the get back at the girl to interrogate her but Maxwell could not find her anywhere as if she dropped off the face of the earth. He assumed the creature finally did her in one way or another and stopped looking for her. What he didn't stop doing was demanding answers from the Hellsing sow about the situation in America and how Miss Farley fits into any of what happened. Each time he called and demanded she refused all information and hung up. Finally, he decided to visit the sow taking along Anderson, to get some answers once and for all. He arrived the evening of February 14 at her gate, and Sir Integra grudgingly let the two Iscariots in. At least Alucard was off on a mission north of the island and wouldn't be back for several hours.

Katherine on the other hand was just one floor down in the library when her ears picked up the pompous leader arguing in Sir Integra's office. She, pulling an Alucard, eaves dropped on the conversation and skimmed Maxwell's mind, for practice purposes. Five minutes later she knew the man wanted clarified what had happened in America and what her involvement was. She also knew that he wasn't leaving without the information. Maxwell knew that Alucard was currently not in residence and had bounced around the idea of threatening Integra's life. 'That is not going to happen, not while I'm here,' smirking as she phased out of the library and right in the middle of her office. Anderson saw her first and immediately took up a defensive posture, drawing out one of his blades. Sir Integra bristled while the Archbishop who had his back turned twisted back and bumbled back a few steps in obvious surprise.

"At ease Father Anderson, I'm only here to keep the peace and to make sure nothing 'untoward' happens to Sir Integra" eyeing Maxwell with a knowing look.

Pointing a bony finger at her; "Yo-you, your, a, a-"

"Spit it out already, your holiness." nonchalantly twisting a lock of hair.

"A vampire! You let that foul creature turn you into one of his hell wh-"

"That 'creature' you are referring to is my husband," Dangling her ring finger at him, "and you better show some respect if you want to keep all your bodily parts intact." Kat said calmly but sternly. She moved to stand beside the Hellsing heir and crossed her arms. Apparently, she got to him because he said nothing else insulting.

"Gentlemen," Sir Integra pushed her frames up her nose, "Perhaps you should leave now. I have nothing further to say."

"I will not leave until I get what I want and you protestant sow will tell me what I want to know. I will not be intimidated into leaving, not by your pet or his… wife." Integra shuffled some papers in her hands.

'_God! When will this prick get out my hair?' _Sir Integra thought.

"Sir Integra, I think he should know." All three eyed her incredulous.

"What?" She spouted.

"I mean its old news, and he's not going to gain anything from it, and anyone connected with it is either dead or undead. And he really isn't going to leave until he hears it. I see no harm, and I can fill the 'prick' in for you if you like." Sir Integra took a calculated puff of her cigar and then nodded in approval. Kat gave Maxwell and Anderson the skinny on the curse placed on the two of them, and what happened to the witch and her grandson. She left out the more personal aspects for obvious reasons.

Maxwell was dubious at first but grudgingly accepted it as truth at the end. Before turning to leave, Maxwell spoke down to Kat.

"I cannot believe that I thought you an innocent. I know now that you would rather drain my person rather then confess your sins."

"Enrico Maxwell, I would never do that to you." her mouth in slight disgust. "I don't eat warthogs. Good night." she said.

Anderson also turned to her after Maxwell exited the office. "Do you really love tha' monstar?" he asked.

"Father Anderson, I do not see him as a monster. Good night sir." putting on a small smile as he left as well.

"Katherine," the Hellsing heir addressed her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for handling that so well."

"You are welcome and now I need to indulge in my sweet tooth." Integra raised an eyebrow. "Ice cream." She clarified and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Later in the kitchen, Kat scooped out her homemade blood ice cream into two banana-occupied bowls and drizzled cherry syrup over them. She added cherries to each peak and a spoon to each bowl. Kat found she couldn't have her banana split the same way as when she was human. Some of the ingredients no longer tasted the same or didn't agree with her anymore like the marshmallows in the rocky road or the whipped topping. Also, with her new diet she figured she might as well add a little iron in the mix.

With a desert in each hand she teleported to the firing range where Seras was currently practicing her aim. She saw her take out a target 700 yards away.

"Good shot Seras. Care for a little break?" Seras put the safety on her riffle and set it aside.

"What is that, a banana split?" She nodded and handed her a bowl of the vampire friendly dessert to Seras. Seras looked questionably at the dark red ice cream. Kat twirled her spoon into her bowl and popped a red creamy lump into her mouth. Seras attentively lifted her spoon and sniffed the contents.

"Blood flavored ice cream?"

"Yep. My own creation. Now don't be shy. Just take a bite." Kat had a second scoop ready to shovel in her mouth.

"Don't mine if I do." the velvety voice of her other half spoke in her ear as he solidified directly behind her. His mouth was bared open a few inches from her neck. A smirk grew on her face and she shoved the spoon into his mouth, catching him off guard. He rolled the muddled blood flavor in his mouth with mundane interest. _"Not exactly what I had in mind." _

"Master!" Seras brightened and mindlessly spooned some ice cream in her mouth and found the dessert palatable.

Alucard straightened up, wrapped his arms around her torso and planted his chin atop her head. It gave her the impression he was enveloping her entire body with his towering form and encompassing presence.

"Kitty Kat, you are corrupting my fledgling, Police Girl needs to learn to drink straight blood daily before being allowed human foods." Seras stopped eating it and set the bowl down.

She huffed, "But there's blood in it. I was just trying to do something nice. Sorry Seras, I guess the big jerk doesn't want to loosen up." She shrugged not angry, just a smidgen peeved. She nibbled on a cherry, the dessert loosing half its allure.

"Hmm, You want me to loosen up, Kitty Kat?"

'Uh oh.' She could almost feel the grin that plastered his face. He held her firm. There was no escaping his grasp. She felt a cool tickling sensation curve around her waist and down between her thighs. She suspected it was a few of his inky tendrils wrapping around to cause trouble.

Trouble was right.

She gasped and dropped the spoon into the bowl as the left tendril went for her sensitive nub and rubbed at it with just the right pressure. The right one dove right into her core and swelled inside her, like it was _him_ inside her. It made her achingly wet instantly. The whole of blood banana split splattered to the ground. Kat's legs trembled and squirmed.

"Katherine is there something wrong?" Seras innocently asked, completely oblivious to Alucard's attentions, well hidden under her loose pants.

"Nnnooo, Seerras." her tremble betraying her calm. _'Fuck Alucard! Right in front of your fledgling, and outside?'_ His 'appendage' was stroking her now as she tried to wave Seras off with her hands, her face reddening in embarrassment. Seras was looking at her weird as Kat started panting hard. The elder vampire's eyes were hooded in pleasure, though they were covered from Seras's view with his fedora.

"Mm- mma- master!" crooning the endearment when she couldn't near take his pleasuring ministrations anymore. Seras finally got the hint. Her jaw dropped and eyes looked away. She shielded the view further with a hand. Seras yelled her sire's name half shocked and half appalled.

He stopped suddenly leaving Kat unsated and aching for release. He withdrew the 'appendages' and his arms from her person.

"Was that not loose enough for you? Ah well, my master awaits my report. Until later, my minx," Grinning and leaving a seething, unsatisfied woman and an awkward police Girl alone in the gun range.

"Aaarr! That man! Think he can toy with me like that and… I'm sorry Seras; I did not know he was going to do that to me!"

"That's okay, with master; you never can tell what he's going to do." Seras went back to her gun trying to relax the blood out of her cheeks. Katherine ran back inside the manor too angry to phase to her destination. Half way there, she formulated a little payback. When she got close enough to listen in on Alucard and Integra, she stopped moving. From the way Integra was pacing Alucard was going to be stuck in the little meeting for at least a half hour. Perfect! She dodged into the library, darkened and empty, to reduce the chances of someone coming by to distract her.

She focused her mental abilities on the vampire careful not to let him in on her mind. First she sent the sensation of her fingers gliding down his back and up again into his hair, and back down again. She could see in her third eye he was being affected, but not enough. She concocted another pair of mental hands that scratched lightly at his nipples making them harden in reality.

He shivered and grunted slightly gaining a raised eyebrow from his master. She kept pacing and talking.

She imparted yet another hand that slinked down his belly button and into his pants. She took hold of that which makes him a man and massaged it gently.

Alucard snorted in strangled desire, loud enough for the Hellsing heir. He must have made the sound at the wrong part of her speech for she glared at him crudely and yelled at him for the supposed remark she thought he made at her.

Kat nearly busted out laughing, but kept her focus on her victim.

"_Katherine, you will cease what you are doing!" _trying to sound cold and firm but instead was deeply husky. It turned her on immensely. She responded by mentally stroking him harder and planting feather light tingles down his chin and neck.

"_No." _She thought.

He removed his hat and positioned it in front of his waist. He was becoming visibly aroused and did NOT want his master to notice. His hands gripping hard at the brim twisting and slowly mangling it. Integra saw his nostrils flare and wondered what the hell was going on with him. She continued though not half done with what she wanted to say. He felt he was going though pure torture having to stand and listen to his master while all he wanted to do was find his bride and fuck her brains out on the spot. He had to admit though that it was the most exquisite torture she's ever dished out. And that only made him want her more. Five minutes more and he was panting like a dog with Kat's slowly intensifying assault on his body.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Alucard?" at those words, he tore his fedora clean in half exposing his hard arousal poking under the fabric of his pants. His master's eyes became saucers, the cigar falling out of her mouth.

Kat finally lost all focus then and giggled insanely. Integra's face was priceless.

His voice came out raspy and husky. "Master, need. to. Go? Must. Punish. Katherine." Sir Integra nodded dumbly and he was gone.

She numbly walked back to her desk. 'Those two bang like rabbits. Bloody hell, just be glad they don't breed like them.' The knight thought turning to a mission report.

He reappeared before her giggling form and immediately tore every confining article of clothing off her. She stopped laughing and let her arousal take over gazing hungrily at the powerful median. He in turn ripped off his own clothing, grabbed her hips and thrusts harshly inside her . She clawed into his back as he pounded his aching member faster and faster into her hot, dripping wet core not caring if it was hurting her. It wasn't. She loved every second getting what she wanted. Little mews escaped with every impalement of his shaft, getting louder as he drove ever deeper into her.

She peaked and screamed his name.

He peaked, filling her with his undead seed, and yelled her name, before collapsing onto his back taking her with him.

When she had strength enough to lift her head, she nuzzled into his neck.

"Paybacks a bitch, ain't it Alucard. I win this round." She muttered lazily falling asleep in her beloved's arms.

Alucard phased the two of them on to their coffin bed with a contented smirk. "My beautiful minx, it has only just begun…"

00000000000000000

The End...officially.


	29. Seras Victoria

I dedicate this extra chappy to Sephira the Wicked for spawning the idea(greatly altered by me, HE HE!!) and sweet little Seras Victoria! She has been so ignored in this story I give her a moment in the spot light. I hope you like.

-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the original idea this time!

--------------Chapter 29 Seras Victoria

**--NOV 4**

After helping set up Katherine's new quarters, Pip trekked through the dark hallway to Seras' room. He knocked on the door. A minute later the little vampress opened it.

"Evening mignonette, may I come in a minute?" He asked.

"Oh, um, alright." letting him inside. "What is it captain?" They stood facing each other.

"You can call me Pip if you like. I don't mind." He gave her a genuine smile. Seras warmed at that. "I just wanted to give you something zat I brought back from America."

"Oh?" Seras beamed at him almost dreamily. 'He brought me back a gift! That is so sweet of him.' "What did you bring back?" She asked happily.

"Close your eyes Seras." She did gladly, but that was her first mistake. Pip Bernadotte moved in and captured her slightly opened lips and held them for a good few seconds before she realized he duped her and shoved him off her. He landed just outside the open door and propped himself on his hands. She scowled at him while he merely smiled back. "Ah, mignonette, you have very soft lips." He said before she slammed the door on him.

**--NOV 11**

Seras envisioned her own little battle with the mercenary captain. She was getting annoyed with him with his sly attempts to feel her up, like pinching her ass and stealing a kiss or two. Although she did have a small crush on Pip, she did not care for the derogatory nature he treated her sometimes. He was generally a nice guy but then his Frenchman nature would peek out. She didn't much care for his little pet name for her either.

"Ah, mignonette. Lovely shooting zere." Pip said earlier that night as she practiced hitting targets. He eyed her very squeezable derriere as she was bent forward against the shooting platform aiming at the fake enemy.

"Oh, hello captain." only half paying attention to him. She was about to pull the trigger when Pip just couldn't resist. He really did love that curvaceous bottom of hers as well as all her other curvy parts. Seras jolted suddenly from the hand on her toosh and the gun fired off into the sky, way off target. Turning around she smacked him knocking him hard to the ground and causing a huge welt on the side of his face.

"Pip! Why must you do that?" She shoot a fist at him.

"You are very beautiful Seras. I'm a man. I cannot help it." he grinned lopsidedly at her.

"Oh, and I suppose if you were a woman, you could!" She yelled at him and walked off the gun range. She suddenly wanted to talk to another woman and decompress her problems, except there weren't any that she could confide in, that were awake anyways.

**-- DEC 6**

Seras was still having problems with the womanizing captain. She wondered if she should go to Sir Integra, but she knew what she would say. She would say that Seras should stick up for herself and not let some lecherous Frenchman take advantage of her. And being a vampire she should have no problem doing that. Seras did try to tell him off a few times but her words obviously did not sink in. The only way she figured was to get even with the man, but how? She wondered what Kat would say about this. From what she's seen and heard, Kat didn't put up with most of her masters antics, though she had that spell in her favor at the time. Seras pondered that for several days.

**--JAN 4**

Seras was delighted to meet Katherine's friends. And they were delighted to met her, a second vampire. They asked all sort of things from her like her past, interests, and ties at Hellsing. They asked about her relationship with Alucard, her sire and wondered how Kat felt about it.

The four of them sat in a lounge on the second floor. "Oh no! It's nothing like that. I mean he's handsome but he's merely my mentor and work colleague." Seras blurted meaning to set them straight. She explained further that he saved her life back in Cheddar, and that she owes gratitude to him and such.

"Since you work with so many men here do you have a particular interest with any one of them." Roxy asked her with a hopeful smile.

Seras flushed a little answering Roxy's question. "Um, I am not um dating anyone and I doubt any of the soldiers want to go out with someone like me. Um…"

"What's his name?" Rachel piped up. Seras reddened further. She wasn't sure if she should tell the three women. She hardly knew them. Did she really want to divulge her little crush? She remained silent for a minute or so. Katherine walked in then happy to see them with an assortment of drinks on a tray, three piping hot mugs and two opaque tumblers with straws.

"Hey Kat, how goes? Is your hubby going to show up yet? Its been two days." Rachel chimed.

"Oh the usual. I'm not sure. He is rather stubborn. I brought hot chocolate and Seras I have your drink too." She served her friends and Seras before sitting down herself.

"Thanks." they said, though Seras's reply was a little restrained, still a little queasy about drinking blood.

"Kat, you've been around Seras far longer than we have, and she won't tell us. Who's she got a crush on?" asked Beth. Kat looked at Seras sweetly.

"Its all right Seras. You can trust these hens, at least in matters of romance."

"Hey!" Rachel kicked her halfheartedly under the table. Kat grinned back at her. Apparently she didn't like been called a hen. Seras was still unsure so Kat supplied the answer.

"The Captain of the Wild Geese." It was Seras's turn to kick her. She chuckled softly. "Seras, these gals right here would have found out sooner or later. And besides Rachel, Beth, and Roxy all have a treasure trove of dating advise. Believe me they subjected it to me. It could be of benefit to you."

"Ha, you hardly took any of it yourself Kat." Remarked Beth.

"Well that was my choice, so mmm." She stuck her tongue out at them. Seras giggled.

Addressing Seras, "So, the captain. That wouldn't be Pip Bernadotte would it?" Roxy asked.

"Um, yeah. You met him then?"

She looked away. "Yep. At the Halloween party. I accused him of tickling me," turning to Kat. "When it was you! You used me as a guinea pig, Kat." with a frown.

"I said I was sorry. I couldn't help myself. I was going through some weird shit. Do you forgive me?" Kat told her. Roxy held the frown a moment more before cracking a smile and waving a hand.

"Yeah, okay." the conversation turned to tips and advice about snagging a man. Kat mostly sat there listening and mindlessly twisting her ear lobe and made sure her friends didn't go off the deep end with Seras. Seras took as much advice as her brain could remember and took notes. Maybe trying a few of them would finally put him straight with her.

**--JAN 9**

Seras decided to go with Beth, Roxy, Rachel for a night on the town. Kat couldn't go because of her 'wing' problem. The little draculina found out that four or five of the Geese were joining them including Pip. She felt nervous as hell. It had been awhile since she had gone out with the 'girls' and wondered if she should put a few of their 'romance tips' to work tonight. First of all she had a dilemma of what to wear so she knocked on Rachel's room for any ideas. Rachel grinned wide at this, pulled her into the room, and set to work finding her an outfit from her personal mass of clothes she brought with her.

When all was said and done, Seras came out with an azure blue cocktail dress with matching high heels. The dress was long sleeved with white rhinestones sewn into the ends. The neckline dipped but too much. The skirt part flowed freely just past her knees. Cherry red painted her lips.

Kat went to see Seras and her friends off. Mike, Ace, Rodney, and Pip of the Wild Geese were there too gawking at how Seras cleaned up. Her friends were similarly dressed but didn't have the shock potential like the Police Girl did.

"Wow, Seras you're going to have to beat them off with your Harkconnan." She smiled until the first three men turn to stare at Kat or rather her stunted bat wings. She then frowned her wings drooping in sync. It didn't seem to faze the captain for he continued to eye Seras who was getting redder by the minute. Beth snapped her fingers before the three.

"Hey lets go. Were burning the midnight oil."

"Oh, right." One of them said before the girls waved goodbye and left the main entrance.

--

For the duration of the evening Beth, Roxy, and Rachel drank and flirted, and occasionally danced. The Geese did likewise, though Pip mostly nursed his drink and watched the drunken mayhem around him. His one eye flittered often toward Seras. She appeared the bell of the ball in the moderately snazzy club, but her awkwardness stuck out like a sore thumb. With encouragement from Beth she attempted to flirt with one bloke who was a little too drunk to care and started rubbing up against her in a poor imitation of a dance. Unnerved, Pip moved in toward Seras to pull the guy off when she pushed the guy forcibly off sending him coasting across the simi-populated dance floor. Underestimating her strength she yelled a brief "Sorry!" before noticing Pip approach.

"Are you alright Zeras?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said while twisting one of her wrists mindlessly. She looked down at her hands to shy to look at Pip. Seeing him in a nice button up grey shirt and slacks was quite different than seeing him in his mercenary fatigues. She couldn't get herself to look him in the eye. He looked ruggedly dashing. Her tongue thickened in her mouth and her mind crash landed in purgatory where no thoughts escaped.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

She nodded and mumbled an "ahuh." He grinned and inhaled her vanilla scented perfume for the twentieth time that evening. 'Ah, she smells zo good. Not like zese other women who pile it on thick with zome heavy fragrance. She is a rare orchid in a garden of daisies.' "Zeras, would you like to dance?" He asked her holding out a hand. She dumbly nodded again not realizing the question. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor

"Oh, I, uh, I don't know how to dance." She blurted when her mind finally left the void and she finally look up at him.

"Iz no problem, just follow my lead." The song that played was of a slow tempo. He put one of her hands in his right and place her other on his shoulder. His left hand went on her waist. She tried her hardest to keep down a blush as he slowly maneuvered her around the floor with his battle hardened hands. Slowly but surely she fell into ease with the dance and started to enjoy it.

Pip stared at her pale face the whole time of the dance. 'Ah, mignonette how gorgeous you are. How sweet and innocent and timid. So different when you are in uniform acting zee brave tough girl. And you are gorgeous zen too. I wish I could take zose lips without fear of injury. You probably think me just a perverted man. I wish you knew how much I've come to care for you. Its strange. When I started zis job I never zought a mean vampire like Alucard would find someone who loves him just as he is, so zere must be a chance zat someone could love a deformed gun for hire like me. Ah, Zeras I wish you were zat someone.' nearing the end, they locked eyes and slowed in their movements. 'Ah, what am I kidding. She doesn't want a battered up mortal like me. What zee hell.' "Mignonette," he said when the song ended. "You are so beautiful tonight." Her mouth gaped open stunned. He took his chance and pressed his lips to hers and flicked his tongue inside. For a few moments she let him until he grazed it under her fangs forgetting them there and cut his tongue. Seras tasted blood jolting her to the reality of his intrusion. She jerked away and believing he was just taking another opportunity to feel her up smacked him hard in the face. He went flying backward into the bar. Fortunately he had a hard head and suffered only a minor concussion. Rodney who was nearby knelt by Pip who sat up and rubbed head.

"Cap, you couldn't resist pluckin' one on her huh? She'll kill you fasta than an enemy grenade."

"Wee, but she's worth it." Rodney rolled his eyes and helped his captain up.

**--JAN 20**

Seras Victoria was at her limit. She finally broke down and told Kat in confidence about what was going on between her and Pip. How much Seras liked Pip, but couldn't stand his behavior toward her sometimes. "I just cannot stand him treating me like a sex object."

"Seras." Kat said. "You are a very attractive woman, and I hate to sound stereotypical but he is a Frenchman with very French ideas. He is quite a stubborn man and action oriented, and no amount of talking is going to sway him. My official opinion is to do something profound that will effect Pip to the core. Something to change his view towards you for the better." Kat leaned in closer. "Unofficially, I think you need to get even, humble him just a bit. Just don't hurt him, Seras. He is a valued member of this organization and Sir Integra would probably have both of us drawn and quartered if any harm came to her men." Kat ended with a sly smirk and started walking off to find her own man. "Oh, and Seras I'm missing my entire discography of Three Days Grace. Do you know where its at?" She asked knowing exactly where its at. Seras sheepishly confessed and told Kat she would return it.

A few days later, Seras woke early in the evening and quietly made her way into the library. She searched around for that one particular old book with the white pentagram on it. She found it where she had accidentally tipped it out of the shelf. Smiling a wicked smile, she found a dark corner and settled herself down with the book in hand. She scanned the pages hopping to find something powerful enough to knock Pip off his feet but not permanent to upset Integra. She figured she could find something to turn Pip into a duck or a frog or something for a few days and then treat him like he was that animal. There were a multitude of powerful spells but most were too complex and quite harmful. She started to give up hope when she came across one called sexual perception. She read the description: To change one into the opposite sex by the light of the moon. 'Ah, this sounds promising!' She read more.

The moon need not be full for the spell to be put into affect, only in sight of the night sky. The spell will last as long as the moon has light. The intended must be in moonlight to work.

'Hmm, I guess that means the spell will end on a new moon which is just three days away! Perfect. He trains at night and the moon rises about eight tonight. Pip will feel how it is to be a woman and then he will understand! What do I need to do?' Reading on:

Raise palm to moon and chant with purpose "_Luna vox _come to me, translate to change with my will" then move palm to target "Alter this ones sex _muto genus!" _Distance from intended will effect time of change.

Seras stared at the chant memorizing every syllable. So intent on it she failed to hear Walter's foot steps until he was nearly at the door. She closed the book, placed it back on the shelf, and phased out of there. She knew what to do and would wait until an hour after moonrise to recite the spell. She was ready for it and for any reprimand that she may incur afterward. What she failed to do was read the warning below the chant. It may have saved her some trouble.

A few hours later.

"Alucard! Give that back!" Kat yelled at him at a rock wall near the training ground.

"Why Kitty Kat? This is such a fascinating read." Grinning ever so devious to his draculina.

"Because its not yours." She lunged at the book in his hands. He phased just out of her reach to behind her. He had stolen the book right out of her bookshelf, then flashed the cover in her face to spur her before phasing elsewhere. She had ran after him.

"You are mine Katherine! And therefore everything that is yours is mine. Besides, this book has such lovely pictures!" She tried using telekinesis to get it back but all it got was thrown onto her back with the grinning vampire on top straddling her. He had the book in one hand while the other pointed at particular pages. "Hmm, I've done that one, many times." The book flipped to another page. Kat squirmed to no avail. "This one is quite fun!" another page. "No human could possibly do that one without injury but I can." Another page. "We did this one last night!" Kat merely reddened spurring Alucard on. "Would you like to try page 83? I'm game."

"I'll show you one!" vehement, but her song was laced with heated desire. She wanted to kick his ass, and kiss him at the same time. "_Warum nicht Sie von mir und bück dich_ Alucard!"* She hissed.

He was mildly surprised. Kat knew some German. He snapped close the book and knelt very close to her ear. "Make me, my delicious minx," and licked at her earlobe before withdrawing. She grabbed his head and smacked her lips on his. He shifted forward on his knees for better access.

Why did their disputes always turn to this and why did it always turn her on? She was a twisted mess but didn't care at the moment. She felt a tingling sensation all over but she paid no attention. One hand moved down and slid into his pants to take hold of _him_. After a moment her closed eyes furrowed in confusion. Her hand felt nothing but a short bundle of hairs. Assuming it's a dastardly trick by Alucard she pressed her fingers in further. An odd feminine moan escaped his mouth. She pulled her head back from the kiss and looked at Alucard. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Alucard was staring likewise at her.

"Eeeehh!" shoving Alucard off her with ease or rather shoving a very female version of Alucard off her. His stature had shrunk and his hair lengthened and straightened. His facial structure softened to a porcelain like doll face. He still wore his customary suit and red coat, a few sizes too big right now, but the vest and shirt were busting at the seams with very female breasts. He looked down at himself and sneered.

"What is this Alucard?" She slapped a hand to her mouth at the sound of her own voice. It sounded masculine, too masculine. She looked down at herself and scrambled to standing quickly. She felt about herself and yes she had all the attributes of a male without the female parts. Her black jeans had the telltale bump between her legs and her long sleeve black shirt held a flatness she hadn't seen since she was twelve. Her wavy hair was barely shoulder length, the shape of her chin was more angled, and she was quite a few inches taller. Alucard, or rather Girlycard stood up as well. The top of his head barely reached her nose.

"This is not your doing?" He asked in a sultry female voice.

"The hell it is! I wouldn't do something like this in the middle of, middle of… you know!"

"This is not my doing either. I could-" the ringing of screams graced both their ears and the two vampires ran toward the training grounds. Girlycard had to hold up his pants to keep them up. What they found was a group of women in military fatigues, the majority of them were freaking out. A few just stared dumbly at themselves. One in particular was yelling French obscenities.

"Mon deau! Zis is hell! Wake me up from zis nightmare!" The woman in question was quite curvaceous with an eye patch and brownish-red hair that had grown out from the already long ponytail.

"Pip?" The young man asked. Girlycard and "Kit's" sudden appearance startled the 'women' and several of them drew their weapons. Girlycard stepped in front of Kit and growled. Luckily Pip noticed Girlycard's attire.

"Alucard, Is zat… you?"

"Unfortunately." He answered. Pip looked at the young man behind Girlycard.

"Katherine, I presume?"

"You still want to kiss me now?" She smiled. Girlycard looked at her crudely. "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"What in blazes is going on?! Why has training stopped? Captain, what is the-- Oh…" Sir Integra marched right in with all cylinders running when she realized the circumstances.

"_Well, she's still __**her**__self."_ Kat thought to him.

"Alucard!" She yelled right at the red clad female.

"_And as angry as ever." _He thought back.

"Yes, my master." grinning wide for her.

"_She's going to blame you isn't she?" _Kat thought merrily.

"Explain yourself! Why are my men women?" Sir Integra was at eruption stage.

"_I knew it!" _Kat thought to him when she caught a flash of something at the edge of the property. Girlycard was explaining what happened and who's fault it was not. This movement irked her and mentally told him she'll be right back. Kat phased out of sight and into the barren trees of the forest.

Catching the scent it took no time at all to phase before her pray and tackle her in a bear hug. She squealed and squirmed. "Seras! Calm down! Its Katherine. I'm Katherine!" Seras stilled, looked up at her face turned male and busted out in tears.

"I'm sorry! I've done a horrible thing! I recited a spell from a book in the library. I only meant to get Pip, not the whole battalion, and you!" Seras confessed.

"…and your master too." Kat said softly. Seras cried louder. Kat couldn't help notice Seras' sizable breasts pressed against her chest.

"I only wanted to turn Pip into a woman for a few days so-"

"So he would know how you felt. Oh Seras. I don't blame you. That sure sounded like a great get even plan." She tried to console her for the next few minutes and petted her hair.

"_You look kinda cute as a guy" _She thought to Kat.

Kat wasn't sure what to think about that. _"Um, Pip looks fairly pretty too." _Seras cracked a tiny smile. Kat thought how Alucard looked now and realized she found him quite attractive as a woman. 'This male testosterone must be getting to me.'

After another minute, "Seras you have to face Sir Integra and… Girlycard and confess all."

"I know." She said in a small voice. "Okay, lets get the punishment over with." The two phased back to Sir Integra's position.

Katherine gave a tight squeeze of Seras's hand before returning to Girlycard's side. Seras grudgingly told all in front of Sir Integra, her master, Walter, Pip, and the changed men. In a flash Walter snatched the old tome and found the reason why everyone outside were change and it was because Seras had stood too far away to focus her palm on one individual and had instead affected everyone in the vicinity.

After all the information was in and Seras told all, Girlycard just cocked his head in thought. Seras dreaded her master's reaction to this. "Police Girl did all this? On her own? And affect me as well?" A grin slowly grew on his face as his trademark laughing started billowing out getting louder with every widening of his smile. Everyone including Kat was aghast at his insane laughter. His arms grabbed at his stomach in his fit.

"Seras Victoria! You ARE MY fledgling!" Girlycard cried then walked off laughing insanely all the way into the manor.

Sir Integra was not amused (she never seems to be) and ordered Seras confined to her quarters for two weeks; no going out on missions, no entertainment, no visitors without permission, period. She told the effected 'men' to get checked out before returning to duty, just in case of any complications.

The most profoundly effected from Seras' confession was Pip. Anger was nowhere in sight of Pip. He, well she right now, looked saddened and looked at Seras with fresh eyes. "Sir Integra, may I escort Zeras to her room?"

Integra took one look at Pip and said "Of course." She turned her heel and head back inside. On the way she called Katherine to her side. Katherine looked at Pip and Seras, smiled knowingly 'they are sure to have a long talk', then caught up with Integra.

"Yes Sir?" She asked.

"Keep a close eye on Alucard. There's no telling what he'll do in this state."

Kat grinned at herself with an idea. "Yes, Sir," then phased to Girlycard's location which was his chambers, but not before snatching up the discarded book by the rock wall and flipping through a few of its pages.

She found him sitting on his thrown drinking from a glass in brand new attire. It was a pure white formfitting blouse with a white knee length skirt complete with white tennis shoes. The top buttons were unfastened. His coat, cravat, boots, and hat were discarded over his coffin. Just for the hell of it Kat collected the loose clothing and put them on. Girlycard merely watched her as if he was expecting her to do it.

"Hmm, they almost fit" She murmured taking in the masculine scent of Alucard's coat. She let out a strained moaned. "You know, I could have fun with this." She pulled a little at the currently uncomfortable jeans she was wearing. "But first…" Eying the sexy median in the chair.

"What do you intend to do?" he asked in a sultry feminine voice smiling knowingly. His hooded red eyes smoldered in hers.

Kat walked toward the occupied chair and placed her hands on the arm rests. She smirked deviously and spoke huskily. "Darling _wife_, there's a position a want to try. Why don't you bend over for me and I'll show you?"

0000000000

Translation *Why don't you get off me and bend over Alucard!*

THE END


End file.
